Starlight Love: Otome Game
by Hey-its-me-momoe
Summary: AU: Kagome Higurashi is an orphan that was adopted by a family friend who is the owner of a music company. Due to the heavy debt left by her parents, she becomes a singer to pay it off. Otome Game: Three different routes, your choices affect the ending. instructions in the Intro. Nine possible endings. KagomeXInuyahsaXSesshoumaruxMiroku. Full details in the Introduction.
1. Introduction

**Introduction:**

Hey Everyone! My name is Momoe. Since I am a huge fan of Otome Games I decided it would be great to write otome game fan fictions. Here are some important things to know before you start reading, along with a longer summary and character details.

* * *

_Background:_

In this otome game fan fiction, there are three different stories integrated into one. In the first chapter you will choose which story you would like to follow and in each one, Kagome will end up with a different character. There is Story One: Inuyasha, Story Two: Sesshoumaru, and Story Three: Miroku. Every once in a while you will be given a choice on how you want the story to go, each choice you make will award you with a different number of points that will ultimately determine the ending you get. There are a total of nine possible endings, three for each story.

After the first chapter, you will continue the next chapter with the story you originally chose. Each Story Chapter will be listed with the main character after. Example: Chapter 5: Inuyasha, Chapter 16: Sesshoumaru, Chapter 20: Miroku.

If this sounds a little confusing don't worry! I will tell you what to do if needed in any chapter!

* * *

_Summary:_

Kagome Higurashi is recently orphaned after her parent's die in an accident. She is adopted by her parent's close friend, Taisho-san who is the owner of SingUnLIMITED Company. A famous music company with many popular artists, their top selling groups are KOBUSHII, a male trio band and GyaruCODE, a six member Idol group. Taisho-san is also the father of her childhood friends Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. They moved away almost ten years ago. Since her parents left a heavy debt behind she asked Taisho-san to give her a chance at becoming a soloist which he accepts. Along the way to becoming a famous singer, Kagome falls in love.

* * *

_Important Character Information:_

-**Kagome Higurashi**: Age: 17/Solo Singer/ Recently orphaned, she works hard to pay off family debts and to overcome the pain of her parent's death.

-**Inuyasha**: Age:18/KOBUSHII/A care free teen that is a singer in the popular trio band, KOBUSHII. He seems rude and arrogant but beneath the surface is a kind and caring man. Since Kagome and Inuyasha grew up together, they are naturally close.

-**Sesshoumaru**: Age: 22/KOBUSHII/The cold and distant leader of the popular trio band KOBUSHII, he doesn't seem to want to be bothered but since Kagome and he are childhood friends, he listens to her.

-**Miroku**: Age: 17/KOBUSHII/The face of KOBUSHII and one of the most popular talents of SingUnLIMITED Company. He may appear to be a hunk on TV and at Lives but once Kagome get to know him he is a real pervert… with something deeper and kinder beneath the surface.

* * *

-**Taisho-san**: Age:43/Owner of SingUnLIMITED Company/ A kind man and father of Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. He was friends with Kagome's parents and gladly adopts her after their untimely death.

* * *

-**Kagura**: Age: 21/GyaruCODE/ The Leader of the popular Idol group, GyaruCODE. She isn't the most friendly person, but tries to be kind to Kagome. She is in love with Sesshoumaru.

-**Kikyou**: Age: 20/GyaruCODE/ As cold as could a girl could be, Kagome has a hard time understanding Kikyou, even if she wants to be friends. She is in love with Inuyasha.

-**Sango**: Age:19/GyaruCODE/ A friendly girl and wise for her age, she naturally becomes close with Kagome. She is in love with Miroku.

-**Eri**: Age:17/GyaruCODE/ A kind girl the loves to give advice to Kagome.

-**Ayumi**: Age: 16/GyaruCODE/A quiet and shy girls, she takes a liking to Kagome very quickly.

-**Yuka**: Age:15/GyaruCODE/ The youngest girl of the company she works hard to prove herself. She is the cute one of the group and helps Kagome whenever she needs.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

Starlight Love: Otome Game

_Welcome to Starlight Love: Otome Game! This is the first chapter. At the end of this chapter you will be given a choice as to what story you would like to read. Each one is unique and Kagome will end up with a different love interest in each story. Please feel free to pick what ever story you want!_

* * *

I opened my eyes to yet another morning of being alone. A week ago my parents had died in a car accident. They were set to go out on vacation and on the way to the airport, they were hit by a drive the was on their cell phone. It has been hard for me since then. I don't know what to do with myself. I've tried being happy and staying positive but it hasn't been easy.

It really hasn't been easy, especially since yesterday there was a knock on the door and I received a letter. My parents had kept a secret from me. My Otou-san was in debt for a lot of money. My parents always pretended that we were financially stable but when the bill was delivered to me, my heart almost stopped. It was more money than I could ever hope to make. It was a large sum… all in hospital bills. it turns out Otou-san was very very ill and he and Okaa-san hid it from me. We didn't have any insurance so the bills just kept piling up. I don't know how I am going to pay for it.

I stopped going to school after my parents died. It is too hard for me right now. I cannot continue with school as well as find a full time job to pay for this house. This house… another thing I can't afford. My parents paid it off for the month but there is only two weeks left until rent is due and I cannot afford it. I will have to leave this place by then. I don't have any other family, my grandparents all died when I was young and I am an only child.

Today I packed up my room. I don't know where I am going to move the boxes, but I'm happy that is the only thing I really have to worry about. I still have my cell phone at least. I have received a great deal of condolence messages from classmates. All of the read about the same 'Sorry for your loss,' 'I hope you are doing well,' 'Keep your head up.' But no one came to visit me. I needed someone but didn't have anyone.

That was until I got a surprising message. It had woken me up today. It was from my parent's long time friend who had often babysat me as a child. His name was Taisho-san. I often played with his children when I was young but they moved away. Since then I have seen them on TV. Taisho-san started a super successful company, SingUnLIMITED Company. It was a music company with two very successful groups, KOBUSHII, a trio band that your two childhood friends are part of and there is also GyaruCODE. An idol group that you enjoyed listening to every once in a while. He asked to meet me at a local coffee shop around noon. I agreed.

I took a nice hot shower. Since I had been so depressed the past week I've neglected taking care of my body, even showering. It was the first time I felt nice in a week and I really enjoyed it. After I got cleaned up and brushed my teeth I dried my hair and let the onyx strands hang loose. My hair reached down past my bosom since it was a little wavy it could be hard to take care of at times.

Even though I had washed up, there were still heavy bags under my chocolate colored eyes. I pulled out my make up and covered up what I could, my face still looked puffy from crying, but at least the darkness under my eyes was covered. I looked more natural and rosey than the previous pale and sickly. I pulled on some black skinny jeans and a simple T-shirt. It was fall outside and it had been raining almost non-stop for a month so I made sure to put on a beanie to keep my head warm and my pink rainboots. On the way out the door I grabbed my hoodie and umbrella.

Like the days before it was raining. The thick clouds that covered the sky were a deep gray and rain soaked the streets as I walked down from my small, empty house a few blocks away to the coffee shop. When I got there it was busy with couples enjoying coffee, tea, and cakes together.

It must be nice to be part of a couple. I have never had a boyfriend, sure I have had crushes, but nothing was ever made serious. I scanned the tabled and found a familiar face. Even though I hadn't seen Taisho-san in almost ten year, I still recognized him. His hair was white, it always had been and like ten years ago he still wore it up in a high ponytail. Even with it pulled back it reached down to his waist.

"Kagome-chan!" His deep voice was friendly. he stood up and hugged me. It felt good to be around someone since I've been alone for the past week. He let go of me and pulled out my chair. I sat down and thanked him. "I hope you don't mind, I already ordered you a coffee." He gestured to the cup of coffee in front of me. I smiled.

"Thank you for the coffee, Taisho-san." He returned my smiled.

"I asked you here today because I just heard the news this morning." the tone of his voice changed to sad, so did his expression. "I wish I would have known sooner. I was always close with them. I would have liked to be there for you as well." You nodded at him.

"I'm doing okay for now." You caught his gaze, he still looked sad.

"Kagome-chan… we both know that's not true." he said and took a sip of his coffee. He was right. I am a seventeen year old orphan who is about to become homeless. I'm not okay.

"That's why I called you here." he admitted and I looked at him with a curious gaze. "I owe so much to your parents. They helped me get to where I am today. I want to you move to Tokyo with me, I will take care of you." I couldn't believe it… Taisho-san was offering to help me? It was a huge relief!

"Taisho-san…" I couldn't get the words to come out right.

"I know it is hard for you right now, but I want to help. I owe it to your parents. I can't let you go through all of this alone." He took another sip of his coffee. "Will you move to Tokyo with me?"

It didn't take long for me to make my decision. Of course I would. I had nothing left here in Sendai anyways. I have never traveled to Tokyo either, it is somewhere I've always wanted to go.

"If you want to come with me to Tokyo, you can take the Bullet Train this afternoon. You will be in Tokyo in time for dinner." He continued. I must have been lost in thought for a moment, he looked anxious.

"Thank you, Taisho-san. I would love to go to Tokyo with you." You smiled.

"That is a relief! I already bought you a ticket for the bullet train." He smiled at you. "I have some work I need to get back to, so you will have to travel by yourself." He finished off his coffee. "I figured you needed time to pack up your belongings, just the important things for now, I can have a moving company take care of the rest next week." I couldn't stop smiling. The past week had been so dark for me. Taisho-san was like a breath of fresh air or a ray of sunshine that had broken through the dense, rainy clouds that had become my world. I felt good.

"That sounds wonderful." My face was hurting from how much I was smiling.

"Great." he said and stood up. "I'll see you at dinner then." He handed me a piece of paper. "Here are the directions to get to your new home now Kagome. It's only about five blocks from the trainstation." He gave me one more hug and said goodbye. I rushed home and packed a suitcase full of clothes, my toothbrush, and various small things I thought I would need right away.

I also packed my family photo with Otou-san and Okaa-san hugging me. We had gone to an aquarium that day. It was a fond memory of mine. After some time passed I said goodbye to my childhood home with a suitcase in hand. I went to the bullet train and boarded. In only an hour and a half my new life was going to start.

* * *

When I arrived it was just starting to get dark. I couldn't believe the sight in front of me. I kept checking the address to make sure I was at the right place. It was huge… a huge mansion that sat in front of me. It was four stories high and looked too big to be true on the outside. The mansion was made out of stone and the property was covered by a large metal gate. I pressed the red button on the intercom.

"Yes?" A voice rang back to me after I pushed it.

"Hi…" I didn't know what to say.

"How may I help you?" The voice asked again.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi… Taisho-san asked me to come here." There was a pause on the intercom.

"Of course, Higurashi-san! Come right in." The gate buzzed and unlocked and I turned the handle and let myself in. As I approached the large wooden door to the mansion a young man answered the door.

"Hello, my name is Kouga, I'm the butler here, please come in. Everyone is expecting you." He hard dark brown eyes and thick black hair that was pulled into a ponytail. He was wearing a black suit and looked very professional. "If you need anything don't hesitate to let me know." He finished and lead me to a big dining room. "Everyone will be down shortly. I will take your bag to your room."

He grabbed my bag and left me alone in the dining room. There was a huge table with chairs all around it. The table sat twelve people. How many people lived here exactly? I couldn't help but be in shock. At home we only sat around a small kotatsu for our meals, I've never seen a table like this before.

I heard the door open behind me and turned around. I was stunned. In walked the members of KOBUSHII, the very popular trio band that worked with Taisho-san's company. I already knew two of the members, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, we were childhood friends, but neither of them seemed to excited to see me.

"Hisashiburi." I said timidly and bowed, Sesshoumaru only nodded in return and Inuyasha gave me a kurt, 'Higurashi' with the nod of his only one that greeted me enthusiastically was the face of the band, Miroku. He always seemed so playful and happy on TV but in person he was very different. I found him intimidating.

Miroku had black hair, almost the same shade as mine that was pulled into a low ponytail, he was babyfaced but looked like a real hunk, how he was always advertised within KOBUSHII.

"Well, well what do we have here." He started and walked up to me. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I was too starstruck to push him off of me.

"What is your name pretty lady? And what are you doing here?" I glanced around the room and Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru hadn't paid much attention to what was happening. Miroku grabbed my face and made me look at him. His eyes were a deep purple and I almost got lost in them. He was so close to my face, I couldn't help but blush.

"I'm Kagome… Higurashi." My voice was shaking but I couldn't help it. To have such a handsome boy so close to my face and he was a famous singer after all.

"Leave her alone, pervert." Inuyasha's voice was deep now, not at all like when we were kids and played together.

"Don't let his tricks get to you." Sesshoumaru's voice was even deeper. Miroku pulled away from me and let out a sigh.

"you guys are no fun." he whined and sat down. "You should sit next to me Kagome." He tapped the chair next to him and I did as he said. I looked at and studied Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. They are so grown up now.

They both grew their hair our long, just like their fathers, and just like Taisho-san, they had white hair. Inuyasha was still baby faced but Sesshoumaru had a more mature and masculine look to him.

Just as I sat down Taisho-san walked in and greeted me again. "Welcome to your new home, Kagome-chan." He said we a big smile. AS he sat down, Kouga arrive in the room with a kart with plates of food and a pitcher of water. He placed food in front of each of us and pour each of us a glass of water. Dinner was a nice cut of steak with vegetables. I hadn't eaten very much in the past week so a nice heavy meal like this was perfect.

"I know you must have some questions but let me give an introduction to your new home first." Taisho-san spoke as he ate. "As you know I am the owner of SingUnLIMITED Company. I own this mansion and you are the newest addition to the family. With you, the members of KOBUSHII and GyaruCODE also live here. Your room is on the third floor along with Sesshoumaru's, Inuyasha's and Miroku's room. Each room is very nice." He swallowed and continued talking. "It's like a one bedroom apartment in each room, with a kitchenette and a toilet, but no shower, you have to share with the floor." I nodded as I listened there was a lot of information.

"If you need anything please feel free to ask Kouga. He goes to the store every day so just ask him to buy whatever you'd like." I smiled, that made me very happy. "You are in room 303, and here is your key." He handed me a small silver key. "Now, do you have any questions?"

I did. I didn't know how to ask so I just blurted the words out, "May I work for you please?" Everyone almost choked on their food.

"What do you mean?" Taisho-san was curious and the other stared at me in disbelief.

"The truth is…Otou-san was very sick, I didn't know until yesterday. When he died he left behind a huge debt in hospital bills and I have no way of paying for it… I need to earn enough money to pay off his debt." I was honest with what I wanted. Inuyasha let out a scoff, and Miroku giggled.

"Otou-san, surely you aren't going to consider her? Are you? I mean… look at her." Sesshoumaru commented, ouch, that stung a bit.

Taisho-san stared at me for a moment and raised an eyebrow. "I have been looking for a new talent and I owe it to your parents to make you happy. It is not an easy job, but I think you might have what it takes. I've wanted a solo singer in my company but have not had the energy to find one and all the ones that have auditioned have not been good enough." I couldn't help but smile.

"I'm not very experienced but I can work very hard!" I bowed my head again to him.

"Fine. I'll set up a single release for you. If it sells more than a seventy-thousand copies the first week, I'll keep you as an artist. If it does not sell that much, then I won't." That was a lot but those were very conservative numbers for groups under SingUnLIMITED but I have happy to have a chance.

"I'll do my best!" I smiled and giggled happily.

"Alright." Taisho-san finished. "I will work up a contract and you can sign it as soon as it is finished." I couldn't be happier. It was hard to believe that I had an opportunity to make all the money I needed to. My new life was quite different from my past life, but I was excited for the future.

* * *

After dinner I walked by myself up to my new room, room 303 on the third floor. I unlocked the door and found my bag in the doorway. I picked it up and looked around the apartment. To the left of the front door was a small kitchenette with a fridge, stove, and a few cabinets, to the right was a small room with a toilet and sink. I would have to look around to find the shower room on our floor. I stepped in further and looked around. There was a high table in the kitchen area with two chairs and a three-seat sofa in the living room in front of the largest TV I had ever seen. there was a door off to the left. I opened it and inside was a large bedroom with a huge walk-in closet. There was a king-sized bed set in the center of the room, already made up with fluffy white sheets and a huge comforter. I sat down on the bed, it was so soft. I unzipped my bag and pulled out my family photo.

I really missed Otou-san and Okaa-san, but I have to work hard at my new life. That night I slept with their picture next to me.

_To be continued….._


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Starlight Love: Otome Game

I decided to get this chapter up quickly! During this chapter you will be given a choice of which Love Interest you want Kagome to work with. I will explain everything later in this chapter!

* * *

It was the next day, I couldn't sleep at all last night, I was too excited. I sat in Taisho-san's office and looked over the contract he had written for me.

"Read it carefully" He reminded me as I read each line. According to the contract the company would cover all of my expenses but I will only get twenty-five percent of all profits made off of me. I didn't mind. That would still be more money that I would make working as a waitress or in fast food. The conditions were that I had to sell at least seventy-thousand copies of my first single in order to continue working with the company. I also had to do my best to keep my name out of the press for scandals, as well as I wasn't allowed to date, which I didn't date anyways so that was fine by me. The company wanted the image of all of the talents to be 'pure' and I wouldn't look to pure if I dated every guy I came across. I agreed with that. I smiled and happily signed my name at the bottom.

"So let's talk your first single. Before we can start work we need to promote you as one of our new talents." I nodded nervously, I was going to be a talent. I really wanted to succeed but it will be difficult.

"Are you familiar with our idol group GyaruCODE?" He asked and I nodded. Of course I did, they were the number one selling Idol Group in Japan. "To start off we are going to have you do a photoshoot and interview with a member of theirs. Since GCODE is well known it will get you noticed right away. We need to get as many fans ready for you as possible." I nodded greatfully. I was excited, I get to meet more Idols and get to be interviewed! How amazing!

"And we also need to work on your vocal talents. I am going to send you to see one of the members of KOBUSHII. Since all of them are talented you can choose whichever member you feel most comfortable with. Whoever you choose will write the lyrics to your first single with you and the B-side will be a duet that is written by both of you. I think this will give you the most attention possible." Taisho-san let out a sigh. "I want you to do well. I know your parents would have been proud of you."

I nodded in agreement. "Thank you for this wonderful opportunity Taisho-san, I won't let you down." He gave me a proud smile.

"I know you wont. Now go to the fourth floor. There is a studio up there at the end of the hall. KOBUSHII are there practicing. I already filled them in on what is happening and all you need to do is choose who you want to work with." I nodded excitedly and right before I left Taisho-san called out to me. I turned around and met his eyes.

"Just one more thing Kagome." He looked very serious. "For professional reasons it would probably be best not to inform everyone of you being childhood friends with Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, or that I am going through the process of adopting you. It would look bad if people within the company found out, or if fans found out." It made sense. I told him that I will keep it a secret and left the office. It was a long way up to the fourth floor.

When I opened the door to the studio I was greeted by all the members of KOBUSHII. Miroku got a huge grin on his face as soon as he saw me, Inuyasha looked indifferent, and Sesshoumaru looked bored.

"Hello" I bowed the men, " I was told that one of you will help me with my debut?" I received nods from everyone.

"So, did you pick who you want to work with?" Miroku asked happily and sat back in his chair.

I looked around the room and met each of their eyes. This was going to be a hard decision. Who did I want to work with?

* * *

(_Pick Which character you would Like Kagome to work with. Then continue to the listed chapter. This will be the story route you will follow for the rest of the story, so please choose which character you would like._)

Choice A: Work with Inuyasha. (Continue to **Chap2:Inu**)

Choice B: Work with Sesshoumaru (Continue to **Chap2:Ses**)

Choice C: Work with Miroku (Continue to **Chap2:Mir**)


	4. Chap2:Inuyasha's Story

Chapter Two

Starlight Love: Otome Game

Story One: Inuyasha's Story

* * *

"Inuyasha" My voice was shaking and he looked pleasantly surprised. "Inuyasha, I want to work with you." I stated again. He nodded and looked at the other members.

"Alright then. I'll see you guys later then." and Miroku and Sesshoumaru left the room. I was nervous. I hadn't been around Inuyasha since I was a kid. He was so grown up now. I nervously sat down next to him. I use to love being around him but since we've spent ten years apart, he was like a stranger to me now.

"You can relax, you don't need to be so tense around me." His voice was soothing and seeing him all grown up made my heart pound.

"It's just been so long since I've seen you. I'm nervous." I admitted and his gaze softened. His yellow eyes were amazing, even when we were little, I always liked his eyes.

"Just pretend like it's old times when we were kids. We were really close then, we can be that close now." He smiled at me and pushed a sheet of paper in front of me. "I want you to write down a general idea, something you would like you A-side of your single to be about. If you give me an idea for a song I can come up with some lyrics for you. I won't make the song too difficult to sing. We can work on the B-side next week." I nodded and took the pen from him.

I wanted my song to be about my life or something that the listener can relate to. After a moment I wrote down a single sentence on the sheet of paper and pushed it back to Inuyasha. He looked at it with curious eyes and a smile crossed his face.

"'Learning to love life after a heartbreak?' huh?" He questioned and smiled at me. "That's sounds just like you, Kagome. I can work with it." He smiled and folded up the sheet of paper and put it in his pocket. "I'll work on the song some more tonight and we will meet up when I have something to show you." He said and I nodded.

"Now, Otou-san wanted me to give you a singing lesson. I'm going to be strict." He warned me. I nodded happily and we started our first lesson together. He was strict with me but he made things simple and showed me how to properly sing. He said I had a lot of potential as was excited to work with me. I was in awe as he song a line of one of his songs and asked me to repeat it. His voice sounded wonderful, I would have loved to sit all day and listen to him sing.

"Give me your number." He demanded. I agreed and exchanged numbers with him. "I will contact you when I have something to show you." With that he left the room and I went back to my dorm for the night.

* * *

A week had passed since I was signed as a new talent for Taisho-san's company. Today was my first job. Kouga picked me up in a sleek black car and drove me to the studio that I would be working at. I was nervous since it was my first job. I was going to be interviewed with a Kikyou of GyaruCODE and we were going to do a small photoshoot together.

When I got to the studio I was greeted by the staff and led to a green room where my makeup was done by a professional. I looked at myself in the mirror I felt beautiful, my eyes were well defined and my hair was perfect. This was the transformation that all famous people must go through.

They gave me a change of clothes to wear. I was nervous when I saw what it was, I had never dressed like this before. The gave me a pair of black pumps and black over the knee socks to wear. It was paired with a bright pink tutu that only went down to the top of my thighs, thankfully I was given small black shorts to wear underneath it. The tutu was paired with a black leather halter top. I am busty for my small size and I showed more of my chest than I was use to in the top. I was really embarrassed to wear it. A staff-san commented on how pretty I looked which boosted my confidence quite a lot.

I was led to the photoshoot room. There I was introduced to Kikyou. Her outfit was the same as mine but instead of a pink tutu she had a bright blue one.

"I'm Kikyou of GyaruCODE, yoroshiku onegai shimasu." She bowed deeply. Her hair was neatly curled and rested all the way down to her waist. He eyes were just a few shades lighter than mine.

"I will be helping you with the photoshoot and interview today, please ask any questions that you need to." She bowed again and I returned the bow.

Before I could properly introduce myself to Kikyou a staff-san called us to get in front of the camera and we both walked up. Kikyou looked at me with a smile.

"Today's theme is sexy. Try to give a pouty look, or anything that you think would be sexy. Here like this." She gave me an example pose. It did look sexy."If you could try something like that or even better everything will go smoothly. Good luck!" She smiled and the staff-san called out for us to pose. The first few pictures and poses I did I was told to do it better. It was hard but after a while i got use to being in front of the camera and working with the staff-san.

I had a few successful photos and we were told the photoshoot was done for the day. I was lead back to my green room and changed back into my regular clothes and a makeup artist took my makeup off of me. I was a regular girl again.

I walked into the hall to find the interview room and Kikyou was standing there.

"I'm sorry, I didn't get to properly introduce myself before." I bowed to her, "I'm Kagome Higurashi, the newbie of SingUnLIMITED It's nice to meet you and thank you for all of your help during the photoshoot." She smiled brightly.

"It's really no problem! I'm glad that I can help. If you have any questions with the interviewer, feel free to ask. Since this is your first interview I'll help along the way." Kikyou smiled and lead me away to the interview room. A gentleman was already sitting and waiting for us. He greeted us kindly and asked us to sit. He was an older gentleman with short cut hair that had a hint of grey running through the black strands. He had on thick glasses, he looked as nervous as I did.

On the middle of the table was a small black recorder and he sat ready with a list of questions on a pad of paper.

"Are you ready girls?" He asked excitedly and I look over to Kikyou, she gave me a reassuring smile. I nodded and the Interviewer started with his questions.

The varied from the upcoming GyaruCODE release to the start of my career as a solo artist. He asked me one questions that I wasn't quite sure how to answer, it through me off. He asked me 'What motivated you to become a singer?' that was a hard question to answer. My motivation was to pay off family debts, but I couldn't say that and have it published in a magazine.

"I want to touch the hearts of listeners with my music." I paused and looked to Kikyou for support. She gave me a reassuring smiled and nodded as I continued. "I want my music to connect with my fans and produce something that they can relate to. Have you ever heard a song that touched you? One that you related to so much that it made you cry?" The interviewer nodded happily.

"I want my music to touch people of all ages and backgrounds." I smiled, I was pleased with my answer. I think something like that is a good reason.

We wrapped up the interview and bowed to the interviewer as we left the room.

"Thank you again for all of your help, Kikyou-san" I said. She smiled at me, she seemed nice so far.

"So, I heared you are working with KOBUSHII for your debut. How is that going?" Something in her eyes changed. I didn't pay too much attention to it though, I was full with excitement for my debut.

"I'm actually just working with Inuyasha." I did as Taisho-san asked and didn't tell her that we have known each other since we were kids. I wouldn't want any rumors to go around work. Her eyes widened for a moment.

"O..oh? Is that so?" Her voice cracked and her face looked somewhat strained. "Just Inuyasha-san?" I nodded with a smile on my face.

"He is going to write my A-side for me then we are singing a duet for the B-side." I clapped my hands together in joy. "I'm really excited to work with him, I've always been a fan of his work."

We continued walking down the hall and said goodbye to the staff-san as we were leaving.

"Actually can I tell you a secret?" She smiled and I nodded at her. "I actually have a bit of a crush on Inuyasha-san… but he doesn't really notice me at all." She admitted. I was taken back by it, we weren't very close and for her to tell me something like that, she must have been very trusting of others. She got a cute smile on her face. "Since you will be alone for him often now… do you think maybe you can put in a good word for me?" She asked.

I didn't know about that… I'm not a matchmaker of any sort and dating is against our contract. She stared at me with big, hopeful eyes, eagerly awaiting my response.

"I… I guess I can try." I smiled. She nodded happily.

"Thank you very much! Kagome-chan!" She said with a giggle.

* * *

After the car ride home I was already tired. I would normally have busy days like this from now on so it would be something that I would have to get use to. I couldn't wait to get a copy of the magazine, it would be out next week. I hoped I looked alright next to Kikyou, she was stunning after all and an idol, naturally she would outshine me.

I made my way up the stairs to my room. I had already missed dinner with the family and was happy to find a small box from Kouga full of groceries for my room, I would be able to at least cook myself a meal. As I was picking up the box I heard the door next to my room open and out stepped Inuyasha, I was surprised to see him again so soon, and to find out the her was in the room next to mind, room 304.

"Oh… Inuyasha." I said surprised, "How are you?" He shrugged at me as he turned to lock his door behind him.

"I've had a long day, we had rehearsal and I was on a variety show earlier today. I'm taking a break from working on that song to go get some dinner." He looked tired.

"Actually…" I said timidly and lifted the box up a little bit. "Kouga-san bought me some groceries and I was just about to cook myself dinner… If you would like to join me?" I asked nervously. When we were kids we often ate dinner together but now we didn't seem as close and I was nervous to be alone with him. Inuyasha glanced around a bit.

"That actually sounds pretty good." He said and took the box from my hands, i was happy he did, it was pretty heavy after all. I pulled the key to my room out of my pocket and unlocked the door and let Inuyasha in. He placed the box on the counter for me and went to the living room.

"Is it okay if I watch some TV?" he asked. I nodded and got started on making dinner. There was a wide variety of goods that he bought. I decided on making my specialty, curry rice loaded with vegetables and chicken katsu. I remember cooking this with Okaa-san as a kind and eating with Otou-san, Taisho-san, Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha. It was fun back then, I was worry free.

After I finished cooking I loaded some dishes with food and called told Inuyasha the food was done. He quickly got up and joined me at the table.

"Curry?" he asked with a smile on his face. "I haven't had good curry since we were kids." He said happily and took a bite. He really seemed to enjoy the meal. It reminded me so much of old times. We sat and reminisced some. I remembered that Kikyou-san wanted me to put in a good word for her… but I didn't that night. I wanted to just be with Inuyasha, as old friends. I was going to be adopted into the family soon anyways. I wanted time with just him. She can be brought up later.

We finished out meals and talked for over an hour before he went back to his room to work on the song again. I asked to see it but he said it wasn't ready yet. It was great to reconnect with him again. That night I slept with a smile on my face.

_To be continued..._

* * *

Love Points Received for Inuyasha's Story: **+30 Points**.

_Keep Track of how many points you receive during each story. These Love Points will determine what ending you will get, either an okay, good, or sweet ending! You can keep track on your own or leave a comment with your point amount. Thank you for reading! _

_-Momoe_


	5. Chap2:Sesshoumaru's Story

Chapter Two

Starlight Love: Otome Game

Story Two: Sesshoumaru's Story

* * *

"Sesshoumaru" My voice was shaking and he looked pleasantly surprised. "Sesshoumaru, I want to work with you." I stated again. He nodded and looked at the other members.

"Alright then. I'll see you guys later then." and Miroku and Inuyasha left the room. I was nervous. I hadn't been around Sesshoumaru since I was a kid. He was so grown up now. I nervously sat down next to him. I use to love being around him but since we've spent ten years apart, he was like a stranger to me now.

"You can relax, you don't need to be so tense around me." His voice was soothing and seeing him all grown up made my heart pound.

"It's just been so long since I've seen you. I'm nervous." I admitted and his gaze softened. His yellow eyes were amazing, even when we were little, I always liked his eyes.

"Well we were friends then, and we are coworkers now. Relax, there is no need to be tense." His face was serious and he pushed a sheet of paper in front of me. I was somewhat sad that he didn't seem as interested to reconnect with me. "I want you to write down a general idea, something you would like you A-side of your single to be about. If you give me an idea for a song I can come up with some lyrics for you. I won't make the song too difficult to sing. We can work on the B-side next week." I nodded and took the pen from him.

I wanted my song to be about my life or something that the listener can relate to. After a moment I wrote down a single sentence on the sheet of paper and pushed it back to Sesshoumaru. He looked at it with curious eyes and a smile crossed his face. It was heart melting, he was so grown up now. It was hard for me to believe, I've seen him on TV, but I haven't seen him in person in almost ten years.

"'Learning to love life after a heartbreak?' huh?" He questioned and smiled at me. "That's sounds just like you, Kagome. I can work with it." He nodded and folded up the sheet of paper and put it in his pocket. "I'll work on the song some more tonight and we will meet up when I have something to show you." He said and I nodded.

"Now, Tou-san wanted me to give you a singing lesson. I'm going to be strict." He warned me. I nodded happily and we started our first lesson together. He was strict with me but he made things simple and showed me how to properly sing. He said I had a lot of potential and was excited to work with me. I was in awe as he song a line of one of his songs and asked me to repeat it. His voice sounded wonderful, I would have loved to sit all day and listen to him sing. his voice was deep and rugged, it sent chills down my spin to listen to him.

"Give me your number." He demanded. I agreed and exchanged numbers with him. "I will contact you when I have something to show you." With that he left the room and I went back to my dorm for the night.

* * *

A week had passed since I was signed as a new talent for Taisho-san's company. Today was my first job. Kouga picked me up in a sleek black car and drove me to the studio that I would be working at. I was nervous since it was my first job. I was going to be interviewed with a Kagura-san of GyaruCODE and we were going to do a small photoshoot together.

When I got to the studio I was greeted by the staff and led to a green room where my makeup was done by a professional. I looked at myself in the mirror I felt beautiful, my eyes were well defined and my hair was perfect. This was the transformation that all famous people must go through. My hair was tousled into defined and beautiful curls.

They gave me a change of clothes to wear. I was nervous when I saw what it was, I had never dressed like this before. The gave me a pair of black pumps and black over the knee socks to wear. It was paired with a bright pink tutu that only went down to the top of my thighs, thankfully I was given small black shorts to wear underneath it. The tutu was paired with a black leather halter top. I am busty for my small size and I showed more of my chest than I was use to in the top. I was really embarrassed to wear it. A staff-san commented on how pretty I looked which boosted my confidence quite a lot.

I was led to the photoshoot room. There I was introduced to Kagura-san. Her outfit was the same as mine but instead of a pink tutu she had a bright blue one.

"I'm Kagura of GyaruCODE, yoroshiku onegai shimasu." She bowed deeply. Her hair was neatly straightened and rested at her jawline. Her eyes were bright red and stunning.

"I will be helping you with the photoshoot and interview today, please ask any questions that you need to." She bowed again and I returned the bow.

Before I could properly introduce myself to Kagura-san a staff-san called us to get in front of the camera and we both walked up. Kagura-san looked at me with a smile.

"Today's theme is sexy. Try to give a pouty look, or anything that you think would be sexy. Here like this." She gave me an example pose. It did look sexy."If you could try something like that or even better everything will go smoothly. Good luck!" She smiled and the staff-san called out for us to pose. The first few pictures and poses I did I was told to do it better. It was hard but after a while i got use to being in front of the camera and working with the staff-san.

I had a few successful photos and we were told the photoshoot was done for the day. I was lead back to my green room and changed back into my regular clothes and a makeup artist took my makeup off of me. I was a regular girl again.

I walked into the hall to find the interview room and Kagura-san was standing there.

"I'm sorry, I didn't get to properly introduce myself before." I bowed to her, "I'm Kagome Higurashi, the newbie of SingUnLIMITED It's nice to meet you and thank you for all of your help during the photoshoot." She smiled brightly.

"It's really no problem! I'm glad that I can help. If you have any questions with the interviewer, feel free to ask. Since this is your first interview I'll help along the way." Kagura-san smiled and lead me away to the interview room. A gentleman was already sitting and waiting for us. He greeted us kindly and asked us to sit. He was an older gentleman with short cut hair that had a hint of grey running through the black strands. He had on thick glasses, he looked as nervous as I did.

On the middle of the table was a small black recorder and he sat ready with a list of questions on a pad of paper.

"Are you ready girls?" He asked excitedly and I look over to Kagura-san, she gave me a reassuring smile. I nodded and the Interviewer started with his questions.

The varied from the upcoming GyaruCODE release to the start of my career as a solo artist. He asked me one questions that I wasn't quite sure how to answer, it threw me off. He asked me 'What motivated you to become a singer?' that was a hard question to answer. My motivation was to pay off family debts, but I couldn't say that and have it published in a magazine.

"I want to touch the hearts of listeners with my music." I paused and looked to Kagura-san for support. She gave me a reassuring smiled and nodded as I continued. "I want my music to connect with my fans and produce something that they can relate to. Have you ever heard a song that touched you? One that you related to so much that it made you cry?" The interviewer nodded happily.

"I want my music to touch people of all ages and backgrounds." I smiled, I was pleased with my answer. I think something like that is a good reason.

We wrapped up the interview and bowed to the interviewer as we left the room.

"Thank you again for all of your help, Kagura-san" I said. She smiled at me, she seemed nice so far.

"So, I heared you are working with KOBUSHII for your debut. How is that going?" Something in her eyes changed. I didn't pay too much attention to it though, I was full with excitement for my debut.

"I'm actually just working with Sesshoumaru." I did as Taisho-san asked and didn't tell her that we have known each other since we were kids. I wouldn't want any rumors to go around work. Her eyes widened for a moment.

"O..oh? Is that so?" Her voice cracked and her face looked somewhat strained. "Just Sesshoumaru-san?" I nodded with a smile on my face.

"He is going to write my A-side for me then we are singing a duet for the B-side." I clapped my hands together in joy. "I'm really excited to work with him, I've always been a fan of his work."

We continued walking down the hall and said goodbye to the staff-san as we were leaving.

"Actually can I tell you a secret?" She smiled and I nodded at her. "I actually have a bit of a crush on Sesshoumaru-san… but he doesn't really notice me at all." She admitted. I was taken back by it, we weren't very close and for her to tell me something like that, she must have been very trusting of others. She got a cute smile on her face. "Since you will be alone for him often now… do you think maybe you can put in a good word for me?" She asked.

I didn't know about that… I'm not a matchmaker of any sort and dating is against our contract. She stared at me with big, hopeful eyes, eagerly awaiting my response.

"I… I guess I can try." I smiled. She nodded happily.

"Thank you very much! Kagome-chan!" She said with a giggle.

* * *

After the car ride home I was already tired. I would normally have busy days like this from now on so it would be something that I would have to get use to. I couldn't wait to get a copy of the magazine, it would be out next week. I hoped I looked alright next to Kagura-san, she was stunning after all and an idol, naturally she would outshine me.

I made my way up the stairs to my room. I had already missed dinner with the family and was happy to find a small box from Kouga full of groceries for my room, I would be able to at least cook myself a meal. As I was picking up the box I heard the door next to my room open and out stepped Sesshoumaru, I was surprised to see him again so soon, and to find out that he was in the room next to mind, room 302.

"Oh… Sesshoumaru." I said surprised, "How are you?" He shrugged at me as he turned to lock his door behind him.

"I've had a long day, we had rehearsal and I was on a variety show earlier today. I'm taking a break from working on that song to go get some dinner." He looked tired and spoke with a sigh.

"Actually…" I said timidly and lifted the box up a little bit. "Kouga-san bought me some groceries and I was just about to cook myself dinner… If you would like to join me?" I asked nervously. When we were kids we often ate dinner together but now we didn't seem as close and I was nervous to be alone with him. Sesshoumaru glanced around a bit.

"That actually sounds pretty good." He said and took the box from my hands, i was happy he did, it was pretty heavy after all. I pulled the key to my room out of my pocket and unlocked the door and let Sesshoumaru in. He placed the box on the counter for me and went to the living room.

He sat down on the couch and started watching TV so I got started on making dinner. There was a wide variety of goods that he bought. I decided on making my specialty, curry rice loaded with vegetables and chicken katsu. I remember cooking this with Okaa-san as a kind and eating with Otou-san, Taisho-san, Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha. It was fun back then, I was worry free.

After I finished cooking I loaded some dishes with food and called told Sesshoumaru the food was done. He quickly got up and joined me at the table.

"Curry?" he asked with a smile on his face. "I haven't had good curry since we were kids." He said and took a bite. He really seemed to enjoy the meal. It reminded me so much of old times. I remembered that Kagura-san wanted me to put in a good word for her… but I didn't that night. I wanted to just be with Sesshoumaru, as old friends. I was going to be adopted into the family soon anyways. I wanted time with just him. She can be brought up later.

We finished out meals and talked fora few minutes before he went back to his room to work on the song again. I asked to see it but he said it wasn't ready yet. I haven't really reconnect with him, he seems destent, but I want to be close with him again, I missed him a lot and it hurt to see him so distant now.

_To be Continued..._

* * *

Love Points Received for Sesshoumaru's Story: **+30 Points**.

Keep Track of how many points you receive during each story. These Love Points will determine what ending you will get, either an okay, good, or sweet ending! You can keep track on your own or leave a comment with your point amount. Thank you for reading and the next chapter will be updated soon!

-Momoe


	6. Chap2:Miroku's Story

Chapter Two

Starlight Love: Otome Game

Story Three: Miroku's Story

* * *

"Miroku-san" My voice was shaking and he looked pleasantly surprised. "Miroku-san, I want to work with you." I stated again. He nodded and looked at the other members.

"Alright then. I'll see you guys later then." Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha left the room. I was nervous. I hadn't been around Miroku-san alone before. He seemed flirty but he doesn't have his sweet guy persona in real life like on TV. I thought it would be good to get to know him, I can reconnect with my childhood friends later.

"You can relax, you don't need to be so tense around me." His voice was soothing and seeing him in person was intimidating. He placed his hand on mine and gently rubbed his thumb on my hand. I was embarrassed so I pulled my hand away and placed it on my lap.

"I'm just a little nervous." I admitted to him. "My life is changing so fast, and I've admired your work with KOBUSHII. I'm kind of star struck." I looked at my hands in my lap. I couldn't believe those words had come out of my mouth.

"Ohhhh…" His voice was sing-song and he had a seductive look in his eye. "You are a fan of mine? Is that it?" I embarrassingly nodded my head, I could feel a blush covering my face. "Well that's good," He continued and rubbed my shoulder for a moment then took his hand away and started digging into a folder on the table. "I'm glad you picked me to work with you then. I love being with my fans." He laughed.

"I take music very seriously though." His face changed from his seductive look to something more serious and he pushed a sheet of paper in front of me. "I want you to write down a general idea, something you would like your A-side of your single to be about. If you give me an idea for a song I can come up with some lyrics for you. I won't make the song too difficult to sing. We can work on the B-side next week." I nodded and took the pen from him.

I wanted my song to be about my life or something that the listener can relate to. After a moment I wrote down a single sentence on the sheet of paper and pushed it back to Miroku-san. He looked at it with curious eyes and a smile crossed his face. It was heart melting, he was so mature looking even though we were the same age. It was hard for me to believe, I've seen him on TV and now I was in the same room as him.

"'Learning to love life after a heartbreak?' huh?" He questioned and smiled at me. "That's sounds like a great idea for a first song, Kagome-chan. I can work with it." He nodded and folded up the sheet of paper and put it in his pocket. "I'll work on the song some more tonight and we will meet up when I have something to show you." He said and I nodded.

"Now, Taisho-san wanted me to give you a singing lesson. I'm going to be strict." He warned me. I nodded happily and we started our first lesson together. He was strict with me but he made things simple and showed me how to properly sing. He said I had a lot of potential and was excited to work with me. I was in awe as he sung a line of one of his songs and asked me to repeat it. His voice sounded wonderful, I would have loved to sit all day and listen to him sing. his voice was cool and collected, I could see why he was the face of KOBUSHII, it sent chills down my spin to listen to him.

"Give me your number." He demanded. I was taken back at first and didn't know how to react. "So I can contact you whenever I need to for work!" He smiled and let out a small giggle. I agreed and exchanged numbers with him. "I will contact you when I have something to show you." With that he left the room after rubbing my back gently and I went back to my dorm for the night.

* * *

A week had passed since I was signed as a new talent for Taisho-san's company. Today was my first job. Kouga picked me up in a sleek black car and drove me to the studio that I would be working at. I was nervous since it was my first job. I was going to be interviewed with a Sango-san of GyaruCODE and we were going to do a small photoshoot together.

When I got to the studio I was greeted by the staff-san and led to a green room where my makeup was done by a professional. I looked at myself in the mirror I felt beautiful, my eyes were well defined and my hair was perfect. This was the transformation that all famous people must go through. My hair was tousled into defined and beautiful curls.

They gave me a change of clothes to wear. I was nervous when I saw what it was, I had never dressed like this before. The gave me a pair of black pumps and black over the knee socks to wear. It was paired with a bright pink tutu that only went down to the top of my thighs, thankfully I was given small black shorts to wear underneath it. The tutu was paired with a black leather halter top. I am busty for my small size and I showed more of my chest than I was use to in the top. I was really embarrassed to wear it. A staff-san commented on how pretty I looked which boosted my confidence quite a lot.

I was led to the photoshoot room. There I was introduced to Sango-san. Her outfit was the same as mine but instead of a pink tutu she had a bright blue one.

"I'm Sango of GyaruCODE, yoroshiku onegai shimasu." She bowed deeply. Her hair was neatly straightened and down to her waist. Her eyes were the same color as mine.

"I will be helping you with the photoshoot and interview today, please ask any questions that you need to." She bowed again and I returned the bow.

Before I could properly introduce myself to Sango-san a staff-san called us to get in front of the camera and we both walked up. Sango-san looked at me with a smile.

"Today's theme is sexy. Try to give a pouty look, or anything that you think would be sexy. Here like this." She gave me an example pose. It did look sexy."If you could try something like that or even better everything will go smoothly. Good luck!" She smiled and the staff-san called out for us to pose. The first few pictures and poses I did I was told to do it better. It was hard but after a while i got use to being in front of the camera and working with the staff-san.

I had a few successful photos and we were told the photoshoot was done for the day. I was lead back to my green room and changed back into my regular clothes and a makeup artist took my makeup off of me. I was a regular girl again.

I walked into the hall to find the interview room and Sango-san was standing there.

"I'm sorry, I didn't get to properly introduce myself before." I bowed to her, "I'm Kagome Higurashi, the newbie of SingUnLIMITED It's nice to meet you and thank you for all of your help during the photoshoot." She smiled brightly.

"It's really no problem! I'm glad that I can help. If you have any questions with the interviewer, feel free to ask. Since this is your first interview I'll help along the way." Sango-san smiled and lead me away to the interview room. A gentleman was already sitting and waiting for us. He greeted us kindly and asked us to sit. He was an older gentleman with short cut hair that had a hint of grey running through the black strands. He had on thick glasses, he looked as nervous as I did.

On the middle of the table was a small black recorder and he sat ready with a list of questions on a pad of paper.

"Are you ready girls?" He asked excitedly and I look over to Sango-san, she gave me a reassuring smile. I nodded and the Interviewer started with his questions.

The varied from the upcoming GyaruCODE release to the start of my career as a solo artist. He asked me one questions that I wasn't quite sure how to answer, it threw me off. He asked me 'What motivated you to become a singer?' that was a hard question to answer. My motivation was to pay off family debts, but I couldn't say that and have it published in a magazine.

"I want to touch the hearts of listeners with my music." I paused and looked to Sango-san for support. She gave me a reassuring smiled and nodded as I continued. "I want my music to connect with my fans and produce something that they can relate to. Have you ever heard a song that touched you? One that you related to so much that it made you cry?" The interviewer nodded happily.

"I want my music to touch people of all ages and backgrounds." I smiled, I was pleased with my answer. I think something like that is a good reason.

We wrapped up the interview and bowed to the interviewer as we left the room.

"Thank you again for all of your help, Sango-san" I said. She smiled at me, she seemed nice so far.

"So, I heared you are working with KOBUSHII for your debut. How is that going?" Something in her eyes changed. I didn't pay too much attention to it though, I was full with excitement for my debut.

"I'm actually just working with Miroku-san." Her eyes widened for a moment.

"O..oh? Is that so?" Her voice cracked and her face looked somewhat strained. "Just Miroku-san?" I nodded with a smile on my face.

"He is going to write my A-side for me then we are singing a duet for the B-side." I clapped my hands together in joy. "I'm really excited to work with him, I've always been a fan of his work."

We continued walking down the hall and said goodbye to the staff-san as we were leaving.

"Actually can I tell you a secret?" She smiled and I nodded at her. "I actually have a bit of a crush on Miroku-san… but he doesn't really notice me at all." She admitted. I was taken back by it, we weren't very close and for her to tell me something like that, she must have been very trusting of others. She got a cute smile on her face. "Since you will be alone for him often now… do you think maybe you can put in a good word for me?" She asked.

I didn't know about that… I'm not a matchmaker of any sort and dating is against our contract. She stared at me with big, hopeful eyes, eagerly awaiting my response.

"I… I guess I can try." I smiled. She nodded happily.

"Thank you very much! Kagome-chan!" She said with a giggle.

* * *

After the car ride home I was already tired. I would normally have busy days like this from now on so it would be something that I would have to get use to. I couldn't wait to get a copy of the magazine, it would be out next week. I hoped I looked alright next to Sango-san, she was stunning after all and an idol, naturally she would outshine me.

I made my way up the stairs to my room. I had already missed dinner with the family and was happy to find a small box from Kouga full of groceries for my room, I would be able to at least cook myself a meal. As I was picking up the box I heard a door close to my room open and out stepped Miroku-san, I was surprised to see him again so soon, and to find out that he was in the room next to mind, room 301.

"Oh… Miroku-san..." I said surprised, "How are you?" He shrugged at me as he turned to lock his door behind him.

"I've had a long day, we had rehearsal and I was on a variety show earlier today. I'm taking a break from working on that song to go get some dinner." He looked tired and spoke with a sigh. but then he looked up and put on a happy face for me. "How are you doing, Kagome-chan?" Even the pitch of his voice changed.

"Actually…" I said timidly and lifted the box up a little bit. "Kouga-san bought me some groceries and I was just about to cook myself dinner… If you would like to join me?" I asked nervously. We didn't know each too well and I wanted to change that, having a conversation with him would be nice. I needed to be comfortable around him if we were going to be working together anyways.

"That sounds perfect, Kagome-chan" He smiled happily and took the box from my hands, i was happy he did, it was pretty heavy after all. I pulled the key to my room out of my pocket and unlocked the door and let Miroku-san in. He placed the box on the counter for me and waited for me to enter.

"I would much rather a home cooked meal by a lovely lady than a store-bought one." I blushed and shrugged off his comment. "Let me help you?" He asked. "What are we making?" I looked at the ingredients that Kouga-san had gotten.

"Do you like curry and chicken katsu? It is my specialty. I've been cooking since I was a kid." I smiled hopefully. He nodded and returned my smile.

"That sounds absolutely wonderful!" He helped me prepare dinner and listened to all of my instructions. I remember cooking this with Okaa-san as a kind and eating with Otou-san, Taisho-san, Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha. It was fun back then, I was worry free.

After we finished cooking I made up some bowls of food and sat down with Miroku-san to eat. He immediately started eating and complimenting my cooking. "It's been forever since I've had a real woman's food!" He said happily as he ate. I smiled. He seemed like a really nice guy. "So…" he stopped like he didn't know how to ask what he wanted to. "Is it true? what you said yesterday about your family?"

I was surprised he would ask me that. I nodded with my lips in a hard line. "My parent's died recently then I was presented with a huge bill… I'm only seventeen… this seems like my only option right now." He nodded and me with a smile.

"As long as you are serious about your decision I will support you." I got a big smile on my face. I appreciated his support.

"Thank you Miroku-san." Then he did something surprising again. He got up from his seat and hugged me. I didn't know how to react, I've never had a man hug me before. I tense and pulled myself away. He had a happy smile on his face.

"I'm sorry to hear about your parents Kagome-chan. If you ever need anything, let me know." He smiled and ran his fingers through my hair. I felt my face burning and nodded.

"Thank you for the meal," he said and walked to the door. "I have to get back to work now. If you need anything, you can text me or stop by." He said and left. I remembered that Sango-san wanted me to put in a good word for her… but I didn't that night. I wanted to get to know Miroku-san by myself and she could always be brought up later. I know it was selfish about me, but there was something about him that drew me in. I wanted to know more about him.

_To be continued..._

* * *

Love Points Received for Miroku's Story: **+30 Points**.

_Keep Track of how many points you receive during each story. These Love Points will determine what ending you will get, either an okay, good, or sweet ending! You can keep track on your own or leave a comment with your point amount. Thank you for reading and the next chapter will be updated soon!_

_-Momoe_


	7. Chap3: Inuyasha's Story

Chapter Three

Starlight Love: Otome Game

Story One: Inuyasha's Story

* * *

It had been three days since my Dinner with Inuyasha. I felt a little bad not bringing up Kikyou-san to him, but there will be more opportunities to speak with him. The few days since I've spoken to him he would send me texts every once in a while to see how I was doing. It wasn't like old times yet, but I was happy to have him in my life again, I felt happy with him being there.

Today I woke up to his text message but it was different than usual. "Good morning, Kagome. I hoped you slept well. I finished the song, meet me at noon in the studio?" I read his message out loud and responded to it right away. I told him I would definitely meet him there and I got up to start my morning routine. It was getting close to two weeks of me starting my career. We haven't had a meeting on my 'image' yet, if i was going to go with the Idol route, the more traditional serious singer route, a cutesy one, or even a sexy image. It would all depend on my first single.

I couldn't wait to hear what Inuyasha had come up with. I was full of excitement and joy. He said he would make it an easy song since it was my first time singing professionally. I showered and cooked myself breakfast. I had a little bit of time until I had to meet Inuyasha so I decided to practice some warm-ups that he had taught me during my vocal lesson. I practiced a few times every day. I want to improve quickly so I can succeed.

* * *

I went to the studio and was greeted with Inuyasha's smug face. As soon as he saw me he got up and started placing papers on the table for me to look at, "Go ahead and sit." I could hear the excitement in his voice too.

"I hope you like it." He said excitedly and walked over to the sound system in the room. I looked at the sheet he placed in front of me. Typed out neatly were the lyrics to my first song. He hit play and a metronome start playing, keeping a slow steady beat. After a few moments I heard Inuyasha's voice, smoothly and gently singing a slow song. I listened and read the lyrics on the page.

He got the lyrics perfect. The song was about a girl that had her heart broken and is learning to love life, love friends, and learning to fall in love again. I couldn't hold in my emotion as one line got to me. His voice beautifully sang the lyric, 'Because there are sunny days, there are also rainy days.' His voice was amazing, I couldn't help but start crying. I continued to listen as the tears ran down my cheeks. The song built up to the end, it ended with him singing a high note that melted my heart. The lyric was 'Because I treasure this life, I want to find someone to treasure it with me.' My eyes were burning as the song stopped.

Even without music playing, it was absolutely beautiful.

"So, What did you thi-" Inuyasha stopped speaking when he noticed that I was crying, he immediately got out of his chair and rushed to my side. He looked at me with worried eyes. "What's wrong?" I could hear his voice was full of worry and I could see it all on his face. "Did I do something wrong?" I shook my head.

"No… It's just… It's such a beautiful song, Inuyasha." I choked on my words as tears ran down my face. I was so happy that this song would be mine and I would get to sing it for everyone. "I just hope I can do well enough for it."

His looked was gentle, he then gently started rubbing my back. His hand was so warm this was how he comforted me as a kid. It took me back to then and It helped. After a few moments of him rubbing my back I stopped crying. "Thank you Inuyasha," I choked the words out. He nodded and went back to his seat.

"I am going to give you a copy of this demo and a copy of the lyrics, I want you to practice on your own and when you feel comfortable enough we can do a few test recordings, and I can help you with anything that you need." I nodded and wiped away the rest of the tears that trickled down my cheeks. "I already sent a copy of this to the musical arrangers at our main office and they are starting work on the music for it." I nodded again and tried to thank him but my words weren't coming out, I had a lump in my throat.

"That reminds me." He paused for a moment. "You do know that we are doing a photoshoot together tomorrow right?" I looked at him puzzled. I hadn't heard of that. "You don't know?" he asked again. "Well, Otou-san was supposed to tell you. Since there are only a few weeks left until your first song is complete and it would only take at most three weeks to complete the duet track, we are announcing the release in YOUNGHART magazine. The release date is set for a month and a half from now. We are going to announcing it in that magazine since it a topseller and I will be posing on the cover with you." I was surprised. I was going to be doing yet another photoshoot but this time with Inuyasha? I nodded.

"It will give you a lot of attention and since you need to sell a lot to continue working here, I think it would be a good idea for us to do this together." I agreed completely with him. "And can you meet me in my room tonight? I want to start working on our duet tonight so we can get some sample lyrics started." Meeting in his room? That made me a little nervous but I told him I would.

* * *

I made myself some food for dinner, I decided on fresh made ramen for dinner. I still wasn't use to cooking for just myself since whenever I did cook before, it would always be for Okaa-san and Otou-san too. I smiled as I prepared a second bowl, I figure I should offer it to Inuyasha. I placed the bowls on a tray and left my room. I walked to Inuyasha's door and gently knocked. After a few moments he opened the door.

His face got a big smile on it as soon as his saw the big bowls of ramen I had. I immediately felt nervous.

"I...I had extra and I'm not use to eating alone so I thought I'd bring some in case you haven't eaten yet." He got a smirk on his face and let me in.

"Thanks" I could tell he was happy that I brought him food even though he didn't sound very excited. I let out a small, nervous laugh and set the tray down on his counter. His room had the same setup as mine, except he had it decorated with awards and posters from KOBUSHII, I was envious of all the awards on his wall. As I was looking around he moved the bowls to the table and I sat down to eat with him. He thanked me for the food and complimented me.

"I love a home cooked meal" He smiled. While we were eating we discussed what our duet should be about. In the end we determined it would be about learning about love, sticking with the love theme again. He told he would start some lyrics later that night and I could go over with them when he was free next.

After our meal was finished I stayed and talked. We reminisced more about old times and talked about going to school together when we were young. I was happy to be able to stalk so freely with him. He seemed to have more emotion to his voice and seemed excited whenever we spoke about old times.

I stayed for over an hour while we talked back and foreth. Then he told me he needed to get some more work done and he would see me tomorrow at the photoshoot. When I collected my dishes and tray he saw me out. His smile was gentle and reassuring, I'm glad I had his help all this time. I said goodnight to him and went back to my room.

I practiced my song for a few hours, it was difficult to sing at first and I had trouble getting the same emotion in my voice as Inuyasha had. As I laid down in bed for the night, I was surprised to hear my phone buzz.

I smiled as I read it a message from Inuyasha, "I had a great time talking with you tonight, Kagome. Sleep well." I couldn't get the smile off my face. I don't know why I couldn't stop when it came to him. It confused me. I tossed and turned for a while and then I couldn't take it anymore. I put on headphones and listened to Inuyasha's voice loud in my ears. It soothed me to sleep.

* * *

I sat in the green room as the make-up artist finished my make-up. It wasn't as simple this time, it was bold. My eyes were defined with thick, black eyeliner than winged out past my eyes. My eyes were smoky and the make-up artist gave me bold red lips. My hair was pulled to the side and teased. I didn't feel confident standing out this much. When my outfit was brought in I got even more nervous.

I was given black boots that went up to my thighs and small shorts, I felt like I was hanging out of them, the grey fabric had studs and gems on it. They also gave me a stylish white tank top with holes cut out in it and a jean jacket styled to match the shorts. I was nervous when a staff-san lead me to the photo room. When I walked in I said hello to all the staff-san and my eyes were met with the deep golden eyes of Inuyasha. He looked great, we had on the same shade of grey jeans and a white shirt. We looked like a couple trying to match each other. I bowed my head to him when I saw him across the room. He didn't greet me with his normal smirk, he looked very serious I didn't know how to read his facial expression.

The photographer instructed us to stand in front of the camera and told us he wanted an image that would stand out on shelves and draw people to look inside and read our article. He said he wanted it to be shocking. He then instructed Inuyasha to sit on the floor and for me to sit on his facing him. My face turned red… I had to sit on his waist… I've never sat on someone like that before. I stood over Inuyasha with a leg on each side of him. I could feel a blush on my face. He gave me a reassuring look and told me to sit.

I did as he instructed. I could feel his body in between my legs, It was such an intimate position to be in. I was blushing and my whole body was tense. He lifted his torso off the ground and pulled me close to him. "Just try to relax… you look beautiful Kagome." He whispered in my ear. I nodded my head and tried to calm myself… but him saying something like that… he never gave me a compliment like that before... and the look he kept giving me. I didn't know how to read it. I've never seen that look in a man's eyes before.

I stayed with him like that as we finished up the photoshoot. It took about an hour and a half to get all the shots they needed and said they would send us some shots as well as a preview of the magazine when it was completed and it would be out next week.

I wanted to talk to Inuyasha some more but right after we completed our photoshoot he left without saying goodbye. Which was odd. He normally would say goodbye at least. I didn't like parting with him like this.

_To be continued..._

* * *

Love Points Received for Inuyasha's Story: **+10 Points**.

_Keep Track of how many points you receive during each story. These Love Points will determine what ending you will get, either an okay, good, or sweet ending! You can keep track on your own or leave a comment with your point amount. Thank you for reading and the next chapter will be updated soon!_

_-Momoe_


	8. Chap3:Sesshoumaru's Story

Chapter Three

Starlight Love: Otome Game

Story Two: Sesshoumaru's Story

* * *

It had been three days since my Dinner with Sesshoumaru. I felt a little bad not bringing up Kagura-san to him, but there will be more opportunities to speak with him. The few days since I've spoken I've been pretty bored with nothing to do. Even though I had his number I was afraid to text him to see how he was doing or ask how the song was going. It wasn't like old times yet, but I was happy to have him in my life again, I felt happy with him being there and getting the small chance to speak with him.

Today I woke up to his text message and I was pleasantly surprised he would message me at all.. " I finished the song, meet me at noon in the studio?" I read his message out loud and responded to it right away. I told him I would definitely meet him there and I got up to start my morning routine. He had never texted me before. I couldn't stop smiling. something as simple as that from him made me so happy. It was getting close to two weeks of me starting my career. We haven't had a meeting on my 'image' yet, if i was going to go with the Idol route, the more traditional serious singer route, a cutesy one, or even a sexy image. It would all depend on my first single.

I couldn't wait to hear what Sesshoumaru had come up with. I was full of excitement and joy. He said he would make it an easy song since it was my first time singing professionally. I showered and cooked myself breakfast. I had a little bit of time until I had to meet Sesshoumaru so I decided to practice some warm-ups that he had taught me during my vocal lesson. I practiced a few times every day. I want to improve quickly so I can succeed.

* * *

I went to the studio and was greeted with Sesshoumaru's bored face. As soon as he saw me he got up and started placing papers on the table for me to look at, "Go ahead and sit." He didn't have too much emotion in his voice.

"I hope you like it." He said and walked over to the sound system in the room. I looked at the sheet he placed in front of me. Typed out neatly were the lyrics to my first song. He hit play and a metronome start playing, keeping a slow steady beat. After a few moments I heard Sesshoumaru's voice, smoothly and gently singing a slow song. I listened and read the lyrics on the page.

He got the lyrics perfect. The song was about a girl that had her heart broken and is learning to love life, love friends, and learning to fall in love again. I couldn't hold in my emotion as one line got to me. His voice beautifully sang the lyric, 'Because there are sunny days, there are also rainy days.' His voice was amazing, I couldn't help but start crying. I continued to listen as the tears ran down my cheeks. The song built up to the end, it ended with him singing a high note that melted my heart. The lyric was 'Because I treasure this life, I want to find someone to treasure it with me.' My eyes were burning as the song stopped.

Even without music playing, it was absolutely beautiful.

"So, What did you thi-" Sesshoumaru stopped speaking when he noticed that I was crying, he seemed shocked and didn't quite know how to react. He looked at me with worried eyes. "What's wrong?" I could hear his voice was full of worry and I could see it all on his face. "Did I do something wrong?" I shook my head.

"No… It's just… It's such a beautiful song, Sesshoumaru." I choked on my words as tears ran down my face. I was so happy that this song would be mine and I would get to sing it for everyone. "I just hope I can do well enough for it."

I met his golden eyes for a moment. There was a flare of gentle emotion in them. "If you try hard, you will succeed. There is no reason to cry. I believe in you." He always used kind words when we were little to comfort me and his words then took me back to when we were young and It helped… a lot. After a few moments of him rubbing my back I stopped crying. "Thank you Sesshoumaru," I choked the words out. He nodded and went back to his seat.

"I am going to give you a copy of this demo and a copy of the lyrics, I want you to practice on your own and when you feel comfortable enough we can do a few test recordings, and I can help you with anything that you need." I nodded and wiped away the rest of the tears that trickled down my cheeks. "I already sent a copy of this to the musical arrangers at our main office and they are starting work on the music for it." I nodded again and tried to thank him but my words weren't coming out, I had a lump in my throat.

"That reminds me." He paused for a moment. "You do know that we are doing a photoshoot together tomorrow right?" I looked at him puzzled. I hadn't heard of that. "You don't know?" he asked again. "Well, Otou-san was supposed to tell you. Since there are only a few weeks left until your first song is complete and it would only take at most three weeks to complete the duet track, we are announcing the release in YOUNGHART magazine. The release date is set for a month and a half from now. We are going to announcing it in that magazine since it a topseller and I will be posing on the cover with you." I was surprised. I was going to be doing yet another photoshoot but this time with Sesshoumaru? I nodded.

"It will give you a lot of attention and since you need to sell a lot to continue working here, I think it would be a good idea for us to do this together." I agreed completely with him. "And can you meet me in my room tonight? I want to start working on our duet tonight so we can get some sample lyrics started." Meeting in his room? That made me a little nervous but I told him I would.

* * *

I made myself some food for dinner, I decided on fresh made ramen for dinner. I still wasn't use to cooking for just myself since whenever I did cook before, it would always be for Okaa-san and Otou-san too. I smiled as I prepared a second bowl, I figure I should offer it to Sesshoumaru. I placed the bowls on a tray and left my room. I walked to Sesshoumaru's door and gently knocked. After a few moments he opened the door.

His face got a smile on it as soon as his saw the big bowls of ramen I had. I immediately felt nervous.

"I...I had extra and I'm not use to eating alone so I thought I'd bring some in case you haven't eaten yet." He got a smirk on his face and let me in.

"Thanks" I could tell he was happy that I brought him food even though he didn't sound very excited. I let out a small, nervous laugh and set the tray down on his counter. His room had the same setup as mine, except he had it decorated with awards and posters from KOBUSHII, I was envious of all the awards on his wall. As I was looking around he moved the bowls to the table and I sat down to eat with him. He thanked me for the food and we started talking about work while eating.

We discussed what our duet should be about. In the end we determined it would be about learning about love, sticking with the love theme again. He told he would start some lyrics later that night and I could go over with them when he was free next.

After our meal was finished I stayed and talked. I asked him how he had been since he moved away. His answers were simple and short.

"I missed you a lot." His eyes met mine and I couldn't believe the words came out of my mouth. Then I couldn't stop. "I really needed you when I was a kid and I am happy that I get to be with you again… I missed you and I want things to be like they were back then." I looked at him and he stared at me for a moment then let out a sigh.

"It is getting late, I need to work on the duet some, you should go." I reluctantly gather my dishes and put them on the tray and he showed me to the door. Before I stepped out at turned at met his eyes again.

"Can we go back to being like that?" I asked hopefully and he sighed again.

"... No, Kagome we can't." He said and the words stung. "Things are different now. I can't be that close to you again." It hurt to hear that. I tried to hold in my emotion as I felt tears start to well up in my eyes, I didn't understand why things can't be like they were back then.

"I see…" My voice was hoarse. "I… see…" I wanted to ask him why but I didn't want to cry in front of him again. He didn't want to be close with me, so I'll give him space.

I tried to practice the song for a few hours but I couldn't get the emotion down and I couldn't stop thinking of Sesshoumaru. It confused me. I don't know why I couldn't stop. Even when I went to bed I couldn't stop. I tossed and turned for a while and then I couldn't take it anymore. I put on headphones and listened to Sesshoumaru's voice loud in my ears. As I listened I recalled when He told me he was moving away, I cried and he hugged me tenderly then and cried with me. He told me he didn't want to leave me and he wanted to stay with me. I brought me to tears. When the song ended I replayed it over and over to hear his voice. Eventually it soothed me to sleep.

* * *

I sat in the green room as the make-up artist finished my make-up. It wasn't as simple this time, it was bold. My eyes were defined with thick, black eyeliner than winged out past my eyes. My eyes were smoky and the make-up artist gave me bold red lips. My hair was pulled to the side and teased. I didn't feel confident standing out this much. When my outfit was brought in I got even more nervous.

I was given black boots that went up to my thighs and small shorts, I felt like I was hanging out of them, the grey fabric had studs and gems on it. They also gave me a stylish white tank top with holes cut out in it and a jean jacket styled to match the shorts. I was nervous when a staff-san lead me to the photo room. When I walked in I said hello to all the staff-san and my eyes were met with the deep golden eyes of Sesshoumaru. He looked great, we had on the same shade of grey jeans and a white shirt. We looked like a couple trying to match each other. I bowed my head to him when I saw him across the room. He didn't greet me back, he looked somewhat shocked when he saw me. Then his face went back to a bored look.

The photographer instructed us to stand in front of the camera and told us he wanted an image that would stand out on shelves and draw people to look inside and read our article. He said he wanted it to be shocking. He then instructed Sesshoumaru to sit on the floor and for me to sit on his facing him. My face turned red… I had to sit on his waist… I've never sat on someone like that before. I stood over Sesshoumaru with a leg on each side of him. I could feel a blush on my face. He gave me a reassuring look and told me to sit.

I did as he instructed. I could feel his body in between my legs, It was such an intimate position to be in. I was blushing and my whole body was tense. He lifted his torso off the ground and pulled me close to him. "Just try to relax… you look beautiful Kagome." He whispered in my ear. I nodded my head and tried to calm myself… but him saying something like that… he never gave me a compliment like that before... and the look he kept giving me. I didn't know how to read it. I've never seen that look in a man's eyes before. I thought he hated me but with that look… I didn't know what to think.

I stayed with him like that as we finished up the photoshoot. It took about an hour and a half to get all the shots they needed and said they would send us some shots as well as a preview of the magazine when it was completed and it would be out next week.

I wanted to to talk to him but right after we completed our photoshoot he left without saying goodbye. Which was odd. He normally would say goodbye at least. I didn't like parting with him like this. I didn't like the relationship between us, it hurt me. I wanted to fix things… No, I needed to fix things with him.

_To be continued..._

* * *

Love Points Received for Sesshoumaru's Story: **+10 Points**.

_Keep Track of how many points you receive during each story. These Love Points will determine what ending you will get, either an okay, good, or sweet ending! You can keep track on your own or leave a comment with your point amount. Thank you for reading and the next chapter will be updated soon!_

_-Momoe_


	9. Chap3:Miroku's Story

Chapter Three

Starlight Love: Otome Game

Story Three: Miroku's Story

* * *

It had been three days since my Dinner with Miroku-san. I felt a little bad not bringing up Sango-san to him, but there will be more opportunities to speak with him. The few days since I've spoken to him he would send me texts in the morning wishing me good morning and at night to say goodnight. I wasn't close to him at the moment but I could imagine becoming close to him, even calling him a friend.

Today I woke up to his text message but it was different than usual. "Good morning, Kagome-chan. I hoped you slept well. I finished the song, meet me at noon in the studio?" I read his message out loud and responded to it right away. I told him I would definitely meet him there and I got up to start my morning routine. It was getting close to two weeks of me starting my career. We haven't had a meeting on my 'image' yet, if i was going to go with the Idol route, the more traditional serious singer route, a cutesy one, or even a sexy image. It would all depend on my first single.

I couldn't wait to hear what Miroku-san had come up with. I was full of excitement and joy. He said he would make it an easy song since it was my first time singing professionally. I showered and cooked myself breakfast. I had a little bit of time until I had to meet Miroku-san so I decided to practice some warm-ups that he had taught me during my vocal lesson. I practiced a few times every day. I want to improve quickly so I can succeed.

* * *

I went to the studio and was greeted with Miroku-san's happy face. As soon as he saw me he got up and walked over to me and patted me lightly on the head, and then gently ran his fingers through a few strands of hair. I felt my body tense, I wasn't use to him touching me so tenderly, I didn't know what to make of it.

"I got here early, I couldn't wait. I hope you like it." He said excitedly and walked over to the sound system in the room. He asked me to sit and placed a sheet of paper in front of me. Typed out neatly were the lyrics to my first song. He hit play and a metronome start playing, keeping a slow steady beat. After a few moments I heard Miroku-san's voice, smoothly and gently singing a slow song. I listened and read the lyrics on the page.

He got the lyrics perfect. The song was about a girl that had her heart broken and is learning to love life, love friends, and learning to fall in love again. I couldn't hold in my emotion as one line got to me. His voice beautifully sang the lyric, 'Because there are sunny days, there are also rainy days.' His voice was amazing, I couldn't help but start crying. I continued to listen as the tears ran down my cheeks. The song built up to the end, it ended with him singing a high note that melted my heart. The lyric was 'Because I treasure this life, I want to find someone to treasure it with me.' My eyes were burning as the song stopped.

Even without music playing, it was absolutely beautiful.

"So, What did you thi-" Miroku-san stopped speaking when he noticed that I was crying, he immediately got out of his chair and rushed to my side. He wiped tears from my eyes and started running his hand through my hair again. "What's wrong?" I could hear his voice was full of worry and I could see it on his face. "Did I do something wrong?" I shook my head.

"No… It's just… It's such a beautiful song, Miroku-san." I choked on my words as tears ran down my face. I was so happy that this song would be mine and I would get to sing it for everyone. "I just hope I can do well enough for it."

His looked was gentle, he then hugged me. His body was so warm and he smelled like lavender, it was intoxicating. My body reacted naturally and tensed up and I pushed him away. He had a smile on his face even though I pushed him. "I'm sorry." his voice was soothing. "I just can't stand seeing a beautiful girl crying." He smiled and rubbed my back then went back to his seat.

"I am going to give you a copy of this demo and a copy of the lyrics, I want you to practice on your own and when you feel comfortable enough we can do a few test recordings, and I can help you with anything that you need." I nodded and wiped away the rest of the tears that trickled down my cheeks. "I already sent a copy of this to the musical arrangers at our main office and they are starting work on the music for it." I nodded again and tried to thank him but my words weren't coming out, I had a lump in my throat.

"That reminds me." He paused for a moment. "You do know that we are doing a photoshoot together tomorrow right?" I looked at him puzzled. I hadn't heard of that. "You don't know?" he asked again. "Well, Taisho-san was supposed to tell you. Since there are only a few weeks left until your first song is complete and it would only take at most three weeks to complete the duet track, we are announcing the release in YOUNGHART magazine. The release date is set for a month and a half from now. We are going to announcing it in that magazine since it a topseller and I will be posing on the cover with you." I was surprised. I was going to be doing yet another photoshoot but this time with miroku-san? I nodded.

"It will give you a lot of attention and since you need to sell a lot to continue working here, I think it would be a good idea for us to do this together." I agreed completely with him. "And can you meet me in my room tonight? I want to start working on our duet tonight so we can get some sample lyrics started." Meeting in his room? That made me a little nervous but I told him I would.

* * *

I made myself some food for dinner, I decided on fresh made ramen for dinner. I still wasn't use to cooking for just myself since whenever I did cook before, it would always be for Okaa-san and Otou-san too. I smiled as I prepared a second bowl, I figure I should offer it to Miroku-san. I placed the bowls on a tray and left my room. I walked to Miroku-san's door and gently knocked. After a few moments he opened the door.

His face got a big smile on it as soon as he saw me again. That's how he always was, every time he saw me. "Hey, Kagome-chan." He smiled then his eyes moved to the big bowls of ramen I had. I immediately felt nervous.

"I...I had extra and I'm not use to eating alone so I thought I'd bring some in case you haven't eaten yet." He got a devilish smirk on his face and let me in.

"Oh, Kagome-chan, you're so thoughtful." I could tell he was teasing me. I let out a small, nervous laugh and set the tray down on his counter. His room had the same setup as mine, except he had it decorated with awards and posters from KOBUSHII, I was envious of all the awards on his wall. As I was looking around he moved the bowls to the table and I sat down to eat with him. He thanked me for the food and complimented me.

"I love a good woman's cooking." He smiled, he was always teasing me like this. I didn't know how to take it. While we were eating we discussed what our duet should be about. In the end we determined it would be about learning about love, sticking with the love theme again. He told he would start some lyrics later that night and I could go over with them when he was free next.

After our meal was finished I stayed and talked. He asked me about my parents and I told him wonderful memories I had of them. I was happy to be able to stalk so freely with him on the subject. He seemed to actually care about it.

I stayed for over an hour while he listened to me talk. Then he told me he needed to get some more work done and he would see me tomorrow at the photoshoot. When I collected my dishes and tray he patted my head again. His smile was gentle and reassuring, I'm glad I had his help all this time. I said goodnight to him and went back to my room.

I practiced my song for a few hours, it was difficult to sing at first and I had trouble getting the same emotion in my voice as Miroku-san had. As I laid down in bed for the night, I got my nightly message from him.

I smiled as I read it, "I had a great time seeing you tonight, Kagome-chan. Sleep well." I couldn't get the smile off my face. I don't know why I couldn't stop when it came to him. It confused me. I tossed and turned for a while and then I couldn't take it anymore. I put on headphones and listened to Miroku-san's voice loud in my ears. It soothed me to sleep.

* * *

I sat in the green room as the make-up artist finished my make-up. It wasn't as simple this time, it was bold. My eyes were defined with thick, black eyeliner than winged out past my eyes. My eyes were smoky and the make-up artist gave me bold red lips. My hair was pulled to the side and teased. I didn't feel confident standing out this much. When my outfit was brought in I got even more nervous.

I was given black boots that went up to my thighs and small shorts, I felt like I was hanging out of them, the grey fabric had studs and gems on it. They also gave me a stylish white tank top with holes cut out in it and a jean jacket styled to match the shorts. I was nervous when a staff-san lead me to the photo room. When I walked in I said hello to all the staff-san and my eyes were met with the deep indigo eyes of Miroku-san. He looked great, we had on the same shade of grey jeans and a white shirt. We looked like a couple trying to match each other. I bowed my head to him when I saw him across the room. He didn't greet me with his normal huge smile, he looked very serious I didn't know how to read his facial expression.

The photographer instructed us to stand in front of the camera and told us he wanted an image that would stand out on shelves and draw people to look inside and read our article. He said he wanted it to be shocking. He then instructed Miroku-san to sit on the floor and for me to sit on his facing him. My face turned red… I had to sit on his waist… I've never sat on someone like that before. I stood over Miroku-san with a leg on each side of him. I could feel a blush on my face. He gave me a reassuring look and told me to sit.

I did as he instructed. I could feel his body in between my legs, It was such an intimate position to be in. I was blushing and my whole body was tense. He lifted his torso off the ground and pulled me close to him. "Just try to relax… you look beautiful Kagome." He whispered in my ear. I nodded my head and tried to calm myself… but him saying something like that… he even dropped the honorific for my name, and the look he kept giving me. I didn't know how to read it.

I stayed with him like that as we finished up the photoshoot. It took about an hour and a half to get all the shots they needed and said they would send us some shots as well as a preview of the magazine when it was completed and it would be out next week.

I wanted to talk to Miroku-san some more but right after we completed our photoshoot he left without saying goodbye. Which was odd. He normally would say goodbye and pat me on the head. I didn't like parting with him like this.

_To be continued..._

* * *

Love Points Received for Miroku's Story: **+10 Points**.

_Keep Track of how many points you receive during each story. These Love Points will determine what ending you will get, either an okay, good, or sweet ending! You can keep track on your own or leave a comment with your point amount. Thank you for reading and the next chapter will be updated soon!_

_-Momoe_


	10. Chap4:Inuyasha's Story

Chapter Four

Starlight Love: Otome Game

Story One: Inuyasha's Story

* * *

I nervously stood in front of the microphone and looked through the glass to see Inuyasha's golden eyes watching me as well as other staff-san in the music department. I had practiced over and over again but this was my first time doing an actual recording of the song that Inuyasha wrote for me. He told me that he would like me to name the song and after much thought, I decided that the name would be "I WISH".

I've practiced hours everyday singing this song and practicing how to sing in general. All that hard work was for this. The soft piano of the tune played in the headphones, Inuyasha's version of the song was playing for me to sing along to. I was nervous with so many people watching but at the same time, it was a thrill I've never felt before.

It was finally time to sing, my voice came out even and strong. I have sung this over a hundred times and my first take was great. My eyes kept glancing from the lyrics to Inuyasha's face. I could tell he was happy with my singing. Every time I would end a line he would nod his head approvingly.

After I finished my first take of the song everyone clapped for me. I was very happy, I could almost cry. The staff-san along with Inuyasha listened to the take and pointed out a few errors I had made. We went over the parts I had missed and I re-recorded what needed to be fixed. It took about two hours to get the song finished since I had to record a few harmonies as well.

When I left the recording room I bowed to the staff-san and went to my green room to take a break and wait for Kouga-San to come pick me up. After I had some water and a few snacks there was a knock on my door. I was surprised to see Inuyasha with a smirk on his face.

He walked it and asked me to sit down.

"What's up?" I asked casually while drinking some water. He pulled a magazine out from his back pocket and unrolled it. On the front cover was an image of me sitting on his lap with a sexy look on my face, I was biting my lip and my eyes connecting with the camera, his eyes were fixated on me. The whole cover drew me in, I couldn't believe that was us together. In big text under us it said "New Single coming soon, Kagome featuring Inuyasha of KOBUSHII"

My jaw dropped. "It's pretty nice isn't it?" Inuyasha said with a smirk on his face. "We look sexy." I felt a blush come on my face again. I didn't like him teasing me like that.

"I can't believe that's me on there." My words finally came out. Then my mind flashed back to that day... What Inuyasha had said to me and how he acted after words... I really wanted to ask him about it.

"Inuyasha..." I asked and his eyes went from admiring the cover to looking at me. "May I ask you something?" My voice was timid. His look was curious as he peered at me. He nodded for me to continue.

"That day of the photoshoot... You acted a little strange during it and after..." His face immediately changed. He lost eye contact with me and looked down. If I wasn't mistaken I'm sure I saw his face turn a little red.

"I... Wasn't..." He was acting strange again.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked genuinely worried. I've never seen him react like this, normally he is very up front with me just like old times, but since then I feel like he has been avoiding me a little.

"No... No, it's nothing like that." He turned away from me to hide his face some more.

"Then what is it? You are acting strange again!" I was worried.

"You want to know the truth...? You won't think I'm weird or anything?" He asked and looked at me from the corner of his eye.

"No, of course not" I really wanted to know the reason. We were childhood friends after all, he could talk to me about anything, at least I thought we could.

"You see... I just thought you looked really …. Nice that day... And with you on me like that... Straddling my lap... My body just started... Naturally reacting to you and... I didn't know what to do." Now he had lost me. I had no idea what he meant by that. But why would he compliment my looks twice now? When we were little he always teased me about my looks.

"Naturally reacting?" I asked hoping he would explain more. He looked at me with a blank expression.

"You don't know what that means?" He asked me and I shook my head. Then he started laughing at me. I didn't understand what was so funny.

"How do you not know...?" He said with a laugh, "what? Are you that... Innocent..." His laughter stopped on his last word and then he peered at me again.

"Wait you really don't know?" I shook my head again.

"Can you please explain it to me?" I said. His expression changed to that look he gave me when I was on him. I didn't know what to do. He wasn't explaining himself.

"Kagome..." He spoke with a smooth voice. "Could you... By chance..." He paused as if he was looking for a good way to word what he was going to say to me. "Are you still... A virgin?"

My face turned red immediately. I was shocked at his question. I was in fact but I didn't know what that had to do with this conversation. We were adults now and a topic like this was surely okay? Wasn't it? I slowly nodded my head and that look he had on his face intensified. He adjusted himself in his seat. "So... You haven't done... anything?" He asked again just to be clear.

"No... Nothing... I haven't even had my first kiss yet... Why?" He looked shocked.

"Not even your first kiss? Why not?" The reason why... I've just never gotten to it. And I've never found the right person to do it with.

"There hasn't been a person who wanted to kiss me yet." I said. It was true, no one has even attempted. Inuyasha stepped closer to me.

"Stand up." He ordered with a serious face. I did as he asked. I looked up to see his eyes staring down at me. That look... I didn't know what to make of it. "No one has even tried?" He asked and I shook my head. He leaned down a little closer and I felt something strange in my chest. He was really close to my face. I felt... Nervous and excited. He put his hands on my shoulders and leaned in a little more.

"No one has been this close to you before?" He asked me again. I didn't know what he was doing. My body started to tense. I was getting too nervous. I looked down from his gaze. His hand grabbed my chin and he forced me to look up at him. He was even closer to me now... Just inches apart.

"Inuyasha..." I whispered. I didn't know what to do. His eyes were so beautiful. I was close enough to study them as I got lost in his gaze. He closed his eyes and came in closer.

I was shocked...He closed the gap in between us, he was kissing me. His lips were so soft and warm. I felt my body melt as he kissed me. My eyes naturally closed and I couldn't help but return the kiss. After what seemed like an hour even though it was just a moment of him kissing me, he pulled away slowly. I opened my eyes to see his starring back at me. His face was slightly pink and I'm sure mine was too. He was still just a few inches away… If I stood up just a little bit… I could kiss him again.

"Inuyasha..." I didn't know how to react. He was my childhood friend and my closest friend at the moment. I don't know why he did it... Or why I returned the kiss. But I loved the way it felt.

"There..." He said was a nervous laugh and stepped away from me. "Now you can say you've at least kissed someone!" He said with a laugh.

"Inuyasha...I..." I tried to speak but he cut me off.

"I gotta go" He said with a laugh and left the room, his face was still pink. I was left in shock and not knowing how to act now.

Did Inuyasha just kiss me to give me some experience... Why? My phone buzzed and took me out of my thoughts. Kouga-san had finally arrived to pick me up.

* * *

I met with Inuyasha again later to put the final touches on the lyrics to our duet. I got to listen to him sing again as he showed me the tune that he was thinking for the song. I thought it would be good the way he did it. In the end, I didn't add too much to our duet but Inuyasha was still supportive of me. It made me happy to know that he supported me even if I wasn't too confident in myself. We decided on when the recording for this would be, next week would be best since Inuyasha has a lot of activities is KOBUSHII until then.

I left the studio not long after Inuyasha had. When I was leaving I saw a familiar face outside.

"Oh… Kikyou-san, how are you?" I called to her and she looked up at me. She seemed sad, the look in her eyes gave it away.

"I was looking for you… Are you are Inuyasha still working together? I just saw him leave…" Her voice even came out sad. I felt bad for her.

"Oh… Yes, Inuyasha and I just finished with our duet. We are almost done with this single." I said happily, but she didn't seem as thrilled as I was.

"Just…" She paused for a moment. "No 'san'? Are you two really close? You've always called him just by his name..." She asked. I didn't quite know how to answer her question.

"I guess you could say that." I laughed nervously. But she didn't seem as amused with it.

"Is that so…" She made eye contact with me. "Listen.. I'm in love with Inuyasha… and seeing you two so close it hurts me." I was taken back.

"Kikyou-san… You've misunderstood." She cocked an eyebrow. "Inuyasha and I are just co-workers. Nothing more. You have nothing to me jealous about." Then her face changed right away to a happy expression.

"That is great to hear!" She smiled and laughed happily. "I'm glad that you aren't in love with him." She said and gave me a stern look for a brief moment before she started walking away. She said she had to get to her recording session soon.

* * *

(_This is your first choice here. Decided on one of these options and choose well because your choices will ultimately determine the ending of the story. After you have made your choice, continue to the chapter listed next and continue reading. - Momoe_)

Choice A: 'She is glad I'm not in love with Inuyasha?' (Continue to **Chap4:I-A**)

Choice B: 'I feel bad for her, she must really care for him.' (Continue to **Chap4:I-B**)


	11. Chap4:I-A

Chapter Four

Starlight Love: Otome Game

Story One: Inuyasha's Story

Choice A

* * *

She is glad I'm not in love with him? I've never been in love before so that is nothing that I would easily feel I think. I've never looked at a man that way before. Even though Inuyasha and I have kissed, I don't think he did it out of affection, I think it was more that he wanted to do me a favor.

But I really did enjoy him kissing me. When I sat at home by myself eating dinner I mostly just played with my food. I kept replaying his kiss over and over again in my head. We haven't brought it up since and we act like normal around each other. I feel comfortable enough around him now, I've gotten use to him talking to him again and things were just starting to be like old times again. Maybe he is just teasing me like he did when we were you . Even though it has only been a few days since I saw him… I oddly missed his presence and hearing his voice.

To comfort myself I listened to his recording of 'I WISH' as a curled up in my bed. His voice always seemed to soothe me on nights like this… when I was feeling lonely.

_To be continued..._

* * *

Love Points Received for Inuyasha's Story: **+30 Points**.

_Keep Track of how many points you receive during each story. These Love Points will determine what ending you will get, either an okay, good, or sweet ending! You can keep track on your own or leave a comment with your point amount. Thank you for reading!_

_-Momoe_


	12. Chap4:I-B

Chapter Four

Starlight Love: Otome Game

Story One: Inuyasha's Story

Choice B

* * *

I feel bad for her. She must really care for Inuyasha if she gets jealous of us being around each other. We are childhood friends, just friends. But I can't tell her that. There is nothing but that between us. Even though Inuyasha and I have kissed, I don't think he did it out of affection, I think it was more that he wanted to do me a favor.

But I really did enjoy him kissing me. When I sat at home by myself eating dinner I mostly just played with my food. I kept replaying his kiss over and over again in my head. We haven't brought it up since and we act like normal around each other. I feel comfortable enough around him now, I've gotten use to him talking to him again and things were just starting to be like old times again. Maybe he is just teasing me like he did when we were you . Even though it has only been a few days since I saw him… I oddly missed his presence and hearing his voice.

To comfort myself I listened to his recording of 'I WISH' as a curled up in my bed. His voice always seemed to soothe me on nights like this… when I was feeling lonely.

_To be continued..._

* * *

Love Points Received for Inuyasha's Story: **+10 Points**.

_Keep Track of how many points you receive during each story. These Love Points will determine what ending you will get, either an okay, good, or sweet ending! You can keep track on your own or leave a comment with your point amount. Thank you for reading and the next chapter will be updated soon!_

_-Momoe_


	13. Chap4:Sesshoumaru's Story

Chapter Four

Starlight Love: Otome Game

Story Two: Sesshoumaru's Story

* * *

I nervously stood in front of the microphone and looked through the glass to see Sesshoumaru's golden eyes watching me as well as other staff-san in the music department. I had practiced over and over again but this was my first time doing an actual recording of the song that Sesshoumaru wrote for me. He told me that he would like me to name the song and after much thought, I decided that the name would be "I WISH".

I've practiced hours everyday singing this song and practicing how to sing in general. All that hard work was for this. The soft piano of the tune played in the headphones, Sesshoumaru's version of the song was playing for me to sing along to. I was nervous with so many people watching but at the same time, it was a thrill I've never felt before.

It was finally time to sing, my voice came out even and strong. I have sung this over a hundred times and my first take was great. My eyes kept glancing from the lyrics to Sesshoumaru's face. I could tell he was happy with my singing. Every time I would end a line he would nod his head approvingly.

After I finished my first take of the song everyone clapped for me. I was very happy, I could almost cry. The staff-san along with Sesshoumaru listened to the take and pointed out a few errors I had made. We went over the parts I had missed and I re-recorded what needed to be fixed. It took about two hours to get the song finished since I had to record a few harmonies as well.

When I left the recording room I bowed to the staff-san and went to my green room to take a break and wait for Kouga-San to come pick me up. After I had some water and a few snacks there was a knock on my door. I was surprised to see Sesshoumaru. We hadn't really spoken outside of work since he told me that things couldn't go back to the way they were between us.

He walked it and asked me to sit down.

"What's up?" I asked casually while drinking some water, I tried playing it off but it hurt to see him and to know he didn't want to be friends.. He pulled a magazine out from his back pocket and unrolled it. On the front cover was an image of me sitting on his lap with a sexy look on my face, I was biting my lip and my eyes connecting with the camera, his eyes were fixated on me. The whole cover drew me in, I couldn't believe that was use together. In big text under us it said "New Single coming soon, Kagome featuring Sesshoumaru of KOBUSHII"

My jaw dropped. "It's pretty nice isn't it?" Sesshoumaru said with a smirk on his face. "It will be released tomorrow and should cause quite a stir among fans." I felt a blush come on my face again. We looked so intimate on the cover like that.

"I can't believe that's me on there." My words finally came out. Then my mind flashed back to that day... What Sesshoumaru had said to me and how he acted after words... I really wanted to ask him about it.

"Sesshoumaru..." I asked and his eyes went from admiring the cover to looking at me. "May I ask you something?" My voice was timid. His look was curious as he peered at me. He nodded for me to continue.

"That day of the photoshoot... You acted a little strange during it... I mean... You said something strange" His eyes changed for a moment then he returned back to his normal plain look. He didn't respond to me.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked genuinely worried. I at least wanted to be able to talk to him. When we were little he would tell me everything even if I didn't understand it back then.

"No, it's nothing like that." He turned away from me.

"Then what is it, Sesshoumaru? I can't stand us being like this... You don't even want to be my friend..." I said quietly. I was hurt and I wanted to talk to him about it even if it was a little selfish.

"It's not like that." He said and started to leave the room. I couldn't let things end like this again so I rushed in front of him. I stopped in front of him and peered up. He didn't have that bored look in his eyes. He looked more like he was in pain or confused.

"If it's not like that then please explain it to me. I... I can't be like this with you without at least knowing why." I tried to fight back my emotions within me.

"Kagome... That photoshoot just proved to me that this isn't going to work between us. We can't be friends." He said again. It still wasn't good enough for me.

"How did I prove anything? I thought we worked well together..." I said solemnly. He shook his head.

"Kagome..." He paused as if trying to find the right words to use. "Being there with you like that brought stuff up for me. With you on me... My body started naturally reacting to yours and it can't be that way." Now he lost me. I had no idea what he meant by that. But it was a better explanation than before.

"Naturally reacting?" I asked hoping he would explain more. He looked at me with a blank expression.

He let out a heavy sigh as if he was defeated. "You are very pure and innocent still... Aren't you Kagome?" I was confused.

"Can you please explain some more?" I said. His expression changed to that look he gave me when I was on him. I didn't know what to do.

"Kagome..." He spoke with a roughness in his voice that I've never heard before. "You're still a virgin aren't you?" My face turned red immediately. I was shocked at his question. I was in fact but I didn't know what that had to do with this conversation. I slowly nodded my head and that look he had on his face intensified.

"Of course I am. I haven't even had my first kiss yet... Why?" He looked shocked.

"Not even your first kiss? Why not?" The reason why... I've just never gotten to it.

"There hasn't been a person who wanted to kiss me yet." I said. It was true, no one has even attempted. Sesshoumaru stepped closer to me.

"That's not true." His voice was still rough. I looked up to see his eyes staring down at me with a flare in them. That look... I didn't know what to make of it. "That's definitely not true." He asked and I shook my head. He leaned down a little closer and I felt something strange in my chest. He was really close to my face. I felt... Nervous and excited. He gently ran his fingers through a few strands of hair.

"No one has been this close to you before?" He asked me again. I didn't know what he was doing. My body started to tense. I was getting too nervous. I looked down from his gaze. His hand grabbed my chin and he forced me to look up at him again. He was even closer to me now... Just inches apart.

"I find it hard to believe that no one has ever tried to win you over Kagome... I know for a fact that it's not true." He was so close, I could hear my heart beating. I was scared that he heard it too.

"Sesshoumaru..." I whispered. I didn't know what to do. His eyes were so beautiful. I was close enough to study them as I got lost in his eyes. They were absolutely breathtaking. He closed his eyes and came in closer

I was shocked...He closed the gap in between us, he was kissing me. His lips were so soft and warm. I felt my body melt as he kissed me. My eyes naturally closed and I couldn't help but return the kiss. After what seemed like an hour even though it was just a moment of him kissing me, he pulled away slowly. I tried to catches my breath but before I could his lips were on mine again, this time more rough. I heard a deep groan from him then he pulled away.

I opened my eyes to see his starring back at me. He was still just a few inches away… If I stood up just a little bit… I could kiss him again.

"Sesshoumaru..." I didn't know how to react. I don't know why he did it... Or why I returned the kiss. But I loved the way it felt.

"It is too dangerous for you to be around me Kagome. Stay away..." He said and his eyes returned to the same blank expression.

"Sesshoumaru...I..." I tried to speak but he didn't let me finish. He left me alone in the green room. I was left in shock and not knowing how to act now.

Why? Why did he do it? Did Sesshoumaru just kiss me to give me some experience... Why? Was that his way if trying to scare me away? How is he dangerous... My phone buzzed and took my out of my thoughts. Kouga-san had finally arrived to pick me up.

* * *

I met with Sesshoumaru again later to put the final touches on the lyrics to our duet. I got to listen to him sing again as he showed me the tune that he was thinking for the song. I thought it would be good the way he did it. In the end, I didn't add too much to our duet but Sesshoumaru was still supportive of me. It made me happy to know that he supported me even if I wasn't too confident in myself. We decided on when the recording for this would be, next week would be best since Sesshoumaru has a lot of activities is KOBUSHII until then.

I left the studio not long after Sesshoumaru had. When I was leaving I saw a familiar face outside.

"Oh… Kagura-san, how are you?" I called to her and she looked up at me. She seemed sad, the look in her eyes gave it away.

"I was looking for you… Are you are Sesshoumaru still working together? I just saw him leave…" Her voice even came out sad. I felt bad for her.

"Oh… Yes, Sesshoumaru and I just finished with our duet. We are almost done with this single." I said happily, but she didn't seem as thrilled as I was.

"Just…" She paused for a moment. "You've always her so familiar with him... Are you close?" She asked. I didn't quite know how to answer her question.

"I guess you could say that." I laughed nervously. But she didn't seem as amused with it.

"Is that so…" She made eye contact with me. "Listen.. I'm in love with Sesshoumaru… and seeing you two so close it hurts me." I was taken back.

"Kagura-san… You've misunderstood." She cocked an eyebrow. "Sesshoumaru and I are just co-workers. Nothing more. You have nothing to me jealous about." Then her face changed right away to a happy expression.

"That is great to hear!" She smiled and laughed happily. "I'm glad that you aren't in love with him." She said and gave me a stern look for a brief moment before she started walking away. She said she had to get to her recording session soon.

* * *

(_This is your first choice here. Decided on one of these options and choose well because your choices will ultimately determine the ending of the story. After you have made your choice, continue to the chapter listed next and continue reading. - Momoe_)

Choice A: 'She is glad I'm not in love with Sesshoumaru?' (Continue to **Chap4:S-A**)

Choice B: 'I feel bad for her, she must really care for him.' (Continue to** Chap4:S-B**)


	14. Chap4:S-A

Chapter Four

Starlight Love: Otome Game

Story Two: Sesshoumaru's Story

Choice A

* * *

She is glad I'm not in love with him? I've never been in love before so that is nothing that I would easily feel I think. I've never looked at a man that way before. Even though Sesshoumaru and I have kissed, I don't think he did it out of affection, I think it was more that he wanted to try to keep me away from him. He doesn't want me in his life.

But in reality, I really did enjoy him kissing me. When I sat at home by myself eating dinner I mostly just played with my food. I kept replaying his kiss over and over again in my head. We haven't brought it up since and he still acts distend around me. Even though it has only been a few days since I saw him… I oddly missed his presence and hearing his voice.

To comfort myself I listened to his recording of 'I WISH' as a curled up in my bed. His voice always seemed to soothe me on nights like this… when I was feeling lonely.

_To be continued..._

* * *

Love Points Received for Sesshoumaru's Story: **+30 Points**.

_Keep Track of how many points you receive during each story. These Love Points will determine what ending you will get, either an okay, good, or sweet ending! You can keep track on your own or leave a comment with your point amount. Thank you for reading!_

_-Momoe_


	15. Chap4:S-B

Chapter Four

Starlight Love: Otome Game

Story Two: Sesshoumaru's Story

Choice B

* * *

I feel bad for her. She must really care for Sesshoumaru if she gets jealous of us being around each other. It is just a plain co-worker relationship though. There is nothing but that between us. I'm sure he wouldn't even speak with me if we weren't working together. Even though Sesshoumaru and I have kissed, I don't think he did it out of affection, I think it was more that he wanted to try to keep me away from him. He doesn't want me in his life.

But in reality, I really did enjoy him kissing me. When I sat at home by myself eating dinner I mostly just played with my food. I kept replaying his kiss over and over again in my head. We haven't brought it up since and he still acts distend around me. Even though it has only been a few days since I saw him… I oddly missed his presence and hearing his voice.

To comfort myself I listened to his recording of 'I WISH' as a curled up in my bed. His voice always seemed to soothe me on nights like this… when I was feeling lonely.

_To be continued..._

* * *

Love Points Received for Sesshoumaru's Story: **+10 Points**.

_Keep Track of how many points you receive during each story. These Love Points will determine what ending you will get, either an okay, good, or sweet ending! You can keep track on your own or leave a comment with your point amount. Thank you for reading!_

_-Momoe_


	16. Chap4:Miroku's Story

Chapter Four

Starlight Love: Otome Game

Story Three: Miroku's Story

* * *

I nervously stood in front of the microphone and looked through the glass to see Miroku-san's indigo eyes watching me as well as other staff-san in the music department. I had practiced over and over again but this was my first time doing an actual recording of the song that Miroku-san wrote for me. He told me that he would like me to name the song and after much thought, I decided that the name would be "I WISH".

I've practiced hours everyday singing this song and practicing how to sing in general. All that hard work was for this. The soft piano of the tune played in the headphones, Miroku-san's version of the song was playing for me to sing along to. I was nervous with so many people watching but at the same time, it was a thrill I've never felt before.

It was finally time to sing, my voice came out even and strong. I have sung this over a hundred times and my first take was great. My eyes kept glancing from the lyrics to Miroku-san's face. I could tell he was happy with my singing. Every time I would end a line he would nod his head approvingly.

After I finished my first take of the song everyone clapped for me. I was very happy, I could almost cry. The staff-san along with Miroku-san listened to the take and pointed out a few errors I had made. We went over the parts I had missed and I re-recorded what needed to be fixed. It took about two hours to get the song finished since I had to record a few harmonies as well.

When I left the recording room I bowed to the staff-san and went to my green room to take a break and wait for Kouga-San to come pick me up. After I had some water and a few snacks there was a knock on my door. I was surprised to see Miroku-san with a big smile on his face.

He walked it and asked me to sit down.

"What's up?" I asked casually while drinking some water. He pulled a magazine out from his back pocket and unrolled it. On the front cover was an image of me sitting on his lap with a sexy look on my face, I was biting my lip and my eyes connecting with the camera, his eyes were fixated on me. The whole cover drew me in, I couldn't believe that was us together. In big text under us it said "New Single coming soon, Kagome featuring Miroku of KOBUSHII"

My jaw dropped. "It's pretty nice isn't it?" Miroku-san said with a smirk on his face. "We look sexy." I felt a blush come on my face again. He always teased me like that!

"I can't believe that's me on there." My words finally came out. Then my mind flashed back to that day... What Miroku-san had said to me and how he acted after words... I really wanted to ask him about it.

"Miroku-san..." I asked and his eyes went from admiring the cover to looking at me. "May I ask you something?" My voice was timid. His look was curious as he peered at me. He nodded for me to continue.

"That day of the photoshoot... You acted a little strange during it and after..." His face immediately changed. He lost eye contact with me and looked down. If I wasn't mistaken I'm sure I saw his face turn a little red.

"I... Wasn't..." He was acting strange again.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked genuinely worried. I've never seen him react like this, normally he is full of joy and always making eye contact with me.

"No... No, it's nothing like that." He turned away from me to hide his face some more.

"Then what is it? You are acting strange again!" I was worried.

"You want to know the truth...? You won't think I'm weird or anything?" He asked and looked at me from the corner of his eye.

"No, of course not" I really wanted to know the reason.

"You see... I just thought you looked really beautiful that day... And with you on me like that... Straddling my lap... My body was just started... Naturally reacting to you and I got embarrassed over it." Now he lost me. I had no idea what he meant by that.

"Naturally reacting?" I asked hoping he would explain more. He looked at me with a blank expression.

"You don't know what that means?" He asked me and I shook my head. Then he started laughing at me. I didn't understand what was so funny.

"How do you not know...?" He said with a laugh, "what? Are you that... Innocent..." His laughter stopped on his last word and then he peered at me again.

"Wait you really don't know?" I shook my head again.

"Can you please explain it to me?" I said. His expression changed to that look he gave me when I was on him. I didn't know what to do. He wasn't explaining himself.

"Kagome..." He spoke I took note of him leaving out the honorific with my name again. He must feel like we are close. "Could you... By chance..." He paused as if he was looking for a good way to word what he was going to say to me. "Are you still... A virgin?"

My face turned red immediately. I was shocked at his question. I was in fact but I didn't know what that had to do with this conversation.

I slowly nodded my head and that look he had on his face intensified. He adjusted himself in his seat. "So... You haven't done... anything?" He asked again just to be clear.

"No... Nothing... I haven't even had my first kiss yet... Why?" He looked shocked.

"Not even your first kiss? Why not?" The reason why... I've just never gotten to it.

"There hasn't been a person who wanted to kiss me yet." I said. It was true, no one has even attempted. Miroku-san stepped closer to me.

"Stand up." He ordered with a serious face. I did as he asked. I looked up to see his eyes staring down at me. That look... I didn't know what to make of it. "No one has even tried?" He asked and I shook my head. He leaned down a little closer and I felt something strange in my chest. He was really close to my face. I felt... Nervous and excited. He gently ran his fingers through a few strands of hair.

"No one has been this close to you before?" He asked me again. I didn't know what he was doing. My body started to tense again. I was getting too nervous. I looked down from his gaze. His hand grabbed my chin and he forced me to look up at him again. He was even closer to me now... Just inches apart.

"Miroku-san..." I whispered. I didn't know what to do. His eyes were so beautiful. I was close enough to study them as I got lost in his gaze.

"Kagome... Just Miroku is fine" his voice was quiet. "You don't need to call me 'san' anymore." I nodded and looked at him. He closed his eyes and came in closer.

I was shocked...He closed the gap in between us, he was kissing me. His lips were so soft and warm. I felt my body melt as he kissed me. My eyes naturally closed and I couldn't help but return the kiss. After what seemed like an hour even though it was just a moment of him kissing me, he pulled away slowly. I opened my eyes to see his starring back at me. His face was slightly pink and I'm sure mine was too. He was still just a few inches away… If I stood up just a little bit… I could kiss him again.

"Miroku..." I didn't know how to react. He was just my co-worker. I don't know why he did it... Or why I returned the kiss. But I loved the way it felt.

"There..." He said was a nervous laugh and stepped away from me. "Now you can say you've at least kissed someone!" He said with a laugh.

"Miroku...I..." I tried to speak but he cut me off.

"I like hearing you say my name so familiarly, Kagome! Now... I have my next job to do!" He said with a laugh and left the room, his face was still pink. I was left in shock and not knowing how to act now.

Did Miroku just kiss me to give me some experience... Why? My phone buzzed and took me out of my thoughts. Kouga-san had finally arrived to pick me up.

* * *

I met with Miroku again later to put the final touches on the lyrics to our duet. I got to listen to him sing again as he showed me the tune that he was thinking for the song. I thought it would be good the way he did it. In the end, I didn't add too much to our duet but Miroku was still supportive of me. It made me happy to know that he supported me even if I wasn't too confident in myself. We decided on when the recording for this would be, next week would be best since Miroku has a lot of activities is KOBUSHII until then.

I left the studio not long after Miroku had. When I was leaving I saw a familiar face outside.

"Oh… Sango-san, how are you?" I called to her and she looked up at me. She seemed sad, the look in her eyes gave it away.

"I was looking for you… Are you are Miroku-san still working together? I just saw him leave…" Her voice even came out sad. I felt bad for her.

"Oh… Yes, Miroku and I just finished with our duet. We are almost done with this single." I said happily, but she didn't seem as thrilled as I was.

"Just…" She paused for a moment. "No 'san' anymore? Are you two close now?" She asked. I didn't quite know how to answer her question.

"I guess you could say that." I laughed nervously. But she didn't seem as amused with it.

"Is that so…" She made eye contact with me. "Listen.. I'm in love with Miroku-san… and seeing you two so close it hurts me." I was taken back.

"Sango-san… You've misunderstood." She cocked an eyebrow. "Miroku and I are just co-workers. Nothing more. You have nothing to me jealous about." Then her face changed right away to a happy expression.

"That is great to hear!" She smiled and laughed happily. "I'm glad that you aren't in love with him." She said and gave me a stern look for a brief moment before she started walking away. She said she had to get to her recording session soon.

* * *

(_This is your first choice here. Decided on one of these options and choose well because your choices will ultimately determine the ending of the story. After you have made your choice, continue to the chapter listed next and continue reading. - Momo_e)

Choice A: 'She is glad I'm not in love with Miroku?' (Continue to **Chap4:M-A**)

Choice B: 'I feel bad for her, she must really care for him.' (Continue to **Chap4:M-B**)


	17. Chap4:M-A

Chapter Four

Starlight Love: Otome Game

Story Three: Miroku's Story

Choice A

* * *

She is glad I'm not in love with him? I've never been in love before so that is nothing that I would easily feel I think. I've never looked at a man that way before. Even though Miroku and I have kissed, I don't think he did it out of affection, I think it was more that he wanted to do me a favor.

But I really did enjoy him kissing me. When I sat at home by myself eating dinner I mostly just played with my food. I kept replaying his kiss over and over again in my head. We haven't brought it up since and we act like normal around each other. I feel comfortable enough around him now, I've gotten use to him talking to me and even though he has a very busy schedule he still makes time to text me every morning and every evening. Even though it has only been a few days since I saw him… I oddly missed his presence and hearing his voice.

To comfort myself I listened to his recording of 'I WISH' as a curled up in my bed. His voice always seemed to soothe me on nights like this… when I was feeling lonely.

_To be continued..._

* * *

Love Points Received for Miroku's Story: **+30 Points**.

_Keep Track of how many points you receive during each story. These Love Points will determine what ending you will get, either an okay, good, or sweet ending! You can keep track on your own or leave a comment with your point amount. Thank you for reading!_

_-Momoe_


	18. Chap4:M-B

Chapter Four

Starlight Love: Otome Game

Story Three: Miroku's Story

Choice B

* * *

I feel bad for her. She must really care for Miroku if she gets jealous of us being around each other. It is just a plain co-worker relationship though. There is nothing but that between us. I'm sure he wouldn't even speak with me if we weren't working together. Even though Miroku and I have kissed, I don't think he did it out of affection, I think it was more that he wanted to do me a favor.

But I really did enjoy him kissing me. When I sat at home by myself eating dinner I mostly just played with my food. I kept replaying his kiss over and over again in my head. We haven't brought it up since and we act like normal around each other. I feel comfortable enough around him now, I've gotten use to him talking to me and even though he has a very busy schedule he still makes time to text me every morning and every evening. Even though it has only been a few days since I saw him… I oddly missed his presence and hearing his voice.

To comfort myself I listened to his recording of 'I WISH' as a curled up in my bed. His voice always seemed to soothe me on nights like this… when I was feeling lonely.

_To be continued..._

* * *

Love Points Received for Miroku's Story: **+10 Points**.

_Keep Track of how many points you receive during each story. These Love Points will determine what ending you will get, either an okay, good, or sweet ending! You can keep track on your own or leave a comment with your point amount. Thank you for reading!_

_-Momoe_


	19. Chap5: Inuyasha's Story

Chapter Five

Starlight Love: Otome Game

Story One: Inuyasha's Story

* * *

I was in the recording studio again, this time singing the b-side duet for my debut single. Inuyasha had already recorded his parts before I got to the studio but he stayed for emotional support during my recording. Even though he was busy, I'm happy he could be there for me. Even when we were children I knew I could always count on him.

The song had very emotional lyrics but with a more modern tune and fast pace to it. It contrasted my solo song in a fun way. This song was about a couple that missed each other but it was no use, being together didn't work.

After a few takes I was finally finished. I was so happy that I did well enough and that everyone approved of my singing. Before I left the studio a staff-san informed me that the promotional video shoot of "I WISH" will be in a few days as well as the jacket shoot for my single the day after.

After a meeting with Taisho-san it was decided that there will be two different editions of my single, a regular edition and a limited edition that will feature Inuyasha on the cover with me. I was nervous when I found out I would be doing another shoot with him, but at the same time I couldn't wait.

I've grown fond of photoshoots, the few that I had done made me feel great. I felt beautiful after the makeup artist made me over and with the cameras in me face, I felt like I could do well. I was really accomplished when I saw the magazine from my shoot with Kikyou, and even more accomplished when I saw the magazine from my shoot with Inuyasha.

* * *

My days seem to just get more and more busy as the release date to my first single was coming up. I was growing tired but I wanted to make everyone proud. Even though my parents weren't with me anymore, I have a feeling that they would be proud of me.

The day came fast. I was going to record my promotional video, thankfully I did not have to dance but I was told that there would be a scene of ballet dancers behind me, and a couple of actors acting out a small story. As the makeup artist finished I looked myself over in the mirror.

She had done a wonderful job making me look stunning again. My skin was pale and clear with my cheeks lightly tinted pink. My eyes were dramatic, with smoky black and grey colors blended nicely and thick black eyeliner. It made my eyes stand out. She left my hair hanging loose with waves and had my bangs pulled to the side.

When my outfit arrived I was thrilled. I was given a simple white dress that went down to my mid-thigh, it had jagged cuts in it and it fit me perfectly. I loved it.

When I stepped onto the set the recorded multiple scenes with me from different angles. It was in front of a green screen so I couldn't wait to see what the staff-san had in mind for my PV.

The hardest part was filming the close up versions of my lip syncing. I had difficulty in expressing the proper emotion on my face so the staff-san called a break and I went back to my green room.

I felt somewhat defeated that I couldn't get the shot down. I was at a loss of what to do. Then the idea hit me. Maybe... I could ask Inuyasha? He is very experienced, he would know how to handle it. He was very busy though so when I reached for my phone and dialed his number, I hoped he wasn't too busy to talk.

After a few rings the phone answered.

"Hello?" I felt relieved just hearing his voice. But I suddenly got nervous.

"Ahh... Inuyasha? It's Kagome." I tried my best to keep my voice steady. "Are you busy?" I asked him.

"No, I'm on the way to a TV appearance right now. what's up?" His voice had hints of curiosity, but he sounded happy to be speaking with me.

"I actually have a little issue and I needed some advice." I'm glad that he was free to speak with me.

"Sure, what's wrong?" I paused a moment before continuing.

"I'm doing the PV shoot for 'I WISH' right now and I'm have a difficult time conveying the right emotion in my face for the close up shots... Do you have any advice for me?" He let out a small laugh. It made a small grin cross my face when I heard him.

"Just think of it this way... Imagine you are the girl you are singing about. Put yourself in the shoes of her and feel how she is feeling." He said, I had a feeling he was smiling. "I mean, you cried when you first heard the song. Do you remember that emotion?" He was right, it did made me cry and I was overcome with emotion. "Remember those feelings and try it again." He was right.

"That makes a lot of sense. Thank you. I'll try my best." I said we a happy sigh of relief.

"I know you can do it." He said and said goodbye before hanging up. Knowing that he believed in me gave me the will to finish the shoot.

Thanks to his advice I was able to complete the close up shots without too much trouble. I was happy to hear Inuyasha's voice and to have him there for me when I needed him.

* * *

That night when Kouga drove me home he informed me that Taisho-san needed to meet with me in his office so before I went to my room to sleep I stopped by to see him. I lightly knocked on the door and stepped in.

He was seated at his desk looking at paperwork. He must be a very busy man.

"Taisho-san, you wanted to see me?" I asked and sat down across from him.

"Yes I wanted to ask you how you were adjusting to life as a singer so far?" He said with a smile on his face and pushed his paperwork to the side.

"I feel tired easily but I think it is very rewarding." I smiled back at him, "I'm enjoying it a lot so far!" It was true, I loved it.

"That's good to hear. Some of the staff sent over some clips from your PV shoot today and they are perfect. Great job." I clapped my hands lightly in joy.

"Thank you Taisho-san!" I was very happy to hear that.

"And I also wanted to tell you that since you will finish all your work tomorrow, I decided to rent a cabin in the woods nearby and we will go there for the weekend. Just as a welcome present to you. KOBUSHII are also done with their activities so they will be coming along. GC are still on tour so they won't be joining us." I was shocked. That sounded amazing! I would love to relax and unwind in a cabin!

"Wow, that sounds wonderful! Thank you!" I said with a small giggle.

"You've worked hard, you deserve it. Kouga will pick you up from your photoshoot tomorrow and you'll be headed up there. I'll be there late saturday night." I nodded and thanked him a lot before leaving to go to my room for the night.

The photoshoot went off without a hitch. The staff-san made me up to look as beautiful as I did yesterday and working with Inuyasha was nice. He was so professional and he looked great. I couldn't wait to see the finished product of my single. It was all thanks to him for his help. I was kind of sad though, because that meant we wouldn't be working together anymore after we complete all the promotion for the single.

I stood outside and waited patiently for Kouga-san to arrive and take me to the cabin for the weekend.

"Kagome." I heard my name being called and turned to see Inuyasha walking up to me carrying a bag. He had a black hoodie on, with the Hood up over his head and sunglasses covering his eyes. He was famous after all. Anyone would be able to recognize him.

"Oh Inuyasha? What are you doing here?" I was a happy to be with him. We haven't discussed why he kissed me yet. I wanted to know why. But at the same time, it scared me. So I just decided to not mention it for now and just act normal.

"I'm hitching a ride with you to the cabin. Miroku and Sesshoumaru are already there." He said and sat his bag down as he stood next to me. Him just being close to me made my heart beat like crazy. I didn't know how to describe this feeling.

When Kouga-san pulled up in the car he put our bags in the trunk and opened the rear door for us to climb in. It was silent most of the ride. I could have sworn Inuyasha had fallen asleep. As I watched the scenery go by I felt my own drowsiness catch up to me. I started to drift off to sleep.

I was awoken by a gently hand running through my hair. I stirred slightly and then when I opened my eyes I realized where I was sleeping and shot up right. When I had fallen asleep my body had shifted to Inuyasha's lap. I wonder how long I was there for, but I was embarrassed.

"I'm... I'm sorry." I turned my face away from his, I was so embarrassed. He let out a small laugh. I loved hearing him laugh like that.

"Don't worry about it. You looked like you needed it anyways." He smiled. "Kouga already took our things inside." Inuyasha got out if the car and I followed him.

I could of sworn Taisho-san lied. He didn't rent out a cabin, he rented out a hotel! It was huge. When I stepped in Kouga-san handed me a room key and I quickly found my room. When I unlocked the door and stepped in it was beautiful. There was a large bed in the center of the room with a huge flat screen TV in front if it. The whole room had a cabin theme and it felt cozy. Then I noticed a door at the back of the room. I opened it my breath was taken away.

The door lead outside to a private man made hot spring. It was beautiful with tall walls separating the spring from the other rooms. I looked up and saw the sky starting to get dark. I definitely had to have a good long soak tonight.

I relaxed for most of the night but I couldn't take it anymore. I had to know why Inuyasha did want he did and the only way I was going to know is if I asked him directly. Even though we acted like normal, childhood friends aren't supposed to kiss at all. I know we aren't typical but this was something that friends don't do.

I didn't know what room he was in so I went out to the front desk to ask Kouga-san. It turns out that Inuyasha was in the room right next to mine. So I went back and I stopped at his door. I stood for a moment before I knocked.

I didn't know what to say to him but I definitely needed to say it. I raised my hand and knocked gently and after a moment he opened the door.

"Oh, Kagome, what's up?" He asked with a curious glance. He looked like he had just woken up from a nap.

"May I come in?" I asked and he looked a little surprised. He stepped aside and let me in.

"I was going to go put my feet in the hot spring... Do you want to join me?" He asked and I nodded as he lead me outside. It sounded like a good idea being out there and relaxing. It would help calm my nerves for the conversation that I wanted to have.

We sat outside in silence with our feet in the water. I looked up at the sky above. It was already night time and I could see the stars covering the sky. It was beautiful up here.

"You don't get to see this in the city." He said. His voice was soft.

"It's beautiful." I said and looked at him from the corner of my eye. I noticed he was looking at me. It made my heart beat fast again. I looked at him and met his golden eyes. That look he was giving me... I didn't understand it. This feeling I got I didn't understand either.

"Do you remember sitting in that field when we were kids?" I asked trying to change the mood. "We got in trouble for staying out too late because we wanted to see the stars? Our parents were so worried about us." He just continued to stare at me.

"Inuyasha..." I said but he didn't respond he just stared some more. I didn't speak either. I was too confused with the emotions I was feeling, I didn't know what to make of them.

After a moment if staring at eachother he moved first, wrapping his hand around the back of my neck and he pulled me in again. I felt the sweet sensation of his lips on mine. He was kissing me again and I kissed back. Was this the natural reaction he talked about before.

He didn't stop with one kiss. It was one after another each one felt more intense. I was soon lost in the feeling of him kissing me. My heart was beating and my face was on fire. He ran his hands down my back and a satisfied groan escaped my throat.

Then I came to my senses and pushed him away. I pushed his chest and he let out a small frustrated sign. I was confused.

"Why... Why do you keep doing that?" I asked. I needed to know. He took my first kiss and I didn't know the real reason.

"We are childhood friends... We aren't supposed to do that." He stayed quiet for a moment.

"Kagome... I know we aren't..." He said. "It's just that... Seeing you now you are all grown up..." He stopped there.

"Inuyasha... We are friends... Stuff like this is wrong." It hurt for those words to come out but deep down I knew I was right. He was a friend and nothing more. I wanted him there for me as a friend... That's what I needed.

"Inuyasha..." I was too lost to speak. "It can't happen again." I made up my mind. I can't let it happen again. In order to preserve out friendship it couldn't "I don't know exactly what you are thinking, but whatever it is. This can't happen again." When I met his eyes he looked sad, like he had been completely defeated.

"Kagome..." His voice was quiet. "I think I'm falling for-" I put my finger up. I didn't want him to finish that sentence because everything would change if he did. I stood up from the hot spring and grabbed my shoes.

"Inuyasha... We are co-workers and Childhood friends. This isn't what happens between co workers or friends." The look in his eyes hurt me and for some reason when the words came out of my mouth, I felt sad.

I didn't understand what I was feeling with Inuyasha. I just knew it was best to ignore it and prevent myself from feeling this way in the future. I left him without saying goodbye and when I got to my room... I couldn't stop crying.

_To be continued..._

* * *

Love Points Received for Inuyasha's Story: **+10 Points**.

_Keep Track of how many points you receive during each story. These Love Points will determine what ending you will get, either an okay, good, or sweet ending! You can keep track on your own or leave a comment with your point amount. Thank you for reading!_

_-Momoe_


	20. Chap5: Sesshoumaru's Story

Chapter Five

Starlight Love: Otome Game

Story Two: Sesshoumaru's Story

* * *

I was in the recording studio again, this time singing the b-side duet for my debut single. Sesshoumaru had already recorded his parts before I got to the studio and I was sad to see that he had already left. KOBUSHII is a very popular group and with him being the leader, he must always be busy. I wish he could have been there.

The song had very emotional lyrics but with a more modern tune and fast pace to it. It contrasted my solo song in a fun way. This song was about a couple that missed each other but it was no use, being together didn't work.

After a few takes I was finally finished. I was so happy that I did well enough and that everyone approved of my singing. Before I left the studio a staff-san informed me that the promotional video shoot of "I WISH" will be in a few days as well as the jacket shoot for my single the day after.

After a meeting with Taisho-san it was decided that there will be two different editions of my single, a regular edition and a limited edition that will feature Sesshoumaru on the cover with me. I was nervous when I found out I would be doing another shoot with him, but at the same time I couldn't wait.

I've grown fond of photoshoots, the few that I had done made me feel great. I felt beautiful after the makeup artist made me over and with the cameras in me face, I felt like I could do well. I was really accomplished when I saw the magazine from my shoot with Kagura, and even more accomplished when I saw the magazine from my shoot with Sesshoumaru.

* * *

My days seem to just get more and more busy as the release date to my first single was coming up. I was growing tired but I wanted to make everyone proud. Even though my parents weren't with me anymore, I have a feeling that they would be proud of me.

The day came fast. I was going to record my promotional video, thankfully I did not have to dance but I was told that there would be a scene of ballet dancers behind me, and a couple of actors acting out a small story. As the makeup artist finished I looked myself over in the mirror.

She had done a wonderful job making me look stunning again. My skin was pale and clear with my cheeks lightly tinted pink. My eyes were dramatic, with smoky black and grey colors blended nicely and thick black eyeliner. It made my eyes stand out. She left my hair hanging loose with waves and had my bangs pulled to the side.

When my outfit arrived I was thrilled. I was given a simple white dress that went down to my mid-thigh, it had jagged cuts in it and it fit me perfectly. I loved it.

When I stepped onto the set the recorded multiple scenes with me from different angles. It was in front of a green screen so I couldn't wait to see what the staff-san had in mind for my PV.

The hardest part was filming the close up versions of my lip syncing. I had difficulty in expressing the proper emotion on my face so the staff-san called a break and I went back to my green room.

I felt somewhat defeated that I couldn't get the shot down. I was at a loss of what to do. Then the idea hit me. Maybe... I could ask Sesshoumaru? He is very experienced, he would know how to handle it. He was very busy though so when I reached for my phone and dialed his number, I hoped he wasn't too busy to talk. I knew he probably wouldn't want to speak with me either, the last time we spoke he made that clear.

After a few rings the phone answered.

"Hello?" I felt relieved just hearing his voice and that he actually answered my called but I suddenly got nervous.

"Ahh...Sesshoumaru? It's Kagome." I tried my best to keep my voice steady. "Are you busy?" I asked him.

"I'm on the way to a TV appearance right now." His voice sounded displeased, it was a little painful to hear that tone directed at me.

"I actually have a little issue and I needed some advice." I'm glad that he was free to speak with me though, I felt selfish again...

He stayed quiet so I continued.

"I'm doing the PV shoot for 'I WISH' right now and I'm having a difficult time conveying the right emotion in my face for the close up shots... Do you have any advice for me?" He let out a small sigh. He must be annoyed with me bothering him.

"Just think of it this way... Imagine you are the girl you are singing about. Put yourself in the shoes of her and feel how she is feeling." He said "I mean, you cried when you first heard the song. Do you remember that emotion?" He was right, it did made me cry and I was overcome with emotion. "Remember those feelings and try it again." He was right.

"That makes a lot of sense. Thank you. I'll try my best." I said with a happy sigh of relief.

"I know you can do it." He said before hanging up abruptly. He believed in me. I didn't understand his reasoning for not wanting to be around me but I was happy to know he believed in me. I smiled.

Thanks to his advice I was able to complete the close up shots without too much trouble. I was happy to hear Sesshoumaru's voice and to have him there for me when I needed him. Just hearing his voice made my confidence go up.

* * *

That night when Kouga drove me home he informed me that Taisho-san needed to meet with me in his office so before I went to my room to sleep I stopped by to see him. I lightly knocked on the door and stepped in.

He was seated at his desk looking at paperwork. He must be a very busy man.

"Taisho-san, you wanted to see me?" I asked and sat down across from him.

"Yes I wanted to ask you how you were adjusting to life as a singer so far?" He said with a smile on his face and pushed his paperwork to the side.

"I feel tired easily but I think it is very rewarding." I smiled back at him, "I'm enjoying it a lot so far!" It was true, I loved it.

"That's good to hear. Some of the staff sent over some clips from your PV shoot today and they are perfect. Great job." I clapped my hands lightly in joy.

"Thank you Taisho-san!" I was very happy to hear that.

"And I also wanted to tell you that since you will finish all your work tomorrow, I decided to rent a cabin in the woods nearby and we will go there for the weekend. Just as a welcome present to you. KOBUSHII are also done with their activities so they will be coming along. GC are still on tour so they won't be joining us." I was shocked. That sounded amazing! I would love to relax and unwind in a cabin!

"Wow, that sounds wonderful! Thank you!" I said with a small giggle.

"You've worked hard, you deserve it. Kouga will pick you up from your photoshoot tomorrow and you'll be headed up there. I'll be there late saturday night." I nodded and thanked him a lot before leaving to go to my room for the night.

* * *

The photoshoot went off without a hitch. The staff-san made me up to look as beautiful as I did yesterday and working with Sesshoumaru was nice but he didn't speak with me much. He was so professional and he looked great. I couldn't wait to see the finished product of my single. It was all thanks to him for his help. I was kind of sad though, because that meant we wouldn't be working together anymore after we complete all the promotion for the single.

I stood outside and waited patiently for Kouga-san to arrive and take me to the cabin for the weekend.

"Kagome." I heard my name being called and turned to see Seshoumaru walking up to me carrying a bag. He had a black hoodie on, with the Hood up over his head and sunglasses covering his eyes. He was famous after all. Anyone would be able to recognize him.

"Oh Sesshoumaru? What are you doing here?" I was a little nervous with him around. He made it clear that we couldn't be friends and that he didn't want any sort of relationship with me.

"I'm hitching a ride with you to the cabin. Inuyasha and Miroku are already there." He said and sat his bag down as he stood next to me. Him just being close to me made my heart beat like crazy. I didn't know how to describe this feeling.

When Kouga-san pulled up in the car he put our bags in the trunk and opened the rear door for us to climb in. It was silent most of the ride. I could have sworn Sesshoumaru had fallen asleep. As I watched the scenery go by I felt my own drowsiness catch up to me. I started to drift off to sleep.

* * *

I was awoken by a gently hand running through my hair. I stirred slightly and then when I opened my eyes I realized where I was sleeping and shot up right. When I had fallen asleep my body had shifted to Sesshoumaru's lap. I wonder how long I was there for, but I was embarrassd.

"I'm... I'm sorry." I turned my face away from his, I was so embarrassed. He let out a sigh.

"Don't worry about it. You looked like you needed it anyways." He said and got out of the car. I followed him but was stopped in my tracks.

I could of sworn Taisho-san lied. He didn't rent out a cabin, he rented out a hotel! It was huge. When I stepped in Kouga-san handed me a room key and I quickly found my room. When I unlocked the door and stepped in it was beautiful. There was a large bed in the center of the room with a huge flat screen TV in front if it. The whole room had a cabin theme and it felt cozy. Then I noticed a door at the back of the room. I opened it my breath was taken away.

The door lead outside to a private man made hot spring. It was beautiful with tall walls separating the spring from the other rooms. I looked up and saw the sky starting to get dark. I definitely had to have a good long soak tonight.

* * *

I relaxed for most of the night but I couldn't take it anymore. I had to know why Sesshoumaru did want he did and the only way I was going to know is if I asked him directly. I was selfish when it came to him but I couldn't help it. I wanted him in my life.

I didn't know what room he was in so I went out to the front desk to ask Kouga-san. It turns out that Sesshoumaru was in the room right next to mine. So I went back and I stopped at his door. I stood for a moment before I knocked.

I didn't know what to say to him but I definitely needed to say it. I raised my hand and knocked gently and after a moment he opened the door.

He didn't speak to me, he just stared at me with those beautiful golden eyes.

"May I come in?" I asked and he looked a little confused for a moment but then he stepped aside and let me in.

"I was going to go put my feet in the hot spring... Do you want to join me?" He asked and I nodded as he lead me outside. It sounded like a good idea being out there and relaxing. It would help calm my nerves for the conversation that I wanted to have.

We sat outside in silence with our feet in the water. I looked up at the sky above. It was already night time and I could see the stars covering the sky. It was beautiful up here.

"You don't get to see this in the city." He said. His voice was soft.

"It's beautiful." I said and looked at him from the corner of my eye. I noticed he was looking at me. It made my heart beat fast again. I looked at him and met his Golden eyes. That look he was giving me... I didn't understand it. He was so close to me, our shoulders were almost touching. I reminded me of when we were kids. We would go sneak off to play by the lake and put our feet in like this. I was so attached to those memories of him.

"Sesshoumaru..." I said but he didn't respond he just stared at me. I didn't speak either. I was too confused with the emotions I was feeling, I didn't know what to make of them.

After a moment if staring at eachother he moved first, wrapping his hand around the back of my neck and he pulled me in again. I felt the sweet sensation of his lips on mine. He was kissing me again and I kissed back. Was this the natural reaction he talked about before?

He didn't stop with one kiss or with two. It was one after another each one felt more intense. I was soon lost in the feeling of him kissing me. My heart was beating and my face was on fire. I didn't understand why I felt this way about him. After all, I just missed his friendship.

Then he suddenly stopped and pulled away from me. He let out a long frustrated sigh and started rubbing the back if his head.

"Why... Why do you keep doing that?" I asked. I needed to know. He took my first kiss and I didn't know the real reason. "Are you just trying to scare me away?" I asked again. He stayed silent for a moment.

"I can't tell you." He said simply but that wasn't good enough.

"Please tell me! Sesshoumaru I've missed you all these years and now that we can be together again all you do is push me away." I had lost it for a moment. I let out exactly what I felt. He closed his eyes for a moment then met mine again,

"Why can't you see it?" He said. I didn't know what he was talking about. "We can't be together as friends Kagome... Because for me it was never that way." He said with a sigh.

"You never thought of me as your friend?" I choked out as I felt tears build up in my eyes. All the precious memories I had with him... Meant nothing to him?

"No. I never did. It was never that way for me. It's much more complicated than that and having you here now..." He paused and stuffed his hands into his jacket pockets. "It hurts." My eyes widened... My presence hurt him?

A tear escaped down my cheek. "It hurts you?" I asked I wanted to know why...

"Kagome... I was in love with you all of those years ago. And having you here now..." He wouldn't look at me. My heart was beating so fast now, I didn't know what to do. I felt like I was going to explode. He loved me back then? "I can't be around you as a friend because for me, I never saw you that way."

He looked at me and saw the tears running down my face. He paused a moment again.

"I think you should go for tonight." He said. With a small sob I stood up and left him there.

When I got back to my room I couldn't stop crying. I sat by the door and let it out. He was in love with me and didn't want to be friends because he never saw me as a friend. It hurt him for me to be around.

I was so selfish. I wasn't being fair to him and ended up hurting him. All I wanted was his friendship since we were so close as children but now... Now I don't know what to think.

That night I stayed up crying. I was too confused and scared to know what else to do.

_To be continued..._

* * *

Love Points Received for Sesshoumaru's Story: **+10 Points**.

_Keep Track of how many points you receive during each story. These Love Points will determine what ending you will get, either an okay, good, or sweet ending! You can keep track on your own or leave a comment with your point amount. Thank you for reading!_

_-Momoe_


	21. Chap5: Miroku's Story

Chapter Five

Starlight Love: Otome Game

Story Three: Miroku's Story

* * *

I was in the recording studio again, this time singing the b-side duet for my debut single. Miroku had already recorded his parts before I got to the studio but he stayed for emotional support during my recording. Even though he was busy, I'm happy he could be there for me.

The song had very emotional lyrics but with a more modern tune and fast pace to it. It contrasted my solo song in a fun way. This song was about a couple that missed each other but it was no use, being together didn't work.

After a few takes I was finally finished. I was so happy that I did well enough and that everyone approved of my singing. Before I left the studio a staff-san informed me that the promotional video shoot of "I WISH" will be in a few days as well as the jacket shoot for my single the day after.

After a meeting with Taisho-san it was decided that there will be two different editions of my single, a regular edition and a limited edition that will feature Miroku on the cover with me. I was nervous when I found out I would be doing another shoot with him, but at the same time I couldn't wait.

I've grown fond of photoshoots, the few that I had done made me feel great. I felt beautiful after the makeup artist made me over and with the cameras in me face, I felt like I could do well. I was really accomplished when I saw the magazine from my shoot with Sango, and even more accomplished when I saw the magazine from my shoot with Miroku.

My days seem to just get more and more busy as the release date to my first single was coming up. I was growing tired but I wanted to make everyone proud. Even though my parents weren't with me anymore, I have a feeling that they would be proud of me.

The day came fast. I was going to record my promotional video, thankfully I did not have to dance but I was told that there would be a scene of ballet dancers behind me, and a couple of actors acting out a small story. As the makeup artist finished I looked myself over in the mirror.

She had done a wonderful job making me look stunning again. My skin was pale and clear with my cheeks lightly tinted pink. My eyes were dramatic, with smoky black and grey colors blended nicely and thick black eyeliner. It made my eyes stand out. She left my hair hanging loose with waves and had my bangs pulled to the side.

When my outfit arrived I was thrilled. I was given a simple white dress that went down to my mid-thigh, it had jagged cuts in it and it fit me perfectly. I loved it.

When I stepped onto the set the recorded multiple scenes with me from different angles. It was in front of a green screen so I couldn't wait to see what the staff-san had in mind for my PV.

The hardest part was filming the close up versions of my lip syncing. I had difficulty in expressing the proper emotion on my face so the staff-san called a break and I went back to my green room.

I felt somewhat defeated that I couldn't get the shot down. I was at a loss of what to do. Then the idea hit me. Maybe... I could ask Miroku? He is very experienced, he would know how to handle it. He was very busy though so when I reached for my phone and dialed his number, I hoped he wasn't too busy to talk.

After a few rings the phone answered.

"Hello?" I felt relieved just hearing his voice. But I suddenly got nervous.

"Ahh... Miroku? It's Kagome." I tried my best to keep my voice steady. "Are you busy?" I asked him.

"No, I'm on the way to a TV appearance right now. I have some time. Is everything okay?" His voice had hints of worry, but he sounded happy to be speaking with me.

"I actually have a little issue and I needed some advice." I'm glad that he was free to speak with me.

"Sure, what's wrong?" I paused a moment before continuing.

"I'm doing the PV shoot for 'I WISH' right now and I'm have a difficult time conveying the right emotion in my face for the close up shots... Do you have any advice for me?" He let out a small laugh. It made a small grin cross my face when I heard him.

"Just think of it this way... Imagine you are the girl you are singing about. Put yourself in the shoes of her and feel how she is feeling." He said, I had a feeling he was smiling. "I mean, you cried when you first heard the song. Do you remember that emotion?" He was right, it did made me cry and I was overcome with emotion. "Remember those feelings and try it again." He was right.

"That makes a lot of sense. Thank you. I'll try my best." I said we a happy sigh of relief.

"I know you can do it." He said and said goodbye before hanging up.

Thanks to his advice I was able to complete the close up shots without too much trouble. I was happy to hear Miroku's voice and to have him there for me when I needed him.

* * *

That night when Kouga drove me home he informed me that Taisho-san needed to meet with me in his office so before I went to my room to sleep I stopped by to see him. I lightly knocked on the door and stepped in.

He was seated at his desk looking at paperwork. He must be a very busy man.

"Taisho-san, you wanted to see me?" I asked and sat down across from him.

"Yes I wanted to ask you how you were adjusting to life as a singer so far?" He said with a smile on his face and pushed his paperwork to the side.

"I feel tired easily but I think it is very rewarding." I smiled back at him, "I'm enjoying it a lot so far!" It was true, I loved it.

"That's good to hear. Some of the staff sent over some clips from your PV shoot today and they are perfect. Great job." I clapped my hands lightly in joy.

"Thank you Taisho-san!" I was very happy to hear that.

"And I also wanted to tell you that since you will finish all your work tomorrow, I decided to rent a cabin in the woods nearby and we will go there for the weekend. Just as a welcome present to you. KOBUSHII are also done with their activities so they will be coming along. GC are still on tour so they won't be joining us." I was shocked. That sounded amazing! I would love to relax and unwind in a cabin!

"Wow, that sounds wonderful! Thank you!" I said with a small giggle.

"You've worked hard, you deserve it. Kouga will pick you up from your photoshoot tomorrow and you'll be headed up there. I'll be there late saturday night." I nodded and thanked him a lot before leaving to go to my room for the night.

* * *

The photoshoot went off without a hitch. The staff-san made me up to look as beautiful as I did yesterday and working with Miroku was nice. He was so professional and he looked great. I couldn't wait to see the finished product of my single. It was all thanks to him for his help. I was kind of sad though, because that meant we wouldn't be working together anymore after we complete all the promotion for the single.

I stood outside and waited patiently for Kouga-san to arrive and take me to the cabin for the weekend.

"Kagome." I heard my name being called and turned to see Miroku walking up to me carrying a bag. He had a black hoodie on, with the Hood up over his head and sunglasses covering his eyes. He was famous after all. Anyone would be able to recognize him.

"Oh Miroku? What are you doing here?" I was a little nervous with him around. We haven't discussed why he kissed me yet. I wanted to know why. But at the same time, it scared me.

"I'm hitching a ride with you to the cabin. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru are already there." He said and sat his bag down as he stood next to me. Him just being close to me made my heart beat like crazy. I didn't know how to describe this feeling.

When Kouga-san pulled up in the car he put our bags in the trunk and opened the rear door for us to climb in. It was silent most of the ride. I could have sworn Miroku had fallen asleep. As I watched the scenery go by I felt my own drowsiness catch up to me. I started to drift off to sleep.

* * *

I was awoken by a gently hand running through my hair. I stirred slightly and then when I opened my eyes I realized where I was sleeping and shot up right. When I had fallen asleep my body had shifted to Miroku's lap. I wonder how long I was there for, but I was embarrassed.

"I'm... I'm sorry." I turned my face away from his, I was so embarrassed. He let out a small laugh. I loved hearing him laugh like that.

"Don't worry about it. You looked like you needed it anyways." He smiled and patted my shoulder. "Kouga already took our things inside." Miroku got out if the car and I followed him.

I could of sworn Taisho-san lied. He didn't rent out a cabin, he rented out a hotel! It was huge. When I stepped in Kouga-san handed me a room key and I quickly found my room. When I unlocked the door and stepped in it was beautiful. There was a large bed in the center of the room with a huge flat screen TV in front if it. The whole room had a cabin theme and it felt cozy. Then I noticed a door at the back of the room. I opened it my breath was taken away.

The door lead outside to a private man made hot spring. It was beautiful with tall walls separating the spring from the other rooms. I looked up and saw the sky starting to get dark. I definitely had to have a good long soak tonight.

* * *

I relaxed for most of the night but I couldn't take it anymore. I had to know why Miroku did want he did and the only way I was going to know is if I asked him directly.

I didn't know what room he was in so I went out to the front desk to ask Kouga-san. It turns out that Miroku was in the room right next to mine. So I went back and I stopped at his door. I stood for a moment before I knocked.

I didn't know what to say to him but I definitely needed to say it. I raised my hand and knocked gently and after a moment he opened the door.

"Oh, Kagome, what's up?" He asked with that grin on his face. He always had that look when he saw me.

"May I come in?" I asked and he looked a little surprised. He stepped aside and let me in.

"I was going to go put my feet in the hot spring... Do you want to join me?" He asked and I nodded as he lead me outside. It sounded like a good idea being out there and relaxing. It would help calm my nerves for the conversation that I wanted to have.

We sat outside in silence with our feet in the water. I looked up at the sky above. It was already night time and I could see the stars covering the sky. It was beautiful up here.

"You don't get to see this in the city." He said. His voice was soft.

"It's beautiful." I said and looked at him from the corner of my eye. I noticed he was looking at me. It made my heart beat fast again. I looked at him and met his Indigo eyes. That look he was giving me... I didn't understand it.

"Miroku..." I said but he didn't respond he just stared at me. I didn't speak either. I was too confused with the emotions I was feeling, I didn't know what to make of them.

After a moment if staring at eachother he moved first, wrapping his hand around the back of my neck and he pulled me in again. I felt the sweet sensation of his lips on mine. He was kissing me again and I kissed back. Was this the natural reaction he talked about before.

He didn't stop with one kiss. It was one after another each one felt more intense. I was soon lost in the feeling of him kissing me. My heart was beating and my face was on fire.

Then I came to my senses and pushed him away. I pushed his chest and he let out a small frustrated sign. I was confused.

"Why... Why do you keep doing that?" I asked. I needed to know. He took my first kiss and I didn't know the real reason.

"Is it to give me experience or something?" I asked again. He stayed silent for a moment.

"I don't know myself or I would tell you." I didn't know how to take it. I didn't understand. "Kagome... When I see you I feel like I need to...it's not for experience or anything." He said.

But it was wrong. I knew it. It was in our contracts that we can't have a relationship. Even though this isn't dating it definitely isn't just friendship either.

"Miroku..." I was too lost to speak. "It can't happen again." I made up my mind. I can't let it help again. "I don't know exactly what you are thinking, but whatever it is. This can't happen again." When I met his eyes he looked sad, like he had been completely defeated.

"Kagome..." His voice was quiet. "I don't know what it is about you that has been driving me crazy. I just can't control myself around you." I stood up from the hot spring and grabbed my shoes.

"Miroku... We are co-workers and I consider you a friend. This isn't what happens between co workers or friends." The look in his eyes hurt me and for some reason when the words came out of my mouth, I felt sad.

I didn't understand what I was feeling with Miroku. I just knew it was best to ignore it and prevent myself from feeling this way in the future. I left him without saying goodbye and when I got to my room... I couldn't stop crying.

_To be continued..._

* * *

Love Points Received for Miroku's Story: **+10 Points**.

_Keep Track of how many points you receive during each story. These Love Points will determine what ending you will get, either an okay, good, or sweet ending! You can keep track on your own or leave a comment with your point amount. Thank you for reading!_

_-Momoe_


	22. Chap6:Inuyasha's Story

Chapter Six

Starlight Love: Otome Game

Story One: Inuyasha's Story

* * *

I finished the weekend getaway at the cabin mostly in my room and mostly enjoying the hot spring. I had a lot on my mind then and I still haven't gotten it figured out, but I'm glad I could relax some. It calmed my nerves being able to soak and relax a bit, especially with my busy week coming up.

This week I was going to do the photo shoot for my single jackets, one being with Inuyasha. It was also told in the limited edition version of my single there would be a special interview about me that would also give out my profile to the fans so they could know more about me. Then after my photo shoot I also have my first live event. I'm going to be singing my song 'I WISH' and opening for GyaruCODE. It would be my first time actually working with them besides Kikyou-san so I was excited to meet more of my senpai.

There was a lot of practicing and a lot of work to do until then. Very soon, my debut single would be released, and I have a release event to do. I'm so excited for it. I was told it would be a private party with different companies meeting in some fancy hotel ballroom after a live event that I would be the headline for.

* * *

After that talk with Inuyasha, I couldn't look at him the same. I wanted him as a friend, a childhood friend. I hate to admit that I was avoiding him, but I was. But when the day of the photo shoot came, I couldn't avoid him anymore.

The Staff-san had me wearing the same dress as the one I wore for my promotional video for my solo photo shoot, the beautiful white dress, but for the photo shoot with Inuyasha, I had to wear something different. They gave me a somewhat different outfit than I am use to. I felt more self conscious than anything in it, but the staff-san that put the finishing touches on my hair told me I looked wonderful and not to worry about it. I was given a light blue bandeau to wear, it was simple with ruffles on it, but it showed nearly all of my stomach. Over that I was given a leather jacket with silver zippers and black finger less gloves. I was given a pair black skinny jeans with patterns of grey and white on it. To finish it off they gave me some black pumps to wear. They were a little taller than I was use to, but I made it work.

I nervously walked onto the photo shoot set and Inuyasha was already there. He had jeans that matched mine, he had on a white button up shirt that was untucked and he had on a black tie that hung loose. His sleeves were rolled up and he had on finger less gloves like mine.

I met his eyes for a moment but then quickly looked away from him. Even though I never let him finish his sentence at the cabin I knew where it was going and I wasn't prepared for that sort of thing. The cameraman told us it was time and instructed us on the vision for the cover. I was a little nervous to be so close to him again but it couldn't be helped. After only thirty minutes the photo shoot was finished and I was headed back to my green room. Inuyasha called after me but I told him I was in a rush for my next job and hurried away from him.

I sat in the green room with a sheet of paper with questions on it. I went through and answered each of them. They were basic questions like my height, age, birthday, blood type, and hometown. I enjoyed answering these questions and I'm happy that there are people out there that would actually care enough to want to know about things like this.

I went home that night and practiced and practiced for my first live event. I was nervous but also excited for it. I was working hard in order to pay off my parent's debt. I just hoped I could succeed as much as I needed to.

When I was in the middle of practice there was a knock on my door and I went to it. I slowly opened it and Inuyasha was on the otherside.

"Oh…" I couldn't manage to say anything else when I saw him. It was rude of me, but I couldn't help it. When I saw him I felt my body get tense and I could hear my heart beating so loud in my ears. I looked down and he had a bag in his hands.

"Since you've cooked me dinner a few times, I figured I should feed you at least once." He said. That was very kind of him. "May I come in?" I didn't know how to respond. My body wasn't moving. I just stared at him for a moment before reacting. He let out a small sigh. "Please relax a little. I just want to eat and talk with you like old times."

That helped me a lot. "Please come in." I said and let him past me. I closed and locked the door behind him. He went over to my table and sat the bag down.

"I'm sorry, I don't really know how to cook, so I went out and bought this. I hope it is okay enough." He placed a store bought bentou in front of me. It had rice and various steamed vegetables. On the second tier of the bentou box was a set of sashimi and tempura shrimp. It was awful nice of him, it was like he was bringing me a peace offering.

"This looks great Inuyasha, Thank you." I said and started eating with him. We were silent for a moment but then Inuyasha broke his silence.

"Kagome, about what I was saying to you before…" I could feel myself getting nervous again. I wanted to do something. But I didn't know what…

* * *

_(This choice is yours. Decided on one of these options and choose well because your choices will ultimately determine the ending of the story. After you have made your choice, continue to the chapter listed next and continue reading. - Momoe)_

Choice A: Let him finish talking. (Continue to **Chap6:I-A**)

Choice B: Ask him to forget about it. (Continue to **Chap6:I-B**)

Choice C: Change the subject. (Continue to **Chap6:I-C**)


	23. Chap6:I-A

Chapter Six

Starlight Love: Otome Game

Story One: Inuyasha's Story

Choice A

* * *

I didn't say anything and let him finish his thought. "I'm sorry about that. It was wrong of me to say anything like that to you." He had a small smile on his face. "We have been friends since we were kids and me saying anything like that was selfish." I nodded a little bit at him and continued to eat.

"So please forget it." He said I was glad to hear that from him though, it definitely made me feel more comfortable.

"Thank you Inuyasha." I smiled. We finished out meal together and said goodnight. I felt better about being around him from then on and knew that our friendship would be strong as ever after this. It felt good that I didn't feel like I needed to avoid him. but for some reason when I was alone that night… I was upset. I don't know why him asking me to forget what he said hurt me, but it did.

* * *

The day had finally come. It was my first live event. I would be singing one solo song as an opening for GyaruCODE's concert. They were still on tour and had made their way back back here to Tokyo. I've met Kikyou of CG before but I haven't met any of the other five members. GyaruCODE was a very popular idol group. As idols they were always very, very pretty and worked very hard as a group. They were successful, very successful. They last single release reached up to over 500,000 sales. Their newest song was called 'Girl's Counter Attack.' It was about a girl learning the importance of herself and her self confidence. When I heard this song it actually inspired me to do well. I hope that one day I can become as popular as them.

I was walking backstage in my white dress and was nervous to go on. The staff-san said I should go introduce myself to CG since this would be my only chance until they are done touring. I nervously made my way to their green room and knocked on the door. A voice told me to come in so I slowly opened the door and stepped inside. And there they were, all the GyaruCODE members.

I bowed and did my normal introduction. "Hello, I'm Kagome Higurashi, the newbie of SingUnLIMITED Company." I bowed to them again, I was nervous. "I will be your opening act for today, that you for working with me and I can't wait to work with all of you today." I smiled and was greeted by each of their smiles. They all had different make-up artist so they couldn't get up to greet me properly. Since Kikyou-san already met me she just gave me a simple hello.

Then the rest of the members introduced themselves to me. There was Kagura-san, the leader of CG. A twenty-one year old with short black hair the went down just to her chin and beautiful red eyes that almost glowed. There was Sango-san, a nineteen year old with long black hair that went to hear waist and eyes just a few shades darker than mine. There was Eri-san, a seventeen year old with straight black hair that went to her shoulders and chocolate colored eyes, Ayumi-san, a sixteen year old with dense curly brown hair and black eyes. And then there was Yuka-san, the youngest member of this company at fifteen years old. She had like brown hair the hung down just past her ears and black eyes.

They were all dressed in a similar outfit. I white dress shirt tucked into a short pencil skirt that varied depending on their member colors. They all looked amazing, like true idols. Each member gave me different words of encouragement on my first performance. Yuka-san gave me words of encouragement that really helped more than anything else. She told me that if this was something I wanted then all those emotions I feel about my job need to be shown on stage. A staff-san came into the green room and informed me that I was due on in a few minutes so I went to the stage side.

It was a rather large crowd of twenty-thousand people. It was a sold out show I was so nervous. I could see the stage and how huge it was. There was a white X marked on the ground for me to stand during my performance. I was handed a microphone and they set up my earpiece so I can hear my song to since along with. The lights went dim and the crowd was screaming and cheering. The staff-san near me instructed me to go on stage and just as I stepped off I heard the slow melody of my song start to play. A spotlight followed me to the marked spot on the stage and everyone was cheering.

It was finally my time to shine. Everything I had practiced so hard for was all for this first moment. My voice came out strong and even. I hit every note perfectly and the crowd clapped along to the beat of my song. As the song was ending I got to the build up of it. The high note was coming and once I got to it, my voice came out perfectly. The crowd erupted in cheers and screaming. I couldn't help but smile as I finished and the slow piano finished it tune my song was over.

Everyone was clapping for me. I held the microphone up to my face and introduced myself. "Hello everyone! My name is Kagome Higurashi, the newest soloist for SingUnLIMITED Company, yoroshiku onegai shimasu!. That was a song from my debut single 'I WISH' My single will be in stores next week so please be on the look out. Thank you!" My voice was steady even though on the inside, I was a mess. I was so overjoyed and full of nervousness and panic. It was a hard emotion to explain. I left the stage waving to everyone.

As I exited the music for one of GyaruCODE's hit songs started playing. I stood on the stage side and watched them. It was amazing to see real professionals work. They danced in unison it was amazing how good they were and how steady and strong their voices came out even though they were dancing. I wonder if I could ever do something like that. I calmed myself down watching them then it was time to return to my green room to change back into my normal clothes.

Along the way a staff-san came running by my and bumped into my pretty hard. I had fallen and the man didn't help me up. I told him sorry but he was already gone. I got on my knees to stand up but when I tried pushing myself up with my arms I felt a shooting pain in my left arm. I looked over and saw red running down it.

"Eh?!" I couldn't hold back the shock as pain ran through my arm. a staff-san noticed I was bleeding and helped me up and to my green room. Our company doctor was called in to look at me. I was glad that he had to be at all performances in case anything looked me over and cleaned up my arm. I didn't need stitches thankfully but there was a large cut on my arm that ran almost four inches. I didn't even realize what had happen. When security came in to speak with me they asked me what happened.

"I was walking down the hall and a staff-san was running, he bumped into me and knocked me on the ground, then I realized I was injured." I recounted the situation calmly. The Security told me they already watched the security footage and the man that ran into had a knife and had cut me. He wasn't part of the staff and they've already contacted the police. They told me that I could go for the evening and they would handle the rest.

Taisho-san contacted me later and said that the media may cover what had happened but if anyone asks me about it, not to comment. I was still shaken up and worried that the cut might scar. It was a long day for me. When I got home I drifted to sleep but I had the same dream over and over again, it was of that man running at me. Why did he do it, I wonder?

_To be continued…_

* * *

Love Points Received for Inuyasha's Story: **+30 Points**.

_Keep Track of how many points you receive during each story. These Love Points will determine what ending you will get, either an okay, good, or sweet ending! You can keep track on your own or leave a comment with your point amount. Thank you for reading and the next chapter will be updated soon!_

_-Momoe_


	24. Chap6:I-B

Chapter Six

Starlight Love: Otome Game

Story One: Inuyasha's Story

Choice B

* * *

"Inuyasha." I interrupted him. "I really value your friendship and I need you in my life. Just having your support helps me every single day. I've been through a lot… but something like that, I can't hear it from you." I avoided his gaze and stared down at my food.

"Can we please forget about it for a while?" I asked. Hearing those words come out of my mouth hurt me, but I needed to say it. I looked up at him and he nodded.

"I was actually going to ask you the same thing. It would be better if we did." I nodded and we finished our meal and talked like normal. I felt comfortable being around him again. It was great. When he went home that night I went back to practicing for my live but I couldn't shake this feeling. I was sad. I didn't think saying something like that would upset me… but it did, I didn't really understand it.

* * *

The day had finally come. It was my first live event. I would be singing one solo song as an opening for GyaruCODE's concert. They were still on tour and had made their way back back here to Tokyo. I've met Kikyou of CG before but I haven't met any of the other five members. GyaruCODE was a very popular idol group. As idols they were always very, very pretty and worked very hard as a group. They were successful, very successful. They last single release reached up to over 500,000 sales. Their newest song was called 'Girl's Counter Attack.' It was about a girl learning the importance of herself and her self confidence. When I heard this song it actually inspired me to do well. I hope that one day I can become as popular as them.

I was walking backstage in my white dress and was nervous to go on. The staff-san said I should go introduce myself to CG since this would be my only chance until they are done touring. I nervously made my way to their green room and knocked on the door. A voice told me to come in so I slowly opened the door and stepped inside. And there they were, all the GyaruCODE members.

I bowed and did my normal introduction. "Hello, I'm Kagome Higurashi, the newbie of SingUnLIMITED Company." I bowed to them again, I was nervous. "I will be your opening act for today, that you for working with me and I can't wait to work with all of you today." I smiled and was greeted by each of their smiles. They all had different make-up artist so they couldn't get up to greet me properly. Since Kikyou-san already met me she just gave me a simple hello.

Then the rest of the members introduced themselves to me. There was Kagura-san, the leader of CG. A twenty-one year old with short black hair the went down just to her chin and beautiful red eyes that almost glowed. There was Sango-san, a nineteen year old with long black hair that went to hear waist and eyes just a few shades darker than mine. There was Eri-san, a seventeen year old with straight black hair that went to her shoulders and chocolate colored eyes, Ayumi-san, a sixteen year old with dense curly brown hair and black eyes. And then there was Yuka-san, the youngest member of this company at fifteen years old. She had like brown hair the hung down just past her ears and black eyes.

They were all dressed in a similar outfit. I white dress shirt tucked into a short pencil skirt that varied depending on their member colors. They all looked amazing, like true idols. Each member gave me different words of encouragement on my first performance. Yuka-san gave me words of encouragement that really helped more than anything else. She told me that if this was something I wanted then all those emotions I feel about my job need to be shown on stage. A staff-san came into the green room and informed me that I was due on in a few minutes so I went to the stage side.

It was a rather large crowd of twenty-thousand people. It was a sold out show I was so nervous. I could see the stage and how huge it was. There was a white X marked on the ground for me to stand during my performance. I was handed a microphone and they set up my earpiece so I can hear my song to since along with. The lights went dim and the crowd was screaming and cheering. The staff-san near me instructed me to go on stage and just as I stepped off I heard the slow melody of my song start to play. A spotlight followed me to the marked spot on the stage and everyone was cheering.

It was finally my time to shine. Everything I had practiced so hard for was all for this first moment. My voice came out strong and even. I hit every note perfectly and the crowd clapped along to the beat of my song. As the song was ending I got to the build up of it. The high note was coming and once I got to it, my voice came out perfectly. The crowd erupted in cheers and screaming. I couldn't help but smile as I finished and the slow piano finished it tune my song was over.

Everyone was clapping for me. I held the microphone up to my face and introduced myself. "Hello everyone! My name is Kagome Higurashi, the newest soloist for SingUnLIMITED Company, yoroshiku onegai shimasu!. That was a song from my debut single 'I WISH' My single will be in stores next week so please be on the look out. Thank you!" My voice was steady even though on the inside, I was a mess. I was so overjoyed and full of nervousness and panic. It was a hard emotion to explain. I left the stage waving to everyone.

As I exited the music for one of GyaruCODE's hit songs started playing. I stood on the stage side and watched them. It was amazing to see real professionals work. They danced in unison it was amazing how good they were and how steady and strong their voices came out even though they were dancing. I wonder if I could ever do something like that. I calmed myself down watching them then it was time to return to my green room to change back into my normal clothes.

Along the way a staff-san came running by my and bumped into my pretty hard. I had fallen and the man didn't help me up. I told him sorry but he was already gone. I got on my knees to stand up but when I tried pushing myself up with my arms I felt a shooting pain in my left arm. I looked over and saw red running down it.

"Eh?!" I couldn't hold back the shock as pain ran through my arm. a staff-san noticed I was bleeding and helped me up and to my green room. Our company doctor was called in to look at me. I was glad that he had to be at all performances in case anything looked me over and cleaned up my arm. I didn't need stitches thankfully but there was a large cut on my arm that ran almost four inches. I didn't even realize what had happen. When security came in to speak with me they asked me what happened.

"I was walking down the hall and a staff-san was running, he bumped into me and knocked me on the ground, then I realized I was injured." I recounted the situation calmly. The Security told me they already watched the security footage and the man that ran into had a knife and had cut me. He wasn't part of the staff and they've already contacted the police. They told me that I could go for the evening and they would handle the rest.

Taisho-san contacted me later and said that the media may cover what had happened but if anyone asks me about it, not to comment. I was still shaken up and worried that the cut might scar. It was a long day for me. When I got home I drifted to sleep but I had the same dream over and over again, it was of that man running at me. Why did he do it, I wonder?

_To be continued…_

* * *

Love Points Received for Inuyasha's Story: **+20 Points**.

_Keep Track of how many points you receive during each story. These Love Points will determine what ending you will get, either an okay, good, or sweet ending! You can keep track on your own or leave a comment with your point amount. Thank you for reading and the next chapter will be updated soon!_

_-Momoe_


	25. Chap6:I-C

Chapter Six

Starlight Love: Otome Game

Story One: Inuyasha's Story

Choice C

* * *

I didn't want to talk about this. "This food is really good! The tempura shrimp especially!" I tried changing the subject and I nervously looked at him again. He had on a serious face.

"Please don't change the subject Kagome." He said. He changed his expression after that. "What I was going to say is please forget about it." I was kinda shocked and felt a pang of sadness when he said that. It confused me. "It was wrong of me to put that kind of thing on you, it's the last thing you need right now. I'm sorry." His voice was steady but I didn't know how to read his facial expression.

"Okay…" I said quietly, "It's forgotten." We finished our meal like normal and talked as if nothing had happened between us. After he left that night I couldn't help feeling an emotion of overwhelming sadness though. I didn't know what was wrong with me. This is what I wanted after all.

* * *

The day had finally come. It was my first live event. I would be singing one solo song as an opening for GyaruCODE's concert. They were still on tour and had made their way back back here to Tokyo. I've met Kikyou of CG before but I haven't met any of the other five members. GyaruCODE was a very popular idol group. As idols they were always very, very pretty and worked very hard as a group. They were successful, very successful. They last single release reached up to over 500,000 sales. Their newest song was called 'Girl's Counter Attack.' It was about a girl learning the importance of herself and her self confidence. When I heard this song it actually inspired me to do well. I hope that one day I can become as popular as them.

I was walking backstage in my white dress and was nervous to go on. The staff-san said I should go introduce myself to CG since this would be my only chance until they are done touring. I nervously made my way to their green room and knocked on the door. A voice told me to come in so I slowly opened the door and stepped inside. And there they were, all the GyaruCODE members.

I bowed and did my normal introduction. "Hello, I'm Kagome Higurashi, the newbie of SingUnLIMITED Company." I bowed to them again, I was nervous. "I will be your opening act for today, that you for working with me and I can't wait to work with all of you today." I smiled and was greeted by each of their smiles. They all had different make-up artist so they couldn't get up to greet me properly. Since Kikyou-san already met me she just gave me a simple hello.

Then the rest of the members introduced themselves to me. There was Kagura-san, the leader of CG. A twenty-one year old with short black hair the went down just to her chin and beautiful red eyes that almost glowed. There was Sango-san, a nineteen year old with long black hair that went to hear waist and eyes just a few shades darker than mine. There was Eri-san, a seventeen year old with straight black hair that went to her shoulders and chocolate colored eyes, Ayumi-san, a sixteen year old with dense curly brown hair and black eyes. And then there was Yuka-san, the youngest member of this company at fifteen years old. She had like brown hair the hung down just past her ears and black eyes.

They were all dressed in a similar outfit. I white dress shirt tucked into a short pencil skirt that varied depending on their member colors. They all looked amazing, like true idols. Each member gave me different words of encouragement on my first performance. Yuka-san gave me words of encouragement that really helped more than anything else. She told me that if this was something I wanted then all those emotions I feel about my job need to be shown on stage. A staff-san came into the green room and informed me that I was due on in a few minutes so I went to the stage side.

It was a rather large crowd of twenty-thousand people. It was a sold out show I was so nervous. I could see the stage and how huge it was. There was a white X marked on the ground for me to stand during my performance. I was handed a microphone and they set up my earpiece so I can hear my song to since along with. The lights went dim and the crowd was screaming and cheering. The staff-san near me instructed me to go on stage and just as I stepped off I heard the slow melody of my song start to play. A spotlight followed me to the marked spot on the stage and everyone was cheering.

It was finally my time to shine. Everything I had practiced so hard for was all for this first moment. My voice came out strong and even. I hit every note perfectly and the crowd clapped along to the beat of my song. As the song was ending I got to the build up of it. The high note was coming and once I got to it, my voice came out perfectly. The crowd erupted in cheers and screaming. I couldn't help but smile as I finished and the slow piano finished it tune my song was over.

Everyone was clapping for me. I held the microphone up to my face and introduced myself. "Hello everyone! My name is Kagome Higurashi, the newest soloist for SingUnLIMITED Company, yoroshiku onegai shimasu!. That was a song from my debut single 'I WISH' My single will be in stores next week so please be on the look out. Thank you!" My voice was steady even though on the inside, I was a mess. I was so overjoyed and full of nervousness and panic. It was a hard emotion to explain. I left the stage waving to everyone.

As I exited the music for one of GyaruCODE's hit songs started playing. I stood on the stage side and watched them. It was amazing to see real professionals work. They danced in unison it was amazing how good they were and how steady and strong their voices came out even though they were dancing. I wonder if I could ever do something like that. I calmed myself down watching them then it was time to return to my green room to change back into my normal clothes.

Along the way a staff-san came running by my and bumped into my pretty hard. I had fallen and the man didn't help me up. I told him sorry but he was already gone. I got on my knees to stand up but when I tried pushing myself up with my arms I felt a shooting pain in my left arm. I looked over and saw red running down it.

"Eh?!" I couldn't hold back the shock as pain ran through my arm. a staff-san noticed I was bleeding and helped me up and to my green room. Our company doctor was called in to look at me. I was glad that he had to be at all performances in case anything looked me over and cleaned up my arm. I didn't need stitches thankfully but there was a large cut on my arm that ran almost four inches. I didn't even realize what had happen. When security came in to speak with me they asked me what happened.

"I was walking down the hall and a staff-san was running, he bumped into me and knocked me on the ground, then I realized I was injured." I recounted the situation calmly. The Security told me they already watched the security footage and the man that ran into had a knife and had cut me. He wasn't part of the staff and they've already contacted the police. They told me that I could go for the evening and they would handle the rest.

Taisho-san contacted me later and said that the media may cover what had happened but if anyone asks me about it, not to comment. I was still shaken up and worried that the cut might scar. It was a long day for me. When I got home I drifted to sleep but I had the same dream over and over again, it was of that man running at me. Why did he do it, I wonder?

_To be continued…_

* * *

Love Points Received for Inuyasha's Story: **+10 Points**.

_Keep Track of how many points you receive during each story. These Love Points will determine what ending you will get, either an okay, good, or sweet ending! You can keep track on your own or leave a comment with your point amount. Thank you for reading and the next chapter will be updated soon!_

_-Momoe_


	26. Chap6:Sesshoumaru's Story

Chapter Six

Starlight Love: Otome Game

Story Two: Sesshoumaru's Story

* * *

I finished the weekend getaway at the cabin mostly in my room and mostly enjoying the hot spring. I had a lot on my mind then and I still haven't gotten it figured out, but I'm glad I could relax some. It calmed my nerves being able to soak and relax a bit, especially with my busy week coming up.

This week I was going to do the photoshoot for my single jackets, one being with Sesshoumaru. It was also told in the limited edition version of my single there would be a special interview about me that would also give out my profile to the fans so they could know more about me. Then after my photoshoot I also have my first live event. I'm going to be singing my song 'I WISH' and opening for GyaruCODE. It would be my first time actually working with them besides Kagura-san so I was excited to meet more of my senpai.

There was a lot of practicing and a lot of work to do until then. Very soon, my debut single would be released, and I have a release event to do. I'm so excited for it. I was told it would be a private party with different companies meeting in some fancy hotel ballroom after a live event that I would be the headline for.

* * *

After that talk with Sesshoumaru, I couldn't look at him the same. I wanted him as a friend, a close friend, but from what he explained, that was not going to be possible ever. We didn't really get to finish our conversation before he kicked me out of his room. but he told me he was in love with me when we were kids. I didn't really understand it. I was young when he moved away and I guess back then I didn't realize that. But he is just over four years older than I am. He was more mature back then, so of course I wouldn't have realized.

The Staff-san had me wearing the same dress as the one I wore for my promotional video for my solo photoshoot, the beautiful white dress, but for the photo shoot with Sesshoumaru, I had to wear something different. They gave me a somewhat different outfit than I am use to. I felt more self conscious than anything in it, but the staff-san that put the finishing touches on my hair told me I looked wonderful and not to worry about it. I was given a light blue bandeau to wear, it was simple with ruffles on it, but it showed nearly all of my stomach. Over that I was given a leather jacket with silver zippers and black fingerless gloves. I was given a pair black skinny jeans with patterns of grey and white on it. To finish it off they gave me some black pumps to wear. They were a little taller than I was use to, but I made it work.

I nervously walked onto the photoshoot set and Sesshoumaru was already there. He had jeans that matched mine, he had on a white button up shirt that was untucked and he had on a black tie that hung loose. His sleeves were rolled up and he had on fingerless gloves like mine.

I met his eyes for a moment but then quickly looked away from him. I wasn't prepared for what he had said to me at the cabin. I didn't know what to make of it. He never looked at me as a friend but I have thought of him as a friend for so long The cameraman told us it was time and instructed us on the vision for the cover. I was a little nervous to be so close to him again but it couldn't be helped. After only thirty minutes the photoshoot was finished and I was headed back to my green room. I wanted to speak with him and try to fix things, but in the end I knew it was of no use.

I sat in the green room with a sheet of paper with questions on it. I went through and answered each of them. They were basic questions like my height, age, birthday, blood type, and hometown. I enjoyed answering these questions and I'm happy that there are people out there that would actually care enough to want to know about things like this.

I went home that night and practiced and practiced for my first live event. I was nervous but also excited for it. I was working hard in order to pay off my parent's debt. I just hoped I could succeed as much as I needed to.

When I was in the middle of practice there was a knock on my door and I went to it. I slowly opened it and Sesshoumaru was on the otherside.

"Oh…" I couldn't manage to say anything else when I saw him. It was rude of me, but I couldn't help it. When I saw him I felt my body get tense and I could hear my heart beating so loud in my ears. I looked down and he had a pizza with him. He didn't say anything to me, he just walked past me with the pizza and into the living room. he sat down and turned on the TV. I walked over to him and stared at him puzzled. He turned the channel to a movie and told me to sit. So I did. He handed me a slice of pizza and we sat together and watched a movie. It was about a woman who had woken up and didn't know who she was or her family. It was a sad movie but I enjoyed watching it and eating with Sesshoumaru.

After the movie was over and the pizza was gone Sesshoumaru turned the TV off and turned to speak with me. He broke the silence first.

"Kagome, about what I was saying to you before…" I could feel myself getting nervous again. I wasn't sure If I was ready to hear what he had to say. I wanted to do something. But I didn't know what…

* * *

(_This choice is yours. Decided on one of these options and choose well because your choices will ultimately determine the ending of the story. After you have made your choice, continue to the chapter listed next and continue reading. - Momoe_)

Choice A: Let him finish talking. (Continue to **Chap6:S-A**)

Choice B: Ask him to forget about it. (Continue to **Chap6:S-B**)

Choice C: Change the subject. (Continue to **Chap6:S-C**)


	27. Chap6:S-A

Chapter Six

Starlight Love: Otome Game

Story Two: Sesshoumaru's Story

Choice A

* * *

I didn't say anything and let him finish his thought. "I know you want to be friends and you need someone to depend on right now." His face was stern. "I'm not sure if I can be that person you need. But I can try." I nodded a little bit at him and waited for him to finish what he was saying.

"So please forget it." He said I was glad to hear that from him though, it definitely made me feel more comfortable. It made me happy. I wanted a friend in him and I was glad to have him back. I didn't feel selfish anymore.

"Thank you Sesshoumaru." I smiled. He helped me pick up our mess and we said goodnight. I felt better about being around him from then on and knew that our friendship would be strong as ever after this. It felt good that I didn't feel like I needed to avoid him. but for some reason when I was alone that night… I was upset. I don't know why him asking me to forget what he said hurt me, but it did.

* * *

The day had finally come. It was my first live event. I would be singing one solo song as an opening for GyaruCODE's concert. They were still on tour and had made their way back back here to Tokyo. I've met Kagura-san of CG before but I haven't met any of the other five members. GyaruCODE was a very popular idol group. As idols they were always very, very pretty and worked very hard as a group. They were successful, very successful. They last single release reached up to over 500,000 sales. Their newest song was called 'Girl's Counter Attack.' It was about a girl learning the importance of herself and her self confidence. When I heard this song it actually inspired me to do well. I hope that one day I can become as popular as them.

I was walking backstage in my white dress and was nervous to go on. The staff-san said I should go introduce myself to CG since this would be my only chance until they are done touring. I nervously made my way to their green room and knocked on the door. A voice told me to come in so I slowly opened the door and stepped inside. And there they were, all the GyaruCODE members.

I bowed and did my normal introduction. "Hello, I'm Kagome Higurashi, the newbie of SingUnLIMITED Company." I bowed to them again, I was nervous. "I will be your opening act for today, that you for working with me and I can't wait to work with all of you today." I smiled and was greeted by each of their smiles. They all had different make-up artist so they couldn't get up to greet me properly. Since Kagura-san already met me she just gave me a simple hello.

Then the rest of the members introduced themselves to me. There was Sango-san, A nineteen year old with short black hair that to her hips with chocolate eyes. There was Kikyou-san, a twenty year old with long black hair that went to her hips and eyes just a few shades darker than mine. There was Eri-san, a seventeen year old with straight black hair that went to her shoulders and chocolate colored eyes, Ayumi-san, a sixteen year old with dense curly brown hair and black eyes. And then there was Yuka-san, the youngest member of this company at fifteen years old. She had like brown hair the hung down just past her ears and black eyes.

They were all dressed in a similar outfit. I white dress shirt tucked into a short pencil skirt that varied depending on their member colors. They all looked amazing, like true idols. Each member gave me different words of encouragement on my first performance. Yuka-san gave me words of encouragement that really helped more than anything else. She told me that if this was something I wanted then all those emotions I feel about my job need to be shown on stage. A staff-san came into the green room and informed me that I was due on in a few minutes so I went to the stage side.

It was a rather large crowd of twenty-thousand people. It was a sold out show I was so nervous. I could see the stage and how huge it was. There was a white X marked on the ground for me to stand during my performance. I was handed a microphone and they set up my earpiece so I can hear my song to since along with. The lights went dim and the crowd was screaming and cheering. The staff-san near me instructed me to go on stage and just as I stepped off I heard the slow melody of my song start to play. A spotlight followed me to the marked spot on the stage and everyone was cheering.

It was finally my time to shine. Everything I had practiced so hard for was all for this first moment. My voice came out strong and even. I hit every note perfectly and the crowd clapped along to the beat of my song. As the song was ending I got to the build up of it. The high note was coming and once I got to it, my voice came out perfectly. The crowd erupted in cheers and screaming. I couldn't help but smile as I finished and the slow piano finished it tune my song was over.

Everyone was clapping for me. I held the microphone up to my face and introduced myself. "Hello everyone! My name is Kagome Higurashi, the newest soloist for SingUnLIMITED Company, yoroshiku onegai shimasu!. That was a song from my debut single 'I WISH' My single will be in stores next week so please be on the look out. Thank you!" My voice was steady even though on the inside, I was a mess. I was so overjoyed and full of nervousness and panic. It was a hard emotion to explain. I left the stage waving to everyone.

As I exited the music for one of GyaruCODE's hit songs started playing. I stood on the stage side and watched them. It was amazing to see real professionals work. They danced in unison it was amazing how good they were and how steady and strong their voices came out even though they were dancing. I wonder if I could ever do something like that. I calmed myself down watching them then it was time to return to my green room to change back into my normal clothes.

Along the way a staff-san came running by my and bumped into my pretty hard. I had fallen and the man didn't help me up. I told him sorry but he was already gone. I got on my knees to stand up but when I tried pushing myself up with my arms I felt a shooting pain in my left arm. I looked over and saw red running down it.

"Eh?!" I couldn't hold back the shock as pain ran through my arm. a staff-san noticed I was bleeding and helped me up and to my green room. Our company doctor was called in to look at me. I was glad that he had to be at all performances in case anything looked me over and cleaned up my arm. I didn't need stitches thankfully but there was a large cut on my arm that ran almost four inches. I didn't even realize what had happen. When security came in to speak with me they asked me what happened.

"I was walking down the hall and a staff-san was running, he bumped into me and knocked me on the ground, then I realized I was injured." I recounted the situation calmly. The Security told me they already watched the security footage and the man that ran into had a knife and had cut me. He wasn't part of the staff and they've already contacted the police. They told me that I could go for the evening and they would handle the rest.

Taisho-san contacted me later and said that the media may cover what had happened but if anyone asks me about it, not to comment. I was still shaken up and worried that the cut might scar. It was a long day for me. When I got home I drifted to sleep but I had the same dream over and over again, it was of that man running at me. Why did he do it, I wonder?

_To be continued…_

* * *

Love Points Received for Sesshoumaru's Story: **+30 Points**.

_Keep Track of how many points you receive during each story. These Love Points will determine what ending you will get, either an okay, good, or sweet ending! You can keep track on your own or leave a comment with your point amount. Thank you for reading and the next chapter will be updated soon!_

_-Momoe_


	28. Chap6:S-B

Chapter Six

Starlight Love: Otome Game

Story Two: Sesshoumaru's Story

Choice B

* * *

"Sesshoumaru." I interrupted him. "I really value your friendship and I would like you in my life. Just having your support helps me every single day. I've been through a lot…But you saying you can't be friends with me because you use to love me… isn't something that I can accept right now." I avoided his gaze and stared at the blank screen of the TV.

"Is there any way you can forget about that stuff and just accept me as a friend for a while?" I asked. Hearing those words come out of my mouth hurt me, but I needed to say it. I looked up at him and he nodded.

"I was actually going to ask you the same thing. It would be better if we did. " I nodded. I felt comfortable being around him again. It was great. When he went home that night I went back to practicing for my live but I couldn't shake this feeling. I was sad. I didn't think saying something like that would upset me… but it did, I didn't really understand it.

* * *

The day had finally come. It was my first live event. I would be singing one solo song as an opening for GyaruCODE's concert. They were still on tour and had made their way back back here to Tokyo. I've met Kagura-san of CG before but I haven't met any of the other five members. GyaruCODE was a very popular idol group. As idols they were always very, very pretty and worked very hard as a group. They were successful, very successful. They last single release reached up to over 500,000 sales. Their newest song was called 'Girl's Counter Attack.' It was about a girl learning the importance of herself and her self confidence. When I heard this song it actually inspired me to do well. I hope that one day I can become as popular as them.

I was walking backstage in my white dress and was nervous to go on. The staff-san said I should go introduce myself to CG since this would be my only chance until they are done touring. I nervously made my way to their green room and knocked on the door. A voice told me to come in so I slowly opened the door and stepped inside. And there they were, all the GyaruCODE members.

I bowed and did my normal introduction. "Hello, I'm Kagome Higurashi, the newbie of SingUnLIMITED Company." I bowed to them again, I was nervous. "I will be your opening act for today, that you for working with me and I can't wait to work with all of you today." I smiled and was greeted by each of their smiles. They all had different make-up artist so they couldn't get up to greet me properly. Since Kagura-san already met me she just gave me a simple hello.

Then the rest of the members introduced themselves to me. There was Sango-san, A nineteen year old with short black hair that to her hips with chocolate eyes. There was Kikyou-san, a twenty year old with long black hair that went to her hips and eyes just a few shades darker than mine. There was Eri-san, a seventeen year old with straight black hair that went to her shoulders and chocolate colored eyes, Ayumi-san, a sixteen year old with dense curly brown hair and black eyes. And then there was Yuka-san, the youngest member of this company at fifteen years old. She had like brown hair the hung down just past her ears and black eyes.

They were all dressed in a similar outfit. I white dress shirt tucked into a short pencil skirt that varied depending on their member colors. They all looked amazing, like true idols. Each member gave me different words of encouragement on my first performance. Yuka-san gave me words of encouragement that really helped more than anything else. She told me that if this was something I wanted then all those emotions I feel about my job need to be shown on stage. A staff-san came into the green room and informed me that I was due on in a few minutes so I went to the stage side.

It was a rather large crowd of twenty-thousand people. It was a sold out show I was so nervous. I could see the stage and how huge it was. There was a white X marked on the ground for me to stand during my performance. I was handed a microphone and they set up my earpiece so I can hear my song to since along with. The lights went dim and the crowd was screaming and cheering. The staff-san near me instructed me to go on stage and just as I stepped off I heard the slow melody of my song start to play. A spotlight followed me to the marked spot on the stage and everyone was cheering.

It was finally my time to shine. Everything I had practiced so hard for was all for this first moment. My voice came out strong and even. I hit every note perfectly and the crowd clapped along to the beat of my song. As the song was ending I got to the build up of it. The high note was coming and once I got to it, my voice came out perfectly. The crowd erupted in cheers and screaming. I couldn't help but smile as I finished and the slow piano finished it tune my song was over.

Everyone was clapping for me. I held the microphone up to my face and introduced myself. "Hello everyone! My name is Kagome Higurashi, the newest soloist for SingUnLIMITED Company, yoroshiku onegai shimasu!. That was a song from my debut single 'I WISH' My single will be in stores next week so please be on the look out. Thank you!" My voice was steady even though on the inside, I was a mess. I was so overjoyed and full of nervousness and panic. It was a hard emotion to explain. I left the stage waving to everyone.

As I exited the music for one of GyaruCODE's hit songs started playing. I stood on the stage side and watched them. It was amazing to see real professionals work. They danced in unison it was amazing how good they were and how steady and strong their voices came out even though they were dancing. I wonder if I could ever do something like that. I calmed myself down watching them then it was time to return to my green room to change back into my normal clothes.

Along the way a staff-san came running by my and bumped into my pretty hard. I had fallen and the man didn't help me up. I told him sorry but he was already gone. I got on my knees to stand up but when I tried pushing myself up with my arms I felt a shooting pain in my left arm. I looked over and saw red running down it.

"Eh?!" I couldn't hold back the shock as pain ran through my arm. a staff-san noticed I was bleeding and helped me up and to my green room. Our company doctor was called in to look at me. I was glad that he had to be at all performances in case anything looked me over and cleaned up my arm. I didn't need stitches thankfully but there was a large cut on my arm that ran almost four inches. I didn't even realize what had happen. When security came in to speak with me they asked me what happened.

"I was walking down the hall and a staff-san was running, he bumped into me and knocked me on the ground, then I realized I was injured." I recounted the situation calmly. The Security told me they already watched the security footage and the man that ran into had a knife and had cut me. He wasn't part of the staff and they've already contacted the police. They told me that I could go for the evening and they would handle the rest.

Taisho-san contacted me later and said that the media may cover what had happened but if anyone asks me about it, not to comment. I was still shaken up and worried that the cut might scar. It was a long day for me. When I got home I drifted to sleep but I had the same dream over and over again, it was of that man running at me. Why did he do it, I wonder?

_To be continued…_

* * *

Love Points Received for Sesshoumaru's Story: +**20 Points**.

_Keep Track of how many points you receive during each story. These Love Points will determine what ending you will get, either an okay, good, or sweet ending! You can keep track on your own or leave a comment with your point amount. Thank you for reading and the next chapter will be updated soon!_

_-Momoe_


	29. Chap6:S-C

Chapter Six

Starlight Love: Otome Game

Story Two: Sesshoumaru's Story

Choice C

* * *

I didn't want to talk about this. "That pizza was really good! Did you get it from that place around the corner?" I tried changing the subject and I nervously looked at him again. He had on a serious face. I hadn't seen him so serious before, normally he is so playful.

"Please don't change the subject Kagome." He said. I couldn't read what his expression meant again, It confused me,. "What I was going to say is please forget about it." I was kinda shocked and felt a pang of sadness when he said that, especially with such a big smile compared to how he spoke to me last time. It confused me. "Please forget that embarrassing stuff I told you. It was wrong of me to blame you for stuff I haven't dealt with. I can try being friends with you and being there for you but I'm not sure if I'll be a good one." His voice was steady, cool and collected.

"Okay…" I said quietly, "It's forgotten." I was happy to hear him say that… but only to some extent.. After he left that night I couldn't help feeling an emotion of overwhelming sadness though. I didn't know what was wrong with me. This is what I wanted after all.

* * *

The day had finally come. It was my first live event. I would be singing one solo song as an opening for GyaruCODE's concert. They were still on tour and had made their way back back here to Tokyo. I've met Kagura-san of CG before but I haven't met any of the other five members. GyaruCODE was a very popular idol group. As idols they were always very, very pretty and worked very hard as a group. They were successful, very successful. They last single release reached up to over 500,000 sales. Their newest song was called 'Girl's Counter Attack.' It was about a girl learning the importance of herself and her self confidence. When I heard this song it actually inspired me to do well. I hope that one day I can become as popular as them.

I was walking backstage in my white dress and was nervous to go on. The staff-san said I should go introduce myself to CG since this would be my only chance until they are done touring. I nervously made my way to their green room and knocked on the door. A voice told me to come in so I slowly opened the door and stepped inside. And there they were, all the GyaruCODE members.

I bowed and did my normal introduction. "Hello, I'm Kagome Higurashi, the newbie of SingUnLIMITED Company." I bowed to them again, I was nervous. "I will be your opening act for today, that you for working with me and I can't wait to work with all of you today." I smiled and was greeted by each of their smiles. They all had different make-up artist so they couldn't get up to greet me properly. Since Kagura-san already met me she just gave me a simple hello.

Then the rest of the members introduced themselves to me. There was Sango-san, A nineteen year old with short black hair that to her hips with chocolate eyes. There was Kikyou-san, a twenty year old with long black hair that went to her hips and eyes just a few shades darker than mine. There was Eri-san, a seventeen year old with straight black hair that went to her shoulders and chocolate colored eyes, Ayumi-san, a sixteen year old with dense curly brown hair and black eyes. And then there was Yuka-san, the youngest member of this company at fifteen years old. She had like brown hair the hung down just past her ears and black eyes.

They were all dressed in a similar outfit. I white dress shirt tucked into a short pencil skirt that varied depending on their member colors. They all looked amazing, like true idols. Each member gave me different words of encouragement on my first performance. Yuka-san gave me words of encouragement that really helped more than anything else. She told me that if this was something I wanted then all those emotions I feel about my job need to be shown on stage. A staff-san came into the green room and informed me that I was due on in a few minutes so I went to the stage side.

It was a rather large crowd of twenty-thousand people. It was a sold out show I was so nervous. I could see the stage and how huge it was. There was a white X marked on the ground for me to stand during my performance. I was handed a microphone and they set up my earpiece so I can hear my song to since along with. The lights went dim and the crowd was screaming and cheering. The staff-san near me instructed me to go on stage and just as I stepped off I heard the slow melody of my song start to play. A spotlight followed me to the marked spot on the stage and everyone was cheering.

It was finally my time to shine. Everything I had practiced so hard for was all for this first moment. My voice came out strong and even. I hit every note perfectly and the crowd clapped along to the beat of my song. As the song was ending I got to the build up of it. The high note was coming and once I got to it, my voice came out perfectly. The crowd erupted in cheers and screaming. I couldn't help but smile as I finished and the slow piano finished it tune my song was over.

Everyone was clapping for me. I held the microphone up to my face and introduced myself. "Hello everyone! My name is Kagome Higurashi, the newest soloist for SingUnLIMITED Company, yoroshiku onegai shimasu!. That was a song from my debut single 'I WISH' My single will be in stores next week so please be on the look out. Thank you!" My voice was steady even though on the inside, I was a mess. I was so overjoyed and full of nervousness and panic. It was a hard emotion to explain. I left the stage waving to everyone.

As I exited the music for one of GyaruCODE's hit songs started playing. I stood on the stage side and watched them. It was amazing to see real professionals work. They danced in unison it was amazing how good they were and how steady and strong their voices came out even though they were dancing. I wonder if I could ever do something like that. I calmed myself down watching them then it was time to return to my green room to change back into my normal clothes.

Along the way a staff-san came running by my and bumped into my pretty hard. I had fallen and the man didn't help me up. I told him sorry but he was already gone. I got on my knees to stand up but when I tried pushing myself up with my arms I felt a shooting pain in my left arm. I looked over and saw red running down it.

"Eh?!" I couldn't hold back the shock as pain ran through my arm. a staff-san noticed I was bleeding and helped me up and to my green room. Our company doctor was called in to look at me. I was glad that he had to be at all performances in case anything looked me over and cleaned up my arm. I didn't need stitches thankfully but there was a large cut on my arm that ran almost four inches. I didn't even realize what had happen. When security came in to speak with me they asked me what happened.

"I was walking down the hall and a staff-san was running, he bumped into me and knocked me on the ground, then I realized I was injured." I recounted the situation calmly. The Security told me they already watched the security footage and the man that ran into had a knife and had cut me. He wasn't part of the staff and they've already contacted the police. They told me that I could go for the evening and they would handle the rest.

Taisho-san contacted me later and said that the media may cover what had happened but if anyone asks me about it, not to comment. I was still shaken up and worried that the cut might scar. It was a long day for me. When I got home I drifted to sleep but I had the same dream over and over again, it was of that man running at me. Why did he do it, I wonder?

_To be continued…_

* * *

Love Points Received for Sesshoumaru's Story: **+10 Points**.

_Keep Track of how many points you receive during each story. These Love Points will determine what ending you will get, either an okay, good, or sweet ending! You can keep track on your own or leave a comment with your point amount. Thank you for reading and the next chapter will be updated soon!_

_-Momoe_


	30. Chap6:Miroku's Story

Chapter Six

Starlight Love: Otome Game

Story Three: Miroku's Story

* * *

I finished the weekend getaway at the cabin mostly in my room and mostly enjoying the hot spring. I had a lot on my mind then and I still haven't gotten it figured out, but I'm glad I could relax some. It calmed my nerves being able to soak and relax a bit, especially with my busy week coming up.

This week I was going to do the photoshoot for my single jackets, one being with Miroku. It was also told in the limited edition version of my single there would be a special interview about me that would also give out my profile to the fans so they could know more about me. Then after my photoshoot I also have my first live event. I'm going to be singing my song 'I WISH' and opening for GyaruCODE. It would be my first time actually working with them besides Sango-san so I was excited to meet more of my senpai.

There was a lot of practicing and a lot of work to do until then. Very soon, my debut single would be released, and I have a release event to do. I'm so excited for it. I was told it would be a private party with different companies meeting in some fancy hotel ballroom after a live event that I would be the headline for.

* * *

After that talk with Miroku, I couldn't look at him the same. I wanted him as a friend, a close friend. I hate to admit that I was avoiding him, but I was. But when the day of the photoshoot came, I couldn't avoid him anymore.

The Staff-san had me wearing the same dress as the one I wore for my promotional video for my solo photoshoot, the beautiful white dress, but for the photo shoot with Miroku, I had to wear something different. They gave me a somewhat different outfit than I am use to. I felt more self conscious than anything in it, but the staff-san that put the finishing touches on my hair told me I looked wonderful and not to worry about it. I was given a light blue bandeau to wear, it was simple with ruffles on it, but it showed nearly all of my stomach. Over that I was given a leather jacket with silver zippers and black fingerless gloves. I was given a pair black skinny jeans with patterns of grey and white on it. To finish it off they gave me some black pumps to wear. They were a little taller than I was use to, but I made it work.

I nervously walked onto the photoshoot set and Miroku was already there. He had jeans that matched mine, he had on a white button up shirt that was untucked and he had on a black tie that hung loose. His sleeves were rolled up and he had on fingerless gloves like mine.

I met his eyes for a moment but then quickly looked away from him. Even though I never let him finish his sentence at the cabin I knew where it was going and I wasn't prepared for that sort of thing. The cameraman told us it was time and instructed us on the vision for the cover. I was a little nervous to be so close to him again but it couldn't be helped. After only thirty minutes the photoshoot was finished and I was headed back to my green room. Miroku called after me but I told him I was in a rush for my next job and hurried away from him.

I sat in the green room with a sheet of paper with questions on it. I went through and answered each of them. They were basic questions like my height, age, birthday, blood type, and hometown. I enjoyed answering these questions and I'm happy that there are people out there that would actually care enough to want to know about things like this.

I went home that night and practiced and practiced for my first live event. I was nervous but also excited for it. I was working hard in order to pay off my parent's debt. I just hoped I could succeed as much as I needed to.

When I was in the middle of practice there was a knock on my door and I went to it. I slowly opened it and Miroku was on the otherside.

"Oh…" I couldn't manage to say anything else when I saw him. It was rude of me, but I couldn't help it. When I saw him I felt my body get tense and I could hear my heart beating so loud in my ears. I looked down and he had a tray with big bowls of soba.

"Since you've cooked me dinner a few times, I figured I should feed you at least once." He said. That was very kind of him. "May I come in?" I didn't know how to respond. My body wasn't moving. I just stared at him for a moment before reacting. He let out a small sigh. "Please relax a little. I just want to eat and talk a bit. I want to make things right"

That helped me a lot. "Please come in." I said and let him past me. I closed and locked the door behind him. He went over to my table and sat the bag down.

"I'm sorry, I not really good at cooking. I hope it is okay enough. I just finished it" He placed a bowl in front of me. he also handed me a bowl of rice and various steamed vegetables. It was awful nice of him, it was like he was bringing me a peace offering.

"This looks great Miroku, Thank you." I said and started eating with him. He may have played it off as humble but his cooking was really, really good. We were silent for a moment but then Miroku broke his silence.

"Kagome, about what I was saying to you before…" I could feel myself getting nervous again. I wanted to do something. But I didn't know what…

* * *

(_This choice is yours. Decided on one of these options and choose well because your choices will ultimately determine the ending of the story. After you have made your choice, continue to the chapter listed next and continue reading. - Momoe_)

Choice A: Let him finish talking. (Continue to **Chap6:M-A**)

Choice B: Ask him to forget about it. (Continue to **Chap6:M-B**)

Choice C: Change the subject. (Continue to **Chap6:M-C**)


	31. Chap6:M-A

Chapter Six

Starlight Love: Otome Game

Story Three: Miroku's Story

Choice A

* * *

I didn't say anything and let him finish his thought. "I'm sorry about that. It was wrong of me to say anything like that to you." He had a small smile on his face. "It was selfish of me and I should be able to control myself better. I know that between us, you only look at me as a friend." I nodded a little bit at him and continued to eat.

"So please forget it." He said I was glad to hear that from him though, it definitely made me feel more comfortable. But I didn't think he would drop the subject so easily. It made me happy. I wanted a friend in him and I was glad to have him back.

"Thank you Miroku." I smiled. We finished out meal together and said goodnight. I felt better about being around him from then on and knew that our friendship would be strong as ever after this. It felt good that I didn't feel like I needed to avoid him. but for some reason when I was alone that night… I was upset. I don't know why him asking me to forget what he said hurt me, but it did.

* * *

The day had finally come. It was my first live event. I would be singing one solo song as an opening for GyaruCODE's concert. They were still on tour and had made their way back back here to Tokyo. I've met Sango-san of CG before but I haven't met any of the other five members. GyaruCODE was a very popular idol group. As idols they were always very, very pretty and worked very hard as a group. They were successful, very successful. They last single release reached up to over 500,000 sales. Their newest song was called 'Girl's Counter Attack.' It was about a girl learning the importance of herself and her self confidence. When I heard this song it actually inspired me to do well. I hope that one day I can become as popular as them.

I was walking backstage in my white dress and was nervous to go on. The staff-san said I should go introduce myself to CG since this would be my only chance until they are done touring. I nervously made my way to their green room and knocked on the door. A voice told me to come in so I slowly opened the door and stepped inside. And there they were, all the GyaruCODE members.

I bowed and did my normal introduction. "Hello, I'm Kagome Higurashi, the newbie of SingUnLIMITED Company." I bowed to them again, I was nervous. "I will be your opening act for today, that you for working with me and I can't wait to work with all of you today." I smiled and was greeted by each of their smiles. They all had different make-up artist so they couldn't get up to greet me properly. Since Sango-san already met me she just gave me a simple hello.

Then the rest of the members introduced themselves to me. There was Kagura-san, the leader of CG. A twenty-one year old with short black hair the went down just to her chin and beautiful red eyes that almost glowed. There was Kikyou-san, a twenty year old with long black hair that went to her hips and eyes just a few shades darker than mine. There was Eri-san, a seventeen year old with straight black hair that went to her shoulders and chocolate colored eyes, Ayumi-san, a sixteen year old with dense curly brown hair and black eyes. And then there was Yuka-san, the youngest member of this company at fifteen years old. She had like brown hair the hung down just past her ears and black eyes.

They were all dressed in a similar outfit. I white dress shirt tucked into a short pencil skirt that varied depending on their member colors. They all looked amazing, like true idols. Each member gave me different words of encouragement on my first performance. Yuka-san gave me words of encouragement that really helped more than anything else. She told me that if this was something I wanted then all those emotions I feel about my job need to be shown on stage. A staff-san came into the green room and informed me that I was due on in a few minutes so I went to the stage side.

It was a rather large crowd of twenty-thousand people. It was a sold out show I was so nervous. I could see the stage and how huge it was. There was a white X marked on the ground for me to stand during my performance. I was handed a microphone and they set up my earpiece so I can hear my song to since along with. The lights went dim and the crowd was screaming and cheering. The staff-san near me instructed me to go on stage and just as I stepped off I heard the slow melody of my song start to play. A spotlight followed me to the marked spot on the stage and everyone was cheering.

It was finally my time to shine. Everything I had practiced so hard for was all for this first moment. My voice came out strong and even. I hit every note perfectly and the crowd clapped along to the beat of my song. As the song was ending I got to the build up of it. The high note was coming and once I got to it, my voice came out perfectly. The crowd erupted in cheers and screaming. I couldn't help but smile as I finished and the slow piano finished it tune my song was over.

Everyone was clapping for me. I held the microphone up to my face and introduced myself. "Hello everyone! My name is Kagome Higurashi, the newest soloist for SingUnLIMITED Company, yoroshiku onegai shimasu!. That was a song from my debut single 'I WISH' My single will be in stores next week so please be on the look out. Thank you!" My voice was steady even though on the inside, I was a mess. I was so overjoyed and full of nervousness and panic. It was a hard emotion to explain. I left the stage waving to everyone.

As I exited the music for one of GyaruCODE's hit songs started playing. I stood on the stage side and watched them. It was amazing to see real professionals work. They danced in unison it was amazing how good they were and how steady and strong their voices came out even though they were dancing. I wonder if I could ever do something like that. I calmed myself down watching them then it was time to return to my green room to change back into my normal clothes.

Along the way a staff-san came running by my and bumped into my pretty hard. I had fallen and the man didn't help me up. I told him sorry but he was already gone. I got on my knees to stand up but when I tried pushing myself up with my arms I felt a shooting pain in my left arm. I looked over and saw red running down it.

"Eh?!" I couldn't hold back the shock as pain ran through my arm. a staff-san noticed I was bleeding and helped me up and to my green room. Our company doctor was called in to look at me. I was glad that he had to be at all performances in case anything looked me over and cleaned up my arm. I didn't need stitches thankfully but there was a large cut on my arm that ran almost four inches. I didn't even realize what had happen. When security came in to speak with me they asked me what happened.

"I was walking down the hall and a staff-san was running, he bumped into me and knocked me on the ground, then I realized I was injured." I recounted the situation calmly. The Security told me they already watched the security footage and the man that ran into had a knife and had cut me. He wasn't part of the staff and they've already contacted the police. They told me that I could go for the evening and they would handle the rest.

Taisho-san contacted me later and said that the media may cover what had happened but if anyone asks me about it, not to comment. I was still shaken up and worried that the cut might scar. It was a long day for me. When I got home I drifted to sleep but I had the same dream over and over again, it was of that man running at me. Why did he do it, I wonder?

_To be continued…_

* * *

Love Points Received for Miroku's Story: **+30 Points**.

_Keep Track of how many points you receive during each story. These Love Points will determine what ending you will get, either an okay, good, or sweet ending! You can keep track on your own or leave a comment with your point amount. Thank you for reading and the next chapter will be updated soon!_

_-Momoe_


	32. Chap6:M-B

Chapter Six

Starlight Love: Otome Game

Story Three: Miroku's Story

Choice B

* * *

"Miroku." I interrupted him. "I really value your friendship and I would like you in my life. Just having your support helps me every single day. I've been through a lot… but something like that, I can't hear it from you. We are just getting to know each other well. I don't want to mess things up" I avoided his gaze and stared down at my food.

"Can we please forget about it for a while?" I asked. Hearing those words come out of my mouth hurt me, but I needed to say it. I looked up at him and he nodded.

"I was actually going to ask you the same thing. It would be better if we did. Although I do think there is something here, between us, it's for the best just to be friends and nothing more." I nodded and we finished our meal and talked like normal. I felt comfortable being around him again. It was great. When he went home that night I went back to practicing for my live but I couldn't shake this feeling. I was sad. I didn't think saying something like that would upset me… but it did, I didn't really understand it.

* * *

The day had finally come. It was my first live event. I would be singing one solo song as an opening for GyaruCODE's concert. They were still on tour and had made their way back back here to Tokyo. I've met Sango-san of CG before but I haven't met any of the other five members. GyaruCODE was a very popular idol group. As idols they were always very, very pretty and worked very hard as a group. They were successful, very successful. They last single release reached up to over 500,000 sales. Their newest song was called 'Girl's Counter Attack.' It was about a girl learning the importance of herself and her self confidence. When I heard this song it actually inspired me to do well. I hope that one day I can become as popular as them.

I was walking backstage in my white dress and was nervous to go on. The staff-san said I should go introduce myself to CG since this would be my only chance until they are done touring. I nervously made my way to their green room and knocked on the door. A voice told me to come in so I slowly opened the door and stepped inside. And there they were, all the GyaruCODE members.

I bowed and did my normal introduction. "Hello, I'm Kagome Higurashi, the newbie of SingUnLIMITED Company." I bowed to them again, I was nervous. "I will be your opening act for today, that you for working with me and I can't wait to work with all of you today." I smiled and was greeted by each of their smiles. They all had different make-up artist so they couldn't get up to greet me properly. Since Sango-san already met me she just gave me a simple hello.

Then the rest of the members introduced themselves to me. There was Kagura-san, the leader of CG. A twenty-one year old with short black hair the went down just to her chin and beautiful red eyes that almost glowed. There was Kikyou-san, a twenty year old with long black hair that went to her hips and eyes just a few shades darker than mine. There was Eri-san, a seventeen year old with straight black hair that went to her shoulders and chocolate colored eyes, Ayumi-san, a sixteen year old with dense curly brown hair and black eyes. And then there was Yuka-san, the youngest member of this company at fifteen years old. She had like brown hair the hung down just past her ears and black eyes.

They were all dressed in a similar outfit. I white dress shirt tucked into a short pencil skirt that varied depending on their member colors. They all looked amazing, like true idols. Each member gave me different words of encouragement on my first performance. Yuka-san gave me words of encouragement that really helped more than anything else. She told me that if this was something I wanted then all those emotions I feel about my job need to be shown on stage. A staff-san came into the green room and informed me that I was due on in a few minutes so I went to the stage side.

It was a rather large crowd of twenty-thousand people. It was a sold out show I was so nervous. I could see the stage and how huge it was. There was a white X marked on the ground for me to stand during my performance. I was handed a microphone and they set up my earpiece so I can hear my song to since along with. The lights went dim and the crowd was screaming and cheering. The staff-san near me instructed me to go on stage and just as I stepped off I heard the slow melody of my song start to play. A spotlight followed me to the marked spot on the stage and everyone was cheering.

It was finally my time to shine. Everything I had practiced so hard for was all for this first moment. My voice came out strong and even. I hit every note perfectly and the crowd clapped along to the beat of my song. As the song was ending I got to the build up of it. The high note was coming and once I got to it, my voice came out perfectly. The crowd erupted in cheers and screaming. I couldn't help but smile as I finished and the slow piano finished it tune my song was over.

Everyone was clapping for me. I held the microphone up to my face and introduced myself. "Hello everyone! My name is Kagome Higurashi, the newest soloist for SingUnLIMITED Company, yoroshiku onegai shimasu!. That was a song from my debut single 'I WISH' My single will be in stores next week so please be on the look out. Thank you!" My voice was steady even though on the inside, I was a mess. I was so overjoyed and full of nervousness and panic. It was a hard emotion to explain. I left the stage waving to everyone.

As I exited the music for one of GyaruCODE's hit songs started playing. I stood on the stage side and watched them. It was amazing to see real professionals work. They danced in unison it was amazing how good they were and how steady and strong their voices came out even though they were dancing. I wonder if I could ever do something like that. I calmed myself down watching them then it was time to return to my green room to change back into my normal clothes.

Along the way a staff-san came running by my and bumped into my pretty hard. I had fallen and the man didn't help me up. I told him sorry but he was already gone. I got on my knees to stand up but when I tried pushing myself up with my arms I felt a shooting pain in my left arm. I looked over and saw red running down it.

"Eh?!" I couldn't hold back the shock as pain ran through my arm. a staff-san noticed I was bleeding and helped me up and to my green room. Our company doctor was called in to look at me. I was glad that he had to be at all performances in case anything looked me over and cleaned up my arm. I didn't need stitches thankfully but there was a large cut on my arm that ran almost four inches. I didn't even realize what had happen. When security came in to speak with me they asked me what happened.

"I was walking down the hall and a staff-san was running, he bumped into me and knocked me on the ground, then I realized I was injured." I recounted the situation calmly. The Security told me they already watched the security footage and the man that ran into had a knife and had cut me. He wasn't part of the staff and they've already contacted the police. They told me that I could go for the evening and they would handle the rest.

Taisho-san contacted me later and said that the media may cover what had happened but if anyone asks me about it, not to comment. I was still shaken up and worried that the cut might scar. It was a long day for me. When I got home I drifted to sleep but I had the same dream over and over again, it was of that man running at me. Why did he do it, I wonder?

_To be continued…_

* * *

Love Points Received for Miroku's Story: **+20 Points**.

_Keep Track of how many points you receive during each story. These Love Points will determine what ending you will get, either an okay, good, or sweet ending! You can keep track on your own or leave a comment with your point amount. Thank you for reading and the next chapter will be updated soon!_

_-Momoe_


	33. Chap6:M-C

Chapter Six

Starlight Love: Otome Game

Story Three: Miroku's Story

Choice C

* * *

I didn't want to talk about this. "This food is really good! The broth is so flavorful! Did you season it and special way?" I tried changing the subject and I nervously looked at him again. He had on a serious face. I hadn't seen him so serious before, normally he is so playful.

"Please don't change the subject Kagome." He said. He changed his expression after that, back to his normal cheerful expression. "What I was going to say is please forget about it." I was kinda shocked and felt a pang of sadness when he said that, especially with such a big smile compared to how he spoke to me last time. It confused me. "It was wrong of me to put that kind of thing on you, That is not how we are and I was out of line. I'm sorry. Let's just forget anything intimate has happened. Back to being just friends." His voice was steady, cool and collected.

"Okay…" I said quietly, "It's forgotten." We finished our meal like normal and talked as if nothing had happened between us. After he left that night I couldn't help feeling an emotion of overwhelming sadness though. I didn't know what was wrong with me. This is what I wanted after all.

* * *

The day had finally come. It was my first live event. I would be singing one solo song as an opening for GyaruCODE's concert. They were still on tour and had made their way back back here to Tokyo. I've met Sango-san of CG before but I haven't met any of the other five members. GyaruCODE was a very popular idol group. As idols they were always very, very pretty and worked very hard as a group. They were successful, very successful. They last single release reached up to over 500,000 sales. Their newest song was called 'Girl's Counter Attack.' It was about a girl learning the importance of herself and her self confidence. When I heard this song it actually inspired me to do well. I hope that one day I can become as popular as them.

I was walking backstage in my white dress and was nervous to go on. The staff-san said I should go introduce myself to CG since this would be my only chance until they are done touring. I nervously made my way to their green room and knocked on the door. A voice told me to come in so I slowly opened the door and stepped inside. And there they were, all the GyaruCODE members.

I bowed and did my normal introduction. "Hello, I'm Kagome Higurashi, the newbie of SingUnLIMITED Company." I bowed to them again, I was nervous. "I will be your opening act for today, that you for working with me and I can't wait to work with all of you today." I smiled and was greeted by each of their smiles. They all had different make-up artist so they couldn't get up to greet me properly. Since Sango-san already met me she just gave me a simple hello.

Then the rest of the members introduced themselves to me. There was Kagura-san, the leader of CG. A twenty-one year old with short black hair the went down just to her chin and beautiful red eyes that almost glowed. There was Kikyou-san, a twenty year old with long black hair that went to her hips and eyes just a few shades darker than mine. There was Eri-san, a seventeen year old with straight black hair that went to her shoulders and chocolate colored eyes, Ayumi-san, a sixteen year old with dense curly brown hair and black eyes. And then there was Yuka-san, the youngest member of this company at fifteen years old. She had like brown hair the hung down just past her ears and black eyes.

They were all dressed in a similar outfit. I white dress shirt tucked into a short pencil skirt that varied depending on their member colors. They all looked amazing, like true idols. Each member gave me different words of encouragement on my first performance. Yuka-san gave me words of encouragement that really helped more than anything else. She told me that if this was something I wanted then all those emotions I feel about my job need to be shown on stage. A staff-san came into the green room and informed me that I was due on in a few minutes so I went to the stage side.

It was a rather large crowd of twenty-thousand people. It was a sold out show I was so nervous. I could see the stage and how huge it was. There was a white X marked on the ground for me to stand during my performance. I was handed a microphone and they set up my earpiece so I can hear my song to since along with. The lights went dim and the crowd was screaming and cheering. The staff-san near me instructed me to go on stage and just as I stepped off I heard the slow melody of my song start to play. A spotlight followed me to the marked spot on the stage and everyone was cheering.

It was finally my time to shine. Everything I had practiced so hard for was all for this first moment. My voice came out strong and even. I hit every note perfectly and the crowd clapped along to the beat of my song. As the song was ending I got to the build up of it. The high note was coming and once I got to it, my voice came out perfectly. The crowd erupted in cheers and screaming. I couldn't help but smile as I finished and the slow piano finished it tune my song was over.

Everyone was clapping for me. I held the microphone up to my face and introduced myself. "Hello everyone! My name is Kagome Higurashi, the newest soloist for SingUnLIMITED Company, yoroshiku onegai shimasu!. That was a song from my debut single 'I WISH' My single will be in stores next week so please be on the look out. Thank you!" My voice was steady even though on the inside, I was a mess. I was so overjoyed and full of nervousness and panic. It was a hard emotion to explain. I left the stage waving to everyone.

As I exited the music for one of GyaruCODE's hit songs started playing. I stood on the stage side and watched them. It was amazing to see real professionals work. They danced in unison it was amazing how good they were and how steady and strong their voices came out even though they were dancing. I wonder if I could ever do something like that. I calmed myself down watching them then it was time to return to my green room to change back into my normal clothes.

Along the way a staff-san came running by my and bumped into my pretty hard. I had fallen and the man didn't help me up. I told him sorry but he was already gone. I got on my knees to stand up but when I tried pushing myself up with my arms I felt a shooting pain in my left arm. I looked over and saw red running down it.

"Eh?!" I couldn't hold back the shock as pain ran through my arm. a staff-san noticed I was bleeding and helped me up and to my green room. Our company doctor was called in to look at me. I was glad that he had to be at all performances in case anything looked me over and cleaned up my arm. I didn't need stitches thankfully but there was a large cut on my arm that ran almost four inches. I didn't even realize what had happen. When security came in to speak with me they asked me what happened.

"I was walking down the hall and a staff-san was running, he bumped into me and knocked me on the ground, then I realized I was injured." I recounted the situation calmly. The Security told me they already watched the security footage and the man that ran into had a knife and had cut me. He wasn't part of the staff and they've already contacted the police. They told me that I could go for the evening and they would handle the rest.

Taisho-san contacted me later and said that the media may cover what had happened but if anyone asks me about it, not to comment. I was still shaken up and worried that the cut might scar. It was a long day for me. When I got home I drifted to sleep but I had the same dream over and over again, it was of that man running at me. Why did he do it, I wonder?

_To be continued…_

* * *

Love Points Received for Miroku's Story: **+10 Points**.

_Keep Track of how many points you receive during each story. These Love Points will determine what ending you will get, either an okay, good, or sweet ending! You can keep track on your own or leave a comment with your point amount. Thank you for reading and the next chapter will be updated soon!_

_-Momoe_


	34. Chap7: Inuyasha's Story

Chapter Seven

Starlight Love: Otome Game

Story One: Inuyasha's Story

* * *

Finally, It was time for my release event, my debut single went on sale today and I will know the preliminary sales tonight. I was nervous, even though I wouldn't get a full number of my sales until tomorrow morning, just having a guestimate would be good enough. The event was going to happen at a fancy hotel nearby. I would perform my two songs after being opened by GyaruCODE and KOBUSHII. I couldn't wait to perform again, especially for a crowd of professionals. I would also be performing with Inuyasha for the first time. The performance was going to be less than thirty minutes then I had to change and meet and greet with other celebrities that would attend and also other company owners. Taisho-san wanted me to make a good impression so I could broaden my horizons within the entertainment industry.

I was also happy that Inuyasha and I worked through our problem. We were just like normal, just like old times now. Laughing and joking with each other, reminiscing, he was like a mentor to me now. I was especially happy that we worked things out because I had to practice our duet a lot with him so it would sound right when we performed it. It was challenging at first but I think we will do great. I know he will at least since he has a lot more experience than I do.

I was in the green room they set up for me. I had already been put in my clothes for the performance, it was the same revealing outfit that I wore on the limited edition cover of my single, with the bandeau and the fingerless gloves. It wasn't the original plan for my outfit but since I still had the cut on my arm from being attacked, I needed it covered. The man that attacked me was still not found or even identified so security would be tight tonight. The make-up artist did my hair and makeup very natural since right after the show I would be changing and joining the party. Before long I was told the first performance would be starting. I went to the stage side to watch.

It was GyaruCODE performing their hit "A Girl's Counterattack" again. They wore the same outfits as their tour except for the tight fitting pencil skirts they were wearing pretty tutu's in their member colors. They looked amazing! The lyrics of their song were so inspiring too, the chorus especially stood out to me.

_"A Girl's Counterattack_

_Is cunningly great._

_With a nail-polished fist,_

_I want to grab hope._

_A Girl's Counter attack_

_I am also important_

_I cannot become an adult yet but,_

_I want to open the doors to tomorrow."_

I found myself clapping along to their tune and enjoying it immensely. By the time they finished and came off stage I congratulated them on the good work and bowed to each of the members as they passed by me. Kikyou-san stayed by my side though. I was confused at first. She needed to go get changed for the party.

"Oh, Kikyou-san how I you?" I asked a little puzzled. She looked at me with a gentle smile.

"I was to see Inuyasha-san perform. Whenever I can I like to watch him. He is really great." She said and I saw a small blush cross her face. Soon after KOBUSHII's recent release started playing. It was a song about a man wanting to escape from his life after his love left him. I had seen KOBUSHII on TV plenty of times before I moved to Tokyo, but this was the first time I saw them performing live. Their dancing and singing, even their harmonies was absolutely amazing. I was awestruck.

"Inuyasha-san is really amazing, isn't he?" Kikyou-san leaned over and said to me. She was right, my eyes were naturally drawn to his presence on stage. I could feel my heart beating like crazy in my chest. My breathing wasn't as steady as before.

"I can't stop watching him…" I didn't know why the words came out of my mouth but after they did I felt my face turn red. I turned to look at Kikyou-san hoping she didn't hear what I said.

"You can't? Why not?" I hadn't heard that tone come from her before. She was angry, the look in her eyes, I've never seen an expression from someone before. It looked like if she could make me disappear at that moment… she would of. It scareed me seeing that look for a senpai.

"H-his… stage presence is just wonderful…" I said with a small stutter, she was still giving me that look.

"Well…" Her voice was low with that low, dark tone still. "Don't stare too long. I don't like it when someone like you stares at something of mine like that." She said then went back to his normal idol persona with a giggle and finished watching. When KOBUSHII exited the stage, I congratulated each of the members but when Inuyasha stopped to talk to me, Kikyou-san stepped in front of me and grabbed onto his arm.

I haven't seen such a look of annoyance on someone's face before... Inuyasha was annoyed with Kikyou-san.

"Inuyasha-san that was amazing! You were best!" She said in a high pitched giggle and he pulled him arm out of her grip. He clicked his tongue in annoyance and tried walking away to get away from her, but she followed him down the hall.

After a moment an announcer, on of that staff-san backstage made an announcement over the loudspeaker.

"Thank you all for coming to celebrate Kagome Higurashi's Debut single, 'I WISH'. Now welcome to the stage, Kagome Higurashi." I stepped out. It was different than my last live, I couldn't see my audience then, now I could see each and every person. It was a good amount of people, close to seventy-five came to celebrate with us. Just as I got to center stage the soft tune of 'I WISH" started playing and I sang it perfectly. I even hit the high note at the build up with ease. This crowd was different than the last. No one clapped during the song or cheered me on, but everyone clapped and looked satisfied and happy after the song ended.

I bowed to the audience as the clapped for me. Then I looked over with a smile at everyone and did my introduction. "Hello everyone! My name is Kagome Higurashi, the newest soloist for SingUnLIMITED Company, yoroshiku onegai shimasu!. That was a song from my debut single 'I WISH'. Thank you all for coming out for my release event. Now please welcome to the stage, Inuyasha of KOBUSHII." I held my arm out and Inuyasha came onto stage and stood next to me. I felt some eyes on me, burning a hole into me. I turned my head and say Kikyou-san glaring at me from the sidestage. I tried to ignore it and returned to look at the audience with a big smile.

Inuyasha continued our small speech. "Welcome everyone, I'm Inuyasha of KOBUSHII." He bowed to them and allowed for them to clap. "This next song is one Kagame-san and I worked on together, so please enjoy and have fun with us." He said. I took note of him using 'san' after my name. I've never heard him say it like that. We were way past that but since we can't appear that close in public it made sense for him to call me by that. We took out positions on stage and I brought the mic up to my mouth again.

"Everyone, please listen…'Heartbreakers'" I announced the title and the guitar intro started. We practiced a simple dance routine that each of us would pump on fist in the air and hop about and change positions on stage. It wasn't too complicated since I was a newbie still and had not done any dance lessons yet. He started singing and his voice came out perfectly on pitch and strong. He showed emotion in every word of the lyric. I was nervous when my first solo came up, but had confidence in myself since Inuyasha was there supporting me. He sang the lower harmony and I sang the higher harmony when we got to the chorus. I was started to get tired and I could hear it in my own voice but I worked hard to finish the song. The ending came and the music came to a dramatic halt for the last line of the chorus. We sang perfectly in harmony then the heavy guitar picked up again for the ending of the song. After the song was over, everyone cheered for us.

I thanked everyone again for coming out and told them to enjoy the party for the evening. When I exited the stage I was hoping for a moment alone with Inuyasha to tell him how happy I was but Kikyou-san clung to him again. He couldn't shake her this time. I didn't have the time to wait and for them to finish so when a staff-san called me to go back to my green room and change. I did willingly. For some reason I didn't like Kikyou-san hanging on him like that. I didn't want to see it.

* * *

When I left the green room I felt wonderful. They had given me a beautiful dress to wear, it was a light peach color made of chiffon in an empire waist style. It was strapless but I felt comfortable in it. The light fabric went down to my mid-thigh and I had beautiful simple peach colored pumps to match it. The make-up artist pulled my hair up into a sophisticated and complicated looking bun on the top of my head. She pinned a fresh white flower into it. I felt beautiful.

When I stepped out into the ballroom of the hotel I was amazed at how many people stayed for the party. Everyone was dressed so nice. I was stopped every once in a while and told 'Congratulations' and different people would introduce themselves to me. I met a lot of people that night. I was happy.

I took a break from walking around, I grabbed a drink and sat to rest my feet for a moment. I heard my name called and looked up. It was a man I had never met before. He had short brown hair and like brown eyes. He was dressed in a black suit with a white shirt and red tie.

"Hello. I've been excited to meet you, I'm glad I finally can." I stood up to me polite. "Do you know me?" He asked. I was afraid to admit I didn't recognize his face. "My name is Renzo Yoshizawa, I'm an actor. I've been a fan of yours since I saw your magazine with Kikyou." He said with a big smile. I have a fan? I was so happy.

I got a big smiled on my face and nodded happily to him, "I'm glad to hear that! It is very nice to meet you Yoshizawa-san." I bowed to him. "Thank you for supporting me!" I asked and met his eyes.

"Of course! I bought both copies of your single and a few copies for some friends! I had a chance to listen to your single on the way hear, it was great." He said and motioned for me to follow him. We made our way to the orderves and continued talking. This was my first time meeting with a fan. I was very enthusiastic speaking with him.

"Really? That many copies? That's a lot! Thank you!" I smiled. we spoke for a while longer as we walked around the ballroom. He kept the conversation going, the whole time complimenting me. Before I knew it, he lead me away from the party to a hall.

"It's more quiet here for us to talk here." For some reason I felt nervous being around Yoshizawa-san by myself. I tried keeping a small distance between us but every time I moved away from him, he would step closer to me. before i knew it, I was against the wall with him standing right in front of me.

"So...what are your plans tonight?" He asked and put his hand on the wall by my head. I felt pinned.

"I have to go home and rest after this. I have a lot a promotions for this in the next few weeks." I couldn't shake this uneasy feeling.

"Well when is the next time you are free?" He asked. He brought his other hand up and started tracing my jawline. My whole body tensed up.

"I… I don't…" I tried speaking but my voice wouldn't come out. Thankfully I heard a familiar voice call out my name.

"Kagome." Yoshizawa-san pulled away from me with a sigh and I looked up to see Inuyasha, he had a stern face and he glared and Yoshizawa-san. "Is there a problem here?" he asked. That tone in his voice… I felt safe hearing it.

"No, we are just talking." Yoshizawa-san said in a mocking tone. Inuyasha came and stood in between us. He pulled me behind his back.

"It doesn't like like you were just talking. Beat it." He demanded. Yoshizawa-san let out another defeated sigh and leaned over and looked at me.

"We will talk again later, Kagome" He said with a laugh and left. Inuyasha turned to me and his face relaxed a little. "Are you alright?"

* * *

(_This choice is yours. Decided on one of these options and choose well because your choices will ultimately determine the ending of the story. After you have made your choice, continue to the chapter listed next and continue reading. - Momoe_)

Choice A: "Inuyasha… You didn't have to…" (Continue to **Chap7:I-A**)

Choice B: "Thank you, Inuyasha." (Continue to **Chap7:I-B**)


	35. Chap7:I-A

Chapter Seven

Starlight Love: Otome Game

Story One: Inuyasha's Story

Choice A

* * *

"Inuyasha… You didn't have to..." I said. But I couldn't hide how upset I was at the incident. I was happy he could be there for me though. He hugged me. I felt safe in his arms. I liked being there and I could feel my face flush up as a blush crossed it. "Thank you…" I whispered into his chest. He let go and rubbed my back for a moment.

"Don't worry about it. It's what friends do." He smirked. "They are about to announce your preliminary sales results." He said and told me to follow him.

We made our way back to the ball room. A staff-san that was hosting the party called me to the front and asked everyone to gather around and listen closely. I was nervous being up there and having everyone looking at me again.

"The results we just announced." He said into his microphone so everyone in the hall could listen. "These are not the official numbers, but here is what was sold so far." He pulled an envelope out of his pocket and opened it.

"The current sales numbers as of 8:00pm tonight were…" I could feel my heart beating. I was so nervous. I couldn't stand the wait anymore. I needed to get at least seventy-thousand copies in two weeks or I will not be able to continue working as a singer and I won't have a way to pay for my parents debt. I needed this. I waited and waited it seemed so long.

The staff-san looked at me with a big smile, even his eyes were smiling.

"Congratulations on sellings fifty-thousand copies so far!" I couldn't believe it. I started crying from joy. I only need to sell twenty-thousand more and that was very achievable with sales like that my first date.I couldn't hold back my tears of joy and I spent the rest of the night being told kind words of encouragement.

I stayed out late that night, but It was well worth it. I was well on my way to succeeding as a singer and accomplishing all of my goals.

_To be continued..._

* * *

Love Points Received for Inuyasha's Story: **+20 Points**.

_Keep Track of how many points you receive during each story. These Love Points will determine what ending you will get, either an okay, good, or sweet ending! You can keep track on your own or leave a comment with your point amount. Thank you for reading!_

_-Momoe_


	36. Chap7:I-B

Chapter Seven

Starlight Love: Otome Game

Story One: Inuyasha's Story

Choice B

* * *

"Thank you, Inuyasha… He scared me." I admitted and he had a small reassuring smile on his face. He hugged me. I felt safe in his arms. I liked being there and I could feel my face flush up as a blush crossed it. "Thank you…" I whispered again into his chest. He let go and rubbed my back for a moment.

"Don't worry about it. It's what friends do." He smirked. "They are about to announce your preliminary sales results." He said and told me to follow him.

We made our way back to the ball room. A staff-san that was hosting the party called me to the front and asked everyone to gather around and listen closely. I was nervous being up there and having everyone looking at me again.

"The results we just announced." He said into his microphone so everyone in the hall could listen. "These are not the official numbers, but here is what was sold so far." He pulled an envelope out of his pocket and opened it.

"The current sales numbers as of 8:00pm tonight were…" I could feel my heart beating. I was so nervous. I couldn't stand the wait anymore. I needed to get at least seventy-thousand copies in two weeks or I will not be able to continue working as a singer and I won't have a way to pay for my parents debt. I needed this. I waited and waited it seemed so long.

The staff-san looked at me with a big smile, even his eyes were smiling.

"Congratulations on sellings fifty-thousand copies so far!" I couldn't believe it. I started crying from joy. I only need to sell twenty-thousand more and that was very achievable with sales like that my first date.I couldn't hold back my tears of joy and I spent the rest of the night being told kind words of encouragement.

I stayed out late that night, but It was well worth it. I was well on my way to succeeding as a singer and accomplishing all of my goals.

_To be continued..._

* * *

Love Points Received for Inuyasha's Story: **+30 Points**.

_Keep Track of how many points you receive during each story. These Love Points will determine what ending you will get, either an okay, good, or sweet ending! You can keep track on your own or leave a comment with your point amount. Thank you for reading!_

_-Momoe_


	37. Chap7:Sesshoumaru's Story

Chapter Seven

Starlight Love: Otome Game

Story Two: Sesshoumaru's Story

* * *

Finally, It was time for my release event, my debut single went on sale today and I will know the preliminary sales tonight. I was nervous, even though I wouldn't get a full number of my sales until tomorrow morning, just having a guestimate would be good enough. The event was going to happen at a fancy hotel nearby. I would perform my two songs after being opened by GyaruCODE and KOBUSHII. I couldn't wait to perform again, especially for a crowd of professionals. I would also be performing with Sesshoumaru for the first time. The performance was going to be less than thirty minutes then I had to change and meet and greet with other celebrities that would attend and also other company owners. Taisho-san wanted me to make a good impression so I could broaden my horizons within the entertainment industry.

I was also happy that Sesshoumaru and I worked through our problem. We were just like normal, just like old times now. Even though he had some problems with me before, I feel like we past all was like a mentor to me now. I was especially happy that we worked things out because I had to practice our duet a lot with him so it would sound right when we performed it. It was challenging at first but I think we will do great. I know he will at least since he has a lot more experience than I do.

I was in the green room they set up for me. I had already been put in my clothes for the performance, it was the same revealing outfit that I wore on the limited edition cover of my single, with the bandeau and the fingerless gloves. It wasn't the original plan for my outfit but since I still had the cut on my arm from being attacked, I needed it covered. The man that attacked me was still not found or even identified so security would be tight tonight. The make-up artist did my hair and makeup very natural since right after the show I would be changing and joining the party. Before long I was told the first performance would be starting. I went to the stage side to watch.

It was GyaruCODE performing their hit "A Girl's Counterattack" again. They wore the same outfits as their tour except for the tight fitting pencil skirts they were wearing pretty tutu's in their member colors. They looked amazing! The lyrics of their song were so inspiring too, the chorus especially stood out to me.

_"A Girl's Counterattack_

_Is cunningly great._

_With a nail-polished fist,_

_I want to grab hope._

_A Girl's Counter attack_

_I am also important_

_I cannot become an adult yet but,_

_I want to open the doors to tomorrow."_

I found myself clapping along to their tune and enjoying it immensely. By the time they finished and came off stage I congratulated them on the good work and bowed to each of the members as they passed by me. Kagura-san stayed by my side though. I was confused at first. She needed to go get changed for the party.

"Oh, Kagura-san how I you?" I asked a little puzzled. She looked at me with a gentle smile.

"I was to see Sesshoumaru-san perform. Whenever I can I like to watch him. He is really great." She said and I saw a small blush cross her face. Soon after KOBUSHII's recent release started playing. It was a song about a man wanting to escape from his life after his love left him. I had seen KOBUSHII on TV plenty of times before I moved to Tokyo, but this was the first time I saw them performing live. Their dancing and singing, even their harmonies was absolutely amazing. I was awestruck.

"Sesshoumaru-san is really amazing, isn't he?" Kagura-san leaned over and said to me. She was right, my eyes were naturally drawn to his presence on stage. I could feel my heart beating like crazy in my chest. My breathing wasn't as steady as before.

"I can't stop watching him…" I didn't know why the words came out of my mouth but after they did I felt my face turn red. I turned to look at Kagura-san hoping she didn't hear what I said.

"You can't? Why not?" I hadn't heard that tone come from her before. She was angry, the look in her eyes, I've never seen an expression from someone before. It looked like if she could make me disappear at that moment… she would of. It scareed me seeing that look for a senpai.

"H-his… stage presence is just wonderful…" I said with a small stutter, she was still giving me that look.

"Well…" Her voice was low with that low, dark tone still. "Don't stare too long. I don't like it when someone like you stares at something of mine like that." She said then went back to his normal idol persona with a giggle and finished watching. When KOBUSHII exited the stage, I congratulated each of the members but when Sesshoumaru stopped to talk to me, Kagura-san stepped in front of me and grabbed onto his arm.

I haven't seen such a look of annoyance on someone's face before... Sesshoumaru was annoyed with Kagura-san.

"Sesshoumaru-san that was amazing! You were best!" She said in a high pitched giggle and he pulled him arm out of her grip.

"Get off of me, woman." He said angrily and tried walking away to get away from her, but she followed him down the hall.

After a moment an announcer, on of that staff-san backstage made an announcement over the loudspeaker.

"Thank you all for coming to celebrate Kagome Higurashi's Debut single, 'I WISH'. Now welcome to the stage, Kagome Higurashi." I stepped out. It was different than my last live, I couldn't see my audience then, now I could see each and every person. It was a good amount of people, close to seventy-five came to celebrate with us. Just as I got to center stage the soft tune of 'I WISH" started playing and I sang it perfectly. I even hit the high note at the build up with ease. This crowd was different than the last. No one clapped during the song or cheered me on, but everyone clapped and looked satisfied and happy after the song ended.

I bowed to the audience as the clapped for me. Then I looked over with a smile at everyone and did my introduction. "Hello everyone! My name is Kagome Higurashi, the newest soloist for SingUnLIMITED Company, yoroshiku onegai shimasu!. That was a song from my debut single 'I WISH'. Thank you all for coming out for my release event. Now please welcome to the stage, Sesshoumaru of KOBUSHII." I held my arm out and Sesshoumaru came onto stage and stood next to me. I felt some eyes on me, burning a hole into me. I turned my head and say Kagura-san glaring at me from the sidestage. I tried to ignore it and returned to look at the audience with a big smile.

Sesshoumaru continued our small speech. "Welcome everyone, I'm Sesshoumaru of KOBUSHII." He bowed to them and allowed for them to clap. "This next song is one Kagame-san and I worked on together, so please enjoy and have fun with us." He said. I took note of him using 'san' after my name. I've never heard him say it like that. We were way past that but since we can't appear that close in public it made sense for him to call me by that. We took out positions on stage and I brought the mic up to my mouth again.

"Everyone, please listen…'Heartbreakers'" I announced the title and the guitar intro started. We practiced a simple dance routine that each of us would pump on fist in the air and hop about and change positions on stage. It wasn't too complicated since I was a newbie still and had not done any dance lessons yet. He started singing and his voice came out perfectly on pitch and strong. He showed emotion in every word of the lyric. I was nervous when my first solo came up, but had confidence in myself since Sesshoumaru was there supporting me. He sang the lower harmony and I sang the higher harmony when we got to the chorus. I was started to get tired and I could hear it in my own voice but I worked hard to finish the song. The ending came and the music came to a dramatic halt for the last line of the chorus. We sang perfectly in harmony then the heavy guitar picked up again for the ending of the song. After the song was over, everyone cheered for us.

I thanked everyone again for coming out and told them to enjoy the party for the evening. When I exited the stage I was hoping for a moment alone with Sesshoumaru to tell him how happy I was but Kagura-san clung to him again. He couldn't shake her this time. I didn't have the time to wait and for them to finish so when a staff-san called me to go back to my green room and change. I did willingly. For some reason I didn't like Kagura-san hanging on him like that. I didn't want to see it.

* * *

When I left the green room I felt wonderful. They had given me a beautiful dress to wear, it was a light peach color made of chiffon in an empire waist style. It was strapless but I felt comfortable in it. The light fabric went down to my mid-thigh and I had beautiful simple peach colored pumps to match it. The make-up artist pulled my hair up into a sophisticated and complicated looking bun on the top of my head. She pinned a fresh white flower into it. I felt beautiful.

When I stepped out into the ballroom of the hotel I was amazed at how many people stayed for the party. Everyone was dressed so nice. I was stopped every once in a while and told 'Congratulations' and different people would introduce themselves to me. I met a lot of people that night. I was happy.

I took a break from walking around, I grabbed a drink and sat to rest my feet for a moment. I heard my name called and looked up. It was a man I had never met before. He had short brown hair and like brown eyes. He was dressed in a black suit with a white shirt and red tie.

"Hello. I've been excited to meet you, I'm glad I finally can." I stood up to me polite. "Do you know me?" He asked. I was afraid to admit I didn't recognize his face. "My name is Renzo Yoshizawa, I'm an actor. I've been a fan of yours since I saw your magazine with Kagura." He said with a big smile. I have a fan? I was so happy.

I got a big smiled on my face and nodded happily to him, "I'm glad to hear that! It is very nice to meet you Yoshizawa-san." I bowed to him. "Thank you for supporting me!" I asked and met his eyes.

"Of course! I bought both copies of your single and a few copies for some friends! I had a chance to listen to your single on the way hear, it was great." He said and motioned for me to follow him. We made our way to the orderves and continued talking. This was my first time meeting with a fan. I was very enthusiastic speaking with him.

"Really? That many copies? That's a lot! Thank you!" I smiled. we spoke for a while longer as we walked around the ballroom. He kept the conversation going, the whole time complimenting me. Before I knew it, he lead me away from the party to a hall.

"It's more quiet here for us to talk here." For some reason I felt nervous being around Yoshizawa-san by myself. I tried keeping a small distance between us but every time I moved away from him, he would step closer to me. before i knew it, I was against the wall with him standing right in front of me.

"So...what are your plans tonight?" He asked and put his hand on the wall by my head. I felt pinned.

"I have to go home and rest after this. I have a lot a promotions for this in the next few weeks." I couldn't shake this uneasy feeling.

"Well when is the next time you are free?" He asked. He brought his other hand up and started tracing my jawline. My whole body tensed up.

"I… I don't…" I tried speaking but my voice wouldn't come out. Thankfully I heard a familiar voice call out my name.

"Kagome." Yoshizawa-san pulled away from me with a sigh and I looked up to see Sesshoumaru, he had a stern face and he glared and Yoshizawa-san. "Get away from her" he he demanded. That tone in his voice… I felt safe hearing it.

"Why? We are just talking." Yoshizawa-san said in a mocking tone. Sesshoumaru came and stood in between us. He pulled me behind his back.

"I said leave. Do it before I force you out of here." He demanded. Yoshizawa-san let out another defeated sigh and leaned over and looked at me.

"We will talk again later, Kagome" He said with a laugh and left. Sesshoumaru turned to me and his face relaxed a little. "Are you alright?"

* * *

(_This choice is yours. Decided on one of these options and choose well because your choices will ultimately determine the ending of the story. After you have made your choice, continue to the chapter listed next and continue reading. - Momoe_)

Choice A: "Sesshoumaru… You didn't have to…" (Continue to **Chap7:S-A**)

Choice B: "Thank you, Sesshoumaru." (Continue to **Chap7:S-B**)


	38. Chap7:S-A

Chapter Seven

Starlight Love: Otome Game

Story Two: Sesshoumaru's Story

Choice A

* * *

"Sesshoumaru… You didn't have to..." I said. But I couldn't hide how upset I was at the incident. I was happy he could be there for me though. He hugged me, he was so tender and kind with me. I felt safe in his arms. I liked being there and I could feel my face flush up as a blush crossed it. "Thank you…" I whispered into his chest. He let go and rubbed my back for a moment.

"I won't let anyone hurt you" He smiled. It was rare to see that smile on his face. I couldn't help but smile back at him.. "They are about to announce your preliminary sales results." He said and told me to follow him.

We made our way back to the ball room. A staff-san that was hosting the party called me to the front and asked everyone to gather around and listen closely. I was nervous being up there and having everyone looking at me again.

"The results we just announced." He said into his microphone so everyone in the hall could listen. "These are not the official numbers, but here is what was sold so far." He pulled an envelope out of his pocket and opened it.

"The current sales numbers as of 8:00pm tonight were…" I could feel my heart beating. I was so nervous. I couldn't stand the wait anymore. I needed to get at least seventy-thousand copies in two weeks or I will not be able to continue working as a singer and I won't have a way to pay for my parents debt. I needed this. I waited and waited it seemed so long.

The staff-san looked at me with a big smile, even his eyes were smiling.

"Congratulations on sellings fifty-thousand copies so far!" I couldn't believe it. I started crying from joy. I only need to sell twenty-thousand more and that was very achievable with sales like that my first date.I couldn't hold back my tears of joy and I spent the rest of the night being told kind words of encouragement.

I stayed out late that night, but It was well worth it. I was well on my way to succeeding as a singer and accomplishing all of my goals.

_To be continued..._

* * *

Love Points Received for Sesshoumaru's Story: **+20 Points**.

_Keep Track of how many points you receive during each story. These Love Points will determine what ending you will get, either an okay, good, or sweet ending! You can keep track on your own or leave a comment with your point amount. Thank you for reading!_

_-Momoe_


	39. Chap7:S-B

Chapter Seven

Starlight Love: Otome Game

Story Two: Sesshoumaru's Story

Choice B

* * *

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru… He scared me." I admitted But I couldn't hide how upset I was at the incident. I was happy he could be there for me though. He hugged me, he was so tender and kind with me. I felt safe in his arms. I liked being there and I could feel my face flush up as a blush crossed it. "Thank you…" I whispered into his chest. He let go and rubbed my back for a moment.

"I won't let anyone hurt you, ever, Kagome. I'll always keep you safe." He smiled. It was rare to see that smile on his face. I couldn't help but smile back at him. "They are about to announce your preliminary sales results." He said and told me to follow him.

We made our way back to the ball room. A staff-san that was hosting the party called me to the front and asked everyone to gather around and listen closely. I was nervous being up there and having everyone looking at me again.

"The results we just announced." He said into his microphone so everyone in the hall could listen. "These are not the official numbers, but here is what was sold so far." He pulled an envelope out of his pocket and opened it.

"The current sales numbers as of 8:00pm tonight were…" I could feel my heart beating. I was so nervous. I couldn't stand the wait anymore. I needed to get at least seventy-thousand copies in two weeks or I will not be able to continue working as a singer and I won't have a way to pay for my parents debt. I needed this. I waited and waited it seemed so long.

The staff-san looked at me with a big smile, even his eyes were smiling.

"Congratulations on sellings fifty-thousand copies so far!" I couldn't believe it. I started crying from joy. I only need to sell twenty-thousand more and that was very achievable with sales like that my first date.I couldn't hold back my tears of joy and I spent the rest of the night being told kind words of encouragement.

I stayed out late that night, but It was well worth it. I was well on my way to succeeding as a singer and accomplishing all of my goals.

_To be continued..._

* * *

Love Points Received for Sesshoumaru's Story: **+30 Points**.

_Keep Track of how many points you receive during each story. These Love Points will determine what ending you will get, either an okay, good, or sweet ending! You can keep track on your own or leave a comment with your point amount. Thank you for reading!_

_-Momoe_


	40. Chap7:Miroku's Story

Chapter Seven

Starlight Love: Otome Game

Story Three: Miroku's Story

* * *

Finally, It was time for my release event, my debut single went on sale today and I will know the preliminary sales tonight. I was nervous, even though I wouldn't get a full number of my sales until tomorrow morning, just having a guestimate would be good enough. The event was going to happen at a fancy hotel nearby. I would perform my two songs after being opened by GyaruCODE and KOBUSHII. I couldn't wait to perform again, especially for a crowd of professionals. I would also be performing with Miroku for the first time. The performance was going to be less than thirty minutes then I had to change and meet and greet with other celebrities that would attend and also other company owners. Taisho-san wanted me to make a good impression so I could broaden my horizons within the entertainment industry.

I was so happy Miroku back off from me. I wanted him as a friend and he was doing a great job of it so far. He was like a mentor to me now. I was especially happy that we worked things out because I had to practice our duet a lot with him so it would sound right when we performed it. It was challenging at first but I think we will do great. I know he will at least since he has a lot more experience than I do.

I was in the green room they set up for me. I had already been put in my clothes for the performance, it was the same revealing outfit that I wore on the limited edition cover of my single, with the bandeau and the fingerless gloves. It wasn't the original plan for my outfit but since I still had the cut on my arm from being attacked, I needed it covered. The man that attacked me was still not found or even identified so security would be tight tonight. The make-up artist did my hair and makeup very natural since right after the show I would be changing and joining the party. Before long I was told the first performance would be starting. I went to the stage side to watch.

It was GyaruCODE performing their hit "A Girl's Counterattack" again. They wore the same outfits as their tour except for the tight fitting pencil skirts they were wearing pretty tutu's in their member colors. They looked amazing! The lyrics of their song were so inspiring too, the chorus especially stood out to me.

_"A Girl's Counterattack_

_Is cunningly great._

_With a nail-polished fist,_

_I want to grab hope._

_A Girl's Counter attack_

_I am also important_

_I cannot become an adult yet but,_

_I want to open the doors to tomorrow."_

I found myself clapping along to their tune and enjoying it immensely. By the time they finished and came off stage I congratulated them on the good work and bowed to each of the members as they passed by me. Sango-san stayed by my side though. I was confused at first. She needed to go get changed for the party.

"Oh, Sango-san how I you?" I asked a little puzzled. She looked at me with a gentle smile.

"I was to see Miroku-san perform. Whenever I can I like to watch him. He is really great." She said and I saw a small blush cross her face. Soon after KOBUSHII's recent release started playing. It was a song about a man wanting to escape from his life after his love left him. I had seen KOBUSHII on TV plenty of times before I moved to Tokyo, but this was the first time I saw them performing live. Their dancing and singing, even their harmonies was absolutely amazing. I was awestruck.

"Miroku-san is really amazing, isn't he?" Sango-san leaned over and said to me. She was right, my eyes were naturally drawn to his presence on stage. I could feel my heart beating like crazy in my chest. My breathing wasn't as steady as before.

"I can't stop watching him…" I didn't know why the words came out of my mouth but after they did I felt my face turn red. I turned to look at Sango-san hoping she didn't hear what I said.

"You can't? Why not?" I hadn't heard that tone come from her before. She was angry, the look in her eyes, I've never seen an expression from someone before. It looked like if she could make me disappear at that moment… she would of. It scareed me seeing that look for a senpai.

"H-his… stage presence is just wonderful…" I said with a small stutter, she was still giving me that look.

"Well…" Her voice was low with that low, dark tone still. "Don't stare too long. I don't like it when someone like you stares at something of mine like that." She said then went back to his normal idol persona with a giggle and finished watching. When KOBUSHII exited the stage, I congratulated each of the members but when Miroku stopped to talk to me, Sango-san stepped in front of me and grabbed onto his arm.

I haven't seen such a look of annoyance on someone's face before... Miroku was annoyed with Sango-san.

"Miroku-san that was amazing! You were best!" She said in a high pitched giggle and he pulled him arm out of her grip.

"Why… are you speaking to me?." He said with a harsh tone and tried walking away to get away from her, but she followed him down the hall.

After a moment an announcer, on of that staff-san backstage made an announcement over the loudspeaker.

"Thank you all for coming to celebrate Kagome Higurashi's Debut single, 'I WISH'. Now welcome to the stage, Kagome Higurashi." I stepped out. It was different than my last live, I couldn't see my audience then, now I could see each and every person. It was a good amount of people, close to seventy-five came to celebrate with us. Just as I got to center stage the soft tune of 'I WISH" started playing and I sang it perfectly. I even hit the high note at the build up with ease. This crowd was different than the last. No one clapped during the song or cheered me on, but everyone clapped and looked satisfied and happy after the song ended.

I bowed to the audience as the clapped for me. Then I looked over with a smile at everyone and did my introduction. "Hello everyone! My name is Kagome Higurashi, the newest soloist for SingUnLIMITED Company, yoroshiku onegai shimasu!. That was a song from my debut single 'I WISH'. Thank you all for coming out for my release event. Now please welcome to the stage, Miroku of KOBUSHII." I held my arm out and Miroku came onto stage and stood next to me. I felt some eyes on me, burning a hole into me. I turned my head and say Sango-san glaring at me from the sidestage. I tried to ignore it and returned to look at the audience with a big smile.

Miroku continued our small speech. "Welcome everyone, I'm Miroku of KOBUSHII." He bowed to them and allowed for them to clap. "This next song is one Kagame-san and I worked on together, so please enjoy and have fun with us." He said. I took note of him using 'san' after my name. I've never heard him say it like that. We were way past that but since we can't appear that close in public it made sense for him to call me by that. We took out positions on stage and I brought the mic up to my mouth again.

"Everyone, please listen…'Heartbreakers'" I announced the title and the guitar intro started. We practiced a simple dance routine that each of us would pump on fist in the air and hop about and change positions on stage. It wasn't too complicated since I was a newbie still and had not done any dance lessons yet. He started singing and his voice came out perfectly on pitch and strong. He showed emotion in every word of the lyric. I was nervous when my first solo came up, but had confidence in myself since Miroku was there supporting me. He sang the lower harmony and I sang the higher harmony when we got to the chorus. I was started to get tired and I could hear it in my own voice but I worked hard to finish the song. The ending came and the music came to a dramatic halt for the last line of the chorus. We sang perfectly in harmony then the heavy guitar picked up again for the ending of the song. After the song was over, everyone cheered for us.

I thanked everyone again for coming out and told them to enjoy the party for the evening. When I exited the stage I was hoping for a moment alone with Miroku to tell him how happy I was but Sango-san clung to him again. He couldn't shake her this time. I didn't have the time to wait and for them to finish so when a staff-san called me to go back to my green room and change. I did willingly. For some reason I didn't like Sango-san hanging on him like that. I didn't want to see it.

* * *

When I left the green room I felt wonderful. They had given me a beautiful dress to wear, it was a light peach color made of chiffon in an empire waist style. It was strapless but I felt comfortable in it. The light fabric went down to my mid-thigh and I had beautiful simple peach colored pumps to match it. The make-up artist pulled my hair up into a sophisticated and complicated looking bun on the top of my head. She pinned a fresh white flower into it. I felt beautiful.

When I stepped out into the ballroom of the hotel I was amazed at how many people stayed for the party. Everyone was dressed so nice. I was stopped every once in a while and told 'Congratulations' and different people would introduce themselves to me. I met a lot of people that night. I was happy.

I took a break from walking around, I grabbed a drink and sat to rest my feet for a moment. I heard my name called and looked up. It was a man I had never met before. He had short brown hair and like brown eyes. He was dressed in a black suit with a white shirt and red tie.

"Hello. I've been excited to meet you, I'm glad I finally can." I stood up to me polite. "Do you know me?" He asked. I was afraid to admit I didn't recognize his face. "My name is Renzo Yoshizawa, I'm an actor. I've been a fan of yours since I saw your magazine with Sango." He said with a big smile. I have a fan? I was so happy.

I got a big smiled on my face and nodded happily to him, "I'm glad to hear that! It is very nice to meet you Yoshizawa-san." I bowed to him. "Thank you for supporting me!" I asked and met his eyes.

"Of course! I bought both copies of your single and a few copies for some friends! I had a chance to listen to your single on the way hear, it was great." He said and motioned for me to follow him. We made our way to the orderves and continued talking. This was my first time meeting with a fan. I was very enthusiastic speaking with him.

"Really? That many copies? That's a lot! Thank you!" I smiled. we spoke for a while longer as we walked around the ballroom. He kept the conversation going, the whole time complimenting me. Before I knew it, he lead me away from the party to a hall.

"It's more quiet here for us to talk here." For some reason I felt nervous being around Yoshizawa-san by myself. I tried keeping a small distance between us but every time I moved away from him, he would step closer to me. before i knew it, I was against the wall with him standing right in front of me.

"So...what are your plans tonight?" He asked and put his hand on the wall by my head. I felt pinned.

"I have to go home and rest after this. I have a lot a promotions for this in the next few weeks." I couldn't shake this uneasy feeling.

"Well when is the next time you are free?" He asked. He brought his other hand up and started tracing my jawline. My whole body tensed up.

"I… I don't…" I tried speaking but my voice wouldn't come out. Thankfully I heard a familiar voice call out my name.

"Kagome." Yoshizawa-san pulled away from me with a sigh and I looked up to see Miroku, he had a stern face and he glared and Yoshizawa-san. "Is there any reason you are so close to my dear friend? I have a feeling she doesn't like that." he said with a confident smile. That tone in his voice… I felt safe hearing it.

"Why? We are just talking. What's not to like about that?" Yoshizawa-san said in a mocking tone. Miroku came and stood in between us. He pulled me behind his back.

"We both know that's not true, Yoshizawa-san. So get out of here. Leave. Do it before have security drag you out. I'm sure the press would love that." He said with a happy smile.. Yoshizawa-san let out another defeated sigh and leaned over and looked at me.

"We will talk again later, Kagome" He said with a laugh and left. Miroku turned to me and his face relaxed a little. "Are you alright?"

* * *

(_This choice is yours. Decided on one of these options and choose well because your choices will ultimately determine the ending of the story. After you have made your choice, continue to the chapter listed next and continue reading. - Momoe_)

Choice A: "Miroku… You didn't have to…" (Continue to **Chap7:M-A**)

Choice B: "Thank you, Miroku." (Continue to **Chap7:M-B**)


	41. Chap7:M-A

Chapter Seven

Starlight Love: Otome Game

Story Three: Miroku's Story

Choice A

* * *

"Miroku… You didn't have to..." I said. But I couldn't hide how upset I was at the incident. I was happy he could be there for me though. He hugged me, he was so tender and kind with me. I felt safe in his arms. I liked being there and I could feel my face flush up as a blush crossed it. "Thank you…" I whispered into his chest. He let go andran his hand through my hair with a big smile on his face.

"I wouldn't let someone like that bother you." He smiled. It was a big bright smile. I couldn't help but smile back at him.. "They are about to announce your preliminary sales results." He said and told me to follow him.

We made our way back to the ball room. A staff-san that was hosting the party called me to the front and asked everyone to gather around and listen closely. I was nervous being up there and having everyone looking at me again.

"The results we just announced." He said into his microphone so everyone in the hall could listen. "These are not the official numbers, but here is what was sold so far." He pulled an envelope out of his pocket and opened it.

"The current sales numbers as of 8:00pm tonight were…" I could feel my heart beating. I was so nervous. I couldn't stand the wait anymore. I needed to get at least seventy-thousand copies in two weeks or I will not be able to continue working as a singer and I won't have a way to pay for my parents debt. I needed this. I waited and waited it seemed so long.

The staff-san looked at me with a big smile, even his eyes were smiling.

"Congratulations on sellings fifty-thousand copies so far!" I couldn't believe it. I started crying from joy. I only need to sell twenty-thousand more and that was very achievable with sales like that my first date.I couldn't hold back my tears of joy and I spent the rest of the night being told kind words of encouragement.

I stayed out late that night, but It was well worth it. I was well on my way to succeeding as a singer and accomplishing all of my goals.

_To be continued..._

* * *

Love Points Received for Miroku's Story: **+20 Points**.

_Keep Track of how many points you receive during each story. These Love Points will determine what ending you will get, either an okay, good, or sweet ending! You can keep track on your own or leave a comment with your point amount. Thank you for reading!_

_-Momoe_


	42. Chap7:M-B

Chapter Seven

Starlight Love: Otome Game

Story Three: Miroku's Story

Choice B

* * *

"Thank you, Miroku… He scared me." I admitted But I couldn't hide how upset I was at the incident. I was happy he could be there for me though. He hugged me, he was so tender and kind with me. I felt safe in his arms. I liked being there and I could feel my face flush up as a blush crossed it. "Thank you…" I whispered into his chest. He let go and rubbed my back for a moment.

"That guy is such a jerk. he isn't good enough for you anyways." He smiled with a laugh couldn't help but smile back at him. "They are about to announce your preliminary sales results." He said and told me to follow him.

We made our way back to the ball room. A staff-san that was hosting the party called me to the front and asked everyone to gather around and listen closely. I was nervous being up there and having everyone looking at me again.

"The results we just announced." He said into his microphone so everyone in the hall could listen. "These are not the official numbers, but here is what was sold so far." He pulled an envelope out of his pocket and opened it.

"The current sales numbers as of 8:00pm tonight were…" I could feel my heart beating. I was so nervous. I couldn't stand the wait anymore. I needed to get at least seventy-thousand copies in two weeks or I will not be able to continue working as a singer and I won't have a way to pay for my parents debt. I needed this. I waited and waited it seemed so long.

The staff-san looked at me with a big smile, even his eyes were smiling.

"Congratulations on sellings fifty-thousand copies so far!" I couldn't believe it. I started crying from joy. I only need to sell twenty-thousand more and that was very achievable with sales like that my first date.I couldn't hold back my tears of joy and I spent the rest of the night being told kind words of encouragement.

I stayed out late that night, but It was well worth it. I was well on my way to succeeding as a singer and accomplishing all of my goals.

_To be continued..._

* * *

Love Points Received for Miroku's Story: **+30 Points**.

_Keep Track of how many points you receive during each story. These Love Points will determine what ending you will get, either an okay, good, or sweet ending! You can keep track on your own or leave a comment with your point amount. Thank you for reading!_

_-Momoe_


	43. Chap8:Inuyasha's Story

Chapter Eight

Starlight Love: Otome Game

Story One: Inuyasha's Story

* * *

It had been a month since the release of my single. I needed to sell seventy-thousand copies in order to stay as a singer. Thankfully, I did it. Seventy-thousand copies were sold by the second day. I did a lot of TV appearance and performances over the past month as extra promotion. I finally finished my last performance a few days ago and I was free to relax and rest for a few days now. By the end of the month over 125,000 copies of my single were sold. I made a good amount of money from it, but it still wasn't able to completely pay off my family's debts. I only have a little bit more to go and if I sell as well for my next single, I'll be able to finish paying everything as well as having extra money for savings.

I was proud of myself and Taisho-san was also really proud of me. My contract was revised from being temporary to a two-year contract. I was happy with that for now. Taisho-san called me to his office and I was excited. Maybe it was my next single announcement? I could have sworn it would be a month in between when I finished promotion to start work on my next.

I knock on his office door and he called me in. He had a gentle smile on his face and looked happy to see me. There was a man in the room, one that I didn't know. He was an older gentleman with white hair and thick glasses. Both Taisho-san and this man were wearing suits. I felt really underdressed in my jeans and a tank top.

"Welcome, Kagome. This Ryuutaro Matsuura-san. He is with DirectCO. Television." I bowed to Ryuutaro-san and I sat in the seat next to him. Taisho-san looked at me with his happy eyes. "Ryuutaro-san actually came to me a few days ago. He runs a television station here in Tokyo and he helps direct some of the dramas that are popular." I nodded but didn't know where this conversation was going.

"You see," Ryuutaro-san continued. "I recently got a script for a short drama called 'Love and Life' and when I was thinking of a cast, I thought it would be a good idea to work with some popular singers for this drama, since it is based around people who sing for a living." I nodded to him.

"So Ryuutaro-san, with your recent success thought you would be a good fit for the female lead in the drama." I was surprised. I only just recently got use to singing, now they wanted me to go into acting? Taisho-san looked confident. "I wanted to hear your opinion. I think you should do it, it would expand your opportunities and you would get more fans that way. If you do well enough this might be a partnership forming with more dramas in the future."

I nodded and thought about it for a moment. "Not only would you be the lead, but there will also be an original soundtrack for the drama. I really loved your debut single and think your voice would be perfect. You would be given four original songs to sing for the soundtrack, one of which will be with the male lead." I nodded again.

"I'll do it." I said after I made up my mind. "I think something like this would be fun." Ryuutaro-san and Taisho-san both looked extremely pleased.

"That's great," Taisho-san nodded with a satisfied look. "And Inuyasha will be in the drama as well, as a minor part but he will still be in it." I nodded. I get to work with Inuyasha again? I haven't seen him too often the past month because he has been on tour, but I've spoken with him on the phone many times now.

"Okay, I'll have the contract and a copy of the scripts for each episode here. Should we start the negotiations?" Ryuutaro-san said and pulled out a stack of papers from his briefcase. We went through the contract. I was signing up to film Seven, one-hour-long episodes. The recording time would take one month total. We would be recording two episodes a week and then record the soundtrack the last few days of the month. It seemed like a lot of work but I was confident in myself. The payment wasn't too high but I was fine with that. I wasn't expecting to make any money from something like this so any money at all, I'm please with. I signed the contract and was handed the scripts. It seemed like a lot so I went to my room after our meeting and started reading each script over.

I was going to play the role of Haruna Kanno-chan, an aspiring singer that works at night clubs to make ends meat. Haruna-chan falls in love with a man named Nobu. They start dating but when Haruna-chan's ex boyfriend, Hiroki, comes into the picture things get messy. Haruna-chan must pick between her old love and her new love. After she chooses Nobu, she finds out that he has a terminal illness and he passes away. She ends up alone. It had a sad ending to it. I wonder if I could be able to act something like this out. I've never tried acting before. My character seems like a very sad person, I would try my best, but I wasn't sure if I could do it properly.

I was also nervous because I had two different kissing scenes to do. I had to kiss whoever would play Nobu and I will also have to kiss Inuyasha again since he is playing Hiroki's role. I practiced and practiced for my role the next few days.

* * *

It was my first day on set to film the drama I would be taking part in. Inuyasha wasn't in the series for a few more episodes so I was on my own for a while. I was dressed up by staff-san in torn-up skinny jeans and a tight tank top. I was lead by staff-san to meet the other lead actor. When I was brought on to set I couldn't believe it. It was Renzo Yoshizawa-san. I gulped when I saw him. I really didn't like this guy.

He greeted me with a cheeky smile. I decided to ignore him altogether besides during filming. I never would have taken this job if I had know Yoshizawa-san would be working with me. I was able to avoid him for the most part. I knew once Inuyasha came onto set I wouldn't have anything to worry about. He would protect me from Yoshizawa-san.

* * *

I managed to get through the first several episodes quickly. I only had two more episodes to film and Inuyasha's part had finally come up. He was on set with me today.

"But… Haruna…" His voice was soft and a tearful look in his eyes. "I never would have left if my parents weren't sick." I was choking back tears and stepping closer to him.

"Hiroki… I loved you all those years ago… but you left without saying anything. I would have waited but… Nobu… I can't, he is counting on me and you want me to go with you back overseas. It's not going to happen.." Inuyasha stepped closer to me. I felt my heart start to naturally beat faster. This was the moment when he would kiss me and beg me to leave Nobu.

"But… Haruna… I know I messed up but… I still love you. I thought about you every single day all of those years." He was right in front of my face. The cameraman came in close to us. I kept in character and Inuyasha leaned in and kissed me. I felt my heart explode and feeling the emotion of the scene, tears naturally rolling down my cheeks. This wasn't part of the script but the director didn't stop it. Even though it was acting, I couldn't shake this feeling I got, it felt like fireworks, it set my whole chest on fire.

I pushed Inuyasha away and smacked him. He looked at me with pained eyes. "I told you… It's too late for that, Hiroki." I paused. This was the dramatic scene when i confessed my love for Nobu, without my character knowing that he was right behind her. "Hiroki… I… I love Nobu. I love him with everything that I am. I can't-"

"Haruna…" He came in just on queue. I dramatically turned with wide eyes at him. Yoshizawa-san ran by my side and glared at Inuyasha.

"She already chose me. Get out of here." He said in a scary voice. Inuyasha glared back but then turned to leave. It hurt me to see him with that kind of emotion in his eyes. Yoshizawa-san turned to me and we met eyes, the camera came in close again. The rain machine started and water came falling down on us.

"Nobu… I" I said.

"You don't need to say anything Haruna." This was the part I dreaded. If I just got through this scene once I wouldn't have to do it ever… ever again. Yoshizawa-san grabbed me and kissed me. It was hard and rough. I didn't like the feeling I got when he did this. The only other person that kissed me was before was Inuyasha. I didn't like knowing that someone else cdid that to me.

He pulled away and stared at me longingly. I tried my hardest to remember my line in full.

"Nobu.. I'm sorry I should have told you before, It's just I didn't know how. You've met the world to me and I love being with you. I just don't want to mess up our friendship. I just want things to be simple and easy."

Yoshizawa-san smile a big toothy smile and laughed. "Things will always be good between us, Haruna. I love you too and I want you by my side forever." I forced tears out and the cameraman panned out.

"Cut!" The director called and I stepped away from Yoshizawa-san right away. I felt disgusted and started wiping my lips off. "That's a wrap for this episode. Just one more to film, I'll see you tomorrow." I was relieved. It was already ten at night,

"Come on it wasn't that bad was it?" I heard Yoshizawa-san saw. He followed me back to my green room. I stopped outside the door and turned to him.

"Please leave me alone." I said and he laughed at me.

"I thought it was great, we should do it again some time." He said and took a step closer to me.

"She said leave her alone." I heard Inuyasha's voice and turned to him happily. I knew he would come through for me again.

Yoshizawa-san let out a sigh and started walking away, "I'm always getting interrupted." We watched him walk away then Inuyasha stepped to me.

"I'm driving us home tonight. Go change I'll be here waiting." He said and I did just that.

We were silent for most of the ride.

"Is everything okay?" I finally broke the silence. He pulled the car over and parked it. He looked at me. I could feel my heart racing again. I didn't understand this feeling I had in my chest. Recently every time he would look at me I could feel my breath shorten and my body tense. I would get this feeling. I didn't understand any of it.

"I… Don't like that Yoshizawa guy." He said angrily.

"Neither do I." I shook my head in disgusted. "I didn't like my kissing scene with him… It was… horrible…"

"I didn't like it either…" Inuyasha's voice was full of venom. "Seeing that guy kiss you…" He stared deep into my eyes… I didn't know why… But I took my seatbelt off and leaned over to him. I met his lips and kissed him, just for a moment then pushed away from him.

I felt my face turn red. "I'm sorry… I don't…" He pulled me back to him and I met his lips once more. We were like that for a while… sitting in the car in eachothers arms. I don't know how much time past… but it was the most confusing time of my life.

_To be continued…_

* * *

Love Points Received for Inuyasha's Story: **+30 Points**.

_Keep Track of how many points you receive during each story. These Love Points will determine what ending you will get, either an okay, good, or sweet ending! You can keep track on your own or leave a comment with your point amount. Thank you for reading!_

_-Momoe_


	44. Chap8:Sesshoumaru's Story

Chapter Eight

Starlight Love: Otome Game

Story Two: Sesshoumaru's Story

* * *

It had been a month since the release of my single. I needed to sell seventy-thousand copies in order to stay as a singer. Thankfully, I did it. Seventy-thousand copies were sold by the second day. I did a lot of TV appearance and performances over the past month as extra promotion. I finally finished my last performance a few days ago and I was free to relax and rest for a few days now. By the end of the month over 125,000 copies of my single were sold. I made a good amount of money from it, but it still wasn't able to completely pay off my family's debts. I only have a little bit more to go and if I sell as well for my next single, I'll be able to finish paying everything as well as having extra money for savings.

I was proud of myself and Taisho-san was also really proud of me. My contract was revised from being temporary to a two-year contract. I was happy with that for now. Taisho-san called me to his office and I was excited. Maybe it was my next single announcement? I could have sworn it would be a month in between when I finished promotion to start work on my next.

I knock on his office door and he called me in. He had a gentle smile on his face and looked happy to see me. There was a man in the room, one that I didn't know. He was an older gentleman with white hair and thick glasses. Both Taisho-san and this man were wearing suits. I felt really underdressed in my jeans and a tank top.

"Welcome, Kagome. This Ryuutaro Matsuura-san. He is with DirectCO. Television." I bowed to Ryuutaro-san and I sat in the seat next to him. Taisho-san looked at me with his happy eyes. "Ryuutaro-san actually came to me a few days ago. He runs a television station here in Tokyo and he helps direct some of the dramas that are popular." I nodded but didn't know where this conversation was going.

"You see," Ryuutaro-san continued. "I recently got a script for a short drama called 'Love and Life' and when I was thinking of a cast, I thought it would be a good idea to work with some popular singers for this drama, since it is based around people who sing for a living." I nodded to him.

"So Ryuutaro-san, with your recent success thought you would be a good fit for the female lead in the drama." I was surprised. I only just recently got use to singing, now they wanted me to go into acting? Taisho-san looked confident. "I wanted to hear your opinion. I think you should do it, it would expand your opportunities and you would get more fans that way. If you do well enough this might be a partnership forming with more dramas in the future."

I nodded and thought about it for a moment. "Not only would you be the lead, but there will also be an original soundtrack for the drama. I really loved your debut single and think your voice would be perfect. You would be given four original songs to sing for the soundtrack, one of which will be with the male lead." I nodded again.

"I'll do it." I said after I made up my mind. "I think something like this would be fun." Ryuutaro-san and Taisho-san both looked extremely pleased.

"That's great," Taisho-san nodded with a satisfied look. "And Sesshoumaru will be in the drama as well, as a minor part but he will still be in it." I nodded. I get to work with Sesshoumaru again? I haven't seen him too often the past month because he has been on tour, but I've spoken with him on the phone many times now.

"Okay, I'll have the contract and a copy of the scripts for each episode here. Should we start the negotiations?" Ryuutaro-san said and pulled out a stack of papers from his briefcase. We went through the contract. I was signing up to film Seven, one-hour-long episodes. The recording time would take one month total. We would be recording two episodes a week and then record the soundtrack the last few days of the month. It seemed like a lot of work but I was confident in myself. The payment wasn't too high but I was fine with that. I wasn't expecting to make any money from something like this so any money at all, I'm please with. I signed the contract and was handed the scripts. It seemed like a lot so I went to my room after our meeting and started reading each script over.

I was going to play the role of Haruna Kanno-chan, an aspiring singer that works at night clubs to make ends meat. Haruna-chan falls in love with a man named Nobu. They start dating but when Haruna-chan's ex boyfriend, Hiroki, comes into the picture things get messy. Haruna-chan must pick between her old love and her new love. After she chooses Nobu, she finds out that he has a terminal illness and he passes away. She ends up alone. It had a sad ending to it. I wonder if I could be able to act something like this out. I've never tried acting before. My character seems like a very sad person, I would try my best, but I wasn't sure if I could do it properly.

I was also nervous because I had two different kissing scenes to do. I had to kiss whoever would play Nobu and I will also have to kiss Sesshoumaru again since he is playing Hiroki's role. I practiced and practiced for my role the next few days.

* * *

It was my first day on set to film the drama I would be taking part in. Sesshoumaru wasn't in the series for a few more episodes so I was on my own for a while. I was dressed up by staff-san in torn-up skinny jeans and a tight tank top. I was lead by staff-san to meet the other lead actor. When I was brought on to set I couldn't believe it. It was Renzo Yoshizawa-san. I gulped when I saw him. I really didn't like this guy.

He greeted me with a cheeky smile. I decided to ignore him altogether besides during filming. I never would have taken this job if I had know Yoshizawa-san would be working with me. I was able to avoid him for the most part. I knew once Sesshoumaru came onto set I wouldn't have anything to worry about. He would protect me from Yoshizawa-san.

* * *

I managed to get through the first several episodes quickly. I only had two more episodes to film and Sesshoumaru's part had finally come up. He was on set with me today.

"But… Haruna…" His voice was soft and a tearful look in his eyes. "I never would have left if my parents weren't sick." I was choking back tears and stepping closer to him.

"Hiroki… I loved you all those years ago… but you left without saying anything. I would have waited but… Nobu… I can't, he is counting on me and you want me to go with you back overseas. It's not going to happen.." Sesshoumaru stepped closer to me. I felt my heart start to naturally beat faster. This was the moment when he would kiss me and beg me to leave Nobu.

"But… Haruna… I know I messed up but… I still love you. I thought about you every single day all of those years." He was right in front of my face. The cameraman came in close to us. I kept in character and Sesshoumaru leaned in and kissed me. I felt my heart explode and feeling the emotion of the scene, tears naturally rolling down my cheeks. This wasn't part of the script but the director didn't stop it. Even though it was acting, I couldn't shake this feeling I got, it felt like fireworks, it set my whole chest on fire.

I pushed Sesshoumaru away and smacked him. He looked at me with pained eyes. "I told you… It's too late for that, Hiroki." I paused. This was the dramatic scene when i confessed my love for Nobu, without my character knowing that he was right behind her. "Hiroki… I… I love Nobu. I love him with everything that I am. I can't-"

"Haruna…" He came in just on queue. I dramatically turned with wide eyes at him. Yoshizawa-san ran by my side and glared at Sesshoumaru.

"She already chose me. Get out of here." He said in a scary voice. Sesshoumaru glared back but then turned to leave. It hurt me to see him with that kind of emotion in his eyes. Yoshizawa-san turned to me and we met eyes, the camera came in close again. The rain machine started and water came falling down on us.

"Nobu… I" I said.

"You don't need to say anything Haruna." This was the part I dreaded. If I just got through this scene once I wouldn't have to do it ever… ever again. Yoshizawa-san grabbed me and kissed me. It was hard and rough. I didn't like the feeling I got when he did this. The only other person that kissed me was before was Sesshoumaru. I didn't like knowing that someone else cdid that to me.

He pulled away and stared at me longingly. I tried my hardest to remember my line in full.

"Nobu.. I'm sorry I should have told you before, It's just I didn't know how. You've met the world to me and I love being with you. I just don't want to mess up our friendship. I just want things to be simple and easy."

Yoshizawa-san smile a big toothy smile and laughed. "Things will always be good between us, Haruna. I love you too and I want you by my side forever." I forced tears out and the cameraman panned out.

"Cut!" The director called and I stepped away from Yoshizawa-san right away. I felt disgusted and started wiping my lips off. "That's a wrap for this episode. Just one more to film, I'll see you tomorrow." I was relieved. It was already ten at night,

"Come on it wasn't that bad was it?" I heard Yoshizawa-san saw. He followed me back to my green room. I stopped outside the door and turned to him.

"Please leave me alone." I said and he laughed at me.

"I thought it was great, we should do it again some time." He said and took a step closer to me.

"Why is it that I always have to tell you to leave her alone?" I heard Sesshoumaru's voice and turned to him happily. I knew he would come through for me again.

Yoshizawa-san let out a sigh and started walking away, "I'm always getting interrupted." We watched him walk away then Sesshoumaru stepped to me.

"I'm driving us home tonight. Go change I'll be here waiting." He said and I did just that.

We were silent for most of the ride.

"Is everything okay?" I finally broke the silence. He pulled the car over and parked it. He looked at me. I could feel my heart racing again. I didn't understand this feeling I had in my chest. Recently every time he would look at me I could feel my breath shorten and my body tense. I would get this feeling. I didn't understand any of it.

"I… couldn't stand seeing Yoshizawa-san kiss you." He said angrily.

I shook my head in disgusted. "I didn't like my kissing scene with him… It was… horrible…"

"I hated it..." Sesshoumaru's voice was full of venom. "Seeing that guy kiss you…" He stared deep into my eyes… I didn't know why… But I took my seatbelt off and leaned over to him. I met his lips and kissed him, just for a moment then pushed away from him.

I felt my face turn red. "I'm sorry… I don't…" He pulled me back to him and I met his lips once more. We were like that for a while… sitting in the car in eachothers arms. I don't know how much time past… but it was the most confusing time of my life.

_To be continued…_

* * *

Love Points Received for Sesshoumaru's Story: **+30 Points**.

_Keep Track of how many points you receive during each story. These Love Points will determine what ending you will get, either an okay, good, or sweet ending! You can keep track on your own or leave a comment with your point amount. Thank you for reading! _

_-Momoe_


	45. Chap8:Miroku's Story

Chapter Eight

Starlight Love: Otome Game

Story Three: Miroku's Story

* * *

It had been a month since the release of my single. I needed to sell seventy-thousand copies in order to stay as a singer. Thankfully, I did it. Seventy-thousand copies were sold by the second day. I did a lot of TV appearance and performances over the past month as extra promotion. I finally finished my last performance a few days ago and I was free to relax and rest for a few days now. By the end of the month over 125,000 copies of my single were sold. I made a good amount of money from it, but it still wasn't able to completely pay off my family's debts. I only have a little bit more to go and if I sell as well for my next single, I'll be able to finish paying everything as well as having extra money for savings.

I was proud of myself and Taisho-san was also really proud of me. My contract was revised from being temporary to a two-year contract. I was happy with that for now. Taisho-san called me to his office and I was excited. Maybe it was my next single announcement? I could have sworn it would be a month in between when I finished promotion to start work on my next.

I knock on his office door and he called me in. He had a gentle smile on his face and looked happy to see me. There was a man in the room, one that I didn't know. He was an older gentleman with white hair and thick glasses. Both Taisho-san and this man were wearing suits. I felt really underdressed in my jeans and a tank top.

"Welcome, Kagome. This Ryuutaro Matsuura-san. He is with DirectCO. Television." I bowed to Ryuutaro-san and I sat in the seat next to him. Taisho-san looked at me with his happy eyes. "Ryuutaro-san actually came to me a few days ago. He runs a television station here in Tokyo and he helps direct some of the dramas that are popular." I nodded but didn't know where this conversation was going.

"You see," Ryuutaro-san continued. "I recently got a script for a short drama called 'Love and Life' and when I was thinking of a cast, I thought it would be a good idea to work with some popular singers for this drama, since it is based around people who sing for a living." I nodded to him.

"So Ryuutaro-san, with your recent success thought you would be a good fit for the female lead in the drama." I was surprised. I only just recently got use to singing, now they wanted me to go into acting? Taisho-san looked confident. "I wanted to hear your opinion. I think you should do it, it would expand your opportunities and you would get more fans that way. If you do well enough this might be a partnership forming with more dramas in the future."

I nodded and thought about it for a moment. "Not only would you be the lead, but there will also be an original soundtrack for the drama. I really loved your debut single and think your voice would be perfect. You would be given four original songs to sing for the soundtrack, one of which will be with the male lead." I nodded again.

"I'll do it." I said after I made up my mind. "I think something like this would be fun." Ryuutaro-san and Taisho-san both looked extremely pleased.

"That's great," Taisho-san nodded with a satisfied look. "And Miroku will be in the drama as well, as a minor part but he will still be in it." I nodded. I get to work with Miroku again? I haven't seen him too often the past month because he has been on tour, but I've spoken with him on the phone many times now.

"Okay, I'll have the contract and a copy of the scripts for each episode here. Should we start the negotiations?" Ryuutaro-san said and pulled out a stack of papers from his briefcase. We went through the contract. I was signing up to film Seven, one-hour-long episodes. The recording time would take one month total. We would be recording two episodes a week and then record the soundtrack the last few days of the month. It seemed like a lot of work but I was confident in myself. The payment wasn't too high but I was fine with that. I wasn't expecting to make any money from something like this so any money at all, I'm please with. I signed the contract and was handed the scripts. It seemed like a lot so I went to my room after our meeting and started reading each script over.

I was going to play the role of Haruna Kanno-chan, an aspiring singer that works at night clubs to make ends meat. Haruna-chan falls in love with a man named Nobu. They start dating but when Haruna-chan's ex boyfriend, Hiroki, comes into the picture things get messy. Haruna-chan must pick between her old love and her new love. After she chooses Nobu, she finds out that he has a terminal illness and he passes away. She ends up alone. It had a sad ending to it. I wonder if I could be able to act something like this out. I've never tried acting before. My character seems like a very sad person, I would try my best, but I wasn't sure if I could do it properly.

I was also nervous because I had two different kissing scenes to do. I had to kiss whoever would play Nobu and I will also have to kiss Miroku again since he is playing Hiroki's role. I practiced and practiced for my role the next few days.

* * *

It was my first day on set to film the drama I would be taking part in. Miroku wasn't in the series for a few more episodes so I was on my own for a while. I was dressed up by staff-san in torn-up skinny jeans and a tight tank top. I was lead by staff-san to meet the other lead actor. When I was brought on to set I couldn't believe it. It was Renzo Yoshizawa-san. I gulped when I saw him. I really didn't like this guy.

He greeted me with a cheeky smile. I decided to ignore him altogether besides during filming. I never would have taken this job if I had know Yoshizawa-san would be working with me. I was able to avoid him for the most part. I knew once Miroku came onto set I wouldn't have anything to worry about. He would protect me from Yoshizawa-san.

* * *

I managed to get through the first several episodes quickly. I only had two more episodes to film and Miroku's part had finally come up. He was on set with me today.

"But… Haruna…" His voice was soft and a tearful look in his eyes. "I never would have left if my parents weren't sick." I was choking back tears and stepping closer to him.

"Hiroki… I loved you all those years ago… but you left without saying anything. I would have waited but… Nobu… I can't, he is counting on me and you want me to go with you back overseas. It's not going to happen.." Miroku stepped closer to me. I felt my heart start to naturally beat faster. This was the moment when he would kiss me and beg me to leave Nobu.

"But… Haruna… I know I messed up but… I still love you. I thought about you every single day all of those years." He was right in front of my face. The cameraman came in close to us. I kept in character and Miroku leaned in and kissed me. I felt my heart explode and feeling the emotion of the scene, tears naturally rolling down my cheeks. This wasn't part of the script but the director didn't stop it. Even though it was acting, I couldn't shake this feeling I got, it felt like fireworks, it set my whole chest on fire.

I pushed Miroku away and smacked him. He looked at me with pained eyes. "I told you… It's too late for that, Hiroki." I paused. This was the dramatic scene when i confessed my love for Nobu, without my character knowing that he was right behind her. "Hiroki… I… I love Nobu. I love him with everything that I am. I can't-"

"Haruna…" He came in just on queue. I dramatically turned with wide eyes at him. Yoshizawa-san ran by my side and glared at Miroku.

"She already chose me. Get out of here." He said in a scary voice. Miroku glared back but then turned to leave. It hurt me to see him with that kind of emotion in his eyes. Yoshizawa-san turned to me and we met eyes, the camera came in close again. The rain machine started and water came falling down on us.

"Nobu… I" I said.

"You don't need to say anything Haruna." This was the part I dreaded. If I just got through this scene once I wouldn't have to do it ever… ever again. Yoshizawa-san grabbed me and kissed me. It was hard and rough. I didn't like the feeling I got when he did this. The only other person that kissed me was before was Miroku. I didn't like knowing that someone else cdid that to me.

He pulled away and stared at me longingly. I tried my hardest to remember my line in full.

"Nobu.. I'm sorry I should have told you before, It's just I didn't know how. You've met the world to me and I love being with you. I just don't want to mess up our friendship. I just want things to be simple and easy."

Yoshizawa-san smile a big toothy smile and laughed. "Things will always be good between us, Haruna. I love you too and I want you by my side forever." I forced tears out and the cameraman panned out.

"Cut!" The director called and I stepped away from Yoshizawa-san right away. I felt disgusted and started wiping my lips off. "That's a wrap for this episode. Just one more to film, I'll see you tomorrow." I was relieved. It was already ten at night,

"Come on it wasn't that bad was it?" I heard Yoshizawa-san saw. He followed me back to my green room. I stopped outside the door and turned to him.

"Please leave me alone." I said and he laughed at me.

"I thought it was great, we should do it again some time." He said and took a step closer to me.

"Was last time not enough for you? Leave her alone already… fuck..." I heard Miroku's voice and turned to him happily. I knew he would come through for me again.

Yoshizawa-san let out a sigh and started walking away, "I'm always getting interrupted." We watched him walk away then Miroku stepped to me.

"I'm driving us home tonight. Go change I'll be here waiting." He said and I did just that.

We were silent for most of the ride.

"Is everything okay?" I finally broke the silence. He pulled the car over and parked it. He looked at me. I could feel my heart racing again. I didn't understand this feeling I had in my chest. Recently every time he would look at me I could feel my breath shorten and my body tense. I would get this feeling. I didn't understand any of it.

"I hate that guy." He said angrily.

I shook my head in disgusted. "I didn't like my kissing scene with him… It was… horrible…"

"I hated it… It's not fair" Miroku's voice was full of venom. "Seeing that guy kiss you… It's not fair" He stared deep into my eyes… I didn't know why… But I took my seatbelt off and leaned over to him. I met his lips and kissed him, just for a moment then pushed away from him.

I felt my face turn red. "I'm sorry… I don't…" He pulled me back to him and I met his lips once more. We were like that for a while… sitting in the car in eachothers arms. I don't know how much time past… but it was the most confusing time of my life.

_To be continued…_

* * *

Love Points Received for Miroku's Story: **+30 Points**.

_Keep Track of how many points you receive during each story. These Love Points will determine what ending you will get, either an okay, good, or sweet ending! You can keep track on your own or leave a comment with your point amount. Thank you for reading!_

_-Momoe_


	46. Chap9:Inuyahsa's Story

Chapter Nine

Starlight Love: Otome Game

Story One: Inuyasha's Story

* * *

I finished filming of the drama without any more events from Yoshizawa-san. He didn't bother me again after Inuyasha stepped in. He didn't concern me as much. After the filming of the last episode I didn't have to work with him again and I wanted to do my best to never work with him again. That guy just gave me the plain creeps. KOBUSHII had a mini concert planned so they were off performing in cities nearby.

I finished the recording for the drama without Inuyasha. We had a duet on the soundtrack but since his schedule is so packed, it couldn't be helped that we had to record on different days. I was more worried about what happened the last time I had saw him.

My own actions confused me so much. I couldn't handle what I did… I didn't understand it either. I figured that I reacted that way because… because… Because he was so kind to me all the time… right? I think that's what it was. We were childhood friends and very close right now. I didn't understand it one bit. Every time I was around him I got this strange feeling, I didn't know how to describe it. It was too much though. I tried my best to ignore it but sometimes I couldn't. I let my emotions get the best of me the last time I saw him.

I kissed him in the car… we kissed a lot then we went home. I let him into my place and we kissed just a little longer. Then he went home after saying goodnight. I stayed up most of the night and I haven't been able to see him since. We haven't gotten a chance to speak about it yet. I tried sending him a few text messages but it was no use. He has been really busy so I don't expect him to respond right away anyways.

I just need to talk to someone… I need to know why I am feeling this way about him. I needed to know. Maybe he could make things a little more clear if we talked a little bit about it?

* * *

GyaruCODE was finished with their national tour. It was the announcement of their new single today and Taisho-san asked me to be the opening act for GC to get the crowd pumped up. He told me it would be a good way to get my name out there since I am now an official artist. Even though GyaruCODE is my senpai, I viewed us like colleagues.

I was singing my song 'I WISH' for the crowd today. I was dressed in a simple pink I stepped out the crowd cheered and I did my usual introduction. They all encouraged me while I was singing and cheered me on during my high note. When I finished I bowed and walked off stage. I was greeted by Kikyou-san.

She had a big smile on her face when she say me. Her long hair was pulled into two high pig-tails on the top of her head that went down into luscious curls. She was dressed in the outfit for their new single. It was a darker single than normal so she was wearing a short gothic style dress with dark make-up.

"Ka-Go-Me-Chan~" She called happily to me with a giggle.

"Oh? Kikyou-san? How are you?" I bowed to her. She looked me up and down.

"I was actually wondering if you could hang out with me after this live?" She asked happily. "I know it will be a little late, but I wanted to talk to you about some things." She smiled and peered at me with anxious eyes. Her words from last time still bothered me. And how serious she got when I complimented Inuyasha. "Let's go get some tea and eat cake, I'll buy." She said sweetly. I nodded nervously at her.

"That would be good. I'll be in my green room then. Just let me know when you are ready to leave." I smiled at her. And walked away. I was tired when I got to the green room so I changed into my normal clothes and fell asleep on the couch for a bit.

I was awoken by Kikyou-san knocking on my door. When I opened it she looked completely different than before. Her makeup was cleaned off her face, she looked so young without any on, and her hair was hanging loose down to her hips, still with curls in it. She wore a short dress the clung tight to her body with a loose cardigan over it. She wore cute little heels and had a purse with her.

She looked completely different than I did. I wore black skinny jeans with a white t-shirt and a tight black hoodie. I had on just simple black low-tops. I had a white beanie on my head. It was supposed to be a little cold tonight.

She greeted me happily then we left the building.

"We are walking?" I asked as I followed her down the street. This was my first time really out in public since my debut. I heard of fans going nuts when they spotted someone famous. I wouldn't consider myself famous yet, but Kikyou-san was very popular.

"It's okay. If people spot us they won't really recognise us without make-up. That's what I like about being an Idol, I look so different with makeup on that without it I'm free to do what I want in public." I couldn't see how people wouldn't recognize her, but I decided to go along with it.

We arrived at a little cafe, It was already dark by the time we got there. It was busy inside with couple sitting and enjoying food together. The hostess took us to a booth by a window without recognising us at all. I sat across from Kikyou-san and she smiled at me happily.

"Please, order whatever you want." she giggled. I looked through the menu and ordered a latte with a chocolate cake. She ordered a cappuccino with a strawberry cake. I set my cell phone on the table I looked at it for a second. Still no message from Inuyasha.

"What would you like to talk about, Kikyou-san?" I asked and waited patiently for our order to come.

"I wanted to ask you, have you spoken to Inuyasha-san at all recently." She said just as our waitress came with our order. It looked great.

"No… Not really." I wanted to know why she was always so caught up on him.

"Because he was acting strange the last time I saw him. He was really distracted and I was wondering if you knew why?" She took a sip of her coffee. "He wouldn't tell me." She stared at me with a hard look. "I know you two worked on a drama together… with a kissing scene… after that he hasn't been the same." I gulped. That was the night I let my emotions get the best of me.

"Oh…" I said quietly. I wasn't sure how to respond. "I wonder why?" I said with a nervous laugh.

She looked at me with a serious face. "Me too." Her voice was low again. It sent chills down my spine. "I wonder why he would start acting different after that? Did anything else happen between you two?" Her stare was so cold.

"No." I lied. "We are just co workers. He and I don't speak that often anyways." That was only partly true, since that night we haven't spoken a lot.

I checked my phone again. Kikyou-san looked down at it. "Are you expecting something?" I didn't know how to read the tone in her voice. It was scaring me.

"Yes, I am. A staff-san is supposed to send me information for my second single but I haven't gotten it yet." This also wasn't a complete lie.

We finished our food and I tried calling it an early night. I stood up but Kikyou-san followed me. It was cold and slightly windy out. It had started lightly drizzling. I turned the corner around the cafe. It was light in this area, the cafe was at the top of a hill and my room was close by. I just had to walk down a few flights of stairs that lead down the hill then I'd walk a few blocks and is be home. I couldn't wait to get home and lay in my warm bed.

"Higurashi." Kikyou-san called to me and I stopped at the top of the stairs. I looked at her.

"Inuyasha is mine." Her voice was low again. "I know something happened between you two. I don't like being lied to." She stepped closer to me.

"Kikyou-san, I'm not lying to you. Please trust-" then my phone played that cheerful short tune. I stopped what I was saying and pulled it out. Before I could look at the message Kikyou-san grabbed my phone out of my hand. I tried reaching for it but she held it away. She opened it.

"If nothing is going on, what does Inuyasha mean by 'let's talk about the other night in person?' Huh? What does that mean?!" She almost yelled.

"Kikyou-san... Please give me my phone back..." I tried stepping towards her.

"I knew you would be trouble... The moment I heard you were working with him..." She glared at me. "So what happened the other night?" She started looking through my messages. I stood there helpless. I couldn't do anything.

Then she threw my phone in the ground. It broke from the force. "You... You kissed him?" I had never heard someone with such an angry sound in their voice before.

"Higurashi... I don't like being lied to... You kissed my Inuyasha... Then you lied to me..." She was staring at the ground.

"Kikyou-san I can explain it..." I tried to say. But she wasn't listening.

"I knew you were trouble... I knew it..." Her eyes met mine for a moment and I felt an intense feeling of fear.

"You've always been a problem..." She stepped closer to me. "Higurashi... I will never let you have him!" She ran at me. I couldn't react in time, my body tensed from her quick actions. She shoved me, I tried grabbing into something but there was nothing. I fell back and felt something hard hit my back. I felt the impact again then once more. I layed on the ground motionless.

It hurt so bad. My vision was blurry in the darkness and rain drops kept falling in my eyes. In the haze of my vision I saw Kikyou-san with a grin on her face, staring down at me from the top of the stairs. I blinked and tried to keep my eyes open, but things went black.

* * *

Love Points Received for Inuyasha's Story: +10 Points.

Keep Track of how many points you receive during each story. These Love Points will determine what ending you will get, either an okay, good, or sweet ending! You can keep track on your own or leave a comment with your point amount. Thank you for reading!

-Momoe


	47. Chap9:Sesshoumaru's Story

Chapter Nine

Starlight Love: Otome Game

Story Two: Sesshoumaru's Story

* * *

I finished filming of the drama without any more events from Yoshizawa-san. He didn't bother me again after Sesshoumaru stepped in. He didn't concern me as much. After the filming of the last episode I didn't have to work with him again and I wanted to do my best to never work with him again. That guy just gave me the plain creeps. KOBUSHII had a mini concert planned so they were off performing in cities nearby.

I finished the recording for the drama without Sesshoumaru. We had a duet on the soundtrack but since his schedule is so packed, it couldn't be helped that we had to record on different days. I was more worried about what happened the last time I had saw him.

My own actions confused me so much. I couldn't handle what I did… I didn't understand it either. I figured that I reacted that way because… because… Because he gave me a Chance to be friend and was so kind to me all the time… right? I think that's what it was. We were childhood friends and very close right now. I didn't understand it one bit. Every time I was around him I got this strange feeling, I didn't know how to describe it. It was too much though. I tried my best to ignore it but sometimes I couldn't. I let my emotions get the best of me the last time I saw him.

I kissed him in the car… we kissed a lot then we went home. I let him into my place and we kissed just a little longer. Then he went home after saying goodnight. I stayed up most of the night and I haven't been able to see him since. We haven't gotten a chance to speak about it yet. I tried sending him a few text messages but it was no use. He has been really busy so I don't expect him to respond right away anyways.

I just need to talk to someone… I need to know why I am feeling this way about him. I needed to know. Maybe he could make things a little more clear if we talked a little bit about it?

* * *

GyaruCODE was finished with their national tour. It was the announcement of their new single today and Taisho-san asked me to be the opening act for GC to get the crowd pumped up. He told me it would be a good way to get my name out there since I am now an official artist. Even though GyaruCODE is my senpai, I viewed us like colleagues.

I was singing my song 'I WISH' for the crowd today. I was dressed in a simple pink I stepped out the crowd cheered and I did my usual introduction. They all encouraged me while I was singing and cheered me on during my high note. When I finished I bowed and walked off stage. I was greeted by Kagura-san.

She had a big smile on her face when she say me. Her short hair was pulled into two high pig-tails on the top of her head that went down and flipped up at the ends. She was dressed in the outfit for their new single. It was a darker single than normal so she was wearing a short gothic style dress with dark make-up.

"Ka-Go-Me-Chan~" She called happily to me with a giggle.

"Oh? Kagura-san? How are you?" I bowed to her. She looked me up and down.

"I was actually wondering if you could hang out with me after this live?" She asked happily. "I know it will be a little late, but I wanted to talk to you about some things." She smiled and peered at me with anxious eyes. Her words from last time still bothered me. And how serious she got when I complimented Sesshoumaru. "Let's go get some tea and eat cake, I'll buy." She said sweetly. I nodded nervously at her.

"That would be good. I'll be in my green room then. Just let me know when you are ready to leave." I smiled at her. And walked away. I was tired when I got to the green room so I changed into my normal clothes and fell asleep on the couch for a bit.

I was awoken by Kagura-san knocking on my door. When I opened it she looked completely different than before. Her makeup was cleaned off her face, she looked so young without any on, and her hair was hanging loose down to her shoulders, still with a little flip in it. She wore a short dress the clung tight to her body with a loose cardigan over it. She wore cute little heels and had a purse with her.

She looked completely different than I did. I wore black skinny jeans with a white t-shirt and a tight black hoodie. I had on just simple black low-tops. I had a white beanie on my head. It was supposed to be a little cold tonight.

She greeted me happily then we left the building.

"We are walking?" I asked as I followed her down the street. This was my first time really out in public since my debut. I heard of fans going nuts when they spotted someone famous. I wouldn't consider myself famous yet, but Kagura-san was very popular.

"It's okay. If people spot us they won't really recognise us without make-up. That's what I like about being an Idol, I look so different with makeup on that without it I'm free to do what I want in public." I couldn't see how people wouldn't recognize her, but I decided to go along with it.

We arrived at a little cafe, It was already dark by the time we got there. It was busy inside with couple sitting and enjoying food together. The hostess took us to a booth by a window without recognising us at all. I sat across from Kagura-san and she smiled at me happily.

"Please, order whatever you want." she giggled. I looked through the menu and ordered a latte with a chocolate cake. She ordered a cappuccino with a strawberry cake. I set my cell phone on the table I looked at it for a second. Still no message from Sesshoumaru.

"What would you like to talk about, Kagura-san?" I asked and waited patiently for our order to come.

"I wanted to ask you, have you spoken to Sesshoumaru-san at all recently." She said just as our waitress came with our order. It looked great.

"No… Not really." I wanted to know why she was always so caught up on him.

"Because he was acting strange the last time I saw him. He was really distracted and I was wondering if you knew why?" She took a sip of her coffee. "He wouldn't tell me." She stared at me with a hard look. "I know you two worked on a drama together… with a kissing scene… after that he hasn't been the same." I gulped. That was the night I let my emotions get the best of me.

"Oh…" I said quietly. I wasn't sure how to respond. "I wonder why?" I said with a nervous laugh.

She looked at me with a serious face. "Me too." Her voice was low again. It sent chills down my spine. "I wonder why he would start acting different after that? Did anything else happen between you two?" Her stare was so cold.

"No." I lied. "We are just co workers. He and I don't speak that often anyways." That was only partly true, since that night we haven't spoken a lot.

I checked my phone again. Kagura-san looked down at it. "Are you expecting something?" I didn't know how to read the tone in her voice. It was scaring me.

"Yes, I am. A staff-san is supposed to send me information for my second single but I haven't gotten it yet." This also wasn't a complete lie.

We finished our food and I tried calling it an early night. I stood up but Kagura-san followed me. It was cold and slightly windy out. It had started lightly drizzling. I turned the corner around the cafe. It was light in this area, the cafe was at the top of a hill and my room was close by. I just had to walk down a few flights of stairs that lead down the hill then I'd walk a few blocks and is be home. I couldn't wait to get home and lay in my warm bed.

"Higurashi." Kagura-san called to me and I stopped at the top of the stairs. I looked at her.

"Sesshoumaru is mine." Her voice was low again. "I know something happened between you two. I don't like being lied to." She stepped closer to me.

"Kagura-san, I'm not lying to you. Please trust-" then my phone played that cheerful short tune. I stopped what I was saying and pulled it out. Before I could look at the message Kagura-san grabbed my phone out of my hand. I tried reaching for it but she held it away. She opened it.

"If nothing is going on, what does Sesshoumaru mean by 'let's talk about the other night in person?' Huh? What does that mean?!" She almost yelled.

"Kagura-san... Please give me my phone back..." I tried stepping towards her.

"I knew you would be trouble... The moment I heard you were working with him..." She glared at me. "So what happened the other night?" She started looking through my messages. I stood there helpless. I couldn't do anything.

Then she threw my phone in the ground. It broke from the force. "You... You kissed him?" I had never heard someone with such an angry sound in their voice before.

"Higurashi... I don't like being lied to... You kissed my Sesshoumaru... Then you lied to me..." She was staring at the ground.

"Kagura-san I can explain it..." I tried to say. But she wasn't listening.

"I knew you were trouble... I knew it..." Her eyes met mine for a moment and I felt an intense feeling of fear.

"You've always been a problem..." She stepped closer to me. "Higurashi... I will never let you have him!" She ran at me. I couldn't react in time, my body tensed from her quick actions. She shoved me, I tried grabbing into something but there was nothing. I fell back and felt something hard hit my back. I felt the impact again then once more. I layed on the ground motionless.

It hurt so bad. My vision was blurry in the darkness and rain drops kept falling in my eyes. In the haze of my vision I saw Kagura-san with a grin on her face, staring down at me from the top of the stairs. I blinked and tried to keep my eyes open, but things went black.

* * *

Love Points Received for Sesshoumaru's Story: +10 Points.

Keep Track of how many points you receive during each story. These Love Points will determine what ending you will get, either an okay, good, or sweet ending! You can keep track on your own or leave a comment with your point amount. Thank you for reading!

-Momoe


	48. Chap9:Miroku's Story

Chapter Nine

Starlight Love: Otome Game

Story Three: Miroku's Story

* * *

I finished filming of the drama without any more events from Yoshizawa-san. He didn't bother me again after Miroku stepped in. He didn't concern me as much. After the filming of the last episode I didn't have to work with him again and I wanted to do my best to never work with him again. That guy just gave me the plain creeps. KOBUSHII had a mini concert planned so they were off performing in cities nearby.

I finished the recording for the drama without Miroku. We had a duet on the soundtrack but since his schedule is so packed, it couldn't be helped that we had to record on different days. I was more worried about what happened the last time I had saw him.

My own actions confused me so much. I couldn't handle what I did… I didn't understand it either. I figured that I reacted that way because… because… Because he was so kind to me all the time… right? I think that's what it was. We were friends and very close right now. I didn't understand it one bit. Every time I was around him I got this strange feeling, I didn't know how to describe it. It was too much though. I tried my best to ignore it but sometimes I couldn't. I let my emotions get the best of me the last time I saw him.

I kissed him in the car… we kissed a lot then we went home. I let him into my place and we kissed just a little longer. Then he went home after saying goodnight. I stayed up most of the night and I haven't been able to see him since. We haven't gotten a chance to speak about it yet. I tried sending him a few text messages but it was no use. He has been really busy so I don't expect him to respond right away anyways. He stopped sending me those good morning and good night texts since it happened...

I just need to talk to someone… I need to know why I am feeling this way about him. I needed to know. Maybe he could make things a little more clear if we talked a little bit about it?

* * *

GyaruCODE was finished with their national tour. It was the announcement of their new single today and Taisho-san asked me to be the opening act for GC to get the crowd pumped up. He told me it would be a good way to get my name out there since I am now an official artist. Even though GyaruCODE is my senpai, I viewed us like colleagues.

I was singing my song 'I WISH' for the crowd today. I was dressed in a simple pink I stepped out the crowd cheered and I did my usual introduction. They all encouraged me while I was singing and cheered me on during my high note. When I finished I bowed and walked off stage. I was greeted by Sango-san.

She had a big smile on her face when she say me. Her long hair was pulled into a high ponytail on the top of her head that went down into luscious curls. She was dressed in the outfit for their new single. It was a darker single than normal so she was wearing a short gothic style dress with dark make-up.

"Ka-Go-Me-Chan~" She called happily to me with a giggle.

"Oh? Sango-san? How are you?" I bowed to her. She looked me up and down.

"I was actually wondering if you could hang out with me after this live?" She asked happily. "I know it will be a little late, but I wanted to talk to you about some things." She smiled and peered at me with anxious eyes. Her words from last time still bothered me. And how serious she got when I complimented Miroku. "Let's go get some tea and eat cake, I'll buy." She said sweetly. I nodded nervously at her.

"That would be good. I'll be in my green room then. Just let me know when you are ready to leave." I smiled at her. And walked away. I was tired when I got to the green room so I changed into my normal clothes and fell asleep on the couch for a bit.

I was awoken by Sango-san knocking on my door. When I opened it she looked completely different than before. Her makeup was cleaned off her face, she looked so young without any on, and her hair was hanging loose down to her hips, still with curls in it. She wore a short dress the clung tight to her body with a loose cardigan over it. She wore cute little heels and had a purse with her.

She looked completely different than I did. I wore black skinny jeans with a white t-shirt and a tight black hoodie. I had on just simple black low-tops. I had a white beanie on my head. It was supposed to be a little cold tonight.

She greeted me happily then we left the building.

"We are walking?" I asked as I followed her down the street. This was my first time really out in public since my debut. I heard of fans going nuts when they spotted someone famous. I wouldn't consider myself famous yet, but Sango-san was very popular.

"It's okay. If people spot us they won't really recognise us without make-up. That's what I like about being an Idol, I look so different with makeup on that without it I'm free to do what I want in public." I couldn't see how people wouldn't recognize her, but I decided to go along with it.

We arrived at a little cafe, It was already dark by the time we got there. It was busy inside with couple sitting and enjoying food together. The hostess took us to a booth by a window without recognising us at all. I sat across from Sango-san and she smiled at me happily.

"Please, order whatever you want." she giggled. I looked through the menu and ordered a latte with a chocolate cake. She ordered a cappuccino with a strawberry cake. I set my cell phone on the table I looked at it for a second. Still no message from Miroku.

"What would you like to talk about, Sango-san?" I asked and waited patiently for our order to come.

"I wanted to ask you, have you spoken to Miroku-san at all recently." She said just as our waitress came with our order. It looked great.

"No… Not really." I wanted to know why she was always so caught up on him.

"Because he was acting strange the last time I saw him. He was really distracted and I was wondering if you knew why?" She took a sip of her coffee. "He wouldn't tell me." She stared at me with a hard look. "I know you two worked on a drama together… with a kissing scene… after that he hasn't been the same." I gulped. That was the night I let my emotions get the best of me.

"Oh…" I said quietly. I wasn't sure how to respond. "I wonder why?" I said with a nervous laugh.

She looked at me with a serious face. "Me too." Her voice was low again. It sent chills down my spine. "I wonder why he would start acting different after that? Did anything else happen between you two?" Her stare was so cold.

"No." I lied. "We are just co workers. He and I don't speak that often anyways." That was only partly true, since that night we haven't spoken a lot.

I checked my phone again. Sango-san looked down at it. "Are you expecting something?" I didn't know how to read the tone in her voice. It was scaring me.

"Yes, I am. A staff-san is supposed to send me information for my second single but I haven't gotten it yet." This also wasn't a complete lie.

We finished our food and I tried calling it an early night. I stood up but Sango-san followed me. It was cold and slightly windy out. It had started lightly drizzling. I turned the corner around the cafe. It was light in this area, the cafe was at the top of a hill and my room was close by. I just had to walk down a few flights of stairs that lead down the hill then I'd walk a few blocks and is be home. I couldn't wait to get home and lay in my warm bed.

"Higurashi." Sango-san called to me and I stopped at the top of the stairs. I looked at her.

"Miroku is mine." Her voice was low again. "I know something happened between you two. I don't like being lied to." She stepped closer to me.

"Sango-san, I'm not lying to you. Please trust-" then my phone played that cheerful short tune. I stopped what I was saying and pulled it out. Before I could look at the message Sango-san grabbed my phone out of my hand. I tried reaching for it but she held it away. She opened it.

"If nothing is going on, what does Miroku mean by 'let's talk about the other night in person?' Huh? What does that mean?!" She almost yelled.

"Sango-san... Please give me my phone back..." I tried stepping towards her.

"I knew you would be trouble... The moment I heard you were working with him..." She glared at me. "So what happened the other night?" She started looking through my messages. I stood there helpless. I couldn't do anything.

Then she threw my phone in the ground. It broke from the force. "You... You kissed him?" I had never heard someone with such an angry sound in their voice before.

"Higurashi... I don't like being lied to... You kissed my Miroku... Then you lied to me..." She was staring at the ground.

"Sango-san I can explain it..." I tried to say. But she wasn't listening.

"I knew you were trouble... I knew it..." Her eyes met mine for a moment and I felt an intense feeling of fear.

"You've always been a problem..." She stepped closer to me. "Higurashi... I will never let you have him!" She ran at me. I couldn't react in time, my body tensed from her quick actions. She shoved me, I tried grabbing into something but there was nothing. I fell back and felt something hard hit my back. I felt the impact again then once more. I layed on the ground motionless.

It hurt so bad. My vision was blurry in the darkness and rain drops kept falling in my eyes. In the haze of my vision I saw Sango-san with a grin on her face, staring down at me from the top of the stairs. I blinked and tried to keep my eyes open, but things went black.

* * *

Love Points Received for Miroku's Story: +10 Points.

Keep Track of how many points you receive during each story. These Love Points will determine what ending you will get, either an okay, good, or sweet ending! You can keep track on your own or leave a comment with your point amount. Thank you for reading!

-Momoe


	49. Chap10:Inuyasha's Story

Chapter Ten

Starlight Love: Otome Game

Story One: Inuyasha's Story

* * *

When I opened my eyes everything we bright. I was in a white room. The bright white lights shined in my eyes, I couldn't help but squint, my eyes weren't ready for such brightness in the room. I tried moving and the pain became very apparent. Everything hurt, everything did. It hurt to try to move so I gave up and stopped trying.

"Kagome…" I heard a voice and slowly turned my head, my neck ached but it was more tolerable than the pain in my body. My each met Taisho-san's. He had a concerned look on his face. "Do you remember what happened?" He asked in a quiet voice. I tried my hardest to remember. It only came back in flashes.

I had coffee and cake with Kikyou-san. She looked angry as we were outside. She had my phone… then I remember looking up at her. Kikyou-san had a big grin on her face, like she was satisfied. That's all I could remember though.

"I only remember parts." I told him, Taisho-san look worried. He let out a sigh and crossed his arms. He sat back in his seat. I didn't know how to react to him. He looked at me with sad eyes.

"Kagome… Kikyou pushed you down a flight of stairs. There was a camera that caught it all on video." I was shocked… why? why would she do that? I was fighting back tears. Taisho-san pulled something out of his pocket and placed it in my hand. "She broke your phone as well, so I bought you a replacement. It has all of your old information in it." I was grateful for the phone but…

"Why...? Why would she do that?" I asked and Taisho-san looked pained. "I thought she and I were… were… friends. Why would she do that?" I asked again.

"She told me that there is a relationship between you and Inuyasha… She is convinced of it. She was delusional and you were dealt the consequences of her delusions." I sat for a moment and let that process. It was hard to believe that something like that happened to me.

"So… what is going to happen to Kikyou-san then." I asked and Taisho-san looked very serious.

"Her contract with us has been terminated. She is in police custody at the moment." He said and closed his eyes with another sigh. "It's a pity, she had talent but she wasn't saine."

"Terminated?" I questioned.

"Yes, GyaruCODE now old a five member group, they took quite a hit from it, but it will be a new chapter for them." I suddenly felt bad for what had happened. I wish there was some way to change what had happened. "I'm just happen you aren't seriously hurt, you could have died from her pushing you." He said.

"You have a sprained ankle, and are pretty bruised, you also have a concussion but it could have been a lot worse." he said with a little smile. "I'm glad you are okay."

I could hold back the tears anymore. "I'm sorry, Taisho-san…" I said with a gasp.

"Kagome… you didn't do anything wrong, you were a victim here. Please don't be upset over this." He said and gently ran a hand through my hair. He was just like a father to me, I was happy he took me in. Taisho-san helped me sit up and adjusted the pillows behind my back. I could now see the whole hospital room. It was a private room and there was a beautiful view of the city outside the big window. I nodded. Taisho-san was right afterall. I didn't do anything wrong.

"Kagome, you'll be here for a few more days since you were in and out of consciousness for a while, your body was already exhausted from work so you've been out for a few days. You should be discharged in a few days. After that, Kouga will take you back to your room. I need you to rest until you are fully healed. Don't force yourself at all." I nodded my head, his face got serious again. "And just to warn you, since you will find out eventually…" He paused and had a face that I couldn't read on.

"The media got word of what happened and this has turned into a full blown scandal. The video of her pushing you was released as well as footage of you being taken to the hospital… Try to ignore it and if you are asked about anything, please do not comment." He said. "We don't want to make the situation worse. Our representatives are trying to contain this scandal as much as possible right now." He patted my head lightly.

"I have to get back to work now, try to rest as much as possible for now please." I nodded and he left the room. I was still exhausted. I tried to make myself as comfortable as possible, after a while I was able to fall back asleep.

* * *

After three days I was discharged and then taken back home. Kouga-san helped me all the way to my room. He stocked my room with plenty of food, mostly soups that would be good for me. He said I would heal up faster If I had a lot of soup and vegetables. All of it was pre-made so I wouldn't have to stand up too much and cook.

I made myself a comfortable spot on the couch in my livingroom. I had all the pillows from my head and had my ankled raised on the coffee table. I turned on my TV to watch a movie and pass time but I couldn't help and change it to a news channel.

I listened to the report that was just starting.

_'Kikyou-san, ex-member of the top selling idol group, GyaruCODE, has been fired following the assault of a label mate, up an comer Kagome Higurashi-san that was caught on camera. STARNEWS has the exclusive video of the assault. Please be warned the following video is graphic in nature.'_ I couldn't keep my eyes off the screen as the video played. It showed Kikyou-san throwing my phone on the ground and then coming at me. I fell out of view of the camera, thankfully, but it was still very hard to watch. After the video played, the reporter came back on. _'Kikyou-san has since been taken into police custody but as of today, no charges have been placed. It is believed that she is mentally unstable so police have decided to place her in a hospital instead of taking her to jail.'_ There were images of me being loaded into the ambulance next as the reporter continued.

_'We still do not know the reason for Kikyou-san's action but an eyewitness claimed that she was yelling at Kagome-san about another label mate. Kagome-san is currently in the hospital recovering from her injuries. We've tried contacting SingUnLIMITED Company for more details on Kagome-san's current condition, but they have not commented. We will bring you more information on this hot topic as soon as more information comes in.'_ I sighed and changed the channel.

I still couldn't believe all of that stuff happened. And from all of this… I felt uneasy… I looked over and noticed my cellphone. I hadn't even checked it since Taisho-san gave it to me. It was a newer model of my last phone. I picked it up and flipped it open. I was surprised to see a lot of messages in my inbox.

I quickly opened my messages. They were all from Inuyasha. I smile crossed my face as I looked through each of the messages starting with the first.

_'let's talk about the other night in person'_ Then I scrolled to the next one, _'I'll be back in a week, let's talk then.'_ He must have been worried since I didn't reply.

_'Kagome… I just heard what happened… I'm worried about you… please be okay.'_ It hurt me to know he was worried about me but I couldn't reply then, I was still in the hospital.

_'I want to hear your voice and know you are okay...'_ He must have been worried sick about me. Then the next message was from last night. _'I will be home in two days. I need to see you then.'_ followed by one from this morning.

_'I want to hear your voice already!'_ I smiled… I wanted to hear his voice too. I really did. Deep down all I wanted right now was to be with him and have him wrap his arms around me… Why? Why did I want that from him… after I fought for hard to keep him as just a friend… why did i want him to hold me now?

I was confused on what to do and why I felt this way…

* * *

(_This choice is yours. Decided on one of these options and choose well because your choices will ultimately determine the ending of the story. After you have made your choice, continue to the chapter listed next and continue reading. - Momoe_)

Choice A: I should call Inuyasha. (Continue to **Chap10:I-A**)

Choice B: I should text Inuyasha. (Continue to **Chap10:I-B**)

Choice C: I should collect my thoughts... (Continue to **Chap10:I-C**)


	50. Chap10:I-A

Chapter Ten

Starlight Love: Otome Game

Story One: Inuyasha's Story

Choice A

* * *

I was nervous… I went to my contacts and highlighted Inuyasha's name. I haven't spoken to him on the phone in a while… He was in the middle of a mini tour right now too. I didn't want to bother him at all, but I couldn't help it with this overwhelming feeling I heart. My chest felt like it was going to burst open. I felt my cheeks getting warm. I started to recall the last time I saw him… How I leaned over and kissed him and we just stared at each other for a moment, For some reason… I wanted that again.

I got up the courage and pressed the call button. I put the phone up to my ear and listened to the phone ring. It rang a few times before her answered.

_"Kagome…"_ his voice sounded sad, but I couldn't help but smile when I heard it. _"Are you okay?!"_

"I'm fine now." I said, my heart was beating so fast.

_"I heard what happened. Are you still in the hospital?"_ He asked.

"No. I'm back home now, just resting up a bit." He let out a sigh.

_"Kagome… how injured are you?"_

"My body is just a little sore still, I have some bruises that are starting to heal and a sprained ankle." I heard him sigh again.

_"I'm glad to know it's not too bad… Do you know why this happened?"_ I paused before I answered. Taisho-san didn't fill him in on the details.

"Kikyou-san thought we were dating… She is in love with you and she took her anger out on me…" I said hesitantly. I heard him inhale sharply. He stayed quiet for a moment.

_"That fucking bitc-"_ He stopped himself. _"I'm sorry that she did that to you. She always annoyed me but I was never clear with her that I wasn't interested…"_ I shook my head even though he couldn't see it.

"It's not your fault. She was crazy." Inuyasha took a breath.

_"Kagome. I'm coming home in two days. Can we talk for a while once i get there?"_ He asked. He sounded nervous. He still wanted to talk about what happened when we last saw each other.

"I would like that a lot." I said quickly. "But I can't walk around at all, is it okay if you come to my room?" I asked and he let out a small laugh.

_"I'll be there first thing when I get home."_ He said and I couldn't hide my smile. It made my face hurt.

"Thank you, Inuyasha." I said with a giggle.

_"I have to go now, we are about to go on stage, I'll see you in a few days though."_ I said my goodbyes to him but before he hung up he said one more thing. _"I'm so happy I got to hear your voice."_ then he hung up on me.

I smiled and stared at my phone for a moment before I put it down and continued to watch TV. I couldn't focus too much though. All I could think about was Inuyasha. The time was going by slowly but I couldn't wait to see him. Just two more days.

_To be continued…_

* * *

Love Points Received for Inuyasha's Story: **+30 Points**.

_Keep Track of how many points you receive during each story. These Love Points will determine what ending you will get, either an okay, good, or sweet ending! You can keep track on your own or leave a comment with your point amount. Thank you for reading!_

_\- Momoe_


	51. Chap10:I-B

Chapter Ten

Starlight Love: Otome Game

Story One: Inuyasha's Story

Choice B

* * *

I decided to send him a message instead of calling him. He was on tour right now and is really busy. I shouldn't be interrupting him. I didn't want to bother him at all.

I opened my messanger on my phone. I slowly typed a message to Inuyasha. I apologized for not texting him back and told him I'm okay. After I sent it I sat for a moment and went back to watching TV. Before I knew it, my phone started ringing. I looked at the caller ID and Inuyasha's name was displayed. I panicked for a moment but then answered the phone.

"H-hello?" I said nervously.

_"Kagome…"_ his voice sounded sad, but I couldn't help but smile when I heard it. _"You're okay?!"_

"I'm fine now." I said, my heart was beating so fast.

_"I heard what happened. Are you still in the hospital?"_ He asked.

"No. I'm back home now, just resting up a bit." He let out a sigh.

_"Kagome… how injured are you?"_

"My body is just a little sore still, I have some bruises that are starting to heal and a sprained ankle." I heard him sigh again.

_"I'm glad to know it's not too bad… Do you know why this happened?"_ I paused before I answered. Taisho-san didn't fill him in on the details.

"Kikyou-san thought we were dating… She is in love with you and she took her anger out on me…" I said hesitantly. I heard him inhale sharply. He stayed quiet for a moment.

_"That fucking bitc-"_ He stopped himself. _"I'm sorry that she did that to you. She always annoyed me but I was never clear with her that I wasn't interested…"_ I shook my head even though he couldn't see it.

"It's not your fault. She was crazy." Inuyasha took a breath.

_"Kagome. I'm coming home in two days. Can we talk for a while once i get there?"_ He asked. He sounded nervous. He still wanted to talk about what happened when we last saw each other.

"I would like that a lot." I said quickly. "But I can't walk around at all, is it okay if you come to my room?" I asked and he let out a small laugh.

_"I'll be there first thing when I get home."_ He said and I couldn't hide my smile. It made my face hurt.

"Thank you, Inuyasha." I said with a giggle.

_"I have to go now, we are about to go on stage, I'll see you in a few days though."_ I said my goodbyes to him but before he hung up he said one more thing. _"I'm so happy I got to hear your voice."_ then he hung up on me.

I smiled and stared at my phone for a moment before I put it down and continued to watch TV. I couldn't focus too much though. All I could think about was Inuyasha. The time was going by slowly but I couldn't wait to see him. Just two more days.

_To be continued…_

* * *

Love Points Received for Inuyasha's Story: **+10 Points**.

_Keep Track of how many points you receive during each story. These Love Points will determine what ending you will get, either an okay, good, or sweet ending! You can keep track on your own or leave a comment with your point amount. Thank you for reading and the next chapter will be updated soon!_

_\- Momoe_


	52. Chap10:I-C

Chapter Ten

Starlight Love: Otome Game

Story One: Inuyasha's Story

Choice C

* * *

I decided to wait and think about it first. I needed to collect my thoughts before I rushed to speak with him. I didn't want to mess things up, after all, he was a very good friend of mine. Why did I want more from him now?

I guess deep down I felt some sort of pull towards him. I can't properly describe it. I could feel my heartbeat get faster. Thoughts of what happened the last time I saw him… We kissed and stared into each other's eyes for a little bit before kissing again. It somehow hurt me to recall those things and not be able to have him here next to me. My thoughts were interrupted by my phone ringing. I looked at the caller ID and Inuyasha's name was displayed. I panicked for a moment but then answered the phone.

"H-hello?" I said nervously.

_"Kagome…"_ his voice sounded sad, but I couldn't help but smile when I heard it. _"You're okay?!"_

"I'm fine now." I said, my heart was beating so fast.

_"I heard what happened. Are you still in the hospital?"_ He asked.

"No. I'm back home now, just resting up a bit." He let out a sigh.

_"Kagome… how injured are you?"_

"My body is just a little sore still, I have some bruises that are starting to heal and a sprained ankle." I heard him sigh again.

_"I'm glad to know it's not too bad… Do you know why this happened?"_ I paused before I answered. Taisho-san didn't fill him in on the details.

"Kikyou-san thought we were dating… She is in love with you and she took her anger out on me…" I said hesitantly. I heard him inhale sharply. He stayed quiet for a moment.

_"That fucking bitc-"_ He stopped himself. _"I'm sorry that she did that to you. She always annoyed me but I was never clear with her that I wasn't interested…"_ I shook my head even though he couldn't see it.

"It's not your fault. She was crazy." Inuyasha took a breath.

_"Kagome. I'm coming home in two days. Can we talk for a while once i get there?"_ He asked. He sounded nervous. He still wanted to talk about what happened when we last saw each other.

"I would like that a lot." I said quickly. "But I can't walk around at all, is it okay if you come to my room?" I asked and he let out a small laugh.

_"I'll be there first thing when I get home."_ He said and I couldn't hide my smile. It made my face hurt.

"Thank you, Inuyasha." I said with a giggle.

_"I have to go now, we are about to go on stage, I'll see you in a few days though."_ I said my goodbyes to him but before he hung up he said one more thing. _"I'm so happy I got to hear your voice."_ then he hung up on me.

I smiled and stared at my phone for a moment before I put it down and continued to watch TV. I couldn't focus too much though. All I could think about was Inuyasha. The time was going by slowly but I couldn't wait to see him. Just two more days.

_To be continued…_

* * *

Love Points Received for Inuyasha's Story: **+20 Points.**

_Keep Track of how many points you receive during each story. These Love Points will determine what ending you will get, either an okay, good, or sweet ending! You can keep track on your own or leave a comment with your point amount. Thank you for reading!_

_\- Momoe_


	53. Chap10:Sesshoumaru's Story

Chapter Ten

Starlight Love: Otome Game

Story Two: Sesshoumaru's Story

* * *

When I opened my eyes everything we bright. I was in a white room. The bright white lights shined in my eyes, I couldn't help but squint, my eyes weren't ready for such brightness in the room. I tried moving and the pain became very apparent. Everything hurt, everything did. It hurt to try to move so I gave up and stopped trying.

"Kagome…" I heard a voice and slowly turned my head, my neck ached but it was more tolerable than the pain in my body. My each met Taisho-san's. He had a concerned look on his face. "Do you remember what happened?" He asked in a quiet voice. I tried my hardest to remember. It only came back in flashes.

I had coffee and cake with Kagura-san. She looked angry as we were outside. She had my phone… then I remember looking up at her. Kagura-san had a big grin on her face, like she was satisfied. That's all I could remember though.

"I only remember parts." I told him, Taisho-san look worried. He let out a sigh and crossed his arms. He sat back in his seat. I didn't know how to react to him. He looked at me with sad eyes.

"Kagome… Kagura pushed you down a flight of stairs. There was a camera that caught it all on video." I was shocked… why? why would she do that? I was fighting back tears. Taisho-san pulled something out of his pocket and placed it in my hand. "She broke your phone as well, so I bought you a replacement. It has all of your old information in it." I was grateful for the phone but…

"Why...? Why would she do that?" I asked and Taisho-san looked pained. "I thought she and I were… were… friends. Why would she do that?" I asked again.

"She told me that there is a relationship between you and Sesshoumaru… She is convinced of it. She was delusional and you were dealt the consequences of her delusions." I sat for a moment and let that process. It was hard to believe that something like that happened to me.

"So… what is going to happen to Kagura-san then." I asked and Taisho-san looked very serious.

"Her contract with us has been terminated. She is in police custody at the moment." He said and closed his eyes with another sigh. "It's a pity, she had talent but she wasn't saine."

"Terminated?" I questioned.

"Yes, GyaruCODE now old a five member group, they took quite a hit from it, but it will be a new chapter for them." I suddenly felt bad for what had happened. I wish there was some way to change what had happened. "I'm just happen you aren't seriously hurt, you could have died from her pushing you." He said.

"You have a sprained ankle, and are pretty bruised, you also have a concussion but it could have been a lot worse." he said with a little smile. "I'm glad you are okay."

I could hold back the tears anymore. "I'm sorry, Taisho-san…" I said with a gasp.

"Kagome… you didn't do anything wrong, you were a victim here. Please don't be upset over this." He said and gently ran a hand through my hair. He was just like a father to me, I was happy he took me in. Taisho-san helped me sit up and adjusted the pillows behind my back. I could now see the whole hospital room. It was a private room and there was a beautiful view of the city outside the big window. I nodded. Taisho-san was right afterall. I didn't do anything wrong.

"Kagome, you'll be here for a few more days since you were in and out of consciousness for a while, your body was already exhausted from work so you've been out for a few days. You should be discharged in a few days. After that, Kouga will take you back to your room. I need you to rest until you are fully healed. Don't force yourself at all." I nodded my head, his face got serious again. "And just to warn you, since you will find out eventually…" He paused and had a face that I couldn't read on.

"The media got word of what happened and this has turned into a full blown scandal. The video of her pushing you was released as well as footage of you being taken to the hospital… Try to ignore it and if you are asked about anything, please do not comment." He said. "We don't want to make the situation worse. Our representatives are trying to contain this scandal as much as possible right now." He patted my head lightly.

"I have to get back to work now, try to rest as much as possible for now please." I nodded and he left the room. I was still exhausted. I tried to make myself as comfortable as possible, after a while I was able to fall back asleep.

* * *

After three days I was discharged and then taken back home. Kouga-san helped me all the way to my room. He stocked my room with plenty of food, mostly soups that would be good for me. He said I would heal up faster If I had a lot of soup and vegetables. All of it was pre-made so I wouldn't have to stand up too much and cook.

I made myself a comfortable spot on the couch in my livingroom. I had all the pillows from my head and had my ankled raised on the coffee table. I turned on my TV to watch a movie and pass time but I couldn't help and change it to a news channel.

I listened to the report that was just starting.

_'Kagura-san, ex-member of the top selling idol group, GyaruCODE, has been fired following the assault of a label mate, up an comer Kagome Higurashi-san that was caught on camera. STARNEWS has the exclusive video of the assault. Please be warned the following video is graphic in nature.'_ I couldn't keep my eyes off the screen as the video played. It showed Kagura-san throwing my phone on the ground and then coming at me. I fell out of view of the camera, thankfully, but it was still very hard to watch. After the video played, the reporter came back on. _'Kagura-san has since been taken into police custody but as of today, no charges have been placed. It is believed that she is mentally unstable so police have decided to place her in a hospital instead of taking her to jail.'_ There were images of me being loaded into the ambulance next as the reporter continued.

_'We still do not know the reason for Kagura-san's action but an eyewitness claimed that she was yelling at Kagome-san about another label mate. Kagome-san is currently in the hospital recovering from her injuries. We've tried contacting SingUnLIMITED Company for more details on Kagome-san's current condition, but they have not commented. We will bring you more information on this hot topic as soon as more information comes in.'_ I sighed and changed the channel.

I still couldn't believe all of that stuff happened. And from all of this… I felt uneasy… I looked over and noticed my cellphone. I hadn't even checked it since Taisho-san gave it to me. It was a newer model of my last phone. I picked it up and flipped it open. I was surprised to see a lot of messages in my inbox.

I quickly opened my messages. They were all from Sesshoumaru. I smile crossed my face as I looked through each of the messages starting with the first.

'let's talk about the other night in person' Then I scrolled to the next one, 'I'll be back in a week, let's talk then.' He must have been worried since I didn't reply.

'Kagome… I just heard what happened… I'm worried about you… please be okay.' It hurt me to know he was worried about me but I couldn't reply then, I was still in the hospital.

'I want to hear your voice and know you are okay...' He must have been worried sick about me. Then the next message was from last night. 'I will be home in two days. I need to see you then.' followed by one from this morning.

'I want to hear your voice already!' I smiled… I wanted to hear his voice too. I really did. Deep down all I wanted right now was to be with him and have him wrap his arms around me… Why? Why did I want that from him… after I fought for hard to keep him as just a friend… why did i want him to hold me now?

I was confused on what to do and why I felt this way…

* * *

(_This choice is yours. Decided on one of these options and choose well because your choices will ultimately determine the ending of the story. After you have made your choice, continue to the chapter listed next and continue reading. - Momoe_)

Choice A: I should call Sesshoumaru. (Continue to **Chap10:S-A**)

Choice B: I should text Sesshoumaru. (Continue to **Chap10:S-B**)

Choice C: I should collect my thoughts... (Continue to **Chap10:S-C**)


	54. Chap10:S-A

Chapter Ten

Starlight Love: Otome Game

Story Two: Sesshoumaru's Story

Choice A

* * *

I was nervous… I went to my contacts and highlighted Sesshoumaru's name. I haven't spoken to him on the phone in a while… He was in the middle of a mini tour right now too. I didn't want to bother him at all, but I couldn't help it with this overwhelming feeling I heart. My chest felt like it was going to burst open. I felt my cheeks getting warm. I started to recall the last time I saw him… How I leaned over and kissed him and we just stared at each other for a moment, For some reason… I wanted that again.

I got up the courage and pressed the call button. I put the phone up to my ear and listened to the phone ring. It rang a few times before her answered.

_"Kagome…"_ his voice sounded stressed, but I couldn't help but smile when I heard it._ "How are you feeling?"_ He sounded more collected now.

"I'm fine now." I said, my heart was beating so fast.

_"I heard what happened. Are you still in the hospital?"_ He asked.

"No. I'm back home now, just resting up a bit." He let out a sigh.

_"Kagome… Are you injured?"_ His voice was coming out smooth still. I had a hard time staying calm when I heard him.

"My body is just a little sore still, I have some bruises that are starting to heal and a sprained ankle." I heard him sigh.

_"I'm glad to know it's not too bad… Do you know why this happened?"_ I paused before I answered. Taisho-san didn't fill him in on the details.

"Kagura-san thought we were dating… She is in love with you and she took her anger out on me…" I said hesitantly. I heard him inhale sharply. He stayed quiet for a moment.

_"That coward"_ His voice was full of venom. _"She is going to pay for hurting you...I'm sorry..."_ I shook my head even though he couldn't see it.

"It's not your fault. She was crazy." Sesshoumaru took a breath.

_"Kagome. I'm coming home in two days. I want to speak to you when I get there."_ He said. He sounded nervous. He still wanted to talk about what happened when we last saw each other.

"I would like that a lot." I said quickly. "But I can't walk around at all, is it okay if you come to my room?" I asked and he let out a small laugh.

_"I'll be there first thing when I get home."_ He said and I couldn't hide my smile. It made my face hurt.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru." I said with a giggle.

_"I have to go now, we are about to go on stage, I'll see you in a few days though."_ I said my goodbyes to him but before he hung up he said one more thing. _"Hearing your voice makes me miss you more than ever."_ then he hung up on me.

I smiled and stared at my phone for a moment before I put it down and continued to watch TV. I couldn't focus too much though. All I could think about was Sesshoumaru. The time was going by slowly but I couldn't wait to see him. Just two more days.

_To be continued…_

* * *

Love Points Received for Sesshoumaru's Story: **+30 Points.**

_Keep Track of how many points you receive during each story. These Love Points will determine what ending you will get, either an okay, good, or sweet ending! You can keep track on your own or leave a comment with your point amount. Thank you for reading and the next chapter will be updated soon!_

_\- Momoe_


	55. Chap10:S-B

Chapter Ten

Starlight Love: Otome Game

Story Two: Sesshoumaru's Story

Choice B

* * *

I decided to send him a message instead of calling him. He was on tour right now and is really busy. I shouldn't be interrupting him. I didn't want to bother him at all.

I opened my messanger on my phone. I slowly typed a message to Sesshoumaru. I apologized for not texting him back and told him I'm okay. After I sent it I sat for a moment and went back to watching TV. Before I knew it, my phone started ringing. I looked at the caller ID and Sesshoumaru's name was displayed. I panicked for a moment but then answered the phone.

"H-hello?" I said nervously.

_"Kagome…"_ his voice sounded stressed, but I couldn't help but smile when I heard it._ "How are you feeling?"_ He sounded more collected now.

"I'm fine now." I said, my heart was beating so fast.

_"I heard what happened. Are you still in the hospital?"_ He asked.

"No. I'm back home now, just resting up a bit." He let out a sigh.

_"Kagome… Are you injured?"_ His voice was coming out smooth still. I had a hard time staying calm when I heard him.

"My body is just a little sore still, I have some bruises that are starting to heal and a sprained ankle." I heard him sigh.

_"I'm glad to know it's not too bad… Do you know why this happened?"_ I paused before I answered. Taisho-san didn't fill him in on the details.

"Kagura-san thought we were dating… She is in love with you and she took her anger out on me…" I said hesitantly. I heard him inhale sharply. He stayed quiet for a moment.

_"That coward"_ His voice was full of venom. _"She is going to pay for hurting you...I'm sorry..."_ I shook my head even though he couldn't see it.

"It's not your fault. She was crazy." Sesshoumaru took a breath.

_"Kagome. I'm coming home in two days. I want to speak to you when I get there."_ He said. He sounded nervous. He still wanted to talk about what happened when we last saw each other.

"I would like that a lot." I said quickly. "But I can't walk around at all, is it okay if you come to my room?" I asked and he let out a small laugh.

_"I'll be there first thing when I get home."_ He said and I couldn't hide my smile. It made my face hurt.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru." I said with a giggle.

_"I have to go now, we are about to go on stage, I'll see you in a few days though."_ I said my goodbyes to him but before he hung up he said one more thing. _"Hearing your voice makes me miss you more than ever."_ then he hung up on me.

I smiled and stared at my phone for a moment before I put it down and continued to watch TV. I couldn't focus too much though. All I could think about was Sesshoumaru. The time was going by slowly but I couldn't wait to see him. Just two more days.

_To be continued…_

* * *

Love Points Received for Sesshoumaru's Story: **+10 Points.**

_Keep Track of how many points you receive during each story. These Love Points will determine what ending you will get, either an okay, good, or sweet ending! You can keep track on your own or leave a comment with your point amount. Thank you for reading and the next chapter will be updated soon!_

_\- Momoe_


	56. Chap10:S-C

Chapter Ten

Starlight Love: Otome Game

Story Two: Sesshoumaru's Story

Choice C

* * *

I decided to wait and think about it first. I needed to collect my thoughts before I rushed to speak with him. I didn't want to mess things up, after all, he was a very good friend of mine. Why did I want more from him now?

I guess deep down I felt some sort of pull towards him. I can't properly describe it. I could feel my heartbeat get faster. Thoughts of what happened the last time I saw him… We kissed and stared into each other's eyes for a little bit before kissing again. It somehow hurt me to recall those things and not be able to have him here next to me. My thoughts were interrupted by my phone ringing. I looked at the caller ID and Sesshoumaru's name was displayed. I panicked for a moment but then answered the phone.

"H-hello?" I said nervously.

_"Kagome…"_ his voice sounded stressed, but I couldn't help but smile when I heard it._ "How are you feeling?"_ He sounded more collected now.

"I'm fine now." I said, my heart was beating so fast.

_"I heard what happened. Are you still in the hospital?"_ He asked.

"No. I'm back home now, just resting up a bit." He let out a sigh.

_"Kagome… Are you injured?"_ His voice was coming out smooth still. I had a hard time staying calm when I heard him.

"My body is just a little sore still, I have some bruises that are starting to heal and a sprained ankle." I heard him sigh.

_"I'm glad to know it's not too bad… Do you know why this happened?"_ I paused before I answered. Taisho-san didn't fill him in on the details.

"Kagura-san thought we were dating… She is in love with you and she took her anger out on me…" I said hesitantly. I heard him inhale sharply. He stayed quiet for a moment.

_"That coward"_ His voice was full of venom. _"She is going to pay for hurting you...I'm sorry..."_ I shook my head even though he couldn't see it.

"It's not your fault. She was crazy." Sesshoumaru took a breath.

_"Kagome. I'm coming home in two days. I want to speak to you when I get there."_ He said. He sounded nervous. He still wanted to talk about what happened when we last saw each other.

"I would like that a lot." I said quickly. "But I can't walk around at all, is it okay if you come to my room?" I asked and he let out a small laugh.

_"I'll be there first thing when I get home."_ He said and I couldn't hide my smile. It made my face hurt.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru." I said with a giggle.

_"I have to go now, we are about to go on stage, I'll see you in a few days though."_ I said my goodbyes to him but before he hung up he said one more thing. _"Hearing your voice makes me miss you more than ever."_ then he hung up on me.

I smiled and stared at my phone for a moment before I put it down and continued to watch TV. I couldn't focus too much though. All I could think about was Sesshoumaru. The time was going by slowly but I couldn't wait to see him. Just two more days.

_To be continued…_

* * *

Love Points Received for Sesshoumaru's Story: **+20 Points.**

_Keep Track of how many points you receive during each story. These Love Points will determine what ending you will get, either an okay, good, or sweet ending! You can keep track on your own or leave a comment with your point amount. Thank you for reading and the next chapter will be updated soon!_

_\- Momoe_


	57. Chap10:Miroku's Story

Chapter Ten

Starlight Love: Otome Game

Story Three: Miroku's Story

* * *

When I opened my eyes everything we bright. I was in a white room. The bright white lights shined in my eyes, I couldn't help but squint, my eyes weren't ready for such brightness in the room. I tried moving and the pain became very apparent. Everything hurt, everything did. It hurt to try to move so I gave up and stopped trying.

"Kagome…" I heard a voice and slowly turned my head, my neck ached but it was more tolerable than the pain in my body. My each met Taisho-san's. He had a concerned look on his face. "Do you remember what happened?" He asked in a quiet voice. I tried my hardest to remember. It only came back in flashes.

I had coffee and cake with Sango-san. She looked angry as we were outside. She had my phone… then I remember looking up at her. Sango-san had a big grin on her face, like she was satisfied. That's all I could remember though.

"I only remember parts." I told him, Taisho-san look worried. He let out a sigh and crossed his arms. He sat back in his seat. I didn't know how to react to him. He looked at me with sad eyes.

"Kagome… Sango pushed you down a flight of stairs. There was a camera that caught it all on video." I was shocked… why? why would she do that? I was fighting back tears. Taisho-san pulled something out of his pocket and placed it in my hand. "She broke your phone as well, so I bought you a replacement. It has all of your old information in it." I was grateful for the phone but…

"Why...? Why would she do that?" I asked and Taisho-san looked pained. "I thought she and I were… were… friends. Why would she do that?" I asked again.

"She told me that there is a relationship between you and Miroku… She is convinced of it. She was delusional and you were dealt the consequences of her delusions." I sat for a moment and let that process. It was hard to believe that something like that happened to me.

"So… what is going to happen to Sango-san then." I asked and Taisho-san looked very serious.

"Her contract with us has been terminated. She is in police custody at the moment." He said and closed his eyes with another sigh. "It's a pity, she had talent but she wasn't saine."

"Terminated?" I questioned.

"Yes, GyaruCODE now old a five member group, they took quite a hit from it, but it will be a new chapter for them." I suddenly felt bad for what had happened. I wish there was some way to change what had happened. "I'm just happen you aren't seriously hurt, you could have died from her pushing you." He said.

"You have a sprained ankle, and are pretty bruised, you also have a concussion but it could have been a lot worse." he said with a little smile. "I'm glad you are okay."

I could hold back the tears anymore. "I'm sorry, Taisho-san…" I said with a gasp.

"Kagome… you didn't do anything wrong, you were a victim here. Please don't be upset over this." He said and gently ran a hand through my hair. He was just like a father to me, I was happy he took me in. Taisho-san helped me sit up and adjusted the pillows behind my back. I could now see the whole hospital room. It was a private room and there was a beautiful view of the city outside the big window. I nodded. Taisho-san was right afterall. I didn't do anything wrong.

"Kagome, you'll be here for a few more days since you were in and out of consciousness for a while, your body was already exhausted from work so you've been out for a few days. You should be discharged in a few days. After that, Kouga will take you back to your room. I need you to rest until you are fully healed. Don't force yourself at all." I nodded my head, his face got serious again. "And just to warn you, since you will find out eventually…" He paused and had a face that I couldn't read on.

"The media got word of what happened and this has turned into a full blown scandal. The video of her pushing you was released as well as footage of you being taken to the hospital… Try to ignore it and if you are asked about anything, please do not comment." He said. "We don't want to make the situation worse. Our representatives are trying to contain this scandal as much as possible right now." He patted my head lightly.

"I have to get back to work now, try to rest as much as possible for now please." I nodded and he left the room. I was still exhausted. I tried to make myself as comfortable as possible, after a while I was able to fall back asleep.

* * *

After three days I was discharged and then taken back home. Kouga-san helped me all the way to my room. He stocked my room with plenty of food, mostly soups that would be good for me. He said I would heal up faster If I had a lot of soup and vegetables. All of it was pre-made so I wouldn't have to stand up too much and cook.

I made myself a comfortable spot on the couch in my livingroom. I had all the pillows from my head and had my ankled raised on the coffee table. I turned on my TV to watch a movie and pass time but I couldn't help and change it to a news channel.

I listened to the report that was just starting.

_'Sango-san, ex-member of the top selling idol group, GyaruCODE, has been fired following the assault of a label mate, up an comer Kagome Higurashi-san that was caught on camera. STARNEWS has the exclusive video of the assault. Please be warned the following video is graphic in nature.'_ I couldn't keep my eyes off the screen as the video played. It showed Sango-san throwing my phone on the ground and then coming at me. I fell out of view of the camera, thankfully but it was still very hard to watch. After the video played, the reporter came back on. _'Sango-san has since been taken into police custody but as of today, no charges have been placed. It is believed that she is mentally unstable so police have decided to place her in a hospital instead of taking her to jail.'_ There were images of me being loaded into the ambulance next as the reporter continued.

_'We still do not know the reason for Sango-san's action but an eyewitness claimed that she was yelling at Kagome-san about another label mate. Kagome-san is currently in the hospital recovering from her injuries. We've tried contacting SingUnLIMITED Company for more details on Kagome-san's current condition, but they have not commented. We will bring you more information on this hot topic as soon as more information comes in.'_ I sighed and changed the channel.

I still couldn't believe all of that stuff happened. And from all of this… I felt uneasy… I looked over and noticed my cellphone. I hadn't even checked it since Taisho-san gave it to me. It was a newer model of my last phone. I picked it up and flipped it open. I was surprised to see a lot of messages in my inbox.

I quickly opened my messages. They were all from Miroku. I smile crossed my face as I looked through each of the messages starting with the first.

'let's talk about the other night in person' Then I scrolled to the next one, 'I'll be back in a week, let's talk then.' He must have been worried since I didn't reply.

'Kagome… I just heard what happened… I'm worried about you… please be okay.' It hurt me to know he was worried about me but I couldn't reply then, I was still in the hospital.

'I want to hear your voice and know you are okay...' He must have been worried sick about me. Then the next message was from last night. 'I will be home in two days. I need to see you then.' followed by one from this morning.

'I want to hear your voice already!' I smiled… I wanted to hear his voice too. I really did. Deep down all I wanted right now was to be with him and have him wrap his arms around me… Why? Why did I want that from him… after I fought for hard to keep him as just a friend… why did i want him to hold me now?

I was confused on what to do and why I felt this way…

* * *

(_This choice is yours. Decided on one of these options and choose well because your choices will ultimately determine the ending of the story. After you have made your choice, continue to the chapter listed next and continue reading. - Momoe_)

Choice A: I should call Miroku. (Continue to **Chap10:M-A**)

Choice B: I should text Miroku. (Continue to **Chap10:M-B**)

Choice C: I should collect my thoughts... (Continue to **Chap10:M-C**)


	58. Chap10:M-A

Chapter Ten

Starlight Love: Otome Game

Story Three: Miroku's Story

Choice A

* * *

I was nervous… I went to my contacts and highlighted Miroku's name. I haven't spoken to him on the phone in a while… He was in the middle of a mini tour right now too. I didn't want to bother him at all, but I couldn't help it with this overwhelming feeling I heart. My chest felt like it was going to burst open. I felt my cheeks getting warm. I started to recall the last time I saw him… How I leaned over and kissed him and we just stared at each other for a moment, For some reason… I wanted that again.

I got up the courage and pressed the call button. I put the phone up to my ear and listened to the phone ring. It rang a few times before her answered.

_"Kagome…"_ his voice sounded sad, but I couldn't help but smile when I heard it. _"I was worried sick!"_

"I'm sorry… I'm okay now though" I said, my heart was beating so fast.

_"I heard what happened. Are you still in the hospital?"_ He asked.

"No. I'm back home now, just resting up a bit." He let out a sigh.

_"Kagome… how hurt are you?"_

"My body is just a little sore still, I have some bruises that are starting to heal and a sprained ankle." I heard him sigh again.

_"I'm glad to know it's not too bad… Do you know why this happened?"_ I paused before I answered. Taisho-san didn't fill him in on the details.

"Sango-san thought we were dating… She is in love with you and she took her anger out on me…" I said hesitantly. I heard him inhale sharply. He stayed quiet for a moment.

_"It was because of me then?"_ His voice was so sad.. "_I'm sorry that she did that to you. It's all my fault..."_ I shook my head even though he couldn't see it.

"It's not your fault. She was crazy." Miroku took a breath.

_"Kagome. I'm coming home in two days. Can we talk for a while once i get there?"_ He asked. He sounded nervous. He still wanted to talk about what happened when we last saw each other.

"I would like that a lot." I said quickly. "But I can't walk around at all, is it okay if you come to my room?" I asked and he let out a small laugh.

_"I'll be there first thing when I get home."_ He said and I couldn't hide my smile. It made my face hurt.

"Thank you, Miroku." I said with a giggle.

_"I have to go now, we are about to go on stage, I'll see you in a few days though."_ I said my goodbyes to him but before he hung up he said one more thing. _"I feel better now that I've heard your voice."_ then he hung up on me.

I smiled and stared at my phone for a moment before I put it down and continued to watch TV. I couldn't focus too much though. All I could think about was Miroku. The time was going by slowly but I couldn't wait to see him. Just two more days.

_To be continued…_

* * *

Love Points Received for Miroku's Story: **+30 Points**.

_Keep Track of how many points you receive during each story. These Love Points will determine what ending you will get, either an okay, good, or sweet ending! You can keep track on your own or leave a comment with your point amount. Thank you for reading!_

_\- Momoe_


	59. Chap10:M-B

Chapter Ten

Starlight Love: Otome Game

Story Three: Miroku's Story

Choice B

* * *

I decided to send him a message instead of calling him. He was on tour right now and is really busy. I shouldn't be interrupting him. I didn't want to bother him at all.

I opened my messanger on my phone. I slowly typed a message to Miroku. I apologized for not texting him back and told him I'm okay. After I sent it I sat for a moment and went back to watching TV. Before I knew it, my phone started ringing. I looked at the caller ID and Miroku's name was displayed. I panicked for a moment but then answered the phone.

"H-hello?" I said nervously.

_"Kagome…"_ his voice sounded sad, but I couldn't help but smile when I heard it. _"I was worried sick!"_

"I'm sorry… I'm okay now though" I said, my heart was beating so fast.

_"I heard what happened. Are you still in the hospital?"_ He asked.

"No. I'm back home now, just resting up a bit." He let out a sigh.

_"Kagome… how hurt are you?"_

"My body is just a little sore still, I have some bruises that are starting to heal and a sprained ankle." I heard him sigh again.

_"I'm glad to know it's not too bad… Do you know why this happened?"_ I paused before I answered. Taisho-san didn't fill him in on the details.

"Sango-san thought we were dating… She is in love with you and she took her anger out on me…" I said hesitantly. I heard him inhale sharply. He stayed quiet for a moment.

_"It was because of me then?"_ His voice was so sad.. _"I'm sorry that she did that to you. It's all my fault..."_ I shook my head even though he couldn't see it.

"It's not your fault. She was crazy." Miroku took a breath.

_"Kagome. I'm coming home in two days. Can we talk for a while once i get there?"_ He asked. He sounded nervous. He still wanted to talk about what happened when we last saw each other.

"I would like that a lot." I said quickly. "But I can't walk around at all, is it okay if you come to my room?" I asked and he let out a small laugh.

_"I'll be there first thing when I get home."_ He said and I couldn't hide my smile. It made my face hurt.

"Thank you, Miroku." I said with a giggle.

_"I have to go now, we are about to go on stage, I'll see you in a few days though."_ I said my goodbyes to him but before he hung up he said one more thing. _"I feel better now that I've heard your voice."_ then he hung up on me.

I smiled and stared at my phone for a moment before I put it down and continued to watch TV. I couldn't focus too much though. All I could think about was Miroku. The time was going by slowly but I couldn't wait to see him. Just two more days.

_To be continued…_

* * *

Love Points Received for Miroku's Story:** +10 Points.**

_Keep Track of how many points you receive during each story. These Love Points will determine what ending you will get, either an okay, good, or sweet ending! You can keep track on your own or leave a comment with your point amount. Thank you for reading and the next chapter will be updated soon!_

_\- Momoe_


	60. Chap10:M-C

Chapter Ten

Starlight Love: Otome Game

Story Three: Miroku's Story

Choice C

* * *

I decided to wait and think about it first. I needed to collect my thoughts before I rushed to speak with him. I didn't want to mess things up, after all, he was a very good friend of mine. Why did I want more from him now?

I guess deep down I felt some sort of pull towards him. I can't properly describe it. I could feel my heartbeat get faster. Thoughts of what happened the last time I saw him… We kissed and stared into each other's eyes for a little bit before kissing again. It somehow hurt me to recall those things and not be able to have him here next to me. My thoughts were interrupted by my phone ringing. I looked at the caller ID and Miroku's name was displayed. I panicked for a moment but then answered the phone.

"H-hello?" I said nervously.

_"Kagome…"_ his voice sounded sad, but I couldn't help but smile when I heard it. _"I was worried sick!"_

"I'm sorry… I'm okay now though" I said, my heart was beating so fast.

_"I heard what happened. Are you still in the hospital?"_ He asked.

"No. I'm back home now, just resting up a bit." He let out a sigh.

_"Kagome… how hurt are you?"_

"My body is just a little sore still, I have some bruises that are starting to heal and a sprained ankle." I heard him sigh again.

_"I'm glad to know it's not too bad… Do you know why this happened?"_ I paused before I answered. Taisho-san didn't fill him in on the details.

"Sango-san thought we were dating… She is in love with you and she took her anger out on me…" I said hesitantly. I heard him inhale sharply. He stayed quiet for a moment.

_"It was because of me then?"_ His voice was so sad.. _"I'm sorry that she did that to you. It's all my fault..."_ I shook my head even though he couldn't see it.

"It's not your fault. She was crazy." Miroku took a breath.

_"Kagome. I'm coming home in two days. Can we talk for a while once i get there?"_ He asked. He sounded nervous. He still wanted to talk about what happened when we last saw each other.

"I would like that a lot." I said quickly. "But I can't walk around at all, is it okay if you come to my room?" I asked and he let out a small laugh.

_"I'll be there first thing when I get home."_ He said and I couldn't hide my smile. It made my face hurt.

"Thank you, Miroku." I said with a giggle.

_"I have to go now, we are about to go on stage, I'll see you in a few days though."_ I said my goodbyes to him but before he hung up he said one more thing._ "I feel better now that I've heard your voice."_ then he hung up on me.

I smiled and stared at my phone for a moment before I put it down and continued to watch TV. I couldn't focus too much though. All I could think about was Miroku. The time was going by slowly but I couldn't wait to see him. Just two more days.

_To be continued…_

* * *

Love Points Received for Miroku's Story: **+20 Points**.

_Keep Track of how many points you receive during each story. These Love Points will determine what ending you will get, either an okay, good, or sweet ending! You can keep track on your own or leave a comment with your point amount. Thank you for reading!_

_\- Momoe_


	61. Chap11:Inuyasha's Story

Chapter Eleven

Starlight Love: Otome Game

Story One: Inuyasha's Story

* * *

I was already starting to feel better. The bruises were starting to yellow but it still hurt if I bumped one of the bruises it still hurt considerably. My neck was fine now, It only ached a little bit and my concussion was fully healed. The only real problem was my ankle. I had it wrapped and rested but it still hurt me. I sprained it pretty badly.

It hurt to stand on when I went to shower, but I had to feel clean today. Today was when Inuyasha was coming home. We were going to talk about everything. Just knowing that made my heart beat quickly. I didn't know exactly how I felt about him, but it was definitely something more than just a friendship between us. It had to be… friends don't kiss… friends don't hold each other… friends don't make me feel the way he makes me feel.

I put on some light makeup and did my hair for the most part. I put a small amount of mousse in my hair to make it a little curly. I threw on a pair of small jean shorts and a tank top. I don't know why I suddenly felt like dressing this way. I gave myself a look over in my full length mirror. I lost weight… I didn't look healthy right now. Since I have just been sitting around and eating nothing but soup recently, I've lost a lot.

Inuyasha said he would come by as soon as he got home. I'm not sure when that would be so I waited. As time passed I got more anxious. I wanted to get this talk over with. I'm not sure how it will end up, but I just want it to be done already. I don't know why I felt this way.

I sat on my couch with my foot raised again. I needed to rest it properly. It wasn't as swollen today as it had been. I sat and watched some TV while I waited. I couldn't really pay attention to it though because I would watch the clock more than the various shows that were on.

Then there was a knock on my door. I excitedly got up and started walking to the door. I was careful with the weight I placed on my ankle. I opened the door and my eyes finally met Inuyasha's golden eyes. I was overcome with emotions. It confused me feeling like this all at once: anxious, excited, happy, nervous, pained… it was too much. As soon as he stepped in and closed the door behind him I wrapped my arms around him. I nuzzled my head into his chest. He was a little taller than me. My head went to his shoulders.

We stayed like that without speaking for a while. I could feel my heart beating fast and so hard, he must of felt it too. He finally pulled away from me but I didn't want him too. He looked down and my ankle.

"Does it hurt still?" He asked. I couldn't find my voice. I just nodded as a reply. "You shouldn't be walking then." he said and picked me up. He was strong, very strong to be able to pick me up so easily. He carried me bridal style all the way to my couch and sat me down. I could feel a blush cover my face. I couldn't look at his eyes again. I was too nervous.

He sat down next to me and I felt my body tense again. I don't know why I got like this all of a sudden, this was all I wanted since I woke up in the hospital.

"Look at me." He demanded. I slowly look him up from his low-top shoes, up his blue jeans, and red T-shirt with his black hoodie. I met his golden eyes again and felt myself melt on the inside. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't stop staring at him. My body was so tense. Then I felt his warm touch. He slowly covered my hand with his and wrapped his large fingers around mine.

"Don't be this way with me now…" He pleaded with me and II nodded at him.

"I'm just a little nervous…" I admitted and he stared at me just like I was at him.

"Why are you nervous?" He asked and squeezed my hand a little bit. I moved my hand and intertwined my fingers with his.

"Because i don't know what is happening between us…" There was no point in lying to him with how I felt. I needed to be as honest as I could be with him if I wanted some sort of closer.

He let his cocky grin cross his face and it made me smile back at him. I couldn't help it. I loved that grin.

"Why? Why don't you know?" He asked and looked down at my hand. He rubbed his thumb along the my hand. I paused and thought carefully how to answer his question.

"Because…" I was forcing the words to come out of my mouth, my voice was shaking slightly, "Because I've never felt this way before. It confuses me… " he continued to rub my hand. It felt good.

"Why does it confuse you?" He asked again. I realize now that he was helping work through my feelings. It did help a lot.

"Because I'm not supposed to feel this way about you." I said quietly. I could feel tears start to fill up my eyes and I fought them.

"I'm not supposed to want to kiss you… or hold you… or be around you all the time…" I stopped myself. I was getting embarrassed.

"Is that really how you feel? You want to be with me all the time?" He asked in soft tone. his words were so calm I looked away from his eyes and looked at our hands. I nodded.

"You want to hold me?" He questioned and I nodded again.

"and you want to kiss me?" I nodded one last time before he let go of my hand and wrapped his arms around me. It was so warm and comforting, having him like this. I inhaled deeply, he smelled wonderful. He pulled away slightly before bringing his lips to mine. His kiss was soft and gently this time. He pulled away after a moment and looked at me deep in my eyes.

"I am like that too." He admitted. He still had his arms wrapped around me. "I want to be with you like this every day… So I must be just as confused as you are." He said softly then pulled away from me.

"Kagome…" He paused for a moment. "Ten years ago when we were kids, I loved being around you. I loved having you as a friend. I cherish all of our memories together. Then when I moved to Tokyo, I missed you. I wanted to have my friend back and I've never met anyone like you since." He paused and looked for a way to continue.

"Then my father started this company…" he continued, "and I was signed with KOBUSHII and we have just been very popular over the years…" He pulled away from me and sat back, he crossed his arms and let out a heavy sigh. "and I signed a contract… saying that I wouldn't date until the end of my contract… You signed one too, right?" He asked and I nodded. I signed the same contract as he did.

"When you came back and I saw you again… my breath was taken away." I could feel myself blush. "I knew at that moment that for me, our friendship would never be the same. You've grown up so much since then…" He paused and let out another frustrated sigh. "I tried to ignore what i was feeling, but I couldn't. Not with you." He ran his hand through his hair.

"The thing is… I think there is something here." He said and my heart started beating rapidly. "We just have to figure out what is is… then decide what to do from there." He looked at me with a very serious face.

"So…" I paused. I was scared for how he would answer my question. "What is this?" I asked. My voice came out shaky and I could feel my face burning.

"I…" He looked at me again. I naturally met his eyes. "I Like you Kagome. There is no denying it anymore. I don't want to be just a friend of yours. I want to be the one person you can depend on, the one person who will protect you and be there for you… I want to be yours." He said with a slight grin then looked serious again. My heart felt like it was about to give up on me. My breath was short.

"Inuyasha… I…" I couldn't get the words out of me. I was so happy that tears started rolling down my face. Inuyasha wanted me as more than a friend. "Inuyasha…" I made up my mind… "Inuyasha… I really like you" I finally admitted it to myself. "I really like you. it confuses me because I've never like anyone before. I didn't know what this feeling was before… but I'm sure that I am falling for you." He smiled but it looked pained at the same time. "I want you to call me… your girlfriend… but…" I didn't know how to continue.

"Our contracts…?" He said. That was the only issue. We both signed contracts saying we wouldn't date, so where do we go from here. I nodded at him. "What do you think then?" He said.

"I…" I paused and thought for a moment. What did I think about it? Now know this is what we both want… how should I approach it? "We should probably stick to our contracts." I said after I paused for a moment. It hurt me to say, but I didn't see another option for us. This was our work and I was still in debt. I didn't have another way to make money and KOBUSHII is so popular… with GyaruCODE taking a big hit, I wouldn't want KOBUSHII to take a hit like that too. It would be devastating to the company and sales. "It would be selfish of us… wouldn't it?" I asked and Inuyasha nodded in agreement.

"I agree with you completely… but I also feel like we can't ignore what is happening between us." he couldn't be more right. "The past few times we tried to stay separated and stay 'just friends' we always ended up as something more." I leaned back on the couch and boldly put my head on his shoulder, he wrapped his arm around me.

"What do you think we should do then? Stop seeing each other all together?" It hurt me to think of that… but we were in contracts. We can't date.

"That would be for the best." He admitted and even though it hurt, deep down I knew it was the right thing to do. I nodded. "But…" He said and I looked at him and met his eyes again. "But… I think for you I am willing to risk everything." I couldn't help but smile.

"I would too…" I admitted and his smiled down at me.

"We don't have to tell anyone. We can keep it just between us for a while." He said and I nodded.

"I'm willing to do that… as long as I am with you… I'm happy, Inuyasha." He leaned down and kissed me again.

"If we get caught at all… we can deal with it when the time comes… does that sound good to you?" He asked and I nodded. I was full of relief finally. I was so happy finally being able to name this emotion I have felt for so long.

"So… you're my boyfriend then?" I asked and looked at him with curious eyes. I've never had a boyfriend before so something like this was completely new to me.

"Yes, Kagome." He smiled down and me. "And you're my girlfriend." I couldn't hold my happiness inside. I laughed happily and hugged him again. We stayed like that for a while. I couldn't have been happier having him by my side.

He heated some soup for me and we ate dinner together. As it got later he carried me to my room and layed me down in the bed. I wasn't ready to let him go yet since I haven't seen him in so long.

"I know you're busy… but can you stay by my side tonight. I don't want to be alone yet." He smiled gently at me and came under the covers. He wrapped his arms around me and I felt his warmth completely. He slept next to me that night and I slept better than I had in a very long time. I wanted to do something like this with him more often.

* * *

It took two more weeks for my body to heal completely. Once I felt better and looked better Taisho-san arranged a small event for me with the press. I sang my song, 'I WISH' for the small crowd then answered various questions. A lot of them were about my hospital stay and Kikyou-san. Taisho-san instructed me on what to say each time I was asked about it.

"Why did Kikyou-san push you?" a reporter asked. This was the fifth time I was asked about it. I got a small smile on my face and repeated what I told the other reporters.

"It was a really unfortunate event that happened. But I would prefer not to discuss it yet. My body has healed and that is all that matters at this point." I said and bowed. "I would like the topic of tonight to stay cheerful. I want to put the negativity behind me."

"What is the topic of tonight? Why were we invited here?" Another reporter called out. It was finally time.

"I would like to officially announce my second single release. It will have two tracks on it and the release date is one month from today." The reporters clapped.

"Do you have any more details on this release?" One asked.

I nodded with my big smile on my face. "It will be a double a-side single with three editions and two promotional videos. Only one song is currently complete and I can tell you it has more of a 'cool vibe' than my last single." I said and with that I ended the meeting.

I was happy it was finally time to work on my second single. This time I had to dance though, I don't know If I'll be able to pull it off, but I will try my hardest. Especially now that I have Inuyasha by my side to support me.

_To be Continued..._

* * *

Love Points Received for Inuyasha's Story: **+30 Points**.

_Keep Track of how many points you receive during each story. These Love Points will determine what ending you will get, either an okay, good, or sweet ending! You can keep track on your own or leave a comment with your point amount. Thank you for reading!_

_\- Momoe_


	62. Chap11:Sesshoumaru's Story

Chapter Eleven

Starlight Love: Otome Game

Story Two: Sesshoumaru's Story

* * *

I was already starting to feel better. The bruises were starting to yellow but it still hurt if I bumped one of the bruises it still hurt considerably. My neck was fine now, It only ached a little bit and my concussion was fully healed. The only real problem was my ankle. I had it wrapped and rested but it still hurt me. I sprained it pretty badly.

It hurt to stand on when I went to shower, but I had to feel clean today. Today was when Sesshoumaru was coming home. We were going to talk about everything. Just knowing that made my heart beat quickly. I didn't know exactly how I felt about him, but it was definitely something more than just a friendship between us. It had to be… friends don't kiss… friends don't hold each other… friends don't make me feel the way he makes me feel.

I put on some light makeup and did my hair for the most part. I put a small amount of mousse in my hair to make it a little curly. I threw on a pair of small jean shorts and a tank top. I don't know why I suddenly felt like dressing this way. I gave myself a look over in my full length mirror. I lost weight… I didn't look healthy right now. Since I have just been sitting around and eating nothing but soup recently, I've lost a lot.

Sesshoumaru said he would come by as soon as he got home. I'm not sure when that would be so I waited. As time passed I got more anxious. I wanted to get this talk over with. I'm not sure how it will end up, but I just want it to be done already. I don't know why I felt this way.

I sat on my couch with my foot raised again. I needed to rest it properly. It wasn't as swollen today as it had been. I sat and watched some TV while I waited. I couldn't really pay attention to it though because I would watch the clock more than the various shows that were on.

Then there was a knock on my door. I excitedly got up and started walking to the door. I was careful with the weight I placed on my ankle. I opened the door and my eyes finally met Sesshoumaru's golden eyes. I was overcome with emotions. It confused me feeling like this all at once: anxious, excited, happy, nervous, pained… it was too much. As soon as he stepped in a closed the door behind him I wrapped my arms around him. I nuzzled my head into his chest. Since he was almost a foot taller than me, I didn't even reach his shoulders.

We stayed like that without speaking for a while. I could feel my heart beating fast and so hard, he must of felt it too. He finally pulled away from me but I didn't want him too. He looked down and my ankle.

"Does it hurt still?" He asked. I couldn't find my voice. I just nodded as a reply. "You shouldn't be walking then." he said and picked me up. He was strong, very strong to be able to pick me up so easily. He carried me bridal style all the way to my couch and sat me down. I could feel a blush cover my face. I couldn't look at his eyes again. I was too nervous.

He sat down next to me and I felt my body tense again. I don't know why I got like this all of a sudden, this was all I wanted since I woke up in the hospital.

"Look at me." He demanded. I slowly look him up from his low-top shoes, up his black jeans, and white T-shirt with his black hoodie. I met his golden eyes again and felt myself melt on the inside. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't stop staring at him. My body was so tense. Then I felt his warm touch. He slowly covered my hand with his and wrapped his large fingers around mine.

"Don't be this way with me now…" He said. I nodded at him.

"I'm just a little nervous…" I admitted and he stared at me just like I was at him.

"Why are you nervous?" He asked and squeezed my hand a little bit. I moved my hand and intertwined my fingers with his.

"Because i don't know what is happening between us…" There was no point in lying to him with how I felt. I needed to be as honest as I could be with him if I wanted some sort of closer.

He let a small grin cross his face. I almost never got to see it. I'm happy that I saw it then, it made me smile back at him.

"Why? Why don't you know?" He asked and looked down at my hand. He rubbed his thumb along the my hand. I paused and thought carefully how to answer his question.

"Because…" I was forcing the words to come out of my mouth, my voice was shaking slightly, "Because I've never felt this way before. It confuses me… " he continued to rub my hand. It felt good.

"Why does it confuse you?" He asked again. I realize now that he was helping work through my feelings. It did help a lot.

"Because I'm not supposed to feel this way about you." I said quietly. I could feel tears start to fill up my eyes and I fought them.

"I'm not supposed to want to kiss you… or hold you… or be around you all the time…" I stopped myself. I was getting embarrassed.

"Is that really how you feel? You want to be with me all the time?" He asked in a cool and collected voice. I looked away from his eyes and looked at our hands. I nodded.

"You want to hold me?" He questioned and I nodded again.

"and you want to kiss me?" I nodded one last time before he let go of my hand and wrapped his arms around me. It was so warm and comforting, having him like this. I inhaled deeply, he smelled wonderful. He pulled away slightly before bringing his lips to mine. His kiss was soft and gently this time. He pulled away after a moment and looked at me deep in my eyes.

"I am light that too." He admitted. He still had his arms wrapped around me. "I want to be with you like this every day… So I must be just as confused as you are." He said softly then pulled away from me.

"Kagome…" He paused for a moment. "Ten years ago when we were kids, I was in love with you. I wanted to protect you and be with you, even though you didn't understand it as that. Then when we came here to Tokyo and I left you… it tore me up. I was messed up for a long time." I nodded. He looked pained as he recounted everything. "I wanted to go back a see you, or even talk to you on the phone. You are the only girl I have ever loved." I felt my face get warm.

He has told me he loved me before, but it was out of frustration last time.. Now it seemed like it was something he had to say to me. "Then my father started this company…" he continued, "and I was signed with KOBUSHII and we have just been very popular over the years…" He pulled away from me and sat back, he crossed his arms and let out a heavy sigh. "and I signed a contract… saying that I wouldn't date until the end of my contract… You signed one too, right?" He asked and I nodded. I signed the same contract as he did.

"The thing is… I think there is something here." He said and my heart started beating rapidly. "We just have to figure out what is is… then decide what to do from there." He looked at me with a very serious face.

"So…" I paused. I was scared for how he would answer my question. "What is this?" I asked. My voice came out shaky and I could feel my face burning.

"I…" He looked at me again. I naturally met his eyes. "I'm still in love with you. I don't want to be just a friend of yours. I want to be the one person you can depend on, the one person who will protect you and be there for you… I want to be yours." He said with a slight grin then looked serious again. My heart felt like it was about to give up on me. My breath was short.

"Sesshoumaru… I…" I couldn't get the words out of me. I was so happy that tears started rolling down my face. Sesshoumaru wanted me as more than a friend. "Sesshoumaru…" I made up my mind… "Sesshoumaru… I really like you" I finally admitted it to myself. "I really like you. it confuses me because I've never like anyone before. I didn't know what this feeling was before… but I'm sure that I am falling for you." He smiled but it looked pained at the same time. "I want you to call me… your girlfriend… but…" I didn't know how to continue.

"Our contracts…?" He said. That was the only issue. We both signed contracts saying we wouldn't date, so where do we go from here. I nodded at him. "What do you think then?" He said.

"I…" I paused and thought for a moment. What did I think about it? Now know this is what we both want… how should I approach it? "We should probably stick to our contracts." I said after I paused for a moment. It hurt me to say, but I didn't see another option for us. This was our work and I was still in debt. I didn't have another way to make money and KOBUSHII is so popular… with GyaruCODE taking a big hit, I wouldn't want KOBUSHII to take a hit like that too. It would be devastating to the company and sales. "It would be selfish of us… wouldn't it?" I asked and Sesshoumaru nodded in agreement.

"I agree with you completely… but I also feel like we can't ignore what is happening between us." he couldn't be more right. "The past few times we tried to stay separated and stay 'just friends' we always ended up as something more." I leaned back on the couch and boldly put my head on his shoulder, he wrapped his arm around me.

"What do you think we should do then? Stop seeing each other all together?" It hurt me to think of that… but we were in contracts. We can't date.

"That would be for the best." He admitted and even though it hurt, deep down I knew it was the right thing to do. I nodded. "But…" He said and I looked at him and met his eyes again. "But… I think for you I am willing to risk everything." I couldn't help but smile.

"I would too…" I admitted and his smiled down at me.

"We don't have to tell anyone. We can keep it just between us for a while." He said and I nodded.

"I'm willing to do that… as long as I am with you… I'm happy, Sesshoumaru." He leaned down and kissed me again.

"If we get caught at all… we can deal with it when the time comes… does that sound good to you?" He asked and I nodded. I was full of relief finally. I was so happy finally being able to name this emotion I have felt for so long.

"So… you're my boyfriend then?" I asked and looked at him with curious eyes. I've never had a boyfriend before so something like this was completely new to me.

"Yes, Kagome." He smiled down and me. "And you're my girlfriend." I couldn't hold my happiness inside. I laughed happily and hugged him again. We stayed like that for a while. I couldn't have been happier having him by my side.

He heated some soup for me and we ate dinner together. As it got later he carried me to my room and layed me down in the bed. I wasn't ready to let him go yet since I haven't seen him in so long.

"I know you're busy… but can you stay by my side tonight. I don't want to be alone yet." He smiled gently at me and came under the covers. He wrapped his arms around me and I felt his warmth completely. He slept next to me that night and I slept better than I had in a very long time. I wanted to do something like this with him more often.

* * *

It took two more weeks for my body to heal completely. Once I felt better and looked better Taisho-san arranged a small event for me with the press. I sang my song, 'I WISH' for the small crowd then answered various questions. A lot of them were about my hospital stay and Kagura-san. Taisho-san instructed me on what to say each time I was asked about it.

"Why did Kagura-san push you?" a reporter asked. This was the fifth time I was asked about it. I got a small smile on my face and repeated what I told the other reporters.

"It was a really unfortunate event that happened. But I would prefer not to discuss it yet. My body has healed and that is all that matters at this point." I said and bowed. "I would like the topic of tonight to stay cheerful. I want to put the negativity behind me."

"What is the topic of tonight? Why were we invited here?" Another reporter called out. It was finally time.

"I would like to officially announce my second single release. It will have two tracks on it and the release date is one month from today." The reporters clapped.

"Do you have any more details on this release?" One asked.

I nodded with my big smile on my face. "It will be a double a-side single with three editions and two promotional videos. Only one song is currently complete and I can tell you it has more of a 'cool vibe' than my last single." I said and with that I ended the meeting.

I was happy it was finally time to work on my second single. This time I had to dance though, I don't know If I'll be able to pull it off, but I will try my hardest. Especially now that I have Sesshoumaru by my side to support me.

_To be Continued..._

* * *

Love Points Received for Sesshoumaru's Story: **+30 Points**.

_Keep Track of how many points you receive during each story. These Love Points will determine what ending you will get, either an okay, good, or sweet ending! You can keep track on your own or leave a comment with your point amount. Thank you for reading!_

_\- Momoe_


	63. Chap11:Miroku's Story

Chapter Eleven

Starlight Love: Otome Game

Story Three: Miroku's Story

* * *

I was already starting to feel better. The bruises were starting to yellow but it still hurt if I bumped one of the bruises it still hurt considerably. My neck was fine now, It only ached a little bit and my concussion was fully healed. The only real problem was my ankle. I had it wrapped and rested but it still hurt me. I sprained it pretty badly.

It hurt to stand on when I went to shower, but I had to feel clean today. Today was when Miroku was coming home. We were going to talk about everything. Just knowing that made my heart beat quickly. I didn't know exactly how I felt about him, but it was definitely something more than just a friendship between us. It had to be… friends don't kiss… friends don't hold each other… friends don't make me feel the way he makes me feel.

I put on some light makeup and did my hair for the most part. I put a small amount of mousse in my hair to make it a little curly. I threw on a pair of small jean shorts and a tank top. I don't know why I suddenly felt like dressing this way. I gave myself a look over in my full length mirror. I lost weight… I didn't look healthy right now. Since I have just been sitting around and eating nothing but soup recently, I've lost a lot.

Miroku said he would come by as soon as he got home. I'm not sure when that would be so I waited. As time passed I got more anxious. I wanted to get this talk over with. I'm not sure how it will end up, but I just want it to be done already. I don't know why I felt this way.

I sat on my couch with my foot raised again. I needed to rest it properly. It wasn't as swollen today as it had been. I sat and watched some TV while I waited. I couldn't really pay attention to it though because I would watch the clock more than the various shows that were on.

Then there was a knock on my door. I excitedly got up and started walking to the door. I was careful with the weight I placed on my ankle. I opened the door and my eyes finally met Miroku's indigo eyes. I was overcome with emotions. It confused me feeling like this all at once: anxious, excited, happy, nervous, pained… it was too much. As soon as he stepped in and closed the door behind him I wrapped my arms around him. I nuzzled my head into the nape of his neck. We wasn't too much taller than I am, but he was a good height.

We stayed like that without speaking for a while. I could feel my heart beating fast and so hard, he must of felt it too. He finally pulled away from me but I didn't want him too. He looked down and my ankle.

"Does it hurt still?" He asked. I couldn't find my voice. I just nodded as a reply. "You shouldn't be walking then." he said and picked me up. He was strong, very strong to be able to pick me up so easily. He carried me bridal style all the way to my couch and sat me down. I could feel a blush cover my face. I couldn't look at his eyes again. I was too nervous.

He sat down next to me and I felt my body tense again. I don't know why I got like this all of a sudden, this was all I wanted since I woke up in the hospital.

"Look at me." He demanded. I slowly look him up from his low-top shoes, up his black jeans, and white T-shirt with his black hoodie. I met his golden eyes again and felt myself melt on the inside. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't stop staring at him. My body was so tense. Then I felt his warm touch. He slowly covered my hand with his and wrapped his large fingers around mine.

"Don't be this way with me now…" He said. I nodded at him.

"I'm just a little nervous…" I admitted and he stared at me just like I was at him.

"Why are you nervous?" He asked and squeezed my hand a little bit. I moved my hand and intertwined my fingers with his.

"Because i don't know what is happening between us…" There was no point in lying to him with how I felt. I needed to be as honest as I could be with him if I wanted some sort of closer.

He let his big toothy smile cross his face. I couldn't help but smile back at him when he looked at me with that gentle look..

"Why? Why don't you know?" He asked and looked down at my hand. He rubbed his thumb along the my hand. I paused and thought carefully how to answer his question.

"Because…" I was forcing the words to come out of my mouth, my voice was shaking slightly, "Because I've never felt this way before. It confuses me… " he continued to rub my hand. It felt good.

"Why does it confuse you?" He asked again. I realize now that he was helping work through my feelings. It did help a lot.

"Because I'm not supposed to feel this way about you." I said quietly. I could feel tears start to fill up my eyes and I fought them.

"I'm not supposed to want to kiss you… or hold you… or be around you all the time…" I stopped myself. I was getting embarrassed.

"Is that really how you feel? You want to be with me all the time?" He asked in his normal happy voice.. I looked away from his eyes and looked at our hands. I nodded.

"You want to hold me?" He questioned and I nodded again.

"and you want to kiss me?" I nodded one last time before he let go of my hand and wrapped his arms around me. It was so warm and comforting, having him like this. I inhaled deeply, he smelled wonderful. He pulled away slightly before bringing his lips to mine. His kiss was soft and gently this time. He pulled away after a moment and looked at me deep in my eyes.

"I am like that too." He admitted. He still had his arms wrapped around me. "I want to be with you like this every day… So I must be just as confused as you are." He said softly then pulled away from me.

"Kagome…" He paused for a moment. "From the first time I met you I always felt that there was something different about you… something special. After spending time with you and getting to know you and working with you.. I couldn't help but find you incredibly cute." He said with a small laugh. I could feel my face getting red and I laughed with him. I was flattered. "That's why I kissed you the first time. Then as we spent more time together… I started feeling things that I've never felt for a girl before." He peered at me with his small eyes.

"I realized then that I fell hopelessly for you. I really like you and from that time that I first kissed you until now. I've wanted to make you mine. I wanted to be yours." He admitted with a huge smile on his face. I returned it.

"The thing is… I think there is something here." He said and my heart started beating rapidly. "We just have to figure out what is is… then decide what to do from there." He looked at me with a very serious face.

"So…" I paused. I was scared for how he would answer my question. "What is this?" I asked. My voice came out shaky and I could feel my face burning.

"I…" He looked at me again. I naturally met his eyes. "I'm completely crazy about you Kagome. I want you to be my girl. I won't be happy until I can make you mine. I don't want to be just a friend of yours. I want to be the one person you can depend on, the one person who will protect you and be there for you… I want to be yours." he said and got a serious look on his face. . My heart felt like it was about to give up on me. My breath was short.

"Miroku… I…" I couldn't get the words out of me. I was so happy that tears started rolling down my face. Miroku wanted me as more than a friend. "Miroku…" I made up my mind… "Miroku… I really like you" I finally admitted it to myself. "I really like you. it confuses me because I've never like anyone before. I didn't know what this feeling was before… but I'm sure that I am falling for you." He smiled but it looked pained at the same time. "I want you to call me… your girlfriend… but…" I didn't know how to continue.

"Our contracts…?" He said. That was the only issue. We both signed contracts saying we wouldn't date, so where do we go from here. I nodded at him. "What do you think then?" He said.

"I…" I paused and thought for a moment. What did I think about it? Now know this is what we both want… how should I approach it? "We should probably stick to our contracts." I said after I paused for a moment. It hurt me to say, but I didn't see another option for us. This was our work and I was still in debt. I didn't have another way to make money and KOBUSHII is so popular… with GyaruCODE taking a big hit, I wouldn't want KOBUSHII to take a hit like that too. It would be devastating to the company and sales. "It would be selfish of us… wouldn't it?" I asked and Miroku nodded in agreement.

"I agree with you completely… but I also feel like we can't ignore what is happening between us." he couldn't be more right. "The past few times we tried to stay separated and stay 'just friends' we always ended up as something more." I leaned back on the couch and boldly put my head on his shoulder, he wrapped his arm around me.

"What do you think we should do then? Stop seeing each other all together?" It hurt me to think of that… but we were in contracts. We can't date.

"That would be for the best." He admitted and even though it hurt, deep down I knew it was the right thing to do. I nodded. "But…" He said and I looked at him and met his eyes again. "But… I think for you I am willing to risk everything." I couldn't help but smile.

"I would too…" I admitted and his smiled down at me.

"We don't have to tell anyone. We can keep it just between us for a while." He said and I nodded.

"I'm willing to do that… as long as I am with you… I'm happy, Miroku." He leaned down and kissed me again.

"If we get caught at all… we can deal with it when the time comes… does that sound good to you?" He asked and I nodded. I was full of relief finally. I was so happy finally being able to name this emotion I have felt for so long.

"So… you're my boyfriend then?" I asked and looked at him with curious eyes. I've never had a boyfriend before so something like this was completely new to me.

"Yes, Kagome." He smiled down and me. "And you're my girlfriend." I couldn't hold my happiness inside. I laughed happily and hugged him again. We stayed like that for a while. I couldn't have been happier having him by my side.

He heated some soup for me and we ate dinner together. As it got later he carried me to my room and layed me down in the bed. I wasn't ready to let him go yet since I haven't seen him in so long.

"I know you're busy… but can you stay by my side tonight. I don't want to be alone yet." He smiled gently at me and came under the covers. He wrapped his arms around me and I felt his warmth completely. He slept next to me that night and I slept better than I had in a very long time. I wanted to do something like this with him more often.

* * *

It took two more weeks for my body to heal completely. Once I felt better and looked better Taisho-san arranged a small event for me with the press. I sang my song, 'I WISH' for the small crowd then answered various questions. A lot of them were about my hospital stay and Sango-san. Taisho-san instructed me on what to say each time I was asked about it.

"Why did Sango-san push you?" a reporter asked. This was the fifth time I was asked about it. I got a small smile on my face and repeated what I told the other reporters.

"It was a really unfortunate event that happened. But I would prefer not to discuss it yet. My body has healed and that is all that matters at this point." I said and bowed. "I would like the topic of tonight to stay cheerful. I want to put the negativity behind me."

"What is the topic of tonight? Why were we invited here?" Another reporter called out. It was finally time.

"I would like to officially announce my second single release. It will have two tracks on it and the release date is one month from today." The reporters clapped.

"Do you have any more details on this release?" One asked.

I nodded with my big smile on my face. "It will be a double a-side single with three editions and two promotional videos. Only one song is currently complete and I can tell you it has more of a 'cool vibe' than my last single." I said and with that I ended the meeting.

I was happy it was finally time to work on my second single. This time I had to dance though, I don't know If I'll be able to pull it off, but I will try my hardest. Especially now that I have Miroku by my side to support me.

_To be Continued..._

* * *

Love Points Received for Miroku's Story: **+30 Points**.

_Keep Track of how many points you receive during each story. These Love Points will determine what ending you will get, either an okay, good, or sweet ending! You can keep track on your own or leave a comment with your point amount. Thank you for reading!_

_\- Momoe_


	64. Chap12:Inuyasha's Story

Chapter Twelve

Story One: Inuyasha's Story

* * *

So we were dating now. It was kind if hard for me to believe it and to actually have my first boyfriend since in my contract, it's not allowed. Inuyasha and I were childhood friends and we both changed a lot in the ten years we didn't see each other. I fell for him slowly and it was hard to believe that I was actually his and he was mine. I was really busy recently so I've only been able to see Inuyasha a few times since we started dating.

I had finished recording the songs and the promotional videos for both songs and work for my second single was done and I just needed to complete my release event and mysingle would be on sale tomorrow. I hoped it would do even better than my debut single's sales. Today was the day of my release event.

I was nervous because I had to perform both of my songs and both of them included me dancing. I practiced so much but now was the real test. Not only would I be preforming in front of an audience of a thousand fans, my performance was going to be broadcasted. I wore the outfit from the first song on my single for my performance, a pair of small jean shorts that covered just to the top of my thighs with fishnet stockings and a pair of heeled boots that went just over my knees.

I had on a loose shirt that would show most of my stomach but I had on a tight tank top underneath it. My hair was pulled into a high ponytail and had intense curls all in it. I stood nervously at the side stage waiting for the announcer to finish announcing me.

I ran onto stage and waved at the crowd. Everyone was cheering my name as I got to center stage. I felt my nervous calm and I went into my on-stage mode.

"Hello Everyone!" I called out and waved some more. "I am Kagome Higurashi, thank you for coming to my release event. My next Double A-side single starts it's sales tomorrow but there is also an Event version of the single available for purchase today, it includes a special poster so please buy it!" I smiled and bowed to the crowd. Then the funky music of my first song "Late Bloomer" started playing.

The song started with a fun saxophone intro then moved into a rock sound. I remembered each step of the dance as I moved around stage energetically I was happy to see fan dancing with me. I was nervous for how my voice would come out but when I started singing, everything went well.

_"No one knows my possibilities,_

_and if my life ends without being known to the world,_

_I will be highly appraised,_

_Like a genius of a late bloomer,_

_"No, no, no, that's not possible!_

_And don't call me a late bloomer!_

_Good or bad, I'll take this chance_

_And show my skills to the world._

_"A Late bloomer? ugh..._

_That kind of life… oh man…_

_I want to turn it around a change things now."_

I hit every note perfectly and every step of the dance came out right, even my dramatic dance number. I was so proud of myself when the song finished and everyone cheered me one. I went back to center stage and bowed at the crowd again.

"Thank you all for listening! That was my new song, 'Late Bloomer' I hoped you all enjoyed it!" I said, I was almost out of breath but my adrenaline was high. "Next is my song 'A Boy is Crying.' Please listen!" I smiled as the slow beat started at the beginning. my last song was a rockish song but this song was a more electronic dance one. I danced happily as the heavy bass started picking up.

_"In the end it all depends on your skills,_

_That's why you should have more confidence in yourself._

_There are many different tomorrows and there and many different stars_

_"Although its' scent still lingers on, the flower is long gone_

_For whom will the glory of this world remain unchanged?"_

I danced around with the different sounding music and the crowd loved it. I got to the intense chorus and they screamed out.

_"A boy is crying again today,_

_Crying out "Today is the last day I cry"_

_Ah, he has a crush_

_Ah, he has a crush_

_On who in this world?"_

I danced until the beat finished then bowed to the crowd. I thanked everyone for coming then left the stage. I was exhausted after all that dancing. I was planning on going home to shower. I couldn't wait for it. My phone started ringing and I pulled it out of my pocket. It was Inuyasha.

"Hello?" I answered happily I loved hearing his voice. I especially loved hearing it after a long day of work like today.

"I just watched your performance, It was absolutely stunning." I felt my face get warm as a blush crossed it. "You've improved so much from when you started!" He always knew how to make me feel good.

"Thank you Inuyasha." I smiled and relaxed in my chair some. I really missed him.

* * *

(_This choice is yours. Decided on one of these options and choose well because your choices will ultimately determine the ending of the story. After you have made your choice, continue to the chapter listed next and continue reading. - Momoe_)

Choice A: "I wish I could see you more." (Continue to **Chap12:I-A**)

Choice B: "I miss you." (Continue to **Chap12:I-B**)

Choice C: "I wish you were here right now." (Continue to **Chap12:I-C**)

* * *

_If you are at all curious about the song lyrics that I used, they are translated and slightly changed from japanese songs. The song "Late Bloomer" is "Taiki Bansei" a song but ANGERME (pronounced anjerumu), formerly known as S/mileage. The song "A boy is Crying" is "Seishun Kozou ga Naiteiru" By Morning Musume '15. I'm a big fan of these songs, If you like Idol groups, please check them out!_


	65. Chap12:I-A

Chapter Twelve

Story One: Inuyasha's Story

Choice A

* * *

"I wish I could see you more…" I whispered into the phone. I know it wasn't fair of me to say that and I know if we had a choice things would be different. Inuyasha was silent on the line then I heard my green room door open. I turned my eyes to the door and saw him standing there. I dropped my phone on the counter and ran to him.

I hugged him and let out a happy laugh. He kissed me on the forehead and on the cheek.

"I know we've been busy, I'm sorry" he said and held me close to him. "But I want to make it up to you. why don't we go on a drive?" He asked and I let a big smile across my face. Something like that sounded perfect.

We went back to the van. He must have borrowed it from the drove me to a place I didn't recognise, it was a little river that ran through the city. We looked around for people and didn't see anyone, so we got out of the car and walked down to the river's edge.

It was already dark and cold out. I sat down and Inuyasha sat right next to me. "It's so pretty here." I said and pulled my knees to my chest.

"This was the place I would go to in my free time when KOBUSHII first started. I haven't been here in a long time." I smiled and stole a glance at Inuyasha. He looked so peaceful watching the water passing us by. "I missed this place. It's where I go to unwind." He noticed me staring at him.

I smiled. "Thank you for taking me here." I really appreciated him doing something like this. Especially after such a tiring day at work. Inuyasha gave me a soft smile.

"Thank you for coming here." He leaned over and gave me a soft kiss and I felt my heart catch on fire. It was amazing. He kissed me over and over. We were out until late that night. I had a lot of fun with him.

* * *

The next morning I woke up to repetitive knocking on my door. I slowly got out of bed and opened my door. Taisho-san was standing on the other side. He looked angry.

"Kagome. We need to talk." He said and let himself in. He sat down at the kitchen table and I joined him. He sat there with his arms crossed for a moment before speaking.

"I know that you are human but there are things in your contract that are non-negotiable." I nodded. "We have these contracts to protect your imagine with the people and to ensure sales." I nodded again. He pulled a magazine out from under his arm and placed it in front of me. My eyes were wide. It was a gossip magazine and on the front cover was a side by side picture of myself and inuyasha from recent promotions, then in the corner was a picture of what looked like us by the river kissing.

In big bold letters on the magazine it said "Caught in Love? A love scandal between KOBUSHII's Inuyasha and newbie Kagome Higurashi. Article and interviews inside!"

I stared blankly at it… this wasn't good.

"Because of the angle of the picture, it is easily explained as misidentification. They don't have any face shots, only shots from the side and back." Taisho-san side. "So we will address this as that but you and I both know that's it you two though." He said.

i stayed quiet. I didn't know what to say or how to react. I felt somewhat ashamed. not for my relationship, but for Taisho-san finding out this way.

"I already spoke to Inuyasha. I am going to tell you the same thing I told him…" He paused and let out a heavy sigh, "You are human, you can't help who you fall for, but this cannot happen. Your career's depend on it. So from now on, you two will not be permitted to seeing each other outside of work activities. Please don't let this happen again." I nodded and looked down at my hands. "That's all for now. I will decide Inuyasha and yours punishments for this later." He said and left.

I started crying. Because of me, Inuyasha is going to get in trouble and who knows how it will affect his career? I tried my best not to be down all day, but I sat and read through the magazine. There were several pictures of us kissing and "interviews" with "friends" of ours that wish to be unnamed giving "inside information" but all of it was made up. No one knew about us dating so it was all lies.

With a sigh I picked up my cell phone and sent a text message to Inuyasha. "I'm sorry."

_To be continued..._

* * *

Love Points Received for Inuyasha's Story: **+10 Points**.

_Keep Track of how many points you receive during each story. These Love Points will determine what ending you will get, either an okay, good, or sweet ending! You can keep track on your own or leave a comment with your point amount. Thank you for reading and the next chapter will be updated soon!_

_-Momoe_


	66. Chap12:I-B

Chapter Twelve

Story One: Inuyasha's Story

Choice B

* * *

"I miss you..." I whispered into the phone. I know it wasn't fair of me to say that and I know if we had a choice things would be different. It hurt me that i didn't know what I would see him again. Inuyasha was silent on the line then I heard my green room door open. I turned my eyes to the door and saw him standing there. I dropped my phone on the counter and ran to him.

I hugged him and let out a happy laugh. He kissed me on the forehead and on the cheek.

"I know we've been busy, I'm sorry" he said and held me close to him. "But I want to make it up to you. why don't we go on a drive?" He asked and I let a big smile across my face. Something like that sounded perfect.

We went back to the van. He must have borrowed it from the drove me to a place I didn't recognise, it was a little river that ran through the city. We looked around for people and didn't see anyone, so we got out of the car and walked down to the river's edge.

It was already dark and cold out. I sat down and Inuyasha sat right next to me. "It's so pretty here." I said and pulled my knees to my chest.

"This was the place I would go to in my free time when KOBUSHII first started. I haven't been here in a long time." I smiled and stole a glance at Inuyasha. He looked so peaceful watching the water passing us by. "I missed this place. It's where I go to unwind." He noticed me staring at him.

I smiled. "Thank you for taking me here." I really appreciated him doing something like this. Especially after such a tiring day at work. Inuyasha gave me a soft smile.

"Thank you for coming here." He leaned over and gave me a soft kiss and I felt my heart catch on fire. It was amazing. He kissed me over and over. We were out until late that night. I had a lot of fun with him.

* * *

The next morning I woke up to repetitive knocking on my door. I slowly got out of bed and opened my door. Taisho-san was standing on the other side. He looked angry.

"Kagome. We need to talk." He said and let himself in. He sat down at the kitchen table and I joined him. He sat there with his arms crossed for a moment before speaking.

"I know that you are human but there are things in your contract that are non-negotiable." I nodded. "We have these contracts to protect your imagine with the people and to ensure sales." I nodded again. He pulled a magazine out from under his arm and placed it in front of me. My eyes were wide. It was a gossip magazine and on the front cover was a side by side picture of myself and inuyasha from recent promotions, then in the corner was a picture of what looked like us by the river kissing.

In big bold letters on the magazine it said "Caught in Love? A love scandal between KOBUSHII's Inuyasha and newbie Kagome Higurashi. Article and interviews inside!"

I stared blankly at it… this wasn't good.

"Because of the angle of the picture, it is easily explained as misidentification. They don't have any face shots, only shots from the side and back." Taisho-san side. "So we will address this as that but you and I both know that's it you two though." He said.

i stayed quiet. I didn't know what to say or how to react. I felt somewhat ashamed. not for my relationship, but for Taisho-san finding out this way.

"I already spoke to Inuyasha. I am going to tell you the same thing I told him…" He paused and let out a heavy sigh, "You are human, you can't help who you fall for, but this cannot happen. Your career's depend on it. So from now on, you two will not be permitted to seeing each other outside of work activities. Please don't let this happen again." I nodded and looked down at my hands. "That's all for now. I will decide Inuyasha and yours punishments for this later." He said and left.

I started crying. Because of me, Inuyasha is going to get in trouble and who knows how it will affect his career? I tried my best not to be down all day, but I sat and read through the magazine. There were several pictures of us kissing and "interviews" with "friends" of ours that wish to be unnamed giving "inside information" but all of it was made up. No one knew about us dating so it was all lies.

With a sigh I picked up my cell phone and sent a text message to Inuyasha. "I'm sorry."

_To be continued..._

* * *

Love Points Received for Inuyasha's Story: **+30 Points**.

_Keep Track of how many points you receive during each story. These Love Points will determine what ending you will get, either an okay, good, or sweet ending! You can keep track on your own or leave a comment with your point amount. Thank you for reading and the next chapter will be updated soon!_

_-Momoe_


	67. Chap12:I-C

Chapter Twelve

Story One: Inuyasha's Story

Choice C

* * *

"I wish you were here right now." I whispered into the phone. I know it wasn't fair of me to say that and I know if we had a choice things would be different. Inuyasha was silent on the line then I heard my green room door open. I turned my eyes to the door and saw him standing there. I dropped my phone on the counter and ran to him.

I hugged him and let out a happy laugh. He kissed me on the forehead and on the cheek.

"I know we've been busy, I'm sorry" he said and held me close to him. "But I want to make it up to you. why don't we go on a drive?" He asked and I let a big smile across my face. Something like that sounded perfect.

We went back to the van. He must have borrowed it from the drove me to a place I didn't recognise, it was a little river that ran through the city. We looked around for people and didn't see anyone, so we got out of the car and walked down to the river's edge.

It was already dark and cold out. I sat down and Inuyasha sat right next to me. "It's so pretty here." I said and pulled my knees to my chest.

"This was the place I would go to in my free time when KOBUSHII first started. I haven't been here in a long time." I smiled and stole a glance at Inuyasha. He looked so peaceful watching the water passing us by. "I missed this place. It's where I go to unwind." He noticed me staring at him.

I smiled. "Thank you for taking me here." I really appreciated him doing something like this. Especially after such a tiring day at work. Inuyasha gave me a soft smile.

"Thank you for coming here." He leaned over and gave me a soft kiss and I felt my heart catch on fire. It was amazing. He kissed me over and over. We were out until late that night. I had a lot of fun with him.

* * *

The next morning I woke up to repetitive knocking on my door. I slowly got out of bed and opened my door. Taisho-san was standing on the other side. He looked angry.

"Kagome. We need to talk." He said and let himself in. He sat down at the kitchen table and I joined him. He sat there with his arms crossed for a moment before speaking.

"I know that you are human but there are things in your contract that are non-negotiable." I nodded. "We have these contracts to protect your imagine with the people and to ensure sales." I nodded again. He pulled a magazine out from under his arm and placed it in front of me. My eyes were wide. It was a gossip magazine and on the front cover was a side by side picture of myself and inuyasha from recent promotions, then in the corner was a picture of what looked like us by the river kissing.

In big bold letters on the magazine it said "Caught in Love? A love scandal between KOBUSHII's Inuyasha and newbie Kagome Higurashi. Article and interviews inside!"

I stared blankly at it… this wasn't good.

"Because of the angle of the picture, it is easily explained as misidentification. They don't have any face shots, only shots from the side and back." Taisho-san side. "So we will address this as that but you and I both know that's it you two though." He said.

i stayed quiet. I didn't know what to say or how to react. I felt somewhat ashamed. not for my relationship, but for Taisho-san finding out this way.

"I already spoke to Inuyasha. I am going to tell you the same thing I told him…" He paused and let out a heavy sigh, "You are human, you can't help who you fall for, but this cannot happen. Your career's depend on it. So from now on, you two will not be permitted to seeing each other outside of work activities. Please don't let this happen again." I nodded and looked down at my hands. "That's all for now. I will decide Inuyasha and yours punishments for this later." He said and left.

I started crying. Because of me, Inuyasha is going to get in trouble and who knows how it will affect his career? I tried my best not to be down all day, but I sat and read through the magazine. There were several pictures of us kissing and "interviews" with "friends" of ours that wish to be unnamed giving "inside information" but all of it was made up. No one knew about us dating so it was all lies.

With a sigh I picked up my cell phone and sent a text message to Inuyasha. "I'm sorry."

_To be continued..._

* * *

Love Points Received for Inuyasha's Story: **+20 Points**.

_Keep Track of how many points you receive during each story. These Love Points will determine what ending you will get, either an okay, good, or sweet ending! You can keep track on your own or leave a comment with your point amount. Thank you for reading and the next chapter will be updated soon!_

_-Momoe_


	68. Chap12:Sesshoumaru's Story

Chapter Twelve

Story Two: Sesshoumaru's Story

* * *

So we were dating now. It was kind if hard for me to believe it and to actually have my first boyfriend since in my contract, it's not allowed. Sesshoumaru and I were childhood friends and we both changed a lot in the ten years we didn't see each other. I fell for him slowly and it was hard to believe that I was actually his and he was mine. I was really busy recently so I've only been able to see Sesshoumaru a few times since we started dating.

I had finished recording the songs and the promotional videos for both songs and work for my second single was done and I just needed to complete my release event and mysingle would be on sale tomorrow. I hoped it would do even better than my debut single's sales. Today was the day of my release event.

I was nervous because I had to perform both of my songs and both of them included me dancing. I practiced so much but now was the real test. Not only would I be preforming in front of an audience of a thousand fans, my performance was going to be broadcasted. I wore the outfit from the first song on my single for my performance, a pair of small jean shorts that covered just to the top of my thighs with fishnet stockings and a pair of heeled boots that went just over my knees.

I had on a loose shirt that would show most of my stomach but I had on a tight tank top underneath it. My hair was pulled into a high ponytail and had intense curls all in it. I stood nervously at the side stage waiting for the announcer to finish announcing me.

I ran onto stage and waved at the crowd. Everyone was cheering my name as I got to center stage. I felt my nervous calm and I went into my on-stage mode.

"Hello Everyone!" I called out and waved some more. "I am Kagome Higurashi, thank you for coming to my release event. My next Double A-side single starts it's sales tomorrow but there is also an Event version of the single available for purchase today, it includes a special poster so please buy it!" I smiled and bowed to the crowd. Then the funky music of my first song "Late Bloomer" started playing.

The song started with a fun saxophone intro then moved into a rock sound. I remembered each step of the dance as I moved around stage energetically I was happy to see fan dancing with me. I was nervous for how my voice would come out but when I started singing, everything went well.

_"No one knows my possibilities,_

_and if my life ends without being known to the world,_

_I will be highly appraised,_

_Like a genius of a late bloomer,_

_"No, no, no, that's not possible!_

_And don't call me a late bloomer!_

_Good or bad, I'll take this chance_

_And show my skills to the world._

_"A Late bloomer? ugh..._

_That kind of life… oh man…_

_I want to turn it around a change things now."_

I hit every note perfectly and every step of the dance came out right, even my dramatic dance number. I was so proud of myself when the song finished and everyone cheered me one. I went back to center stage and bowed at the crowd again.

"Thank you all for listening! That was my new song, 'Late Bloomer' I hoped you all enjoyed it!" I said, I was almost out of breath but my adrenaline was high. "Next is my song 'A Boy is Crying.' Please listen!" I smiled as the slow beat started at the beginning. my last song was a rockish song but this song was a more electronic dance one. I danced happily as the heavy bass started picking up.

_"In the end it all depends on your skills,_

_That's why you should have more confidence in yourself._

_There are many different tomorrows and there and many different stars_

_"Although its' scent still lingers on, the flower is long gone_

_For whom will the glory of this world remain unchanged?"_

I danced around with the different sounding music and the crowd loved it. I got to the intense chorus and they screamed out.

_"A boy is crying again today,_

_Crying out "Today is the last day I cry"_

_Ah, he has a crush_

_Ah, he has a crush_

_On who in this world?"_

I danced until the beat finished then bowed to the crowd. I thanked everyone for coming then left the stage. I was exhausted after all that dancing. I was planning on going home to shower. I couldn't wait for it. My phone started ringing and I pulled it out of my pocket. It was Sesshoumaru.

"Hello?" I answered happily I loved hearing his voice. I especially loved hearing it after a long day of work like today.

"I just watched your performance, It was absolutely stunning." I felt my face get warm as a blush crossed it. "You've improved so much from when you started!" He always knew how to make me feel good.

"Thank you Sesshoumaru." I smiled and relaxed in my chair some. I really missed him.

* * *

_(This choice is yours. Decided on one of these options and choose well because your choices will ultimately determine the ending of the story. After you have made your choice, continue to the chapter listed next and continue reading. - Momoe)_

Choice A: "I wish I could see you more." (Continue to **Chap12:S-A**)

Choice B: "I miss you." (Continue to **Chap12:S-B**)

Choice C: "I wish you were here right now." (Continue to **Chap12:S-C**)

* * *

_If you are at all curious about the song lyrics that I used, they are translated and slightly changed from japanese songs. The song "Late Bloomer" is "Taiki Bansei" a song but ANGERME (pronounced anjerumu), formerly known as S/mileage. The song "A boy is Crying" is "Seishun Kozou ga Naiteiru" By Morning Musume '15. I'm a big fan of these songs, If you like Idol groups, please check them out!_


	69. Chap12:S-A

Chapter Twelve

Story Two: Sesshoumaru's Story

Choice A

* * *

"I wish I could see you more…" I whispered into the phone. I know it wasn't fair of me to say that and I know if we had a choice things would be different. Sesshoumaru was silent on the line then I heard my green room door open. I turned my eyes to the door and saw him standing there. I dropped my phone on the counter and ran to him.

I hugged him and let out a happy laugh. He kissed me on the forehead and on the cheek.

"I know we've been busy, I'm sorry" he said and held me close to him. "But I want to make it up to you. why don't we go on a drive?" He asked and I let a big smile across my face. Something like that sounded perfect.

We went back to the van. He must have borrowed it from the drove me to a place I didn't recognise, it was a little river that ran through the city. We looked around for people and didn't see anyone, so we got out of the car and walked down to the river's edge.

It was already dark and cold out. I sat down and Sesshoumaru sat right next to me. "It's so pretty here." I said and pulled my knees to my chest.

"This was the place I would go to in my free time when KOBUSHII first started. I haven't been here in a long time." I smiled and stole a glance at Sesshoumaru. He looked so peaceful watching the water passing us by. "I missed this place. It's where I go to unwind." He noticed me staring at him.

I smiled. "Thank you for taking me here." I really appreciated him doing something like this. Especially after such a tiring day at work. Sesshoumaru gave me a soft smile.

"Thank you for coming here." He leaned over and gave me a soft kiss and I felt my heart catch on fire. It was amazing. He kissed me over and over. We were out until late that night. I had a lot of fun with him.

* * *

The next morning I woke up to repetitive knocking on my door. I slowly got out of bed and opened my door. Taisho-san was standing on the other side. He looked angry.

"Kagome. We need to talk." He said and let himself in. He sat down at the kitchen table and I joined him. He sat there with his arms crossed for a moment before speaking.

"I know that you are human but there are things in your contract that are non-negotiable." I nodded. "We have these contracts to protect your imagine with the people and to ensure sales." I nodded again. He pulled a magazine out from under his arm and placed it in front of me. My eyes were wide. It was a gossip magazine and on the front cover was a side by side picture of myself and Sesshoumaru from recent promotions, then in the corner was a picture of what looked like us by the river kissing.

In big bold letters on the magazine it said "Caught in Love? A love scandal between KOBUSHII's Sesshoumaru and newbie Kagome Higurashi. Article and interviews inside!"

I stared blankly at it… this wasn't good.

"Because of the angle of the picture, it is easily explained as misidentification. They don't have any face shots, only shots from the side and back." Taisho-san side. "So we will address this as that but you and I both know that's it you two though." He said.

i stayed quiet. I didn't know what to say or how to react. I felt somewhat ashamed. not for my relationship, but for Taisho-san finding out this way.

"I already spoke to Sesshoumaru. I am going to tell you the same thing I told him…" He paused and let out a heavy sigh, "You are human, you can't help who you fall for, but this cannot happen. Your career's depend on it. So from now on, you two will not be permitted to seeing each other outside of work activities. Please don't let this happen again." I nodded and looked down at my hands. "That's all for now. I will decide Sesshoumaru and yours punishments for this later." He said and left.

I started crying. Because of me, Sesshoumaru is going to get in trouble and who knows how it will affect his career? I tried my best not to be down all day, but I sat and read through the magazine. There were several pictures of us kissing and "interviews" with "friends" of ours that wish to be unnamed giving "inside information" but all of it was made up. No one knew about us dating so it was all lies.

With a sigh I picked up my cell phone and sent a text message to Sesshoumaru. "I'm sorry."

_To be continued..._

* * *

Love Points Received for Sesshoumaru's Story: **+10 Points**.

_Keep Track of how many points you receive during each story. These Love Points will determine what ending you will get, either an okay, good, or sweet ending! You can keep track on your own or leave a comment with your point amount. Thank you for reading and the next chapter will be updated soon!_

_-Momoe_


	70. Chap12:S-B

Chapter Twelve

Story Two: Sesshoumaru's Story

Choice B

* * *

"I miss you..." I whispered into the phone. I know it wasn't fair of me to say that and I know if we had a choice things would be different. It hurt me that i didn't know what I would see him again. Sesshoumaru was silent on the line then I heard my green room door open. I turned my eyes to the door and saw him standing there. I dropped my phone on the counter and ran to him.

I hugged him and let out a happy laugh. He kissed me on the forehead and on the cheek.

"I know we've been busy, I'm sorry" he said and held me close to him. "But I want to make it up to you. why don't we go on a drive?" He asked and I let a big smile across my face. Something like that sounded perfect.

We went back to the van. He must have borrowed it from the drove me to a place I didn't recognise, it was a little river that ran through the city. We looked around for people and didn't see anyone, so we got out of the car and walked down to the river's edge.

It was already dark and cold out. I sat down and Sesshoumaru sat right next to me. "It's so pretty here." I said and pulled my knees to my chest.

"This was the place I would go to in my free time when KOBUSHII first started. I haven't been here in a long time." I smiled and stole a glance at Sesshoumaru. He looked so peaceful watching the water passing us by. "I missed this place. It's where I go to unwind." He noticed me staring at him.

I smiled. "Thank you for taking me here." I really appreciated him doing something like this. Especially after such a tiring day at work. Sesshoumaru gave me a soft smile.

"Thank you for coming here." He leaned over and gave me a soft kiss and I felt my heart catch on fire. It was amazing. He kissed me over and over. We were out until late that night. I had a lot of fun with him.

* * *

The next morning I woke up to repetitive knocking on my door. I slowly got out of bed and opened my door. Taisho-san was standing on the other side. He looked angry.

"Kagome. We need to talk." He said and let himself in. He sat down at the kitchen table and I joined him. He sat there with his arms crossed for a moment before speaking.

"I know that you are human but there are things in your contract that are non-negotiable." I nodded. "We have these contracts to protect your imagine with the people and to ensure sales." I nodded again. He pulled a magazine out from under his arm and placed it in front of me. My eyes were wide. It was a gossip magazine and on the front cover was a side by side picture of myself and Sesshoumaru from recent promotions, then in the corner was a picture of what looked like us by the river kissing.

In big bold letters on the magazine it said "Caught in Love? A love scandal between KOBUSHII's Sesshoumaru and newbie Kagome Higurashi. Article and interviews inside!"

I stared blankly at it… this wasn't good.

"Because of the angle of the picture, it is easily explained as misidentification. They don't have any face shots, only shots from the side and back." Taisho-san side. "So we will address this as that but you and I both know that's it you two though." He said.

i stayed quiet. I didn't know what to say or how to react. I felt somewhat ashamed. not for my relationship, but for Taisho-san finding out this way.

"I already spoke to Sesshoumaru. I am going to tell you the same thing I told him…" He paused and let out a heavy sigh, "You are human, you can't help who you fall for, but this cannot happen. Your career's depend on it. So from now on, you two will not be permitted to seeing each other outside of work activities. Please don't let this happen again." I nodded and looked down at my hands. "That's all for now. I will decide Sesshoumaru and yours punishments for this later." He said and left.

I started crying. Because of me, Sesshoumaru is going to get in trouble and who knows how it will affect his career? I tried my best not to be down all day, but I sat and read through the magazine. There were several pictures of us kissing and "interviews" with "friends" of ours that wish to be unnamed giving "inside information" but all of it was made up. No one knew about us dating so it was all lies.

With a sigh I picked up my cell phone and sent a text message to Sesshoumaru. "I'm sorry."

_To be continued..._

* * *

Love Points Received for Sesshoumaru's Story: **+30 Points**.

_Keep Track of how many points you receive during each story. These Love Points will determine what ending you will get, either an okay, good, or sweet ending! You can keep track on your own or leave a comment with your point amount. Thank you for reading and the next chapter will be updated soon!_

_-Momoe_


	71. Chap12:S-C

Chapter Twelve

Story Two: Sesshoumaru's Story

Choice C

* * *

"I wish you were here right now." I whispered into the phone. I know it wasn't fair of me to say that and I know if we had a choice things would be different. Sesshoumaru was silent on the line then I heard my green room door open. I turned my eyes to the door and saw him standing there. I dropped my phone on the counter and ran to him.

I hugged him and let out a happy laugh. He kissed me on the forehead and on the cheek.

"I know we've been busy, I'm sorry" he said and held me close to him. "But I want to make it up to you. why don't we go on a drive?" He asked and I let a big smile across my face. Something like that sounded perfect.

We went back to the van. He must have borrowed it from the drove me to a place I didn't recognise, it was a little river that ran through the city. We looked around for people and didn't see anyone, so we got out of the car and walked down to the river's edge.

It was already dark and cold out. I sat down and Sesshoumaru sat right next to me. "It's so pretty here." I said and pulled my knees to my chest.

"This was the place I would go to in my free time when KOBUSHII first started. I haven't been here in a long time." I smiled and stole a glance at Sesshoumaru. He looked so peaceful watching the water passing us by. "I missed this place. It's where I go to unwind." He noticed me staring at him.

I smiled. "Thank you for taking me here." I really appreciated him doing something like this. Especially after such a tiring day at work. Sesshoumaru gave me a soft smile.

"Thank you for coming here." He leaned over and gave me a soft kiss and I felt my heart catch on fire. It was amazing. He kissed me over and over. We were out until late that night. I had a lot of fun with him.

* * *

The next morning I woke up to repetitive knocking on my door. I slowly got out of bed and opened my door. Taisho-san was standing on the other side. He looked angry.

"Kagome. We need to talk." He said and let himself in. He sat down at the kitchen table and I joined him. He sat there with his arms crossed for a moment before speaking.

"I know that you are human but there are things in your contract that are non-negotiable." I nodded. "We have these contracts to protect your imagine with the people and to ensure sales." I nodded again. He pulled a magazine out from under his arm and placed it in front of me. My eyes were wide. It was a gossip magazine and on the front cover was a side by side picture of myself and Sesshoumaru from recent promotions, then in the corner was a picture of what looked like us by the river kissing.

In big bold letters on the magazine it said "Caught in Love? A love scandal between KOBUSHII's Sesshoumaru and newbie Kagome Higurashi. Article and interviews inside!"

I stared blankly at it… this wasn't good.

"Because of the angle of the picture, it is easily explained as misidentification. They don't have any face shots, only shots from the side and back." Taisho-san side. "So we will address this as that but you and I both know that's it you two though." He said.

i stayed quiet. I didn't know what to say or how to react. I felt somewhat ashamed. not for my relationship, but for Taisho-san finding out this way.

"I already spoke to Sesshoumaru. I am going to tell you the same thing I told him…" He paused and let out a heavy sigh, "You are human, you can't help who you fall for, but this cannot happen. Your career's depend on it. So from now on, you two will not be permitted to seeing each other outside of work activities. Please don't let this happen again." I nodded and looked down at my hands. "That's all for now. I will decide Sesshoumaru and yours punishments for this later." He said and left.

I started crying. Because of me, Sesshoumaru is going to get in trouble and who knows how it will affect his career? I tried my best not to be down all day, but I sat and read through the magazine. There were several pictures of us kissing and "interviews" with "friends" of ours that wish to be unnamed giving "inside information" but all of it was made up. No one knew about us dating so it was all lies.

With a sigh I picked up my cell phone and sent a text message to Sesshoumaru. "I'm sorry."

_To be continued..._

* * *

Love Points Received for Sesshoumaru's Story: **+20 Points**.

_Keep Track of how many points you receive during each story. These Love Points will determine what ending you will get, either an okay, good, or sweet ending! You can keep track on your own or leave a comment with your point amount. Thank you for reading and the next chapter will be updated soon!_

_-Momoe_


	72. Chapt12:Miroku's Story

Chapter Twelve

Story Three: Miroku's Story

* * *

So we were dating now. It was kind if hard for me to believe it and to actually have my first boyfriend since in my contract, it's not allowed. Miroku and I were childhood friends and we both changed a lot in the ten years we didn't see each other. I fell for him slowly and it was hard to believe that I was actually his and he was mine. I was really busy recently so I've only been able to see Miroku a few times since we started dating.

I had finished recording the songs and the promotional videos for both songs and work for my second single was done and I just needed to complete my release event and mysingle would be on sale tomorrow. I hoped it would do even better than my debut single's sales. Today was the day of my release event.

I was nervous because I had to perform both of my songs and both of them included me dancing. I practiced so much but now was the real test. Not only would I be preforming in front of an audience of a thousand fans, my performance was going to be broadcasted. I wore the outfit from the first song on my single for my performance, a pair of small jean shorts that covered just to the top of my thighs with fishnet stockings and a pair of heeled boots that went just over my knees.

I had on a loose shirt that would show most of my stomach but I had on a tight tank top underneath it. My hair was pulled into a high ponytail and had intense curls all in it. I stood nervously at the side stage waiting for the announcer to finish announcing me.

I ran onto stage and waved at the crowd. Everyone was cheering my name as I got to center stage. I felt my nervous calm and I went into my on-stage mode.

"Hello Everyone!" I called out and waved some more. "I am Kagome Higurashi, thank you for coming to my release event. My next Double A-side single starts it's sales tomorrow but there is also an Event version of the single available for purchase today, it includes a special poster so please buy it!" I smiled and bowed to the crowd. Then the funky music of my first song "Late Bloomer" started playing.

The song started with a fun saxophone intro then moved into a rock sound. I remembered each step of the dance as I moved around stage energetically I was happy to see fan dancing with me. I was nervous for how my voice would come out but when I started singing, everything went well.

"_No one knows my possibilities,_

_and if my life ends without being known to the world,_

_I will be highly appraised,_

_Like a genius of a late bloomer,_

"_No, no, no, that's not possible!_

_And don't call me a late bloomer!_

_Good or bad, I'll take this chance_

_And show my skills to the world._

"_A Late bloomer? ugh..._

_That kind of life… oh man…_

_I want to turn it around a change things now."_

I hit every note perfectly and every step of the dance came out right, even my dramatic dance number. I was so proud of myself when the song finished and everyone cheered me one. I went back to center stage and bowed at the crowd again.

"Thank you all for listening! That was my new song, 'Late Bloomer' I hoped you all enjoyed it!" I said, I was almost out of breath but my adrenaline was high. "Next is my song 'A Boy is Crying.' Please listen!" I smiled as the slow beat started at the beginning. my last song was a rockish song but this song was a more electronic dance one. I danced happily as the heavy bass started picking up.

"_In the end it all depends on your skills,_

_That's why you should have more confidence in yourself._

_There are many different tomorrows and there and many different stars_

"_Although its' scent still lingers on, the flower is long gone_

_For whom will the glory of this world remain unchanged?"_

I danced around with the different sounding music and the crowd loved it. I got to the intense chorus and they screamed out.

"_A boy is crying again today,_

_Crying out "Today is the last day I cry"_

_Ah, he has a crush_

_Ah, he has a crush_

_On who in this world?"_

I danced until the beat finished then bowed to the crowd. I thanked everyone for coming then left the stage. I was exhausted after all that dancing. I was planning on going home to shower. I couldn't wait for it. My phone started ringing and I pulled it out of my pocket. It was Miroku.

"Hello?" I answered happily I loved hearing his voice. I especially loved hearing it after a long day of work like today.

"I just watched your performance, It was absolutely stunning." I felt my face get warm as a blush crossed it. "You've improved so much from when you started!" He always knew how to make me feel good.

"Thank you Miroku." I smiled and relaxed in my chair some. I really missed him.

* * *

(This choice is yours. Decided on one of these options and choose well because your choices will ultimately determine the ending of the story. After you have made your choice, continue to the chapter listed next and continue reading. - Momoe)

Choice A: "I wish I could see you more." (Continue to **Chap12:M-A**)

Choice B: "I miss you." (Continue to **Chap12:M-B**)

Choice C: "I wish you were here right now." (Continue to **Chap12:M-C**)

* * *

_If you are at all curious about the song lyrics that I used, they are translated and slightly changed from japanese songs. The song "Late Bloomer" is "Taiki Bansei" a song but ANGERME (pronounced anjerumu), formerly known as S/mileage. The song "A boy is Crying" is "Seishun Kozou ga Naiteiru" By Morning Musume '15. I'm a big fan of these songs, If you like Idol groups, please check them out!_


	73. Chap12:M-A

Chapter Twelve

Story Three: Miroku's Story

Choice A

* * *

"I wish I could see you more…" I whispered into the phone. I know it wasn't fair of me to say that and I know if we had a choice things would be different. Miroku was silent on the line then I heard my green room door open. I turned my eyes to the door and saw him standing there. I dropped my phone on the counter and ran to him.

I hugged him and let out a happy laugh. He kissed me on the forehead and on the cheek.

"I know we've been busy, I'm sorry" he said and held me close to him. "But I want to make it up to you. why don't we go on a drive?" He asked and I let a big smile across my face. Something like that sounded perfect.

We went back to the van. He must have borrowed it from the drove me to a place I didn't recognise, it was a little river that ran through the city. We looked around for people and didn't see anyone, so we got out of the car and walked down to the river's edge.

It was already dark and cold out. I sat down and Miroku sat right next to me. "It's so pretty here." I said and pulled my knees to my chest.

"This was the place I would go to in my free time when KOBUSHII first started. I haven't been here in a long time." I smiled and stole a glance at Miroku. He looked so peaceful watching the water passing us by. "I missed this place. It's where I go to unwind." He noticed me staring at him.

I smiled. "Thank you for taking me here." I really appreciated him doing something like this. Especially after such a tiring day at work. Miroku gave me a soft smile.

"Thank you for coming here." He leaned over and gave me a soft kiss and I felt my heart catch on fire. It was amazing. He kissed me over and over. We were out until late that night. I had a lot of fun with him.

* * *

The next morning I woke up to repetitive knocking on my door. I slowly got out of bed and opened my door. Taisho-san was standing on the other side. He looked angry.

"Kagome. We need to talk." He said and let himself in. He sat down at the kitchen table and I joined him. He sat there with his arms crossed for a moment before speaking.

"I know that you are human but there are things in your contract that are non-negotiable." I nodded. "We have these contracts to protect your imagine with the people and to ensure sales." I nodded again. He pulled a magazine out from under his arm and placed it in front of me. My eyes were wide. It was a gossip magazine and on the front cover was a side by side picture of myself and Miroku from recent promotions, then in the corner was a picture of what looked like us by the river kissing.

In big bold letters on the magazine it said "Caught in Love? A love scandal between KOBUSHII's Miroku and newbie Kagome Higurashi. Article and interviews inside!"

I stared blankly at it… this wasn't good.

"Because of the angle of the picture, it is easily explained as misidentification. They don't have any face shots, only shots from the side and back." Taisho-san side. "So we will address this as that but you and I both know that's it you two though." He said.

i stayed quiet. I didn't know what to say or how to react. I felt somewhat ashamed. not for my relationship, but for Taisho-san finding out this way.

"I already spoke to Miroku. I am going to tell you the same thing I told him…" He paused and let out a heavy sigh, "You are human, you can't help who you fall for, but this cannot happen. Your career's depend on it. So from now on, you two will not be permitted to seeing each other outside of work activities. Please don't let this happen again." I nodded and looked down at my hands. "That's all for now. I will decide Miroku and yours punishments for this later." He said and left.

I started crying. Because of me, Miroku is going to get in trouble and who knows how it will affect his career? I tried my best not to be down all day, but I sat and read through the magazine. There were several pictures of us kissing and "interviews" with "friends" of ours that wish to be unnamed giving "inside information" but all of it was made up. No one knew about us dating so it was all lies.

With a sigh I picked up my cell phone and sent a text message to Miroku. "I'm sorry."

_To be continued..._

* * *

Love Points Received for Miroku's Story: **+10 Points**.

_Keep Track of how many points you receive during each story. These Love Points will determine what ending you will get, either an okay, good, or sweet ending! You can keep track on your own or leave a comment with your point amount. Thank you for reading and the next chapter will be updated soon!_

_-Momoe_


	74. Chap12:M-B

Chapter Twelve

Story Three: Miroku's Story

Choice B

* * *

"I miss you..." I whispered into the phone. I know it wasn't fair of me to say that and I know if we had a choice things would be different. It hurt me that i didn't know what I would see him again. Miroku was silent on the line then I heard my green room door open. I turned my eyes to the door and saw him standing there. I dropped my phone on the counter and ran to him.

I hugged him and let out a happy laugh. He kissed me on the forehead and on the cheek.

"I know we've been busy, I'm sorry" he said and held me close to him. "But I want to make it up to you. why don't we go on a drive?" He asked and I let a big smile across my face. Something like that sounded perfect.

We went back to the van. He must have borrowed it from the drove me to a place I didn't recognise, it was a little river that ran through the city. We looked around for people and didn't see anyone, so we got out of the car and walked down to the river's edge.

It was already dark and cold out. I sat down and Miroku sat right next to me. "It's so pretty here." I said and pulled my knees to my chest.

"This was the place I would go to in my free time when KOBUSHII first started. I haven't been here in a long time." I smiled and stole a glance at Miroku. He looked so peaceful watching the water passing us by. "I missed this place. It's where I go to unwind." He noticed me staring at him.

I smiled. "Thank you for taking me here." I really appreciated him doing something like this. Especially after such a tiring day at work. Miroku gave me a soft smile.

"Thank you for coming here." He leaned over and gave me a soft kiss and I felt my heart catch on fire. It was amazing. He kissed me over and over. We were out until late that night. I had a lot of fun with him.

* * *

The next morning I woke up to repetitive knocking on my door. I slowly got out of bed and opened my door. Taisho-san was standing on the other side. He looked angry.

"Kagome. We need to talk." He said and let himself in. He sat down at the kitchen table and I joined him. He sat there with his arms crossed for a moment before speaking.

"I know that you are human but there are things in your contract that are non-negotiable." I nodded. "We have these contracts to protect your imagine with the people and to ensure sales." I nodded again. He pulled a magazine out from under his arm and placed it in front of me. My eyes were wide. It was a gossip magazine and on the front cover was a side by side picture of myself and Miroku from recent promotions, then in the corner was a picture of what looked like us by the river kissing.

In big bold letters on the magazine it said "Caught in Love? A love scandal between KOBUSHII's Miroku and newbie Kagome Higurashi. Article and interviews inside!"

I stared blankly at it… this wasn't good.

"Because of the angle of the picture, it is easily explained as misidentification. They don't have any face shots, only shots from the side and back." Taisho-san side. "So we will address this as that but you and I both know that's it you two though." He said.

i stayed quiet. I didn't know what to say or how to react. I felt somewhat ashamed. not for my relationship, but for Taisho-san finding out this way.

"I already spoke to Miroku. I am going to tell you the same thing I told him…" He paused and let out a heavy sigh, "You are human, you can't help who you fall for, but this cannot happen. Your career's depend on it. So from now on, you two will not be permitted to seeing each other outside of work activities. Please don't let this happen again." I nodded and looked down at my hands. "That's all for now. I will decide Miroku and yours punishments for this later." He said and left.

I started crying. Because of me, Miroku is going to get in trouble and who knows how it will affect his career? I tried my best not to be down all day, but I sat and read through the magazine. There were several pictures of us kissing and "interviews" with "friends" of ours that wish to be unnamed giving "inside information" but all of it was made up. No one knew about us dating so it was all lies.

With a sigh I picked up my cell phone and sent a text message to Miroku. "I'm sorry."

_To be continued..._

* * *

Love Points Received for Miroku's Story: **+30 Points**.

_Keep Track of how many points you receive during each story. These Love Points will determine what ending you will get, either an okay, good, or sweet ending! You can keep track on your own or leave a comment with your point amount. Thank you for reading and the next chapter will be updated soon!_

_-Momoe_


	75. Chap12:M-C

Chapter Twelve

Story Two: Sesshoumaru's Story

Choice C

* * *

"I wish you were here right now." I whispered into the phone. I know it wasn't fair of me to say that and I know if we had a choice things would be different. Sesshoumaru was silent on the line then I heard my green room door open. I turned my eyes to the door and saw him standing there. I dropped my phone on the counter and ran to him.

I hugged him and let out a happy laugh. He kissed me on the forehead and on the cheek.

"I know we've been busy, I'm sorry" he said and held me close to him. "But I want to make it up to you. why don't we go on a drive?" He asked and I let a big smile across my face. Something like that sounded perfect.

We went back to the van. He must have borrowed it from the drove me to a place I didn't recognise, it was a little river that ran through the city. We looked around for people and didn't see anyone, so we got out of the car and walked down to the river's edge.

It was already dark and cold out. I sat down and Sesshoumaru sat right next to me. "It's so pretty here." I said and pulled my knees to my chest.

"This was the place I would go to in my free time when KOBUSHII first started. I haven't been here in a long time." I smiled and stole a glance at Sesshoumaru. He looked so peaceful watching the water passing us by. "I missed this place. It's where I go to unwind." He noticed me staring at him.

I smiled. "Thank you for taking me here." I really appreciated him doing something like this. Especially after such a tiring day at work. Sesshoumaru gave me a soft smile.

"Thank you for coming here." He leaned over and gave me a soft kiss and I felt my heart catch on fire. It was amazing. He kissed me over and over. We were out until late that night. I had a lot of fun with him.

* * *

The next morning I woke up to repetitive knocking on my door. I slowly got out of bed and opened my door. Taisho-san was standing on the other side. He looked angry.

"Kagome. We need to talk." He said and let himself in. He sat down at the kitchen table and I joined him. He sat there with his arms crossed for a moment before speaking.

"I know that you are human but there are things in your contract that are non-negotiable." I nodded. "We have these contracts to protect your imagine with the people and to ensure sales." I nodded again. He pulled a magazine out from under his arm and placed it in front of me. My eyes were wide. It was a gossip magazine and on the front cover was a side by side picture of myself and Sesshoumaru from recent promotions, then in the corner was a picture of what looked like us by the river kissing.

In big bold letters on the magazine it said "Caught in Love? A love scandal between KOBUSHII's Sesshoumaru and newbie Kagome Higurashi. Article and interviews inside!"

I stared blankly at it… this wasn't good.

"Because of the angle of the picture, it is easily explained as misidentification. They don't have any face shots, only shots from the side and back." Taisho-san side. "So we will address this as that but you and I both know that's it you two though." He said.

i stayed quiet. I didn't know what to say or how to react. I felt somewhat ashamed. not for my relationship, but for Taisho-san finding out this way.

"I already spoke to Sesshoumaru. I am going to tell you the same thing I told him…" He paused and let out a heavy sigh, "You are human, you can't help who you fall for, but this cannot happen. Your career's depend on it. So from now on, you two will not be permitted to seeing each other outside of work activities. Please don't let this happen again." I nodded and looked down at my hands. "That's all for now. I will decide Sesshoumaru and yours punishments for this later." He said and left.

I started crying. Because of me, Sesshoumaru is going to get in trouble and who knows how it will affect his career? I tried my best not to be down all day, but I sat and read through the magazine. There were several pictures of us kissing and "interviews" with "friends" of ours that wish to be unnamed giving "inside information" but all of it was made up. No one knew about us dating so it was all lies.

With a sigh I picked up my cell phone and sent a text message to Sesshoumaru. "I'm sorry."

_To be continued..._

* * *

Love Points Received for Sesshoumaru's Story: **+20 Points**.

_Keep Track of how many points you receive during each story. These Love Points will determine what ending you will get, either an okay, good, or sweet ending! You can keep track on your own or leave a comment with your point amount. Thank you for reading and the next chapter will be updated soon!_

_-Momoe_


End file.
